How To Train Your Dragon: The Next Chief
by EvilGirl-On
Summary: When a villain comes back for the face of revenge, a dragon's nest's guardian explains it all in a new land discovered, everything is revealed: Diverge, Tryst, Profess, and Revenge... things that brings these people for a battle they never knew... (Set before HTTYD 2)
1. Chapter 1 The Field Workers

**Hello! This is my first HTTYD Fanfic, uhm, I hope you enjoy! This is set before HTTYD 2, and this explains how Hiccup and Astrid became a couple (In my own theory), how did Snotlout was buried alive, and a lot of stuff! Well after this story, I think that you immediately need to watch the 2****nd**** movie, cause they are somehow connected… and yep! I think it'll end up on the dragon race at the first minutes of HTTYD 2**

**So enjoy! And yeah I almost forgot, if you want to watch HTTYD 2 over and over again, I uploaded it on YouTube, the whole movie in 1080p, go to my channel Josefina Magno and you'll see… and tell me guys if you want the 1****st**** HTTYD movie to be uploaded too in 1080p**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: The Field Workers**

"Well this is a great mess…" Hiccup said

The dragons were fighting, all of them, except Meatlug again, Hiccup and the rest of the gang were running inside, staying out of danger

"Hiccup! The dragon root must be around here somewhere!" Astrid shouted

"I know! We need to lure our dragons away from here!" Hiccup shouted "Gang! We have to get to our dragons! Fishlegs, Meatlug! You know what to do!"

**Xxx Flashback xxX**

"**Son!"**

"**Heya there dad! I was just about to go to the aca—"**

"**I need your help, son"**

"**What now dad?" Hiccup asked, a little annoyed**

"**I need your help in clearing the new field we made" Stoick said**

"**Dad! Did you even remember what happened the last time WE worked on the field?!"**

"**Don't tell me Astrid and Snotlout are fighting again?"**

"**No, they're not, it's just that, we went completely out of control… well, our dragons specifically" Hiccup whispered the last part**

**Stoick approached Hiccup and held his shoulders "Nah! I'm sure that your dragons and you guys gonna be fine! That issue is long, long over!" Stoick turned his son around and pushed him out of the door "That must be done next week!"**

**Hiccup lets out a defeated sigh and an annoyed scream, which made Toothless approach him with a confused look, Toothless lets out a confused growl, which made Hiccup smile at him**

"**Bud, we have work to do, let's go get the gang" Hiccup said while mounting on Toothless**

**They flew away to the academy**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The whole gang was with their dragons, playing with them, then Hiccup and Toothless arrived and landed inside, Astrid took notice "Well look who decided to show up"**

"**Sorry! Got a little hung up, cause of dad… again" Hiccup said, getting off Toothless**

**Hiccup walked to the others and looked at them with a 'We've got bad news' look and before he can even speak, somebody began speaking**

"**Oh wait! Don't tell me! I can guess this!" Tuffnut said, holding his arms forward**

**Astrid lets out an annoyed sigh "Let me guess, your dad gave us another command…"**

"**I said, don't tell me!" Tuffnut said, about to strangle Astrid**

"**I wasn't talking to you, Tuffnut!" Astrid said, punching Tuffnut in the face**

**Hiccup looked at Astrid with a guilty face, Astrid sighed and looked at the gang**

"**Well, what are we gonna do? And where?" Fishlegs asked**

"**In the new field dad and the other Vikings made a few days ago"**

**Then the gang lets out an annoyed grunt, Hiccup then looked at Toothless who also looked annoyed**

"**I know, it's annoying but dad wants us to finish clearing it so then next week they can start planting new crops there" Hiccup said**

"**Did you even remember what happened the last time we worked in a field?" Astrid asked him with an annoyed tone**

"**Yes! I even reminded him that, but dad assured us that the incident won't happen again" Hiccup said**

"**How can your dad be so sure about that?" Snotlout asked from Hookfang's mouth**

"**Snotlout, get out of there!" Hiccup said**

"**I can't! His clinging his fangs on me! I can't get him to open his mouth!" Snotlout shouted**

"**That's cool!" Tuffnut said "I wish I had a dragon that can swallow me whole!"**

"**Oh seriously Tuff?!" Snotlout said "Hookfang! Get me outta here!"**

"**That's some serious stunt there! Not everyone can be eaten by a dragon…" Ruffnut said with a satisfied look, nudging her hand Tuffnut's shoulder**

"**Alright, Hookfang don't spit me out…" Snotlout said**

**Then Hookfang spitted Snotlout out with force**

"**Ow! You useless dragon—!" Snotlout said, but Hookfang grabbed his foot and threw him away, outside the academy gate**

**Toothless dodged Snotlout and began to lick his side and looked back at the others with a sophisticated posture, Hiccup smiled at him and shook his head and looked back at the gang**

"**Alright gang, we have to finish this now, we have a lot of land to clear, dad gave us until only next week" Hiccup said, running to Toothless**

"**Seriously Hiccup?!" Astrid looked annoyed even more**

"**We have to, it's the chief's orders…" Hiccup said, mounting Toothless**

"**Are you kidding me?" Astrid asked, sarcastically**

**Hiccup ignored Astrid and Toothless started to take off, while Astrid, though annoyed, she mounted Stormfly and took off, followed by Fishlegs and the twins, Hookfang flew outside without his rider, Snotlout came running to his dragon, but it left off without him**

**Xxx End of Flashback xxX**

"Meatlug, girl… we have to dig out the dragon root again" Fishlegs said, mounting Meatlug

"Astrid, Snotlout, Tuff, Ruff, we have to get our dragons away from each other"

"Are you kidding me?! This is great!" Ruffnut shouted

The twins were already at their two-headed dragon, literally getting dragged off, but they held on their saddle, then the Zippleback flew away dragging the twins for another achievement pain

"Yeah! This is better!" Ruffnut said, hanging upside down from her saddle

"The best so far!" Tuffnut said, banging their heads to each other

The twins felt dizzy afterward and fell down from their saddles and landed on ground "We're okay!" Tuffnut shouted with a faint thumbs up

"Well, that's one dragon down" Hiccup said "Toothless!"

"Stormfly! Stay away from this! You're better than this! Don't let it get to you!" Astrid shouted desperately in-front of Stormfly "C'mon girl! Don't let it get to you, stay out of it!"

Astrid started to walk forward, Stormfly was shaking her head, trying to fight her own urge, she was already walking backward "That's it! That's it, girl!"

"Hookfang! Stop it! Stop it Hookfang! We've been through this before! You gotta snap out of this!" Snotlout said "No! Don't try dragging me away!"

Hookfang grabbed Snotlout's foot and threw him away and began to fight off, and started to approach Stormfly, readying to fight her

"Astrid!"

Astrid turned around and saw Hookfang approaching them fast and ghastly, Astrid started to scream, but then Stormfly jumped in-front of Hookfang, showing her rage and screeched at Hookfang

"No Stormfly!" Astrid said, standing up, hurriedly going to Stormfly's front

Hookfang then was shot in the head, it backed him off, it was Toothless out of control, Hookfang backed off and faced the other way, while Stormfly continued to screech, and then, she turned to Astrid and nudged her and purred

"Stormfly!" Astrid hugged her dragon, feeling glad and relieved "Stormfly! Oh!"

"Bud! C'mon! Snap out of it! You are stronger than this! Don't let this overpower you… Toothless, bud! Overcome this!" Hiccup said, trying to hold his hand on Toothless

Toothless started to stop grunted and fought himself to stop and Hiccup found himself getting nudged by Toothless, then Hiccup cuddled his dragon "Fishlegs!"

"We're up, girl!" Fishlegs said, patting Meatlug

Meatlug flew as fast as she could and continued digging the spot where the dragon root was and once they saw the dragon root, they quickly pulled it out "Ugh, a little help!"

"Hiya!" Astrid touched Stormfly's nape and Stormfly had her tail up and it fired one spike to the root, making it free

"Thanks Astrid!" Fishlegs said, flying away

"I had enough of this situation on my whole life!" Snotlout said, waving his hands

"Yeah… this dragon root thing is getting annoying!" Astrid said, punching Hiccup

"Ow! What's with you guys!" Hiccup rubbed his arm "It's just the 2nd time we have encountered this dragon root! You guys are exaggerating too much!"

"Try getting your dragon to go crazy and literally drag and throw you away, ON PURPOSE!" Snotlout exclaimed, getting a little crazy

"H-hey! They didn't do that on purpose! It was the dragon root that made them did that!" Hiccup said

"I know my dragon, alright! I know what he always do!" Snotlout exclaimed

Astrid punched Snotlout, making him fall off his dragon "Shut up!"

Hiccup looked at Astrid with a sarcastic face

"What?! He won't shut up!" Astrid said

Hiccup shook his head and looked at the others who were trying to stand up, Fishlegs and Meatlug came back into the scene, Hiccup looked at the scenery of the field, it was fully destroyed, he looked so doomed

"What now? The field is completely destroyed… it's gonna take weeks to get it right" Astrid said

"Well then, we have to take this job more seriously" Hiccup said

"Seriously how?" Tuffnut asked

"Well, all day and night we have to work in this field…" Hiccup said

The gang lets out a disgusted-annoyed grunt, they all didn't like the idea of working in the field for almost everyday, and all day, even the dragons—even Toothless didn't like the idea, he grunted, Hiccup held Toothless's snout and smiled "We need to do this, guys… we ruined the field that we should be working on"

"Ugh, actually it was our dragons" Ruffnut said, with a sarcastic look

"Even so… it's our fault…" Hiccup said

"Ugh, actually it was the dragon root" Ruffnut said

"Ruffnut, shut up" Astrid said

"The chief of Berk—" Hiccup was cutted again

"Which is your dad…" Tuffnut said

Astrid then, banged the twins' head together, then the twins got dizzy and fell "You were saying?"

"He entrusted us with this duty, so it's our fault if this field will be destroyed—"

"Which it is now…" Snotlout said, taking pride

Astrid punched Snotlout's shoulder, making Snotlout shut his mouth

"Thank you Astrid" Hiccup said "He made this our responsibility so we are in-charge of this place till it's done, okay?"

"Ugh! Okay!" Ruffnut said

"Okay Hiccup, Meatlug and I will clear the rocks" Fishlegs said

"… I was just about to say that…" Hiccup said "Snotlout! You and me and our dragons will make the field straight…"

"Fine!"

"Tuff, Ruff… you and Astrid will be in-charge of making the soil look fertile and easy to plant on…"

"Sounds like a plan then…" Astrid said

"Okay team, we have to finish this thing before next week… or dad's gonna go crazy" Hiccup whispered the last part

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Xxx One Week Later xxX**

"Are you and the gang finished with the field already?" Stoick asked, cleaning his axe

"Ugh… dad… about the field… it's… it's uhm…"

"Well, I'm sure you didn't destroy it, right?"

"No! No! It didn't get destroyed! It's just that… we aren't even finish with it…" Hiccup nearly whispered the last part

"Hmm, why? One week was already enough to finish the field" Stoick said

"Ugh... ahh… dad! It's because that… that… the gang aren't… that… cooperative… with the idea… and nearly… ugh, nearly… d-ditched the d-duty…"

Stoick looked at his son with a look, Hiccup was so nervous, then Stoick looked at his axe again "Okay, but I'm gonna check the field tomorrow before going to my everyday duties" Stoick said, standing up

"Ugh, dad… what time… will… you… check on the field?" Hiccup asked

"We're going there together, of course!" Stoick said

Hiccup lets out a nervous chuckle "Ahh… g-great! Great!"

Stoick nodded at his son, signalling good night and went upstairs to his room, Hiccup turns his nervous smile into a troubled look and looked at Toothless

"O-oh! W-we're doomed! W-we aren't even halfway done with that field!" Hiccup whispered-shouted "I have to get the others!"

Toothless looked at Hiccup with a confused look, Hiccup opened the door quietly and signalled Toothless to come out, they went out silently and closed the door, and ran silently to Astrid's house

He knocked and Astrid answered it after about 5 minutes of waiting, Astrid looked at Hiccup with an annoyed, tired face, while Hiccup looked a little shy "Oh no…"

"You don't even know what I was about to say!" Hiccup said

"You are gonna ask me to go help you with a little problem of yours again!"

"Close enough…" Hiccup said "Look I need you to help me wake the others and we must go finish the field or even almost finish the field…!"

"Look! I'm tired, and sleepy, can you please make us do that tomorrow when we are wide awake and not tired?!"

"Dad's gonna patrol the place tomorrow! He expects the place not destroyed, almost finished and ready to use!" Hiccup said

"Okay, you need to relax! Your dad has a lot of duties tomorrow, we can hurriedly finish it up before he comes—"

"In the morning! At exactly sunrise!"

"Oh, you're screwed…" Astrid narrowed her eyes "Fine! You wake Fishlegs and Snotlout, I'll wake the twins!"

"Great! Thanks!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What's the big deal, Hiccup?!" Snotlout asked

"It's like the middle of the night, and you woke us up and held us here in the fields!" Ruffnut said

"Wait… don't tell me…" Tuffnut had his hand up, but he got out of balance and fell, he then snored

"You're not making us work in the middle of the night, are ya?!" Fishlegs asked

"Practically I am…"

"Seriously Hiccup?! We're tired and sleepy! Can you please make us work tomorrow when we are wide awake and not tired?!" Snotlout said, yawning at the end

"That's exactly what I said…" Astrid said

"Look guys, my dad is gonna patrol this place at sunrise, so we best need to finish most of this place already!" Hiccup said

"What's the big deal about that?!" Tuffnut said "He's just gonna go to this place, what else are we gonna worry about?!"

"Well, I didn't tell him about this place getting completely destroyed! There are still evidences of this place getting destroyed and we aren't even halfway of this place!" Hiccup said "And he said we need to finish this thing in one week!"

"Fine! Fine!"

"Alright! No need to say that to my face"

"Let's go…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Stoick woke up in his bed, then he hopped out it immediately and searched for Hiccup

"Hiccup! Hiccup! Wake up, son!" Stoick said, getting to his son's bed

_He's already awake? _ Stoick thought

Then, Stoick went downstairs and saw no one in the house but him, then he went outside and saw a few people walking around, it was still early, Stoick thought Hiccup just went for a flight around Berk, then he decided to go to the field himself, he then walked to the field, saying 'hi' and 'hello' and 'good morning' to the people that went by pass him

"Stoick! Hey Stoick!" Gobber called out, waving around, running to the chief

"Gobber! Something's odd…"

"You tell me something's odd, when you're son has been in the new field all night" Gobber said

"What has he been doing there?"

"I don't know, but it seems like he's been with the other dragon riders"

"I knew it! I knew that boy was lying" Stoick said

"Oh, Stoick! What are you up to now?" Gobber asked

"Gonna get my son to tell the truth" Stoick said, riding his dragon Thornado

"Hey! Stoick!" Gobber shouted, then he ran to his dragon Grump "C'mon Grump we gotta talk to the chief!"

Grump lazily got up and Gobber rode his dragon and tried catching up to Stoick

"Hey Stoick! Don't scare the boy! He's been working hard for that new field, it's just that things get a little cranky"

"Well, I'll just gonna make him tell the story" Stoick said

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well, this is already enough, we did a good job gang! Let's go back home immediately and rest our heads" Hiccup said

"Ugh, I think that's not gonna happen anymore" Fishlegs said, pointing the figure above

"Augh! Dad's is coming near! Gang, we need to act our way through!" Hiccup said "Act like you're still sleepy and that I dragged you out early to finish this thing!"

"We are sleepy, and add tired to that!" Snotlout said, yawning

"And you dragged us here in the middle of the night" Astrid said

"Just please let—!"

"Son!"

Hiccup turned around and saw his dad climb out of Thornado, he felt more nervous "H-hey! Dad! W-what are y-you doing here, up and early!" Hiccup said with a nervous chuckle

"Son! We need to talk!"

"Ugh dad, about that, n-now isn't r-really a good time, cause we have a field to work on!" Hiccup acted happy, alive and not tired

"Hiccup! C'mon do you think I'll take your lies?"

"Oh okay dad! Sorry! We kinda… destroyed the whole field because our dragons acted crazy again over another dragon root and we did our best to restore and ready the field in a week!"

"Actually it's our dragons who destroyed the field" Ruffnut said

"Ruffnut, shut up…" Astrid said

"Dragon root?! Everytime you guys work on a field another incident of dragon root shows up" Gobber said "You guys always are in trouble…"

"Son, are you telling the truth?"

"Even ask the gang, I'm telling the whole truth dad!"

Stoick looked at the gang for a while and then back to Hiccup, he then sighed "Better finish the field tomorrow, we need to plant the crops earlier than next week or we're going to starve"

"Thank you dad…"

"I suggest you and the rest of the dragon riders rest for today, Gobber already told me that you dragged the dragon riders to work in this field all night"

Hiccup looked at Gobber who was trying to look innocent and then back at his dad "Thanks dad…"

"I'll see you later then, son" Stoick said, walking away, mounting on Thornado, he flew away

"Okay! See you guys later then!" Gobber said, as Grump took off

"Well, that was nicely handled" Astrid said

"Finally! I can rest! I could sleep whole day!" Snotlout said, mounting on Hookfang

"That's some dedication to this field out there" Tuffnut said

"Yeah, like a mini-chief" Ruffnut said

"Guys! Just go home already!"

"Yup Hiccup, they are right, you are dedicated to this field…" Astrid said, almost laughing

"Gah! Astrid! I am acting-chief…" Hiccup scratched his head

Astrid laughed while mounting Stormfly "I'll see you then…" Astrid said before Stormfly took off

"Hey bud, wake up, let's go home" Hiccup said to Toothless

Toothless woke up and positioned himself, Hiccup mounted on Toothless and they took off

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this first chapter, and you might be a little confused at Stoick's dragon, still Thornado… but I have a plan on how Skullcrusher is gonna enter Stoick's life**

**Bye for now! NoDestiny signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2 Change and Competition

**So guys I have good news and bad news related to the good news… for those who didn't know, or doesn't know, HTTYD will have a new series! It's called How To Train Your Dragon: Race to the Edge, but the bad news related to the good news is it's only available in Netflix…**

**The complete series is available on June 26 I think, and they look exactly how they looked in HTTYD 2, but Astrid only had a change of clothes, yep… she's wearing blue again, and in the trailer I saw some unknown dragons so I was like "NEW DRAGONS?!"**

**So notify me if you have Netflix and uh… if Netflix has an online viewing so we can watch it together guys, so for all my Wattpad and readers, here's Chappy 2…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2: Change and Competition**

"Training is done for the day, guys" Hiccup said

"Augh! Where's the thrill?! I thought today's training was far more awesome than that?! I was in a good mood!" Snotlout complained "What to do now, Hookfang?"

Then in a matter of seconds, Hookfang threw Snotlout to the ground and flew away, out of the academy, Astrid then, turned to Stormfly and mounted her "C'mon girl! Let's go…"

"Ugh, where are you going? I thought we were gonna race to see who's fastest?" Hiccup asked

"Yes, I still remember that, but can you let my dragon rest for a while?" Astrid said "And oh, now you liked the idea of competition! I gotta say, you've changed"

"It's not a competition, it's just proof that Toothless is still the fastest dragon…" Hiccup said while rubbing Toothless's snout

"Yeah, yeah, but you're DRAGON is gonna race with Stormfly, which makes that you are competing with my dragon" Astrid said, as Stormfly positioned herself "Steady girl…"

"Ugh, Hiccup…" Fishlegs called

"Yes, what is it, Fishlegs?" Hiccup turned around

"Well I've just been through the records and it seems like Stormfly has a slight chance of beating Toothless" Fishlegs showed some scrolls and records to Hiccup

Hiccup looked at Stormfly then at Toothless, then to Astrid who dismounted Stormfly, Astrid went beside Fishlegs and looked at the records, Stormfly snuck up on her rider and Astrid patted her

"Well it seems that you've been feeding Stormfly chicken, Astrid" Hiccup said, wondering over to her

"Ugh! Really?! Do you need to talk about that?" Astrid grunted

"Well since I've learned your secret to why Stormfly is getting faster, yes…" Hiccup answered

"Well, you're in for a competition, Haddock, let's see who now is the fastest dragon on Berk" Astrid narrowed her eyes "Let's go Stormfly…"

Stormfly approached her rider who mounted her, they flew away out of the arena, while Hiccup looked at Fishlegs who was petting Meatlug, then Toothless nudged him, then Hiccup mounted Toothless and flew off

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Astrid arrived at her house and felt a chill in her body, she was already shivering when she dismounted Stormfly "Stay there, Stormfly…"

Stormfly then, nudged her rider, Astrid giggled and rubbed her chin "Alright, I'll bring you some chicken, we have a dragon rider to beat…"

Astrid went inside her house and went to her room, then she sat on her bed, she shivered more and lied down in her bed, Stormfly peeked in her window and Astrid managed to smile, Astrid then sat up and went to her drawer and saw a box inside

"Why is there a box here?" Astrid questioned herself, then Stormfly barged in from the window and went to her rider "What do you think is in here?"

Astrid opened the box and saw a letter in between some clothes, she read the letter on what's inside, then after reading the letter she felt shocked, she dropped the letter, then Stormfly sniffled the piece of paper, she backed away and sat in her bed and grabbed the box and looked on what's inside

'_To Astrid_

_Hey, remember this? This is something I have cherished for years and I'm giving them to you, I never used it anyways so might as well you use it… You promised you'll wear this when your 19 or 20… I have made this specifically for myself, but I never had time to wear it, so I'm handing this to you, it's pretty special if I say so myself._

_Astrid, always remember that I love you and always will, even after I die, you will still feel my love for you, be kind, gentle and brave…_

_Love, your mother'_

Astrid grabbed whatever is in the box and saw a fur hood, gloves and boots, a red shirt, some metal and leather pads, a skull belt, a pair of leggings and a spiky skirt **(basically the clothes she wore on HTTYD2)**, she marvelled at the clothes and just looked at them and assembled it in her bed, both she and Stormfly gazed at it and smiled "What do say we give this outfit a try?"

Stormfly growled and Astrid giggled, rubbing Stormfly's snout, it took a while for her to change then she looked at herself in the mirror and marvelled at what she looked, then Stormfly nudged her and looked at the hoodie, Astrid looked at where Stormfly is pointing to and she grabbed the hoodie, and sealed it in her chest part, then she looked at herself again in the mirror "Wow, I look completely different…" Astrid mumbled "Wait, I think something's missing… I got it!"

Stormfly tilted her head as Astrid got some string and a pair of furry gloves from the box and puts the gloves on, then she tied the string to her arms and tied the strings to the gloves to keep it secure and looked back at the mirror "That's more like it!" Astrid exclaimed "Wait till the gang sees me!"

Astrid ran out of her room and saw her aunt and uncle downstairs, then she waved at them goodbye, and before she Astrid opened the door, her aunt stopped her

"Astrid!"

"Yes?"

"I see you've found your mother's gift for you…"

"Yeah, it's pretty cool actually…" Astrid walked back

"Well, you looked just like your mother when she was your age…"

"Really?"

"Well, you really changed, I cannot believe it Astrid, you've really changed"

"Not really, I'm still Astrid Hofferson that you've raised for 12 years, and I won't change…" Astrid said "My braid didn't changed…"

Her aunt chuckled "Well I'm gonna fix that braid for you…"

"But auntie, I have to go, like right now, I'm going to race in about a few minutes…" Astrid said

"It'll just take 5 minutes, it wouldn't be that hard, and besides, I already have something in my mind in what'll you look"

"Well, it doesn't hurt to let them wait for a few minutes…" Astrid smiled and lets her aunt lead the way

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ugh! Where is Astrid! We've been waiting for like forever!" Snotlout shouted

"Snotlout, it's only been like 5 minutes, she'll get here… maybe in a few seconds…" Fishlegs said "… I hope…"

Snotlout plopped down his body on Hookfang, making him watch the sky, then he heard a Nadder screech and looked at the side, then he felt his jaw-drop at the most mesmerizing scene, he spotted a pretty girl, blonde and fit… he felt Odin blessed him, then he hurriedly ran towards the girl, Fishlegs turned to him

"Snotlout! Wait for a second… you don't need to run out, you—" Fishlegs then, saw the girl and felt mesmerized also

Hiccup and the twins turned around and saw a girl unlike they've seen, she was different… in a good way, she was pretty, very…

"Woah! What is that?!" Tuffnut said

"Better question: Who is that?" Ruffnut said

"Is she new here?" Even Hiccup was mesmerized and didn't knew who she is

Hiccup dismounted Toothless who just looked also, while Snotlout continued approaching the girl, and spotting a chance Snotlout grabbed the girl's hand, but the girl twisted the hand, Snotlout nearly blurted but kept the pain inside "Y-you've got some strength! Just like a friend of mine, that! I… don't… like… anymore!"

Then the girl let's go of Snotlout's hand and puts her arms crossed, while Snotlout, gathering his pride, breathed heavily and formed his pose

"Hello, I'm Snotlout, the greatest dragon rider in Berk!" Snotlout took pride

Then out of nowhere, Toothless shot a plasma blast to Snotlout, but not directly, he shouted as he felt his butt smoking and went for the nearest water spring, which was the sea, then he jumped to the sea and felt relieved

Stormfly, out of nowhere flew to the dock where Toothless, Hiccup and the rest of them where, Hiccup faced Stormfly and patted her "Where's Astrid?"

Hiccup noticed the girl approach them, Hiccup turned around and saw the girl smiling, then he scratched his head and held out his hand "Hi… I'm—"

Then the twins bursted out of nowhere and introduced themselves while upside down, clinging on their dragons "Hey there! We're the twins! I'm Tuffnut!"

"I'm Ruffnut! Pleased to meet you!" Ruffnut said

"And we'll be gladly let you take Astrid's place!" Tuffnut said

Ruffnut pushed Tuffnut, which made him fall off, then Tuffnut tackled Ruffnut to the ground, when just when she was about to laugh out, the girl then moved over and looked at Fishlegs who jolted up and ran away, screaming, the girl was confused, then she looked at Hiccup, who was nervous facing her, then she approach Stormfly

"O-oh… I think you might not want to get in that dragon, or Astrid will go crazy…"

Then the girl rode Stormfly, which made Hiccup more frantic "Ugh—I suggest that… y-you get off Stormfly or A-Astrid is gonna tackle you down…"

The girl just looked at Hiccup and smiled and looked at Stormfly who squawked, the girl patted Stormfly, then Hiccup felt a little nervous, then he held his hand out to the girl "I-I'm Hiccup, son of the chief…"

_Funny, she has the same eyes and hair Astrid has…_ Hiccup thought

Then the girl laughed, she laughed so hard, Stormfly looked at the girl and she looked as she was laughing too, Stormfly went down and laughed **(the dragon way) **also

"Ohh, this girl is a maniac! She is crazy!"

Then out of nowhere, the girl threw an axe directly to Tuffnut, but he dodged it right away "Hey!"

"Cool! She throws an axe like Astrid" Ruffnut said

_Now great! She even throws an axe like Astrid!_. Hiccup thought. _She also got along with Stormfly right away, not even an effort…_

"Well you guys all look in awe…"

_And now… HER VOICE IS LIKE ASTRID'S! HAVE I GONE INSANE?!_. Hiccup's mind was going insane

"I reckoned you guys fell for my joke… that was hilarious seeing your faces!" she continued to laugh

"W-who are you?" Hiccup asked

"Awe? You can't recognize a Hofferson now?"

"ASTRID?!"

"Yeah, it's me…" Astrid said "Surprised?"

"Now that explains a lot!" Snotlout, Tuffnut and Hiccup said in unison

"Woah, Astrid, you look cooler!" Ruffnut said

"And hotter…" Snotlout said

Then Astrid punched Snotlout to the sea, which made a big splash, Hiccup and the twins made the 'oouf' face **(ya know! The almost-sympathetic face, where one or both eyes are narrowed and looked sympathetic)**, Hiccup approached Astrid and held her shoulder

"Is that really you, Astrid?" Hiccup asked, wanting to make it sure

Astrid turned around "Well do I sound different to you?!" she asked sarcastically

"Where did you get all these from?" Snotlout asked, getting his upper body out of the ocean, putting his head and arms in the docks

"Are we competing or not?" Astrid changed the subject

"W-we are…" Hiccup said "But it's not a competition!"

"Too late! You already said it… you agreed to it that it was called a competition" Astrid said

"When did I ever said that?!"

"Ugh… just now…" Snotlout said

"For once and the last time, thank you, Snotlout!" Astrid said

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Let's do this bud, let's show them were still the fastest!" Hiccup said, pulling up his heel, and the makeshift tail flapped open, making them fly faster "Go Toothless! Go!"

"C'mon Stormfly! They're gaining at us!" Astrid said

Stormfly widened her wingspan and flew faster, but then Hiccup was already hovering above them, Astrid felt a shadow and looked above and saw Toothless flying above them, Hiccup looked down on them, Astrid shook her head slowly "Hmm…"

"See you at the docks!" Hiccup called out "Let's go, bud"

Toothless flew faster than Stormfly and roared

"C'mon Stormfly! We can still beat that son of half troll! Let's go!" Astrid said

Stormfly flew faster than before, catching up nearly to Toothless, Hiccup looked a little at the back and down and saw Stormfly under Toothless's wing

Hiccup grunted "Astrid! Really?! No fair!"

Astrid laughed "No fair?! Hey! I'm flying Stormfly here fairly!"

"You just had to make it like that?!" Hiccup said "Well try this!"

Hiccup pushed his heel, making the makeshift tail go sideward, making Toothless dived faster and began spinning around the sea stacks, Stormfly just made a normal zigzag around the sea stack and flew close to Toothless, then they saw the docks and hurried as fast as they can

"Toothless!"

"Stormfly! Go! Go! Go! We can still win this thing!"

"Toothless! You can do it!"

It was a close race, Stormfly was already at Toothless's front legs, but still Hiccup won, they landed back at the docks, the gang cheered, luckily Fishlegs was there to record that happened

"Woah! Stormfly had gotten faster the last time I checked…" Fishlegs said "But still, Toothless is still the fastest dragon in Berk… good job, guys"

Hiccup patted Toothless "Nice job, bud…"

"Well, Stormfly, we lost, but still good job…!" Astrid admitted her defeat and hugged Stormfly

Hiccup dismounted Toothless and approached Astrid

"T-that was some really close flying there, but still Toothless is faster…"

Astrid laughed. "W-what's funny, Astrid?" Hiccup asked

"Well, I'm impressed, you really did competed with me, but then again, Stormfly did a close race between you and me" Astrid said, patting Stormfly

"I gotta say, you are right about that…" Hiccup said

"Son!"

Hiccup looked behind him and saw his dad, the chief, he looked a little bit nervous, but still greeted "H-hey! Dad! W-what brings you here?"

"Where have you been? And who is this girl?" Stoick asked

"I've been racing with Astrid…"

"And where is Astrid?"

"I'm right here, sir…" Astrid spoke up, walking forward

"Oh! Astrid, great Thor! I almost didn't recognize you…" Stoick said, facing Astrid, then he faced back to Hiccup "Son, Gobber needs your help at the forge, a lot of people wanted a new saddle, help Gobber out"

"O-okay dad!" Hiccup said, leaving

An awkward silence fell, then after a few moments, Astrid spoke up "Uhm, I'll be going, sir… uhm, call us if you need us, we're at the Great Hall as usual…"

"Of course"

Astrid mounted Stormfly and they flew off, Stoick watched them fly away and then he walked with Thornado in his side and left the docks

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It's been a few days since the race, Astrid decided to take a walk around Berk, and people weren't still that used seeing Astrid new face, but she really never changed

"Hey Astrid!"

"What?!" Astrid answered rudely "Woah! Did you just knot your hair? Tuffnut?"

"Pretty cool, huh?" Tuffnut looked more of a mutton-head

"It's the time for change, Astrid! We're getting older!" Ruffnut said

"Ok, since when did you know how to change?" Astrid asked "And new clothes, I'm impressed…"

"Told ya, Astrid likes change!" Ruffnut said

"We got it from mom and dad… actually mom made us the clothes while dad made our helmets and my shoes!" Tuffnut said "… Or I think, it was the other way around…"

Ruffnut pushed Tuffnut and walked beside Astrid "Hey! Like our changes?" Ruffnut asked

"Yeah, in-fact you look good in some purple…" Astrid said "B-but who made Tuffnut's knots?"

"Yeah, he did it himself—" Ruffnut was tackled in the ground by her brother

Astrid dodged herself right away from the twins and continued walking, she looked back at them and shook her head, then out of nowhere Snotlout grabbed Astrid "Hey baby…"

Astrid punched Snotlout, and he was on the ground whining, then Astrid recognized him "Snotlout?!"

"It's me!"

"You look—"

"Different? Yeah, I look different! Now pretty girls won't resist this!" Snotlout said, kissing his muscles

Astrid was about to throw up "Ugh! I can't hold it…"

"Got these from my father! Pretty neat, huh?" Snotlout asked, proudly

"No wonder you look like your father from afar…" Astrid said

"Don't you think it's amazing? These clothes are better than the last one! Good thing my father has old clothes of his youth! He said this attracted a lot of women…"

Astrid was about to throw up again "I-I think I miss a s-spot…"

"And I thought of growing facial hair—" Snotlout turned and didn't saw Astrid

Snotlout shrugged and walked away, while Astrid was running in the opposite direction as fast as she could, then she stopped to catch her breath, and then she continued to walk around

_What's with these guys? They're all changing their looks? Is it because I changed my look too?_. Astrid thought. _I cannot believe I'm thinking this… don't Fishlegs! Don't change also!_

"Hey Astrid!"

"Oh! Thor! Fishlegs! Wha'dya do that fo...r?! You've changed also?!" Astrid exclaimed

"Yeah! Ain't it cool?! A furry suit isn't that bad after all!" Fishlegs said

"You're all furry! And is your hair braided at the side?" Astrid exclaimed

"Yeah! You noticed?!"

"Obviously… and what's with the leather belt with pouches?"

"I made up card identifications so when we encounter dragons, I can just look here for some information, aren't I a genius?!" Fishlegs happily said, showing his cards

"Yeah, yeah… it's a-amazing, yeah…" Astrid was too unsure of what to say

_Okay, all of the gang had changed… wait! Hiccup hasn't changed yet! Hiccup! Please don't change!_. Astrid thought. _All of the gang had changed! Oh c'mon! Thor, you've GOT to be kidding me!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I seriously didn't know how to end this dumb chapter, tell me if you like it so far, I'm thankful for the ones who read my story…**

**Well, suggestions are available, if you have suggestions, feel free to comment what you want, even criticisms I'll accept**

**Well guys, one thing to tell you, I was really nervous writing this cause, I haven't got used to writing a HTTYD Fanfic, this one just came into my mind actually, so I started writing it… guess I was just used into making anime fanfics… tehee…**

**Well I seriously didn't even know that this dumb chapter got into more than 3,000 words… well I'm glad!**

**So I'll be waiting for all your reviews guys, please… If you are familiar with these, please do check out my stories of them:**

**SKET DANCE (Both on and Wattpad)**

**Chain Chronicle ( )**

**Hyouka (Wattpad but soon of )**

**Okay so guys, Chapter 3 has more change thing in it… mostly Hiccup… okay then**

**Good bye guys… for now**


	3. Chapter 3 More Unexpected Changes

**Well guys, I'm a little tired… well actually fully tired but when I checked up on my 4 stories I noticed this story had new big developments which I certainly didn't expect literally!**

**So I'm fighting fatigue to write this… and uh, hope you like it!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 3: More Unexpected Changes**

"C'mon Astrid! Get yourself together! They aren't completely changed! They aren't completely changed!" Astrid whispered to herself. _Oh! Loki! Just slap me now!_

"Astrid! Check this out!"

"Oh gods! Hiccup…" Astrid stopped her tracks, trying not to turn around. _No! Please Odin, he didn't changed one bit! Not one bit! Stupid son of a half troll!_

Astrid turned around, and saw Hiccup with just the normal look and self, she sighed in relief and approached the guy "Alright, what do you want to show me—? Gah!"

Hiccup brought out a flame sword and started twisting it around, pretending to slash somebody "Isn't this awesome?!" Hiccup asked, happily

"Not really!" Astrid said, still a little nervous about the sword "How did you do that? Doesn't it burn up?"

"No, it's a special flame and iron if I do say so myself" Hiccup said "Oh, and check this trick I made!"

Hiccup pushed a button on the sword, making it retract the flame and pulled the other end of the sword, spraying a Monstrous Nightmare saliva and pushed the button in the sword again, making it explode with a Hideous Zippleback gas, Astrid covered herself with her arms and looked at Hiccup who had a burnt ash face, he looked scrunched up a bit, Astrid approached Hiccup "What was that?!"

"Well, one end coats the blade in Monstrous Nightmare saliva, the other sprays Hideous Zippleback gas" Hiccup said, trying to wipe off ash in his face with his hands

Astrid handed a handkerchief to Hiccup, he grabbed it and wiped off his face "Thank you Astrid…"

"That's cool, but then, you gotta work on using that without it hitting your face" Astrid said

"That's what I'm working on right now…" Hiccup said "And! Also I was thinking of maybe creating a gliding suit—"

"A gliding suit?" Astrid got a little curious

"Yeah, so I can soar the skies like a dragon!" Hiccup waved his hands up wondering the skies, looking far up away

"Okay, Hiccup, I hate to be a little villain but, we have been soaring the skies for almost 5 years, we've been feeling the free wind against us, learning about the world in a height so high in the back of a dragon that was once our worst enemies…"

"So what's your point?"

"My point is… we've been feeling what it feels like to be free, like dragon… feeling the wind against us, but that doesn't mean that you have to glide down the skies, with Toothless in your side, feeling that YOU ARE A DRAGON YOURSELF" Astrid narrowed her eyes, slightly hunched forward against Hiccup with her arms on her waist

"But that is the reason why I wanted to make the gliding suit, Astrid"

Astrid turned her anxious face into a dumbfounded one, she went back to her normal posture and looked away "Oh…"

"I want to feel what a dragon feels to fly, gliding and soaring the skies like it's their own"

"Hmm… fine then, I'll leave you to it…" Astrid was about to walk away

"T-thanks for the intimidation…" Hiccup said

Astrid then, did a quick, strong punch on Hiccup's arm, he fell down, Astrid began laughing "A-a-augh! Thanks for that also! That hurt a lot…"

Astrid shook her head and left with her axe by the table, Hiccup stared at Astrid for a moment and went back to work, Toothless approached Hiccup with a confused growl "C'mon bud, we still have a lot of work to do with all this stuff"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Oh! Thank gods, he didn't change yet, I don't people to change just because one changed its look_. Astrid thought for herself

Astrid caught in the corner of her eye is Snotlout flirting with a girl, then she managed to capture too the girl walked out on him, Snotlout felt a little disappointed them he saw Astrid and ran to her

"Hey baby…"

Astrid reflexively punched Snotlout in the face, making him fall to the ground

"You've gotten… s-stronger A-Astrid" Snotlout wheezed

Astrid lets out a disgusted sigh and walked away, Snotlout didn't even bother to move and stayed there, bathing in the sun, Astrid looked around and saw people minding their own business, then out of nowhere she bumped into Stoick, she looked up and backed away immediately "Uh… oh… sorry, sir"

"No, no it's fine… Astrid, have you seen Hiccup anywhere?"

"Ugh, I saw him at the forge, why?"

"There is something I need to discuss with him, actually me and Gobber has something to discuss with him" Stoick said, walking past Astrid in a chiefly tone and posture "Thank you, Astrid"

Astrid nodded, though Stoick didn't mind her nod, she looked back at where she came from, the forge and looked out-front. _Oh Thor…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Son?"

The forge exploded inside scattering smoke everywhere, Stoick covered himself from the explosion and took his arm away and waved off the smoke out of his face, he approached Hiccup in the middle of the forge who was coughing, waving out the smoke from his face, and once he got near his son, Hiccup looked at his father a little nervous "H-hey dad! N-nice of you to come visit the forge…" Hiccup lets a small chuckle before coughing one time again

"What have you been up to?"

"Ugh, something new, dad… I was making a sword…" Hiccup chuckled before going to the table near him, Toothless peeked through

"A sword, that's great… can I see it, son?" Stoick asked

Hiccup brought out a metal stick and Stoick had hoped for better, he looked down at the piece of metal and grabbed it slowly from his son's hand "What a nice decoration for a handle… is this all you've progressed so far?"

"No, dad, I was actually finish with it" Hiccup said, approaching his dad "Fixed up a few couple of errors and it's all good"

Hiccup was smiling up to his dad with his hands on his back, Stoick did one last look to his son and the metal he was holding, then Hiccup added "P-press the button on the front-side…"

Stoick did as he was told and appeared a flaming blade, Stoick marvelled at the blade and looked at his son "This is incredible, son…"

"Thank you, dad..." Hiccup grabbed the sword away from his dad slowly and pushed the button again, retracting it, he placed it on the table

"But what was the explosion just now?" Stoick asked

"Ah! That is something this handy sword can do…" Hiccup said "This can spray Monstrous Nightmare saliva and explodes it with Hideous Zippleback gas…"

"Hmm, good thinking, son… but…"

"But what now, dad?" Hiccup asked, a little sarcastically

"You, me, and Gobber tonight at our house, we are going to talk and do something important, especially you" Stoick said, as his hands on his hips

"Ugh! Dad! Seriously?! C-can we just-just do that another day?! I got more work to do!" Hiccup chased his dad, who was exiting the forge

"No, we are doing this tonight and tonight only, be there! We need you on this" Stoick said, facing his son one last time before leaving the forge

As Stoick left the the forge, Hiccup looked at Toothless who was already beside him and shouted an annoyed shout, but he slipped, falling on his back, his prosthetic leg slipped from the ground due to his enraged shout, Toothless helped Hiccup in standing up "Thanks, bud…"

Hiccup sighed. _What does dad want now?! I hope I'm not gonna go acting chief again, or even worse, TALK ABOUT BEING A CHIEF!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey easy girl, remember, I'm still riding you" Astrid joked

Stormfly landed on a nerby sea stack and Astrid jumped out of Stormfly and sat on the sea stack, she looked at her dragon who nudged her "Hey…"

Astrid rubbed Stormfly's cheek and smiled "I wonder Stormfly, did everyone changed when I changed my look?"

Stormfly squawked and licked Astrid who laughed push Stormfly's face out of hers "I'm serious, Stormfly, do you think everyone changed their appearance because I changed my appearance? Because everyone's been starting to look different since I changed what I wore, the only ones I didn't get to see changed in appearance in the gang is Hiccup… c'mon Stormfly…"

Stormfly squawked again, but more quiet and softer, she tilted her head and Astrid laughed "Well now I'm crazy talking to a dragon that doesn't feel what I feel right now" Astrid said to her dragon, then she looked at the horizon and thought of something "Well, I may just have to talk to them about this… and I know just what to do, Stormfly! Let's go!"

Astrid mounted Stormfly and they flew off

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hiccup!"

"Oh! Hey there guys! W-what a surprise today…" Hiccup lets out a nervous chuckle

"Oh, Hiccup, there's something we want to talk to you about…" Snotlout said, putting an arm around Hiccup **(in a manly way) **walking to the gang

"W-what is it?"

Snotlout lets go of Hiccup only to see the rest of the gang beside him

"Well, guys, you all look great in your change…"

"Yeah… thanks for that…"

"What do you guys want to talk about?" Hiccup asked

"Hey, Hiccup, don't play dumb! You're the only one who haven't changed their look yet" Snotlout said

"So? What's wrong with having their look not changed?" Hiccup asked

"Nothing wrong! Nothing wrong!" Ruffnut said

"All we're saying is… that you won't resist in having to change your look" Fishlegs said, patting Hiccup's shoulder "It will come, that the whole gang will change"

"Seriously?! Are we talking about this right now?"

"C'mon Hiccup, you won't resist changing" Tuffnut said "Cause we look cooler than you"

"Oh! Guys, c'mon, I won't change my look because everyone else did!" Hiccup said

"Oh, you will change, we know it!" Tuffnut said, pointing both index fingers at Hiccup

"Yeah, today or tomorrow or another day, we will see you change" Ruffnut said

"S-seriously guys, I won't change anything about myself just because my friends did the same" Hiccup said "I'll just see you guys tomorrow at the academy…"

Hiccup continued to walk to his, the gang moved their heads, following Hiccup, then after a while Astrid landed behind them, the gang looked behind and saw Astrid, dismounting Stormfly

"Oh, hey Astrid…"

Astrid looked at them and smiled, then she looked at Stormfly at back at the gang and smiled more like devilishly…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Son, you're already here…"

Hiccup tried to sneak away from this discussion that Stoick talked about, Gobber was already in the table with a box with stuff, Hiccup lets go of his 'sneak away' act and walked to the table with a guilty face, he sat down beside Gobber and Stoick was just about to talk when Hiccup interrupted him, standing at the table, slamming his hands down

"Dad! Can you give me a little more freedom from this whole chief thing?! I'm only just 19 turning 20 and I'm still young and weak to lead such a town of big strong Vikings! All I can ever do is train the dragons and lead the academy for this while, I'm not yet ready to be stuck here, planning on battle strategies and telling people of they should do, I can't be of any help with fishing sometimes and now you entrusted me with this responsibility?! Dad! C'mon! At least give me more years to be free and roam the skies on Toothless, discovering new islands and dragons! Dad! Please?"

Stoick and Gobber stared at Hiccup and then they laughed, they laughed so hard, they almost threw their cups in the air, Hiccup did nothing but give a confused stare at both laughing men at the table "Ugh, dad? Gobber? What? Are you laughing because of what I said?"

"Well, most of it!" Gobber said in between laughs

Hiccup lets out a grunt and left the table, and before he stepped on the stairs, Stoick stopped him, controlling his laughter "Wait, son! That's not what we're here to talk about…"

Hiccup looked back at the table and sat down beside Gobber again, Stoick cleared his throat "Son, those chief matters will be in another time, but for now, this is what we're talking about…"

Stoick gestured Gobber who brought up the box beside him to the table, Hiccup peeked in the box and saw some supplies and kits he thought he'd never see again "A-augh, d-dad? W-what are you gonna do?"

Stoick smiled at his son and looked at Gobber who nodded at him and looked at Hiccup "It's time…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ugh! Astrid, why'dya brought us here early in the morning?" Ruffnut asked

"Why are we training so very early here at the academy?" Snotlout asked

"We aren't…" Astrid said, with arms crossed

"What do you mean? You said, Hiccup asked us to attend here at the academy at 6 in the morni—" Fishlegs was cutted

"I made it up…" Astrid said

Everyone lets out an annoyed grunt, Snotlout hurriedly went to Hookfang and mounted him "C'mon Hookfang, let's get out of here and some more beauty rest!"

Before Hookfang took off, Snotlout looked at Astrid who did the jazz hands signalling 'Not so fast!', Snotlout looked at the gate and saw Stormfly guarding the closed gate, very sharply, everyone else took notice

"Astrid! Get us out of here! We want to sleep!"

"Only if you answer this question!" Astrid said

"Augh!" Everyone let out an annoyed grunt at Astrid

Astrid just felt proud and lucky for herself for thinking this plan, she approached and sighed, and before she began talking, Tuffnut interfered "Oh! Oh! I know this one! The password is… Deadly Nadder!"

Astrid let's out an annoyed sigh and looked back at the gang "Since I've changed my style of appearance, you guys started to look different too, I don't know if I'm crazy but I think you guys changed your appearances because I changed mine, is what I think corrected?"

"You're thinking too highly of yourself, Astrid…" Ruffnut said, walking with Astrid

"Why'dya think that?"

"We changed because we are growing up, we feel like we have to dress up like more of an appropriate Viking" Fishlegs said, walking at the other side of Astrid

"So, all of you agreed to that kind of changing?" Astrid asked

"Yeah, we did, because it feels like our looks are getting drained, we looked like we are getting a little old-fashioned, we wanna look new, strong and more interesting… then all the sudden you changed before we able to tell you, and then we just sped out on getting ourselves changed" Snotlout said

"Thanks, Snotlout, you just said it wholly" Astrid said sarcastically "Wait, you were gonna tell me?"

"Yeah, the same day you changed…" Ruffnut said

"Hmm, that's a nice idea for you guys of changing yourselves because you know that we're getting older" Astrid managed to give a small chuckle at the end

"Wait, we're getting older?" Tuffnut asked

Ruffnut punched his brother and Tuffnut fell to the ground, then he jumped and tackled his sister to the ground, they began wrestling on the ground, Astrid rolled her eyes and shook her head

"Wait! Night Fury alert" Fishlegs pointed up

Astrid hurried to open the gate of the academy, then she ran back to the gang, then Toothless landed inside the academy, the gang covered their eyes from the gust of wind and looked back at the dragon, then dismounted a man that they didn't knew before

"Okay, who are you?"

"I know this is a little surprising, even Toothless didn't know me and nearly shot me with plasma blast, but we can talk about this!"

Then out nowhere, a dagger flew directly at the guy, but he dodged it as quickly as he could and looked at Fishlegs who was feeling rather guilty in throwing it at the guy beside Toothless "Seriously, Fishlegs?"

"Woah, you look more awesome than Dagur! I like you! In… a manly way!" Snotlout said

Fishlegs whimpered a bit and hid the next dagger behind him, then the guy approached the gang with a charismatic flair, then out of nowhere, Astrid threw her axe to the guy with a fierce look, the guy dodged the axe quickly as he could and looked back at the axe and saw it hit a barrel, he looked back at Astrid

"Tell me who you are before I pound you into bits? Why are you riding Toothless? And how did you know all of this place?!" Astrid looked fiercer, holding another axe

"Seriously guys? You can't recognize your ol' pal Hiccup?"

"Okay, I take back what I said just now…" Snotlout said "Wait?! You're Hiccup?!"

Astrid looked slowly dumb-founded and lowered the axe down, the rest of the gang gasped, Hiccup looked back at Toothless and back at the gang

"Ugh you can't be Hiccup"

"Why Tuffnut?" Hiccup asked

"Cause he is a talking fishbone, a dim-wit, and scrawny" Tuffnut said "He can't be… all… this!"

"But you just gestured the all of me?" Hiccup said

"Yeah, exactly!" Tuffnut said

"Idiot! Fishbone and scrawny are the same!" Ruffnut punched his brother

"Thanks Tuffnut, for your characterizing" Hiccup said, rather sarcastically

"What's with all this?!" Astrid exclaimed

"I know you guys think the same thing… why did I change my appearance—"

"Hah! I knew you wouldn't resist changing! We knew it that you wanted to look cool or even cooler than us! I knew it! I just knew it!" Snotlout said

"Woah, a new armor, a new face…" Ruffnut said, rather exasperated

"Not to mention, a new weapon he has been working on" Astrid said

"You been preparing for your change Hiccup, I gotta say!" Snotlout said

"Okay guys! Just hear me out!" Hiccup said "Last night, dad and Gobber talked to me about changing my appearance to look more like a decent Viking… then suddenly they grabbed me and changed all of my look in one-shot, of course it's a little insane but that's what they did to me! Cause they said that I wasn't looking like one decent Viking, but rather a kid"

"Well, considering how the chief's son's friends have changed their appearance within one week, looking more mature and oh! Looking cooler—"

"And don't forget awesome-er!" Tuffnut said

"Shut up!" Ruffnut hissed at Tuffnut

"Okay! Looking cooler… and awesome-er" Astrid looked at Tuffnut annoyed and back to Hiccup "He felt that his son must change his appearance too in order to see his son looking to stand out and be called a more appropriate Viking AND a dragon trainer…"

"That's about it… nice hunch" Hiccup scratched his head "But seriously guys, I didn't want to change my appearance and literally when I woke up, I found this new clothes than my usual and seeing myself in the reflection of the water, I didn't know what to say…"

"But why did you let them change you into something new, huh?" Tuffnut asked, with persuasion

The gang looked at Tuffnut with an aggravated look, Tuffnut looked at the gang "What? That question did have a point!" Tuffnut explained sarcastically

Hiccup sighed "I can't do anything about it, he forced to just stay still while him and Gobber did the job!"

"So we're just gonna be stuck with that dramatic flair? Almost every day of our lives? Living with that new sick look and expect us to like that?" Astrid was more irritated. _Loki, just kill me now… I don't care anymore!_

"D-dramatic flair?" Hiccup asked

"Yes!" Astrid said in an irritated-drastic tone, breathing in and out

"C-can we just continue with training here? We've got about a lot of practicing to do!" Hiccup asked

"Yes! WE can start practicing!" Astrid said in a more irritated-drastic tone, breathing heavily. _Loki! Take me away now please?! Everybody changed! Especially that son of a half-troll talking fishbone!_

Astrid threw another axe directly at Hiccup, and he dodged it, only making the axe landing on the same barrel as before, right beside the axe thrown earlier

"Astrid!"

"That felt better…" Astrid said, breathing sharply

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hope you like Hiccup's new change, I seriously liked the part where Astrid threw her axe at Hiccup… I was laughing… I've been wanting to an axe at somebody… Astrid did that for me! I've already thrown a book, a shoe, a bag, a toy, a basketball and soccer ball and a brush at someone… I wanted to throw an axe to someone right now… maybe my frenemy… muahahahahah! Yep, I'm evil and violent like Astrid**

**Hope you liked this chapter guys, I WORKED HARD ON MAKING HUMOR!**

**So guys… bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4 Weird and Weirder

**The next update of the day… I'm literally excited for the Fight of the Century…**

**Sorry for this guys, I know most of my readers are Americans but I'm voting for Manny…**

**And yep, I'm Filipino, but that doesn't mean that you'll stop supporting the story, right? *nervous chuckle***

**Anywho, second update of the day!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 4: Weird and Weirder**

It's been 3 days since Hiccup changed his appearance, Stoick felt proud of himself for making his son's appearance change, he's seeing his son as a man now, although he wanted to make him a chief soon, he just can't yet, not till he's old enough

"Hey dad…"

"I see that your friends are still getting used to that change…"

"Yeah, dad, they keep forgetting that I'm still their ol' friend Hiccup" Hiccup said

Stoick chuckled "Well, they'll get used to seeing you're new face someday…"

"Yeah, well, Astrid is very much annoyed in everyone changing, especially me… she just called it a 'dramatic flair'!" Hiccup said, making jazz hands **(mannerisms… hayyyy)**

Stoick laughed at his son "That's fine! You know I used to have style in my every action just to get noticed by your mom…"

"Dad!" Hiccup lets out a annoyed-disgusted grunt

Stoick just continued laughing and left his son on the house, while Hiccup just stayed on the stairs and thought of nothing, then Toothless nudged Hiccup, then Hiccup looked at Toothless "Go for a flight?"

Toothless jumped around and went outside the door, Hiccup followed and mounted Toothless, but before he left, someone grabbed his arms "Hiccup…"

"Gah! Oh! Astrid! It's just you!" Hiccup breathed heavily

Astrid mounted on Toothless "I need your help…"

"Why? I can't seem to find Stormfly… one minute she was on the stable beside my house, and the minute she was gone…"

"She must've gone for a walk around Berk…"

"I've already search around Berk, every village and street, even the Academy, but I can't find her… can you help me?" Astrid asked

"Yeah, sure, we can help you find Stormfly…"

Toothless flew off and flew slowly around Berk, Astrid and Hiccup were sharply looking around on what's below them, they didn't find Stormfly in the village and they went in a little farther from town

"I can't seem to find Stormfly here in town, we should go to the forest and look there…" Astrid said

"Sure, c'mon bud, let's go to the forest…" Hiccup said

Toothless hovered above the forest and Astrid dove down to ground

"Hey Astrid! Why did you jumped off Toothless?"

"I'm gonna search here on ground! You guys will find her from up there, I'll be down here!" Astrid shouted at Hiccup

"But will you be fine?" Hiccup asked

"Yeah! I'll be fine here on ground…" Astrid said

"I'll just fly to you right away when I find Stormfly!" Hiccup said before Toothless sped up his pace

Astrid watched them disappear from her sight and looked around and started running to her east side and saw a few dragons walking around, but she didn't saw her dragon anywhere, but she kept on running, finding her dragon…

_Where are you, Stormfly? Where did you ran off?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"C'mon bud, Stormfly could be anywhere…" Hiccup said

Toothless tilted his head, hitting Hiccup with one of his ears "C'mon Toothless, seriously? Let's just help Astrid find Stormfly and we'll go flying out from here…"

Toothless growled sarcastically **(like the part in HTTYD2 where Hiccup said "Is that why you're pouting, you big baby boo…?") **and flew a little more faster and dove down near the trees, Hiccup looked around hoping to find a blue Deadly Nadder with hints of yellow with a saddle on its back, but they saw none

"C'mon Toothless, let's go back and find Astrid, maybe she found her already…" Hiccup said

Toothless turned back slowly and flew back, then they landed on ground and Hiccup dismounted him and began looking around the forest "Stay close, Toothless"

Hiccup began walking with Toothless beside him, they looked around sharply, knowing they're deep within the forest, anything might be there that they can't explain, Hiccup suddenly heard a twitch and looked back and saw Toothless admiring a bird, Hiccup shook his head and smiled "C'mon bud, we have a lot of time to be admiring that later, let's just find Stormfly for Astrid right now…"

Toothless reluctantly took his eyes off the bird and followed Hiccup while growling quietly, Hiccup dodged the wandering branches of the forest, while it got thicker, then he heard a screech from far side, Hiccup immediately mounted Toothless and they flew to where the screech was from, then they saw Astrid in a small cove with a Monstrous Nightmare

"Astrid?"

"Well, nice of you to show up!" Astrid said, quickly looking back before dodging the Monstrous Nightmares fire blast

Astrid ran to the other side of the cove and dodging all the Monstrous Nightmare's attacks

"Isn't that Hookfang?" Hiccup asked

"Yeah! I've been trying to calm him down! But he's too angry"

"What did Snotlout do this time that made his dragon angry?" Hiccup asked

"Ask that guy, not me!" Astrid shouted

"Ugh, do you need help?"

"No! I can handle this! I've already ridden this guy and trained a Monstrous Nightmare at Outcast Island, yeah! I'm fine!" Astrid shouted, pushing the Monstrous Nightmare head from crushing her into the wall

"What?! You trained a Monstrous Nightmare at Outcast Island?!" Hiccup said

"ASK ME LATER WHEN I'M DONE!" Astrid shouted before jumping onto Hookfang's neck, bringing him down, calming the dragon

Hiccup slid down to the small cove, followed by Toothless "Where did you learn that?"

"Training! And I hate to admit it but I got that from Snotlout…" Astrid panting, patting Hookfang's snout

Then Hiccup looked at Astrid with a stare

"What?" Astrid asked

"Monstrous Nightmare? OUTCAST ISLAND?!" Hiccup bursted

"You seriously didn't remember? I trained one Monstrous Nightmare in order to get the book of dragons out of Alvin's reach" Astrid said

"Oh, that! Now I remembered…" Hiccup said

"Hey Hookfang, you mind if I ride you for a while?" Astrid turned to Hookfang

Hookfang stood up and leaned his head down, making Astrid mount Hookfang "Thanks, boy…"

Hiccup mounted Toothless and both of them flew away, they continued searching above ground, they hovered slowly, Hiccup and Astrid looked sharply around and after an hour of searching, Toothless started to pant, so did Hookfang

"Let's go find these dragons a place to land and rest" Hiccup said

Astrid nodded and hovered left and they saw an open field in the middle of the forest and landed there for the dragons to rest, Astrid dismounted Hookfang and Hiccup dismounted Toothless and walked around

"Completely I haven't seen this place one bit yet…"

"We're so far from Berk" Astrid said "Let's just get back home and search in another place…"

"Sure…"

"Help!" Hiccup and Astrid heard a faint scream from the field, they looked at each other and walked around the field trying to see where that yelp came from, Astrid searched between a few trees, while Hiccup searched at the other side, the dragons sniffled around, Hiccup and Astrid went back to the dragons who was sniffling the ground

"Where did you think that came from?" Astrid asked

"I don't know… let's keep looking" Hiccup said

Then out of nowhere Hookfang screech at a pile of leaves, Hiccup and Astrid ran to it, Astrid calmed Hookfang while Hiccup looked at the pile of leaves "Help!" Hiccup faintly heard

"I think someone's buried alive in here…" Hiccup said

"Who could that be?" Astrid asked

They got rid of the leaves and rocks and twigs stuck there and looked to see a net, Hiccup pulled out the net and saw a hole "Who do you think is down there?"

"It could be anyone…" Hiccup peeked in "Hello?! Someone in here?!"

"Hiccup?! Is that you?!" the voice called

"And Astrid!" Astrid shouted "Who are you in there?!"

"Oh c'mon seriously? You don't recognize this voice?" he asked

"SNOTLOUT?!" Hiccup and Astrid exclaimed in unison

"Alright, we'll get you out of there!" Hiccup said "Bud! Come here!"

Toothless immediately went to Hiccup's side "You know what to do bud…"

"C'mon Hookfang, let's get you're rider out of there" Astrid said, Hookfang walked to Astrid's side

"Wait? Hookfang's there with you?!" Snotlout exclaimed from the hole

Toothless lets out a small screech and his plasma blast lightened to hole, Hookfang immediately lowered his head down the hole and bit Snotlout's shirt and pulled him out of the hole

Snotlout looked bruised with dirt on his face, Astrid laughed at him, well Hiccup nearly laughed but he fought it off, Astrid stood up as Hookfang dropped Snotlout rudely on the ground, Snotlout grunted

"Ugh! You useless dragon! Be careful!" Snotlout said

"Why were you buried in a hole? And how long have you've been down there?" Hiccup asked

"Ruffnut…"

**XxxFlashbackxxX**

"**C'mon Hookfang! Why won't you get your butt out here?!" Snotlout pulled his dragon out of the stable "Get your butt out here!"**

**Then Hookfang flew away, dropping Snotlout at the stable "Useless dragon!" Snotlout grunted**

**Snotlout began walking around the town and saw Astrid entering her house leaving Stormfly outside, then he smiled devilishly at Stormfly who squawked at him, looking curious, then he walked to Stormfly and peeked in Astrid's window**

"**Astrid wouldn't mind if I borrow you for a while…" Snotlout said, walking with Stormfly, before mounting her**

**Stormfly squawked at Snotlout and took away, he flew away to the woods only to be met by the twins "Oh hey, Snotlout!"**

"**Gah! Tuffnut! Ruffnut!"**

"**Why are you riding Stormfly?" Ruffnut asked**

"**Why are you two upside-down from that tree?" Snotlout asked**

"**Why? This is something fun to do! We like doing this often!" Tuffnut said**

"**But why are you with Stormfly? Astrid's gonna like… kill you for that…" Ruffnut said before chuckling at the end**

"**Darling, she will not kill me if I borrowed her dragon, like the time she borrowed my dragon…" Snotlout said, before getting punched by Ruffnut in the face**

"**Since when did Astrid borrow your dragon?" Tuffnut said "Oh wait, she didn't!"**

"**Hookfang took off before I can ride that stupid dragon and go for a small workout in the skies, then I spotted Stormfly and I taught of borrowing Stormfly for a moment" Snotlout said**

**Tuffnut then, whispered something to Ruffnut and they chuckled "Yeah!" the twins banged their heads together, then Ruffnut flipped down from the tree branch**

"**Did you listen to a word I said?" Snotlout exclaimed**

**Ruffnut then jumped on to Stormfly "Hey! Take me somewhere!"**

_**Oh! Gods! This is it! Finally!**_**. Snotlout thought**

"**Anywhere, darling!" Snotlout said, before getting punched in the head by Ruffnut**

"**Sister, I entrust you with this!" Tuffnut said, humbly**

"**Okay Stormfly, take off!"**

**Stormfly took off and Tuffnut began laughing off, thinking of their devious prank on Snotlout, while on the other hand Snotlout was having the time of his life, Ruffnut then pointed to the east and Snotlout gladly turned their and past over trees, Ruffnut watched the land carefully as she smack Snotlout and pointed a field surrounded by the forest**

"**Over there, mutton-head! Let's land there!"**

**Snotlout did as what he was told and landed at the fields, Ruffnut immediately dismounted Stormfly and ran to somewhere and stopped, Snotlout dismounted Stormfly and followed Ruffnut**

**Ruffnut ran behind a pile of leaves and rocks and stood there with her hands behind her back and smiling deviously, Snotlout looked around and backed at Ruffnut**

"**Nice place you've got here…" Snotlout said, approaching Ruffnut "I wouldn't mind staying here…"**

**Ruffnut stayed silent and let Snotlout come to her before he fell down from the trap, It was deep enough for Snotlout who can't jump out. It was dark, and cramped then he tried jumping out but it was too deep, he looked up and saw Ruffnut standing outside with a shovel, then she started dumping rocks and soil until Snotlout can't move his foot, he looked up once more and saw Ruffnut with a net which she putted at the top of hole and saw her covered the net in leaves and rocks, then he heard a screech and heard a gust of wind took off "Ugh, help…!"**

**Ruffnut, on the other hand, went to Stormfly's side who was sniffling the covered hole, Ruffnut patted the dragon and mounted her, but it did took time before Ruffnut got used on the back of Stormfly, the dragon then screeched and took off fast**

**XxxEnd of FlashbackxxX**

"YOU TOOK MY DRAGON?!" Astrid exclaimed, pinning Snotlout on ground with her foot

"Astrid, easy there… don't go killing Snotlout" Hiccup said, trying to calm Astrid

Astrid punched Hiccup in the shoulder from her side, Hiccup fell down to the ground, Toothless helped him get up "Thanks bud, now I know not to take something from Astrid without knowing…"

"Hiccup! Help!" Snotlout gasped

"Astrid, e-easy, Stormfly is with Ruffnut now… at least we know now where your dragon is…"

"You stupid son of a half-troll! You're lucky Stormfly's not hurt, cause if she is, I'm gonna kill you…!" Astrid hissed before taking her foot out of Snotlout's head

Astrid walked over to Toothless and mounted him, Hiccup helped Snotlout up and went to Toothless and mounted him also, Snotlout walked over to Hookfang and mounted him. Both dragons flew away to town, it took a while too

"So Snotlout, you never told us how long you have been there in that hole…" Hiccup said

"I was there for a few hours, I didn't know, but it felt like hours…" Snotlout said

"Well considering Stormfly's been missing since noon, I could tell that it was a few hours, the sun IS about to set after all" Astrid said

"What?!" Snotlout at the north-eastern side and saw the sun on radiant orange, about to set down "I've been there for the whole afternoon?!"

"I guess that's about it!" Astrid said with the jazz hands

Toothless sped up, so did Hookfang, they landed near Astrid's house, and they all dismounted from there dragons and started wandering off, guessing where Ruffnut is. They looked at every corner of the place and saw Tuffnut walking around alone, Astrid ran to him, Hiccup and Snotlout took notice "Astrid… what are you gonna—"

Hiccup wasn't finished talking when Astrid pinned Tuffnut on the floor with her foot "—do…?" Hiccup just finished his question otherwise

"Where is your sister?!" Astrid said, susceptibly

"Ugh! Astrid—!"

"Where is she?! She has my dragon, you idiot!" Astrid said

"I-I don't know!"

"What do you mean you don't where your sister is?!" Astrid tightened her foot, pressed down on Tuffnut's face

Hiccup rushed to Astrid's side and tried pulling her away from Tuffnut "Astrid, Tuffnut a-already said that he doesn't k-know where his sister is..! Let's just go…"

"Fine!" Astrid said "But do you have any idea on where she is?"

"I told you I have no idea!" Tuffnut said, standing up

"Just take any guess!"

"Any guess on what?"

Hiccup and Astrid turned around and saw Ruffnut with Stormfly, Astrid ran to her dragon and hugged her and patted her cheek "Oh! Stormfly! Where have you been?! You had me worried there…"

"We just went flying out to the sea, and I tested out on what she can do…" Ruffnut said, still confident

Astrid punched Ruffnut in the shoulder "Ow! Astrid! What was that for?!"

"For stealing my dragon…"

"It wasn't me who stole it, it was Snotlout! He borrowed your dragon not me"

"But you borrowed it afterwards"

"Oh yeah…" Ruffnut said

"At least everything's alright now, we don't have to worry more further… everything is okay!" Hiccup said, holding out his hands, approaching Ruffnut and Astrid

"C'mon Stormfly, let's go home…" Astrid said, still annoyed

Astrid began walking home, Stormfly followed "Thanks Hiccup…" she sighed before leaving them

"What just happened?" Tuffnut asked

"Many things happened today, just don't add anymore problems to the pile, I'm already tired" Hiccup said, while mounting Toothless

"Like what?" Tuffnut asked

"Snotlout was buried alive…"

"Oh yeah, that! Nice going there sis!" Tuffnut said before the twins banged their heads together

"That was your plan?!" Snotlout said

"It was OUR plan! Great huh?" Tuffnut said

Snotlout then punched Tuffnut in the face, making him fall down, almost unconscious, Ruffnut just laughed at his brother, Snotlout looked at Ruffnut then at Hookfang, then he mounted the Hookfang and left the twins

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Where have you been?" Stoick said "You've been gone all afternoon!"

Hiccup let out a nervous chuckle "Dad! I-I've been exploring with Toothless…"

"It's almost late at night, I thought you have duties at the academy tomorrow?" Stoick asked while sharpening his axe

"Yeah! Yeah, but until there's still time, me and Toothless will just go exploring…!" Hiccup lets out a nervous laugh "But no worries, nothing bad happened…"

"Sure of that? You look pretty tired…"

"Well it's hard to find Stormfly in the whole town and forest, tiring to trying to stop Astrid from beating Snotlout and the twins, interrogating them about where Stormfly is, it's already hard also from pulling Snotlout out of deep hole…" Hiccup said, waving his jazz hands

"Ahh, well Astrid is a violent girl…" Stoick said, putting his axe down beside the stairs

"Dad! Don't even go there! Good night…" Hiccup said before going up the stairs

Stoick looked at his son and shook his head and went outside his house and wandered off the village

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey bud, couldn't sleep?"

Toothless growled and warbled lightly, Hiccup sat up and jumped out of bed and walked over to Toothless "What do you say, a midnight stroll around Berk?"

Toothless warbled gladly and jumped lightly on the floor and shot out a smile, Hiccup smiled at Toothless and they snuck out of their house and Toothless signalled his rider to mount him already, Hiccup mounted Toothless and hurriedly the Night Fury took off for a midnight stroll

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Oy! Guys! Liked it so far? Sorry I don't know what to name this chapter and just named it 'Weird and Weirder'**

**Okay so… uhm… tell me guys what do you think what should've been the title of this chapter and I'll do my best to improve my writing skills…**

**And there haven't been much Hiccstrid yet, that's fine, right? I'm still fixing out the whole adventure in my head, I just know what to do for now is someone is coming back… muahahahaha! Stay tuned on who's coming back!**

**Suggestions are available if you have one, I'm not gonna make the story any cheesy (If you know what I mean) I'M NOT A CHEESY WRITER! Not too much of a clingy situation! I like to keep the adventure of this story more of a purpose than those cheesy moments that I skipped out (sorry for those writers who made the cheesy lines, I respect your work but I skip out the cheesy moments and just focused on the adventure)**

**So I'm focusing on the adventure, I'm just gonna add a little kiss on it to make it fun and suspensing… (oh did I say suspensing?)**

**So I apologize on not being that of cheesy like some writers do, but I'll do my best to add a little kiss there as a finishing touch…**

**Infinite possibilities awaits for us, be the Outcast you wanna be, my dear kitsunes… stay tuned, Sayonara for now…!**

**(PS. Outcast in a good way… it means a unique personality**

**PPS. Maybe I should make my goodbyes like that from now on…)**


	5. Chapter 5 Cold Pasture

**A little note: I was supposed to update these entire 3 chapters yesterday (May 2). But my father stole all my chargers and I can't charge my portable WiFi… hayyy well, I just added this simple note before publishing…**

**Oh… Manny lost… but us Filipinos won't stop supporting him, am I right? (I'M TALKING TO THE FILIPINOS YO!)**

**Okay! Hai! Let's get on with this story…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 5: Cold Pasture**

"Woo hoo!"

Hiccup felt the cold wind and snow on his face, feeling free, Toothless growled at him and looked back up to him "Toothless, show those two what we've got!"

"You mean us?"

Hiccup looked up and saw Astrid and Stormfly flying above past them "Augh! Astrid!" Hiccup said, a little irritated, they're gaining up and already past them, Astrid just laughed at them

"C'mon Stromfly! Before they gain up on us again!" Astrid leaned down, Stormfly glided faster and past Toothless

Hiccup chuckled, "Oh! Is-is that how you wanna play it?!"

Hiccup pulled his prosthetic foot making the makeshift tail more wider, making Toothless glide more faster, Hiccup leaned down as Toothless went at more speed, they caught up to Astrid and Stormfly and went above them, Astrid noticed a shadow on her face and looked up and saw Toothless looking down at them smiling

"Hmm…" Astrid shook her head, feeling disgruntled

Hiccup looked at Astrid who was looking disgruntled and laughed hard "Is that the best you can do?!"

"Oh yeah?! Try this on!" Astrid shouted at Hiccup, she bent down to Stormfly's ear and whispered "Stormfly, go on your maximum speed…"

Stormfly squawked and went faster, leaving Toothless and Hiccup at their tails, a hundred meters away, Astrid looked back at them and laughed, Hiccup and Toothless were a bit dumb-founded, but Hiccup went with his game-face on and pushed his prosthetic foot, opening the makeshift tail at its widest, then he patted Toothless "Okay, let's do this bud…"

Toothless warbled and flew at his fastest, flying at his maximum, he past Stormfly and flew past them farther, Astrid looked at them and chuckled "Looks like they're still the fastest, girl… c'mon!"

Stormfly went on, flying, then after a few minutes, they landed on a new land Hiccup just came across, Astrid took off her hoodie and dismounted Stormfly, then Toothless went to greet her, Astrid giggled as Toothless was nudging her, then she rubbed his snout and Toothless played with Astrid a bit, then Stormfly screeched and Astrid laughed

"Hey…"

"Hey! Well that was pretty fast" Astrid said, as she lets go of Toothless's snout

"Yeah well, that dragon always has surprises…" Hiccup mumbled

"So, that's not yet all a Night Fury can do, huh?" Astrid asked, rather with sarcasm

"No not yet, and I can't wait to find out more about it" Hiccup said

Astrid and Hiccup walked further into a cliff and sat at the edge, a little apart, but they were admiring the snowy lands across

"So you found another one in for your map…"

"Yeah, maybe later, me and Toothless are gonna explore more of it there…" Hiccup said

"Hmm, good luck with that… you dad's gonna get all acting crazy again…" Astrid said, standing up

Astrid walked back to where Stormfly is "So what do you think you should name this place?"

"Ugh… maybe, 'Snow Field', I dunno…" Hiccup said "Unless you have other ideas, I'm open…"

"Hmm…" Astrid walked back into the edge of the cliff and narrowed her eyes "Well how about 'Cold Pasture'?" she looked back at Hiccup

"That's great, 'Cold Pasture' it is then…!" Hiccup smiled "Well, Astrid I'll just see you back on Berk…"

"Wait, Hiccup…" Astrid held her hand out, signalling Hiccup to stop for moment, she narrowed her eyes and leaned in to the edge of the cliff and looked back at Hiccup with a confused face

"What is it?" Hiccup asked

Astrid pointed at the far northern side and whispered "Look there…"

Hiccup stood up and looked at where Astrid is pointing and looked back at Astrid "What was that?"

"A fire maybe?" Astrid was also unsure

They heard a screech from the same place and then they saw a few dragons bursting out of the place and spread out, a few dragons went to where Hiccup and Astrid were, and they shielded themselves from the dragons and saw a dragon rider come out of the place, then it paid Hiccup's attention, he narrowed his eyes and focused on the dragon rider, but a fog came out of nowhere and went fast against them, Hiccup fell down to the ground "Toothless!"

Hiccup fell unconscious as he inhaled the mist, Astrid noticed Hiccup faintly "Hiccup..! Stormfly!" Astrid fell down to the ground and fell almost unconscious also, then Toothless and Stormfly went to them and covered them from the mist

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Where are they? It's been 3 hours and they're not back yet!" Fishlegs exclaimed

"Relax! They're probably coming back now!" Tuffnut said

"Yeah, I wouldn't worry much about them, they have each other…!" Snotlout said

"I would just go somewhere else than wait for them…" Ruffnut said, before walking away

The rest of the gang heard a growl and a screech, they looked up and saw Toothless and Stormfly, and the gang felt a little confused why Astrid was riding Toothless and Stormfly followed with Hiccup on her back, unconscious

The two dragons landed and Astrid dismounted Toothless as fast as she could "Guys! You've got to help me!"

"What happened to Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked

"I dunno, there was some kind of mist and it made him unconscious…" Astrid said

"But why didn't you?"

"I was about to, when I inhaled the mist, it felt like… I dunno, it was a good but evil feeling I guess…" Astrid said "Hiccup must've been unconscious when he inhaled too much of the mist…"

"Let's just take the guy home…" Snotlout said

"Good luck with that!" Tuffnut said before BarfBelch took off

Astrid walked with Toothless as Snotlout and Fishlegs helped Hiccup supported on Stormfly's back, Astrid then, began patting Toothless who was warbling lowly "He'll be fine, Toothless… he's just asleep"

Toothless growled again, nudging Astrid softly a few times, Astrid tried to hold him but he kept nudging "What do you want me do?" Astrid whispered

Toothless growled turning his head to the sky and back again to Astrid

"No! No! No! We aren't going back out there! And find out why the mist made Hiccup unconscious… Toothless no! I'm not going back there!" Astrid said, then she bent down to Toothless who was making his puppy eyes, then she started patting him "I can't afford losing myself too, and besides we're safe here, nothing can hurt us here, nothing, okay? Hiccup will be fine"

They continued to walk till Fishlegs knocked on the door, then he was spanked by Snotlout "Ow, why?"

"No one is inside the house idiot! Just open the door and let us lay him there!" Snotlout said

"Fine! Fine!" Fishlegs opened the door, and he sneaked in

Snotlout went inside the house and Stormfly turned around and slanted, making Hiccup slide down from her back, Snotlout and Fishlegs caught him and brought him upstairs to his bed, Astrid went inside with Toothless and also went up the stairs only to see Fishlegs and Snotlout leaving, Astrid smiled at Toothless "Okay, Toothless, watch your rider for us…"

Astrid followed Fishlegs and Snotlout outside, and as she closed the door, the two guys were waiting for her "Guys, I think we must go to Cold Pasture and find out what's going on…"

"What's Cold Pasture?" Fishlegs asked

"A new land we came across, we must go and find out about that mist…" Astrid said

"But you said that you don't wanna go back there…!" Fishlegs said

"I was lying, I can't involve those two, especially Toothless cause, Hiccup needs him, so I don't want him joining this fight"

"Well, if you insist" Snotlout said "Yeah! It's about time for a new adventure!"

Astrid punched Snotlout down and walked away "Oh shut up!" Astrid hissed

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So we're going to Cold Pasture tonight and no one will object!" Astrid said, putting on her hoodie

"Ugh! Okay!" Ruffnut said "It's about time we go on another adventure"

"Okay, we aren't going back until we learn something about it…" Astrid said

"But what if we learn nothing about it?" Fishlegs asked "Then we will never go back?"

"Idiot! Of course we'll learn something about it! Everything has its meaning of course!" Astrid said

"Hmm, let's go then!" Tuffnut said "But wait… where is it?"

"C'mon I'll show you the way! Stay close and be quiet, we don't know what's gonna happen…" Astrid said, before Stormfly took off

The rest of the gang followed Astrid close by, they quietly escaped Berk and flew off the ocean feeling the cold wind and the snow falling down, Astrid will check back on the gang if they were still there, and she would make Stormfly slow down for the rest catch up

After a few hours of flying, Astrid spotted Cold Pasture and pointed down "Down there guys! We have to land there now, the dragons are getting tired already…"

Astrid hurried Stormfly to land down at Cold Pasture, others followed her, the same route and landed down and dismounted their dragons respectfully and followed Astrid to the same edge of the cliff where Hiccup and Astrid talked for a while

"What now?" Ruffnut asked

"We will go to where to mist started…" Astrid pointed out on the northern direction "There…"

"Ugh, I think the dragons are too tired to fly this time, s-should we call it a day already and just go there in the morning?" Fishlegs asked

"Of course, we will go there early in the morning before anyone could stop us" Astrid said, getting back to Stormfly

"What do you mean 'stop us'?" Snotlout asked "Is there anyone who's gonna stop us?"

"Yeah, the dragon riders left on Berk is gonna stop us… so we best head there early before they could find out we're gone and we're here…" Astrid said

"You really are serious about this mist…" Snotlout said

"We need to cover ourselves guys, the mist might come again and I can't afford on one of us getting unconscious…" Astrid said

"Yeah, but who'll cover us?" Tuffnut asked

"Our dragons… the dragons aren't affected by the mist, so we'll gonna use them as beds tonight, they're our shield for now" Astrid said

"Good thing I brought an extra shield!" Snotlout said

"Me too…" Fishlegs said

"C'mon guys… we need all this sleep we can get for tomorrow…" Astrid said "It's a long day tomorrow, best to get ourselves enough rest"

Astrid cuddled up on Stormfly, while the rest also did, Hookfang didn't hesitate to let Snotlout cuddle up on him, Fishlegs was in trouble because the Gronkle's wings where too small for him, but then Meatlug hugged him **(more like crushed him)**, Fishlegs was now comfortable sleeping, but the twins weren't exactly that confident in sleeping beside each other, they pushed each other out of their dragon's wings, but otherwise, they decided to deal with it…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Toothless didn't sleep, he watched his rider sleeping instead, he tried waking him up but he didn't, he nudged him more until he heard someone inside the house, that person walked up the stairs, Toothless just watched him walk up to Hiccup "He's already asleep? That's something new…" It was Stoick

Toothless warbled and Stoick approached him and patted him in the head "Get a good rest tonight, Toothless… a lot of things might happened tomorrow…"

Stoick left the room and Toothless walked back and forth in the room, trying to wait for Hiccup to wake up, then he went beside his bed again and nudged him awake, then he tilted his head and warbled again, Toothless looked at the window and back at Hiccup, he looked at the window again and climbed out of the window and went outside

Toothless went to Astrid's house and snuck in, he didn't saw her nor Stormfly, then Astrid's uncle Finn noticed him and opened the door for him to go out "I'm sorry boy, Astrid's not here, she went out somewhere, I don't know where…"

Toothless walked out slowly out the Hofferson's door and then he walked away around Berk, then he passed by Hiccup's house again and decided to fly away to Cold Pasture, but he had a hard time flying without his makeshift tail open, but he still went through flying low, then he landed on a sea stack and began to walk back and forth, he warbled and growled, then he started to crash himself into the rocks and tried to use branches into making it step on the heel pad where Hiccup would pushed his prosthetic foot to make the makeshift tail open, then he managed to find the right branch to make the heel pad click and the tail managed to flap open

Toothless smiled for himself and lets the branch go and positioned himself for a solo flight, he flew away from stacks and went off for Cold Pasture, but he was a little out of practice on solo flights, he had a little hard time turning and diving but as he saw the same places all over again, he decided to head straight and followed his instincts, he headed for Cold Pasture

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hiccup shot up his eyes and sat up immediately "Astrid!"

He then realized he was at his house "I-I'm at my house?"

_What happened on Cold Pasture? What happened after that? I-I was at the cliff talking to Astrid, I-I c-can't remember after that… what was that? A dream? N-no it can't be a dream_

"T-Toothless!" Hiccup looked over at Toothless's area and saw him not there, then he jumped out of bed and went downstairs and saw his dad at the table "Dad!"

"Oh, son, you're already awake…" Stoick said

"W-where… have you seen Toothless?"

"No, son, why?" Stoick asked

"O-okay, nevermind…" Hiccup said, sitting at the table

"You looked in such a hurry, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing's wrong! Nothing's wrong, dad" Hiccup exclaimed

"Are you sure, you looked troubled, maybe Toothless just went out for a walk, everything's gonna be fine…" Stoick said

"That's not what I'm thinking of right now… well maybe quarterly…"

"Why are you looking troubled, did something happen?" Stoick asked

"Yesterday, I went out racing with Astrid and came across this new land, we called it 'Cold Pasture', then I was talking with Astrid then the next thing I remembered I was here on the house, sleeping in my room" Hiccup said, slowly with a little jazz hands

"Son, you must be dreaming…" Stoick chuckled, banging his hands lightly on the table

"No I wasn't, it felt weird, we were talking there, Toothless and Stormfly were behind us… then I felt something, it felt good but felt mysterious and evil the same time, then the next thing I knew I woke up here…" Hiccup said "I didn't know why… but it was really real, dad, I mean… where can I have gone yesterday?"

"You said you went racing…" Stoick said

"That's it! It felt really weird… I can't remember what else happened there, but I'm sure something happened…" Hiccup said, holding his head

Stoick looked at his son, with a look, Hiccup noticed his dad with the look on his face, then he jolted up and hurt his knee "Ow…" Hiccup held his knee and looked at his dad again "It's not what you think of! We were just talking—!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey! Wake up! Wake up already!" Astrid said, kicking Fishlegs

"Wait~~! Just a little bit more~~!" Fishlegs whined

"Ugh…" Astrid held her hands out, showing irritation

Astrid walked over to Snotlout and kicked him "Hey wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP SNOTLOUT!"

"Uwaah!" Snotlout jolted up, making Hookfang wake up

"Hey wake up! It's already morning! We had to set out now!" Astrid exclaimed

"Astrid~~! Be quiet! We're still sleeping~~!" Ruffnut whined

"I still need my beauty rest~~!" Snotlout wheezed

Astrid kicked Snotlout out of Hookfang's wings and went over to Fishleg's and pulled him out of Meatlug and dropped his head into the small pile of rocks near him, Stormfly screeched at the twins who jolted up by the Nadder's screech

"Thank you Stormfly…" Astrid patted her dragon's snout "Good job, girl…"

The gang slowly stood up and they yawned, they walked over to Astrid's front who was waiting for them to stand up, the dragons also slowly woke up and followed their riders and huddled around Astrid

"Guys, we need to go there now, before anyone on Berk could know we're missing, Hiccup and Toothless might and will know where we are, and there are tracking dragons out there, so guys we need to sneak up in there without anything spotting us and find out anything about that place…" Astrid said

"Yeah, but we don't know what's down there, it could be anybody or anything!" Fishlegs said

"Yeah, but first, can we eat?" Snotlout asked

"We eat later! Let me just tell the plan first!" Astrid said

The gang nodded, even the dragons did too, then they sat down around Astrid as she drew the plan out of a stick and a few pebbles

"Here's the plan: We will sneak up there and see for ourselves first what are we facing against and do our best not to get spotted, then we will sneak in ourselves to find about the mist, I will think of something new once we get there and know what we're up against…" Astrid said "So, okay… everyone, any questions about the plan?"

"Yeah… what are we up against?" Tuffnut asked

Astrid punched Tuffnut, and he fell down "Weren't you listening?! I already said we don't know what we are up against, we'll find out once we get there! And I'm gonna make us a new plan once we know what's happening down there… okay?!" Astrid exclaimed "Okay! Any more questions?"

"What happens if the mist you say comes?" Fishlegs asked

"Whatever you do, don't inhale it and our dragons will protect us from the mist, don't worry, just whatever you do, don't inhale that mist or you'll get knocked out…" Astrid said

"What do you think happened to Hiccup?" Snotlout asked

"I'm not sure, I just hope he's already awake…" Fishlegs said

"Yeah, he missed out the fun..!" Tuffnut said

Ruffnut chuckled "C'mon let's eat!"

"Let's go guys!" Astrid said as she mounted Stormfly

The rest of the gang followed and dove down the cliff

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey guys! 3 chapters updated in one day, I gotta say I'm impressed with myself… tehee! So what'dya think of the story so far? Is it going good?**

**Isn't it amazing? Isn't it exciting? Isn't it surprising?**

**Well tell me what you think, and suggestions are available just don't make it cheesy, and don't worry guys… you're Hiccstrid will be in about a few chapters away… they are separated (in place! I mean), oh and do you think 'Cold Pasture' was a good name for a place? It's a lot like Itchy Armpit in the second movie, but instead of islets it's a vast field, a small forest, it's like countryside but with more trees and shrubs and grass and boulders, and more trees (oh did I said it twice?) it's like a mini forest!**

**So, this is the start of the adventure, the whole big story! I don't think this story won't get past 25 chappies… now that's a shame… but I've been deciding also to make another HTTYD Fanfic, but this is now after the 2****nd**** movie, about how Hiccup can manage being a chief and another adventure… yey! I've already been creating ideas for that story, and again IT'S NOT A CHEESY STORY! I always focus on the adventure, the third priority is the romance, and the second priority is the flow of the story (THE WHOLE STORY! Not just the adventure but the whole story itself) like Hiccup is gonna blah blah blah in this chapter, or Astrid will say this line, or the twins will fight of blah blah!**

**So please keep on supporting this story, I'll be waiting for your comments and reviews (and even criticisms) and also your suggestions… And I'll won't skip each one and think about your suggestions**

**Infinite possibilities awaits for us, be the Outcast you wanna be, my dear kitsunes… stay tuned, Sayonara for now…!**


	6. Chapter 6 Last Minute Hero

**Sadly, it's not the one you think it is… or is it? I know you guys think of one thing but sadly it's not that person… (refer to the Chapter title)**

**So I'm putting this story my first priority for now, cause this story made big developments, so this will be my priority for now… this will always be updated almost every day, cause I go home to the province and I don't have a computer there… so Monday – Wednesday… this story will not be updated in those days… sorry… only until June!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 6: Last Minute Hero**

"I don't like it…" Astrid said

"I don't like it either…" Fishlegs said

"Yeah? Why exactly?" Snotlout asked

"There is something in that place that isn't ordinary… there's something there that I think I felt before…" Astrid said, narrowing her eyes "Something's down there that's strong, unlike anything before…"

"Ugh, what exactly?" Tuffnut asked

"I don't know! Now would you stop asking!" Astrid hissed "Stormfly, let's get down there…"

Stormfly dove low, near the ground, the gang followed and continued following Astrid, then Stormfly stopped and landed on the ground, Astrid dismounted her dragon and grabbed her axe, Hookfang landed and Snotlout dismounted Hookfang and walked quietly behind Astrid, the rest landed on nearly made a noise upon landing, Astrid looked at them angrily, Fishlegs whimpered and quietly ran to Snotlout's side, Tuffnut and Ruffnut quietly walked on behind

Astrid hid behind a boulder and seeked in, she looked around the place and focused her eyes into finding something important, Snotlout peeked also, then the twins followed

"Wait… who's whimpering?" Snotlout asked

They bent down and saw Fishlegs whimpering leaning at the boulder holding his dagger, Astrid sighed irritated at Fishlegs and smack his arm "What's wrong with you?" Astrid asked, making the jazz hands

"This is dangerous… I don't want to go further, I wanna go back home…" Fishlegs whispered

"But we might discover a new species of dragons, and that dragon might be the cause of the mist, and you might want to discover more about it… and add it to the book of dragons, and tell Hiccup all about and you might end up training one…" Astrid hauntingly said

"Oh! I hate that about me!" Fishlegs immediately peeked in behind the boulder

"Wait, so we're here to discover a new species of dragons?" Ruffnut asked

"It's just a theory on what caused the mist…" Astrid continued to look around from behind the boulder

"Oh… wait, what's a 'theory'?" Tuffnut asked

"Just shut up!"

"No one is around this place, we might just go home and forget this day even happened…" Fishlegs said

"Oh c'mon Fishlegs, don't be such a wimp! That's the best thing about a place, we can sneak inside and do some POUNDING!" Snotlout said, before getting punched by Astrid from the back

"Be quiet! Someone might hear us!" Astrid said, before kneeling down, everyone else gathered around Astrid "So here's our new plan: We sneak in inside and take whatever weapon we can use and we'll fight off the people who will spot us and learn anything we can learn about that place, so we best better hide ourselves there and quickly, do not make a sound!"

"But we'll do something pounding, right?" Tuffnut asked

"Yeah, but only if we get caught…" Astrid said, before peeking from behind the boulder

Astrid looked back at the dragons and signalled them to come over, then she rode Stormfly, the rest followed, mounting their dragons, then they flew lowly downwards, Stormfly landed first, followed by others

"What now?" Snotlout asked

"Split up and let's search this whole place up, let's meet back at the boulder when we first came…" Astrid said "Tuff, Ruff, you go that way, Fishlegs you'll head south, Snotlout you'll head on the west… I'll be heading north, don't let someone catch you, stay hidden"

Fishlegs whimpered at first but he nodded otherwise, and Meatlug turned around and headed south, Belf and Barch looked at each other and turned to the east side and started walking around, staying low, Snotlout patted Hookfang and headed west, the Monstrous Nightmare slithered away, and Astrid looked at Stormfly as her dragon warbled and started walking north

Thay began searching around and saw a couple of opened cages and dragon traps, and a few burnt rocks and grounds, Astrid looked around and she stopped Stormfly and dismounted her and ran to a corner and leaned on it and peeked at the lit room beside it, Stormfly walked slowly to Astrid and nudged her gently, Astrid patted her dragon and continued peeking in… she leaned her head and sneaked her eyes out and saw some people talking, she decided to listen

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hiccup walked around the town and the forest and didn't saw Toothless or either of his friends, he walked to the Great Hall and saw his dad about to go out

"Oh son… I thought you have lessons for today?" Stoick asked

"Oh, the gang are not here! Neither their dragons and Toothless is missing!" Hiccup exclaimed

"Hey! Calm down! They probably… went somewhere important…" Stoick didn't know what to say

"Without telling me?! With Toothless? Where could they have gone?!" Hiccup was a little frantic now

"Oh, I'm sure they'll be back before the day ends…" Stoick said

"Dad… if they aren't back before the sun sets, I'm going to find them!" Hiccup said

"Then I'll gather a few Vikings and we're coming with you…" Stoick said

"No, I'm going to find them on my own, the town needs you, dad" Hiccup said

"No! We're coming with you…!" Stoick said, in a more serious tone "We don't know what's out there Hiccup, you could get hurt…"

"Okay! Fine dad! Well, a few company doesn't hurt…" Hiccup said, mumbling the last part

"Okay, we will set out as the sun sets out… we will search for them until they can be found, we will not rest till they are found…" Stoick said

"Thanks dad…" Hiccup said

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What now?! We lost all of our dragons to kill!"

"Steady down, chief! We will find new dragons for you to kill…"

"Oh, if it wasn't for that armoured fella, we would've killed all the dragons by now! I cannot hold it any longer! I want to kill dragons and fast!"

The younger guy had his dagger stabbed to the table, pointing something in the map, Astrid continued listening, she narrowed her eyes, showing frustration "That son of a troll…" she whispered

"Ugh, chief why are you pointing at Berk?"

"HAVE YOU HEARD ABOUT THEM AND THEIR **TRAINING **DRAGONS?! THAT IS WHAT I'M AFTER, THOSE DRAGONS! I will take them from Berk and kill every single Viking who comes near them..!"

"Berk? Training dragons?"

"That's preposterous! How can they train the dragons?"

"Aye, that's why we'll snatch their dragons and kill them all… and then the Berkians will never match our armada of 50 ships! They will fall down… and become the Berserkers' slaves!" an evil laugh was blurted by the man

Astrid didn't took it any longer, she jumped on Stormfly and went to them bursting in, in the wide meeting room, Stormfly screeched and the Berserkers attacked Stormfly

"Stormfly! Spike Attack!" Astrid yelled

Stormfly brought out her tail full of spikes and waved her tail everywhere firing multiple spikes at them, pinning them on the wall, Astrid went down with her axe and started attacking, Stormfly supported Astrid, providing her protection, then Stormfly brought out her tail and waved it again, pinning the Berserkers unconscious also, the chief was what's left wide awake, he readied his sword and began battling with Astrid

"I will not let you attack on Berk! You won't be snatching every dragon there! We'll protect them all! You won't kill even one!" Astrid said while forcing her attacks

"You Berkians fell softer in those dragons! You won't stop our plan and you'll never get out of this fort alive!" the chief said "You and your dragon!"

"Who are you?!" Astrid said, before pinning the guy on the wall with her axe

"Awe, can't remember me? The chief of the Berserker tribe? Dagur? I'm surprised I haven't seen you before!" Dagur said, before pushing Astrid before hitting her arm

Astrid screamed in pain for a bit and glared at Dagur, her small wound in her arm, bled more, but she ignored it and held her axe up "Astrid… it's Astrid you son of a troll!"

"Astrid?! Wow, that's some change…" Dagur said before putting a laugh

"Stormfly!"

Stormfly waved her tail towards Dagur and pinned him on the wall with her spikes, Astrid approached Dagur slowly with narrow eyes "You will never… ever lay even one finger on our dragons or it will be a war… Dagur, we have our dragons! Your armada isn't enough with our trust in our dragons…!"

"Hah! We WILL kill them all! Just you wait!"

Then a few Berserkers came into the entrance of the room, Astrid ran to Stormfly, before getting fired by the arrows, Stormfly covered themselves with her wing and tail, then she fired her tail at them, pinning a few of them, Astrid mounted Stormfly and they flew off "C'mon Stormfly! Let's get out of here and get the others!"

They flew outside of the room, Dagur shouted "Hey! Come back here! We aren't finished yet! YOU WILL NEVER KEEP HOLD OF THOSE DRAGONS! Hey! Get me outta here, you stupid Berserkers! You let them get away!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Stormfly flew as fast as she can, carrying Astrid on her back, she dodged a few traps and pinned a few Berserkers down to the ground, Astrid patted her dragon and they flew faster, then a brawn Berserker grabbed Stormfly's foot and pulled them down, making Astrid bounce away, to the ground, the Berserker grabbed Stormfly and tied her, Astrid was held up by a Berserker from her back and tried to get away, she struggled to get out of the Berserker's grab but he was too strong "No! Stormfly! Stormfly!"

Dagur slowly approached Astrid with a smirk and looked at the dragon and held her axe

"Hey! Don't touch that, you filthy troll!" Astrid said

"Well, your axe is one good axe, great iron I gotta say, I haven't seen this before…" Dagur said

"My friends will be here! They will save me! WATCH OUT Dagur!"

"Oh, you mean them?" Dagur pointed from afar side

Astrid looked at the far side and saw a few Berserkers and the gang caught and their dragons, she looked very irritated, then the gang was pulled to her side "I thought I told you guys to stay hidden?!"

"You did, but we didn't listen!" Tuffnut said

"Yeah!" Ruffnut said

"Shut up Tuffnut!" Snotlout said "Astrid, I listened to you, but Hookfang didn't listen to me!"

"I'm sorry Astrid! I cannot hide without making a noise! Meatlug can't fit into every hiding spot we find…" Fishlegs said, as Meatlug from afar whined

"Ugh! Fine!" Astrid said "Shut it already!"

"Oi! Be quiet, you little runts!" one Berserker said, before pushing Astrid's head

"I reckoned that you'll feel guilty in having this axe now, Astrid… such a shame, it was very nice, I would keep this…" Dagur said, touching the blades gently

"Why'dya say that?!" Astrid threatened

"Cause, your own axe will kill your own precious dragon…" Dagur pointed the axe to Stormfly

"No! No! Stormfly!" Astrid struggled to get out "Stormfly!"

Dagur lets out an evil laugh as he approached Stormfly, he touched the dragon gently, he knelt down and patted the dragon "What a shame that is…", he said before standing "That her own rider's weapon would kill her…"

"You despicable, son of a troll! If you hurt my dragon! You will have another thing coming at you! I'm gonna kill you with my own hands, before your whole armada can save you!" Astrid threatened

"And how are you gonna do that? You can't even get yourself out of there!" Dagur insulted

Astrid gritted her teeth, then she jumped and kicked the guy holding her unconscious grabbing his axe and cut the rope tied in her hands and got herself out

"Get her!" Dagur shouted

Astrid ripped the net that trapped the gang with the axe and untied Snotlout first using a dagger and attacked the Berserkers, Snotlout punched the Berserker trying to attack them and untied the others, Astrid went ahead and snapped the chains of the dragons, letting them out

They started fighting off the Berserkers with every weapon they could get with their dragons, Astrid rode on Meatlug with Fishlegs for a while

"Fishlegs! Get me near Stormfly!"

"Ugh, what are you gonna do?" Fishlegs asked

"I'm gonna distract Dagur! You guys will try to free Stormfly!"

"Okay, Meatlug! You know what to do!"

Meatlug brought her shots, firing at the groups of Berserkers on their way, Astrid jumped out of Meatlug and threw a pebble at Dagur "Face me useless troll! Not my dragon!"

Meatlug went around and Fishlegs dismounted her and ran to Stormfly, but only got stopped by the brawn berserker, Fishlegs whimpered, then Meatlug tried attacking the guy with her fire, but he dodged, then Fishlegs threw a medium-sized rock at him and it hit him, then Meatlug used her tail to hit his head, Fishlegs ran to Stormfly and tried freeing her

"Okay Stormfly, let's get you out!" Fishlegs said

Then a sword was pointed at his chin, Fishlegs looked at his side and saw at least 3 berserkers, then he cried out and ran away, Meatlug caught up to Fishlegs as they were chased by 3 berserkers

"Ahh! Meatlug! Girl, c'mon!"

The twins on the other hand, did a pretty good job pounding, fighting, Ruffnut and Tuffnut grabbed the maces and started hitting them with it, then Barf will spray out the gas around the Bersekers and Belch lit them up, exploding on contact

"Oh yeah! Best day of my life!" Tuffnut said

"You're not the only one!" Ruffnut exclaimed, attacking a berserker

But then a berserker jumped on BarfBelch's back, causing the dragon to spin around, spraying the gas, Belch opened his mouth, making a big explosion, around them, and the near Berserkers were threw out, so did the twins

"So far that was the best pain ever… add that to the list" Tuffnut said

"Yeah!" Ruffnut said, before the twins banged their heads together

Then a Berserker was on their front, he held the twins up, currently a little e weak cause of the explosion, then a few Berserkers tied Barf and Belch down, they were brought again to chains, while the twins were tied together, again

"Ugh… do you ever bathe?" Ruffnut complained

"Stop smelling it!" Tuffnut exclaimed

Snotlout came running to them with his hammer, smashing the Berserkers away "I'm coming for you darling!"

Ruffnut lets out a disgusted grunt, then after a quick second someone pushed Snotlout away, attacking him, making him land onto a rock, the twins laughed at him

"I wanna experience that!" Tuffnut laughed

"The smoke was in my eyes! What do want me to do? Blow off the smoke?" Snotlout said, before defending himself from the Berserker

Hookfang put himself on flame and attacked the Berserker who was attacking his rider and fought off some more Berserkers, Snotlout patted his dragon before mounting it and flying around "Yeah! Baby!"

Hookfang shot his flames as the apparatus of the Berserkers burned out, then Snotlout dismounted Hookfang and untied the twins, but then he was also caught by the berserkers, then Hookfang was taken down also "No! Hookfang!" Snotlout shouted

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dagur slashed his axe, or rather Astrid's axe around, Astrid defended herself with the Berserker's axe and continued to fight him off, then Dagur spotting a chance, he kicked Astrid out of the way, Astrid was down to the floor, Dagur readied his axe to finish her but he didn't

"Oh, right… why do I fight such a weakling?! I'm after the dragon!" Dagur laughed at himself and turned away and faced Stormfly

"No! S-Stormfly!"

"You're dragon will be killed by your own axe! Prepare your guilt!" Dagur said, readying the axe

"No! You will not kill Stormfly!" Astrid ran to Stormfly, blocking Dagur's attack

Then they heard a screech, pitched whooshing they heard and in the midst of the smoke a black dragon with one red tail fin came scorching in, blasting a plasma blast at Dagur, knocking him unconscious

"Toothless?!" Astrid exclaimed, then she grabbed her axe and let go of the berserker axe and set Stormfly free, then she mounted her dragon and flew away

Toothless then, flew fast to the twin and Snotlout and fired at the Berserkers and growled at them, Snotlout grabbed the berserker's dagger and cut the ropes, letting himself free, then he cuts the ropes tied to the twin setting them free

The Night Fury flew towards Barf and Belch and shot another plasma blast, freeing the Hideous Zippleback, the twins pushed out the nozzle on their dragon's mouth and mounted them and flew away, the Night Fury shot at the Monstrous Nightmare's chains and broke him free, Snotlout ran to his dragon and hugged him and mounted him

"Toothless?! Wait! Where's Hiccup?" Snotlout exclaimed

Toothless growled at Snotlout and chased Meatlug and Fishlegs and he and Hookfang shot at the berserkers chasing them, Fishlegs panted as he stopped running and mounted Meatlug

"Can you still fly girl?" Fishlegs asked his dragon

Meatlug flew up to Toothless's side, Fishlegs was surprised, then Astrid and Stormfly caught up to them, then Stormfly flew beside Toothless, Astrid was surprised at Toothless "Toothless?! You're flying on your own! Wait till Hiccup knows about this!"

Toothless warbled as he was falling down, he looked back and saw the tail was locking up, Stormfly dove down as Astrid jumped out of her dragon, landing onto Toothless, then she buckled herself up, and tried to put her feet on the pads at the side, then she pushed her heel, making the tail flap open again, she flew back up, Stormfly followed

"Woah! Since when did you learned how to fly Toothless?" Fishlegs asked

"I just watch Hiccup do it… somehow I learned something…" Astrid said "Stormfly! I guess you have to fly on your own for a while… c'mon let's go home!"

"We didn't found out anything about the mist!" Fishlegs said

"That's fine! We have even bigger problems now than that mist!" Astrid said

"What do you mean?" Snotlout asked

Then Toothless tilted his head, slapping Astrid with his ear "Alright I'm sorry I lied to you about not going back here!" Astrid exclaimed, Toothless warbled and they flew away

"The Berserkers are planning to attack Berk and kill all our dragons! We must tell the chief right away to get all of Berk ready!" Astrid said

"I'll berserk him with my face if he tries to kill my dragon!" Tuffnut said

"Moron! We share one dragon! At least put me in a part of it!" Ruffnut said

"I have no idea what you're saying…" Tuffnut said

"Me too…" Ruffnut said

"We need to get back to Berk right away! Before the night falls! We've been away from there for too long! C'mon!" Astrid exclaimed, as she pulled her heel, making Toothless fly faster

The rest of the dragons flew at their fastest, they were already past Cold Pasture and into the vast sea, the sun was already glowing bright orange, the sky was mixed up with different colours, they hurried to Berk with all the dragons speed

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"It's almost sun down, they aren't even back yet…" Hiccup said, mounting Thornado

"We'll find them, Hiccup…" Stoick said, loading one basket onto his Thunderdrum **(is the spelling right?) **"They'll be fine, I'm sure…"

"Wait! Isn't that… Toothless?!" Gobber called out, pointing out the sky "The dragon riders are back!"

"Toothless!" Hiccup called out

Toothless landed with Astrid in his back, Stormfly landed with the twins, Snotlout landed, Meatlug landed lastly, Astrid dismounted Toothless and took off her hood and breathed in a little nervousness and a hint of fear, Hiccup was already in-front of her

"Where have you guys been?! I've been wondering all day!" Hiccup exclaimed

Astrid sighed heavily "We have been somewhere, somewhere mysterious…"

"You mean Cold Pasture?" Hiccup asked

"Yes… it's been much of a fight, but we saw the Berserkers holding a fort there, and we happened to sneak into their camp and found out they're attacking Berk and kill all the dragons…" Astrid said, facing Stoick "They'll come here any day… with a big armada, they said…"

"You've ridden Toothless?" Hiccup asked Astrid

"Yeah, after he saved us from a battle, yeah…" Astrid said

"A BATTLE?!" Hiccup exclaimed

"Yeah! We did pound so many Berserkers! With every weapon we could get! It was awesome!" Tuffnut said

"And awesome-er!" Ruffnut said

"Yeah!" Tuffnut said before the twins banged their heads again

"I'm even surprised Toothless flew from Berk to Cold Pasture by himself…" Astrid said, before patting Toothless "His tail was already opened when he came…"

"What? I don't remember opening your tail…" Hiccup said "Did you open it yourself, Toothless?"

Toothless nodded and shot out a smile, Astrid laughed and patted Toothless, then Stormfly

"But how did you learn to fly Toothless?" Hiccup asked

"Ugh… i-it was just a—just a hunch… yeah, just a hunch…" Astrid said

"Really, I thought you said you were wa—" Snotlout didn't get to finished his sentence as Astrid punched him down "It's just a hunch!" he wheezed out

"Nice hunch… then, Astrid…" Hiccup didn't know what to say

"Thanks…" Astrid said as she patted Stormfly "Well, if it wasn't for Toothless, I could've been dead…"

"WHAT?!" Hiccup exclaimed "Y-y-you c-could've been d-dead?!"

"Yeah, that son of a troll Dagur was about to kill me and Stormfly with my own axe, when suddenly he busted in and blasted him unconscious…" Astrid said

"Yeah, I could see that…"

"What do you mean?" Astrid asked

"Your bleeding arm…" Hiccup said

"What? Oh… this is nothing, I just got this when I fought Dagur for the first time of my life… ha-ha!" Astrid chuckled at the end

"Ugh, I think I just have something in my satchel here, to ease to wound…" Hiccup looked through his satchel and he bought out a small bottle with ointment inside

"What is that?"

"Something to heal your wound…" Hiccup said

Astrid brought out her arm with an annoyed moan and Hiccup started rubbing his hand to the wound with the ointment on it, then he noticed Astrid trying to hide the needle-like pain

"S-so you fought him again?"

"Yeah, when he was about to kill my dragon…" Astrid sounded irritated now

"Okay, I won't mention it anymore…" Hiccup said as he was done rubbing the ointment in

Astrid punched his shoulder and smiled, she turned around and patted Toothless "We need to get ready, those Berserkers can come at any day… Thanks Hiccup" Astrid sounded serious

Astrid mounted Stormfly and flew off, Hiccup rubbed his shoulder and patted Toothless "You've been gone for a whole day, bud, you had me worried there…"

Toothless growled at Hiccup and smiled, Hiccup shook his head and mounted Toothless and they flew in back to Berk

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**THAT WAS A LONG CHAPTER! 4,000+ words! Yey, But I can do better than 4,000… I already made a 6,000+ word chapter… But anyways, not to boast but I'm happy to be updating this story with more than 3,000+ words, cause that's some kind of a challenge for me, but I always do that, so I'm fine**

**So liking it so far? If you do, please review/comment, follow/favourite/vote, I DUNNO! But please if you're liking the story, take you time to do these, or just give criticisms if my work is a little bad, and I'll try my best to improve this story…**

**So guys! You didn't expect that huh? You thought it was Hiccup but then it was Toothless! Muahahahahaha! You really didn't expect that, and oh, Dagur! You didn't expect that also! Well, actually the original plan was Alvin, but I have nothing to do with that guy anymore… and he is mostly in many stories as a returning villain, so I tried Dagur! And I think it worked! Did it work for you guys? That Dagur is the returning villain for this fanfic? Tell me what you think! Please?**

**I KNOW I'M THE WORST WRITER IN THE WORLD… I didn't even make any POVs cause, it's already common… so I'm not putting POVs here than the Omniscient one… okay!**

**Infinite possibilities awaits for us, be the Outcast you wanna be, my dear kitsunes… stay tuned, Sayonara for now…!**


	7. Chapter 7 Resistance

**Would you prefer if I update almost every day? Cause its summer here! Philippines! SUMMER! Mid-summer, I mean… tehee, so liking the story so far?**

**I'm singing right now… no, not HTTYD Tracks… All I know from those tracks is 'Where No One Goes', 'For the Dancing and the Dreaming', and… all the tracks from the first movie… I'm singing J-Pop right now… mostly BABYMETAL**

**So enough talk for now! Let's get on with the story!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 7: Resistance**

"We have to protect every dragon in Berk if we don't want them captured and killed" Astrid said

"What are we gonna do? Hide the dragons?" Hiccup asked "Or fight with the dragons?"

"We have to train every dragon on Berk if we want them safe…" Astrid said

"That's a lot of work, but I think I have a way out of this war…" Hiccup said

"What?! Talk this way through to Dagur? Hiccup, are you insane?!" Astrid opposed the idea

"Yes, it's our only chance so stop this war…"

"Hiccup, you are crazy, its war that he wants, and not just some friendly talk about showing what your dragon can do! It's been hard battling our way out of there! We might just as well train all the dragons here and near Berk so they can fight on our side!" Astrid said

"That's the only chance I can take, Astrid! We need to go there and talk Dagur to retreat his forces and stop this war…" Hiccup said before mounting Toothless

"In that case, I'll go with you…" Astrid said "Just to make sure you are safe and tend not to be crazy"

Astrid mounted Stormfly, Hiccup puts on his helmet and Toothless took off, Astrid puts on her hoodie and then Stormfly took off also, now they're on their way back to Cold Pasture, Toothless flew fast, so did Stormfly, following on their tail, then they saw a huge ship filled with berserkers

"Look! Dragons! On the port quarter!"

"Quick! Shoot'em down, lads!"

The berserkers started to shoot arrows and nets, Toothless and Stormfly dodged, then suddenly an arrow was shot directly to Stormfly, but the dragon dodged before getting hit, making Astrid fall down to the ocean

"Help! Stormfly! Hiccup!" Astrid shouted

Toothless caught Astrid just in time, before landing into the ocean, Hiccup helped Astrid up, quickly mounting the dragon, Astrid held Hiccup's shoulders, readying to jump

"Thanks, Hiccup…" Astrid said, before hopping on to Stormfly

"Look! Dragon riders!"

"Her again!"

"Night Fury!"

The berserkers shouted, then Dagur went out of the ship's docks and looked interested, Hiccup narrowed his eyes and landed on the ship, followed by Stormfly, Astrid dismounted her dragon and took out her axe, a few berserkers backed out from Astrid, then Hiccup took off his helmet and dismounted Toothless, he took out his sword and clicked the button on the right side and there, came out a flaming sword, the berserkers stared the flaming sword for a while marvelling in it

"That Night Fury…" Dagur mumbled "Who are you? Why have you come into our ship? Our territory?"

"It's me, Hiccup… you can't remember now?" Hiccup said

"Hiccup? My, my… you changed, a lot…" Dagur managed to chuckle at the end "Well, people changed a lot in 5 years don't they?"

"And I see you haven't changed, even one bit…" Hiccup looked serious "Except growing a little facial hair…"

"Seriously?! Do you have to talk about that now?!" Astrid whispered

"Calm down…" Hiccup said "I know what I'm doing…"

"And I see you've brought that girl of yours, Astrid, welcome back to our… eh, let's say, territory…" Dagur made an annoying welcome, holding out his dagger

"Shut up, before I cut out your tongue!" Astrid said

The berserkers held out their weapons pointing to Astrid, Hiccup looked at the situation and held his arm out, pushing Astrid back a bit, Astrid looked at Hiccup with confusion, she held down her axe as Hiccup pointed to them his flaming sword

"Woah! Woah! Y-you don't want to harm this Viking or I-I'll tell you, something worse is about to happen next…" Hiccup held out his sword to them

"What are you doing?" Astrid whispered

"I'm protecting you, what does it look like?" Hiccup whispered back

Astrid looked out to the ocean and back to the berserkers again, Hiccup lets down his arm, then Dagur started walking around, approaching Toothless and Stormfly, Hiccup and Astrid looked at Dagur with a hint of angriness and seriousness in their faces

"Dragon, remember me?" Dagur pointed out to Stormfly

Stormfly started to growl, she narrowed her eyes and looked angry at Dagur, then Toothless growled at Dagur as he was approaching them, Stormfly nearly bitten Dagur's hand, as Dagur tried to touch her again

"Rude dragon, I see…"

Stormfly lets out her tail and the spikes were spreading, readying to attack, then Dagur backed away, smirking at the dragon, then he faced Toothless who was growling angrily at him, he positioned himself like he was gonna fight Dagur and backed away a little bit, Dagur had a hand for his sword, then in a quick second, Toothless brought him down

The berserkers readied their weapons, about to attack Toothless, then Hiccup approached them so did Astrid who punched a berserker down, Hiccup fought his way to Toothless and pulled him out of Dagur and continued fighting of the berserkers, Astrid fought alongside Hiccup, and Stormfly just shot out her spikes, not missing a berserker, pinning them on the ground

Then all of a sudden, they heard an explosion and another, 4 ships were taken down, they all watched the ships drown to the sea, and the berserkers jumped for their lives, then more were taken out, 6 ships became drowning to the sea after, they looked to see the rest of the gang attacking the berserker ships, and not just the gang but a Scauldron too

"G-guys?! What are you doing here?" Hiccup shouted

"Saving your butts! Can't you see that?"

"W-we don't need to be rescued, thank you, we can handle this on our own!" Hiccup said

Then the Berserkers ran to their positions and began shooting at them, but the gang managed to dodge, then out of nowhere, the Scauldron fired at the berserkers who were firing at them, then Ruffnut cheered "Yeah! Go Scauldy!"

"Scauldy?"

"You mean the Scauldron you trained 4 years ago?!" Hiccup exclaimed

"Duh!" Ruffnut shouted back, sarcastically "Of course, there's only one Scauldy for me!"

"C'mon Hiccup!" Astrid said, mounting Stormfly

"No! I need to talk to Dagur!"

"Leave that for another day! Let's go already!" Astrid exclaimed

Hiccup ran to the opposite direction and Toothless followed Hiccup, Astrid grunted, she was irritated and she decided to follow him on Stormfly, then the dragon started flying low and attacking any berserker who went near

"Dagur!" Hiccup said

"What?! You irksome, dupe!" Dagur readied his sword

"You have to stop this war!" Hiccup said

"But what if I say I don't want to stop this war…?"

"Look! I know you want to kill all of Berk and the dragons, but dragons aren't the creatures we thought they are! They are kind and intelligent creatures, they just attack us because we killed thousands of them! You need to stop this war!" Hiccup said

"Useless! These dragons are just filth in this world! And we berserkers will clear all the filth!" Dagur said, relentlessly attacking Hiccup

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted

"No… Astrid… I can handle this!" Hiccup wheezed

Astrid narrowed her eyes and dismounted Stormfly, grabbing her axe, she pushed Dagur out of the way, making him fall off, Hiccup stood up and grabbed his sword

"I could've easily handled that…"

"You think?!" Astrid said "C'mon we have to go back to Berk! I don't think the gang can handle it anymore!"

"Dagur needs to change his point about dragons, he misunderstood them!" Hiccup said

"You've already proven what you need to prove! So let's go already!" Astrid said

"I need to change his mind, and I won't stop at nothing before he changes and retreats his war rage on Berk!" Hiccup shouted "I have to do this…"

"Your dad won't like this! Let's just stick to the original plan, Hiccup!" Astrid said, dodging a berserker and attacking him, knocking him down

"Astrid! This is the only chance I've got to stop this war! While it's still far behind Berk! Astrid! Just go already! Leave me here!" Hiccup said "I can do this!"

"No! You are coming with us! We need you back there! You're the dragon master! We can do things as planned without any trouble!" Astrid said

"Astrid! Just go with the gang and go back to Berk! I need to do this!" Hiccup said, attacking a berserker, knocking him down

Hiccup walked to where Dagur is, then Dagur stood up, attacking Hiccup again, Astrid didn't know what to decide, then she suddenly heard the gang calling out

"Astrid! We have to go! Hurry up and get Hiccup out of there!" Snotlout shouted

Astrid mounted Stormfly, but the dragon didn't flew away, Astrid watched Hiccup fight out with Dagur, trying desperately to change his mind about the dragons, but Dagur didn't listen and just kept on attacking, but Hiccup didn't stop trying

Astrid looked down and back to the gang, then she looked at Stormfly. _What am I going to do?_

Stormfly backed up a bit, Astrid looked out-front and saw a few berserkers about to attack. _Won't they just give up?! Won't they just stop this war?!_

"Astrid! Let's go! Hiccup already said, he'll be back, for sure!" Snotlout shouted again

"Astrid! C'mon! Hiccup can handle this!" Fishlegs said

"C'mon Astrid!" Ruffnut shouted

Stormfly then flew up, without command and flew back to the gang, Astrid felt shocked by her dragon and tried stopping her, Stormfly then stopped, Astrid looked back and saw Hiccup still holding on, fighting Dagur out, then Toothless was behind Hiccup, defending him, he growled and roared, then Toothless looked at Stormfly and Astrid and roared at them

Stormfly flew away with the gang, they began flying back to Berk, Astrid looked remorseful and sad, she didn't spoke while on the way home, the gang looked back at her sadly, then Astrid sighed before Snotlout began talking "Will Hiccup be alright?"

"I hope so, otherwise, we have to go and get him back" Ruffnut said

"Obviously, you moron!" Tuffnut said

"I'm worried now, what if Dagur kills Hiccup? What if… Dagur doesn't listens and took Hiccup as prisoner?! What if…? What if…?" Fishlegs freaked out

"Shut it, Fishlegs! You are obviously not helping!" Snotlout said

"H-how did you found out we were gone?" Astrid asked the gang

"We saw you two guys fly away, and we just decided to follow and blew some stuff up" Snotlout said

"What will we tell the chief now? If he asks where's Hiccup what'll we do?" Fishlegs asked "We can't just tell him that he was captured by Dagur! And we can't just lie to him!"

"Yeah! Knowing how bad of a liar you are… you can't even keep lying for more than 10 seconds! And just blurt out our lies!" Snotlout said

"Ugh, we can just follow him back?" Ruffnut said

"Berk need us at this time, we need to be prepared for what's gonna happen!" Fishlegs said

"What do you think, Astrid?" Ruffnut asked "Astrid? Hey Astrid?! Astrid!"

"What?"

"Astrid's gone!"

"What?! Don't tell she's gone back after Hiccup?!" Fishlegs freaked out

"I think that's more likely it, she's gone back after Hiccup…" Snotlout said

"We never should let her fly at the back!" Tuffnut said

"We need to go after her and Hiccup now…" Fishlegs said

"No, we need to get back to Berk first and tell them what's happen! So then we can get more supplies from home…" Snotlout said "We need to go there fast…"

"Since when did Snotlout became a leader?" Tuffnut said

"Yeah, it's weird, and creepy… and lame…" Ruffnut said

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"C'mon Stormfly! Faster!"

Stormfly flew at her fastest, away from the gang, Astrid had her mind set on rescuing Hiccup and Toothless without anyone stopping her, so she sneaked out of the gang in the middle of their discussion, and flew back as fast as she could, but as she came back to the place, she saw nothing but the ruins of the sunken ships and a few weapons floating, she didn't see any ships, she narrowed her eyes and she flew down near the water, Stormfly flew slower, Astrid took time to notice

"What happened here?" Astrid asked herself "Why are there so many weapons out here?"

Astrid then noticed something, then she bent down to the ocean and got a piece of metal with a fancy design onto it, she pushed the button on the right sword and came out a flaming sword

"Just as I thought… even if drenched in water, the flame didn't went out… weird…" Astrid said, staring at the flaming sword "C'mon Stormfly, we need to get this to Hiccup, and fast!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Snotlout landed on Berk followed by the twins and Fishlegs, Stoick went to them and watched them dismount their dragons, he felt curious and asked "Where are Hiccup and Astrid?"

"Ugh… chief, it's kinda of a long story…" Fishlegs said

"Let's talk in the Great Hall, c'mon"

Stoick signalled them to follow, they went to the Great Hall, the dragons waited outside, then Stoick opened the gate in the Great Hall and the riders went in to a empty hall, Stoick closed the door and sat down at the table

"Okay, tell me what happened…"

"Ugh… chief…" Snotlout started as he sat down

The others followed and stayed silent for a while, then Stoick looked at them, then Fishlegs blurted out "Hiccup and Astrid went out to talk to Dagur and the berserkers about stopping the war, then we followed them secretly and started attacking a few ships down while saving their butts, but Hiccup insisted on leaving him, so we did, cause we have no choice but then on the way back, Astrid flew away to go back and save Hiccup on her own, so we went home to tell you chief on what's happening…!"

"WHAT?!"

"Do we need to repeat again… chief?" Tuffnut asked, sarcastically

Then Stoick looked at Tuffnut, and Tuffnut pointed her sister "It was her, chief" Tuffnut said before getting punched by Ruffnut

"Hiccup was captured by the berserkers?!" Stoick exclaimed

"Actually the right term, he insisted we leave him with the berserkers…" Fishlegs said

"That scrawny little boy, just doesn't listen to what I say!" Stoick said, before slamming his fist on the table "We need to get him back, now"

"But chief, Astrid already had a head start on that" Snotlout said

"We need to help Astrid with that, she can't face all the berserkers at once… she might have fought Dagur already before, but she can't face a whole armada" Stoick said "Ready your dragons! We leave tonight to help Astrid find Hiccup"

"Yes, chief…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well, Hiccup, nice of you to join our little party…" Dagur said, dropping the tied Hiccup to the ground "Oops! He he… you can never escape here and you can just watch your town burn down to ashes!"

"What have you done to my dragon?!" Hiccup said

Dagur lets out an evil, annoying laugh "You're dragon?! He'll be the first one we'll kill in-front of whole Berk! Then we'll take down you village and send all the Vikings as the Berserkers' slaves and kill all the dragons!"

Then suddenly Hiccup attacked Dagur, pinning him to the ground with his foot "You'll never lay a hand on Berk! Or my dad and the Vikings will fight for it and send you running for the hills!"

Hiccup was caught by the berserkers and pulled him off of their chief, then Dagur stood and chuckled "Ooh! Scary! I would like to see you guys run for the hills, you Vikings are such cowards! You just act like your strong, but the truth is… you're all weak!"

Hiccup was dragged away by the berserkers to a prison, they were on a new fort they built near Cold Pasture and were settling in, they locked up Hiccup in a cell, Dagur followed Hiccup and laughed at him

"This is the great dragon master, who has the first honour in trying out our new prisons, what a shame Stoick must feel, that his son is all locked up away from home, crying like little wee baby!" Dagur was already mocking him in the last part "Guess what?! You'll never get outta here! You're stuck there, till you die!"

Hiccup glared at him as he left, then he saw Toothless being carried away, then he held out to the metal bars, calling out his dragon's name, then Toothless looked at Hiccup and warbled sadly, then he struggle to get out, but the berserkers had him sealed up on chains and placed him on another cell, meant for dragons and sealed it away, then they took the dragon away, out of Hiccup's sight, then Hiccup struggle to get out of the cell, only to be knocked out by a berserker near him

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"C'mon Storrmfly! We need to get to Cold Pasture and quickly!" Astrid said

Then after a few minutes, they landed on Cold Pasture, Astrid took her hoodie off and dismounted Stormfly and looked around, then she went to the edge of the cliff and narrowed her eyes, the fortress the berserkers were before was quiet, then she mounted Stormfly again and the dragon flew there

They saw no berserker in the place, the place was cleared out of the tents and weapons and barricades, everything they saw the last time wasn't there

"Where are those berserkers?!" Astrid asked herself. _They must've moved to a new place to build their fortress, I must find it!_. "C'mon Stormfly! Let's find that fort for Loki's sake!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey! So like it?! Well a little small, simple moment for Hiccstrid… Glad to put it there? Now we know they care for each other… well they really do… I just hope no one in the P.S. read this!**

**Like the story plot twist? Ya guys think the war is gonna happen on Berk, huh? *laughs***

**You guys are mistaken! Literally, when I was at the start of making this chapter, I didn't know what to write! I literally didn't know, I was just singing my favourite J-Pop/J-Rock songs, and let my hands did the whole typing… I'm crazy, I KNOW! Would you stop going on about it?!**

**Oh… you weren't talking about it? Sorry…**

******Forever (forever), forever (forever).  
Woah-woah.. woah-woah..  
In the depths of our heart,  
Hot heart is burning.  
It is our resistance**

**-BABYMETAL "Road of Resistance"**

**Well guys! That's where I got the title of the chapter… Resistance… do you think it was a good chapter title? Do you think this is a good story? I really don't know! I'm still very nervous about this story, I'm not sure if anyone will like this… well except for the ones who reviewed, followed and favourite this story… YA KNOW WHO YA ARE… Hi! Hello! Hola! Ohayou! Ni hao! Mabuhay!**

**An idiot…**

**Infinite possibilities awaits for us, be the Outcast you wanna be, my dear kitsunes… stay tuned, Sayonara for now…!**


	8. Chapter 8 Orpheus and the Queen

**Too surprised myself, the story is getting somewhere interesting…**

**THE STORY SO FAR (IN CASE YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND): Hiccup and Astrid discovered a new land they named 'Cold Pasture', and suddenly dragons took off out of nowhere revealing a secret mist that made Hiccup unconscious. Astrid, the dragons and an unconscious Hiccup returns to Berk. Astrid secretly goes back to Cold Pasture with the gang in the middle of the night, having to lie to Toothless (who tried to persuade her to go back there with him) who went there also. Astrid and the gang went to the place where dragons ascended and saw a fort of berserkers, they sneaked inside only to find out that the berserkers will secretly invade Berk and capture all their dragons and kill them. Astrid fights off the chief of the berserkers, Dagur but she got captured with the rest of the gang. Having to escape, the gang fights off the berserkers, with the help of their dragons, but Dagur manages to capture Stormfly and nearly killing her and Astrid, only to be saved by Toothless. Toothless frees the other riders and helped them escape the fort. The gang went back to Berk only to see Hiccup, Stoick and several dragon riders ready to take off to find them. The gang told Dagur's plan to invade Berk and kill all their dragons. A day after, Hiccup and Astrid went back to the ocean, to stop the war by talking to Dagur and change his mind about dragons, but the gang followed them and started to blow up the ships, trying to rescue Hiccup and Astrid, but they got held up in a fight. Hiccup and Toothless are captured by Dagur, Astrid and Stormfly (having forced to escape) went after him, so did the rest of the gang, but unbeknownst of them, they gave Astrid a head start. They went to tell the chief, Stoick ordered the dragon riders to prepare their dragons to find Astrid to help Hiccup**

**So that's the story plot twist for now, and uh… I hope you like it, because in a matter of 3 chapters, I gave this heck of a summary… wow… I've never done that long of a summary for 3 chapters before! A lot of story is coming up ahead, and if I tell the WHOLE story summary, it might take 1 page in MS Word or 1 ½ pages in MS Word, I dunno... I hope you enjoyed this so far because I'm still pretty nervous, and please review guys! Go on! Shout, scream, say something… (that will ease my nerves)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 8: Orpheus and the Queen**

"You have got to be kidding me…" Astrid whispered to herself "What is this?"

Astrid saw a giant hole in the centre of Dagur's old fort, Stormfly circled around it, squawking in curiosity also, as her rider, Astrid looked at her dragon and nodded "Okay, girl… let's check this hole out"

Stormfly went inside with caution, she flew down slowly, Astrid took time to look around the whole and saw such red colours on the soil, feeling the heat inside, Astrid took off her hoodie and held on Stormfly tighter, the dragon squawked and landed on a piece of land near, Astrid dismounted her dragon slowly and looked around and started walking more further away

Stormfly followed Astrid quietly, as Astrid brought out her axe and started to walk around slowly, taking a good look around her surroundings, then she noticed a cliff beside her and stopped, she looked deep down from the edge and saw a shadow and flames in it

Astrid widened her eyes and hurriedly mounted Stormfly "We have to see what's down there…" Astrid whispered to her dragon

Stormfly started to fly and she drove down more slowly, landing at every rocky cliff she finds, Astrid would just narrow her eyes, trying to get a closer look. _How deep is this hole? Filled with ropes and axes_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"C'mon! We need to get to that place as soon as possible…" Stoick said

"What's that place called again?" Tuffnut asked

"I don't know! They never mentioned a name after all!" Ruffnut said

"I think it was Cold Pasture or something…" Fishlegs said "Yep! That's pretty much it!"

"How far is this place?" Stoick asked

"I don't know…" Tuffnut answered

"Do you even remember where this place is?" Stoick asked again

"I don't know! I already told you!" Tuffnut answered again

"Shut up! If you don't know where that place is, then might as well shut up for a bit!" Gobber said, irritated at Tuffnut

"It was her, chief! Not me!" Tuffnut pointed Ruffnut

"Hey! I haven't said anything, and you're blaming me?!"

"You're saying something now!" Tuffnut said

"Chief! Look! There is a fort right over there! Let's go check it out!" Fishlegs said

"Okay, let's get in there silently, we can't risk getting caught, or we'll just gonna tear them apart…" Stoick mumbled the last part "Dragon riders, let's land near the fort, we'll sneak in later, let's just find us a place to stay for the night"

Then Thornado dove down and went for the forest a little far away from the fort, and then the rest of the dragon riders followed as well, they landed near the cliff and stayed silent for a while, then Stoick dismounted his dragon and wipes off the dirt in his hands, then Gobber dismounted Grump and went beside Stoick, he looked out from a distance and saw the fort of the berserkers

The gang stayed on their dragons, and waited for Stoick to give a word, they began exchanging their looks of confusion and heard Stoick breathe, about to say something, they looked at him and hurriedly dismounted their dragons as they saw Stoick signalling them to come. They went beside Stoick and Gobber and looked out at the distance and saw berserkers getting readys, building weapons, and armors

"We're outnumbered at this rate, there are a lot of berserkers…" Stoick said

"Not to mention, the size of their weapons, Berk must be prepared for the worst to happen…" Gobber said "Heh! Good thing we have the dragons"

"Dragons aren't enough even if the Vikings are in their backs, we need to make a plan to find Astrid to help find Hiccup…" Stoick said

"But why can't we just rescue Hiccup first and find Astrid later?" Snotlout asked "That's easier and less risky…"

"No, we must find Astrid first, because she is the only one who has the advantage, she knows the berserkers' moves and plans, and she also needs all the help she can get, and we can't break in there without her help…" Stoick said "We need her, she needs us…"

"Take about care for his future daughter-in-law…" Gobber whispered

"Gobber…" Stoick suspiciously said

"I said nothin'" Gobber said, quickly, whistling lowly

"But Hiccup and Astrid aren't even a couple yet…" Snotlout whispered back to Gobber

"Snotlout…" Stoick suspiciously said

"Sorry, chief…" Snotlout said

"We need to find Astrid, quick, before the berserkers set sail on Berk, or even worse catch us and held as hostage for their plan to invade Berk" Stoick said, walking back to Thornado

"Hmm, I suggest we start finding her now while we have the time… its still night, they might take off in the morning…" Gobber said, walking to Grump

"But where do we start looking for Astrid?" Snotlout asked

"Wait! Cold Pasture! That's one place I think, definitely she'll go to, that's where the fort was before" Fishlegs said "We need to get to her now, before she leaves Cold Pasture or we'll never know where she is…"

"Good thinking, Fishlegs, but do any of you remember where it is? We need to go there immediately" Stoick said "And fast, while the night's still fresh…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Enjoying your stay there, Hiccup?"

"Dagur…" Hiccup glared

"Oh, I wish I can be there with you, but sadly… I'm not the one training the dragons…" Dagur said, before giving an evil chuckle

"You will pay for this! You'll pay for killing all the dragons! Berk will never back down from a fight!" Hiccup said "All the dragons are protected by us, Vikings! You will not touch even one scale from every dragon there!"

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to scare you…" Dagur mocked him

Hiccup gritted his teeth and glared at Dagur, who was looking irritating and mocking, Dagur stood up and walked back and forth in-front of his cell, and then he began laughing, he looked at Hiccup who looked at him with anger from his eyes "What are you laughing about? It's not funny…"

"Oh! It's funny alright!" Dagur said "Oh why this is one good pla—no! This is a great plan! Nice of me to think of that… exactly to bring down Berk to pieces…"

"What are you thinking of?!" Hiccup said, trying to wrangle him

Dagur backed out a bit from the cell and chuckled at him, he smirked at him, knowing on what his gonna do, Hiccup tried to reach him, but then Dagur held Hiccup's arms and pinned them on the bars

"I know what to do with that dragon of yours…!" Dagur said

"Don't you even dare touch Toothless! Or you'll have another thing coming!" Hiccup said, trying to threat Dagur, but the pain in his arms was getting worse

"I'll just kill your dragon in-front of all Berk! That way they can see that we Berserkers are the strongest! The most feared clan across all lands! We killed—no! I killed a Night Fury…" Dagur said, whispering maliciously to Hiccup "After all, it's not just anyone who can kill a Night Fury…"

Hiccup glared at Dagur "No! You will never kill Toothless! You will never even touch my dragon!" Hiccup said at him, directly "Over my dead body!"

"Then I'll just have to kill you AND the Night Fury, in-front of all Berk! And they will see their down-fall of their puny, little hero!" Dagur said, with a mocking tone at the last part, before spitting on him

Hiccup tilted his head and lets go of Dagur, the berserker just released his arm, Hiccup wipes off Dagur's saliva off of his face and glared at him with anger

"Rude to wipe that off your face in the presence of another, you disrespect me…"

"And just disrespect all of Berk and the dragons! You've pissed them off and now they're ready to fight you! And your armada!" Hiccup said, with a tone of anger

"Hah! Let's see about that! You wanna bet on it?! Son of Stoick the Vast?" Dagur said, mocking Hiccup with his tone, bowing down, grabbing a dagger from a behind

"Don't you mock my father! He's a great man! Don't you mock him like he's nothing! He is great! My father's great! And you are nothing against him!"

Then right then and there, Dagur pointed his dagger at his neck, grabbing his hair, he was in position to kill Hiccup, he looked a little bit angry, Hiccup just breathed heavily, he felt a little nervous cause of the blade on his neck, ready to pierce through him

"Don't you talk like that to me! I'm more greater than your father, I'm more greater than anyone else in any land! Nothing can pass me! I'm the greatest berserker this world has ever seen!" Dagur pointed

"Don't think highly of yourself!" Hiccup wheezed

Dagur lets go of Hiccup, dropping him on the ground, Dagur looked at him with hatred, Hiccup also did, then Hiccup moved his hand up to behind him and held his fist from behind, grabbing a few pebbles and saw within his palms, Dagur just chuckled at him

"Enjoy your stay in here, Hiccup… and, oh… look forward to your little execution…" Dagur said before leaving the room

Hiccup just curled up sitting up from the ground and there he noticed he was tearing up a bit, he thought about home, his village Berk, he was worried on what might happen to Berk, he failed his mission and had wished that he just left Dagur standing there, alone on his ship.

He was worried about his friends, the gang, how he wished he was with them right now training with their dragons, he just wished he was just talking to Astrid right now, he wasn't able to confess for a million times how much he likes her, well, more than just simply 'like her' but 'love her'.

He just wanted to go home, but he is captured in the cells and now nearly getting killed, he thought about his best friend, Toothless, he was worried on what's happening to him right now, he wanted to know if he was alright, despite getting wrapped in chains, he wanted to know if his dragon didn't get injured or scratched…

_What is happening with everyone now? The fact that they must be worried about me… how I wish I was just at home, I wish that Dagur didn't have to enrage war at us, I would've have been at home, or with Toothless flying over the ocean… or even just talking simply to Astrid…_

_Oh, the gods always hate me! Every good thing that happens in my life is followed by something tragic! Why of all the people in this world are the gods angry at me?! Is it just because I befriended a dragon? Is it because I look like a threat?! I'm just a fishbone! Why, a fishbone?! Yeah, I've changed a lot in these past 4 years, I've grown, but why me?!_

_Do I have to know something that I don't know to stop the gods punishing me?! Is this some kind of values test that I still haven't passed? Odin! WHY ARE YOU SO AGAINST ME?!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"C'mon Stormfly, we need to get down there! Hurry, we need to see what's going on with this place!" Astrid said, as Stormfly dove down faster "Stormfly, hurry! C'mon!"

Stormfly went to the next rocky land near the bottom of the hole, then Astrid dismounted Stormfly and grabbed her axe, then got a hold also of Hiccup's sword strapped in her hips in case of an emergency

Astrid looked around and saw fog everywhere, she didn't see anything clear, Stormfly walked near her and she suddenly squawked, something had hit her foot, Astrid looked over to her foot and saw a broken top part of a spear, she pulled it out, the wound was not deep, Stormfly was still fine, grabbed her axe and pointed at the part of the fog

"Come out or I'll pulverise you! I have an axe! Come and face me! I'm not scared of you!" Astrid said, bravely "Come out! Now!"

Then someone grabbed her wrist, then a man began pushing himself, using Astrid's wrist as his anchor, he struggle to pull himself up, then as Astrid saw his face, she helped him stand up, he was an old, thin man, he had bruises all over his body and his beard was messy, he was wearing old rags and fine bracelets and rings

"Please, help me!" the man said

"W-what can I help you with?" Astrid asked

"You need to get out of here!" the man said, pushing Astrid slightly "Get out of here! Quick! Take the Nadder and go out of this place! This place is dangerous! Get out!"

"No, I just got here, I want to see what this place is…! I'm not going somewhere until I know of this place!" Astrid said, stopping her tracks

"You kids, just don't listen! Leave! Take the Nadder! You both aren't safe here!" the man said

"Why? Tell me, what this place is first before I can leave…" Astrid said, facing the old man

"No, you don't need to know anything of this place! You have forced me enough! You have forced me enough! You almost killed my dragons!" the man said, raging his hands up

"No! I'm didn't kill any dragon, I haven't killed one my whole life!" Astrid said

"Then if you aren't one of them, then who are you?"

"One of them? What do you mean one of them?" Astrid asked

"Those big guys that also came from up there in that hole! They had weapons same as yours! Big tough guys! And their treacherous, despicable chief, or so they said… ugh… D-Da-gger? Dagor?"

"Dagur!"

"Yeah! That's the one! Wait… you know that guy?" the man asked

"Those Berserkers!" Astrid felt her blood boil. _Hurting this innocent man! Almost killing his dragons! They deserve another punch for this! Those Berserkers!_. "I can help you, but tell me what this place is, what is your name? What are you doing down here?"

"Wait, kid, tell me about yourself first…" the old man said

"I'm Astrid Hofferson, I'm a Viking, from Berk, I'm a dragon trainer, I ride a Deadly Nadder, Stormfly…" Astrid introduced herself and Stormfly "I'm here because I'm finding my friend who was captured by the Berserkers and to save my village…"

"Some dedication out there for your home and friend…" the old man said

"T-they're special to me…" Astrid said

"Well, I am Orpheus… I am the guardian of this dragon nest for almost 40 years, I guarded all the dragons here, I once rode a Monstrous Nightmare named Dracos, and I adopted just 2 years ago a Rumblehorn, named Skullcrusher, Dracos… was killed by that Dagur! Luckily I saved Skullcrusher before they could catch him and kill him…" Orpheus said

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry they killed your dragon, I promise! I'll avenge your dragon! I-I will avenge him!" Astrid said "I promise that! Sir Orpheus, but anyway, where are the dragons and Skullcrusher?"

"I freed my dragons before that Dagur invaded this place, I made them burst out of this hole and fly away and escape before they got killed, but my dragon Dracos didn't made it, the nest's queen hid away in the sea, but before that, she spread mist around the whole surface, anyone who will inhaled this mist, will forget anything that happen to them in the past few minutes and be knocked unconscious—"

"Wait! That mist! That mist was the one Hiccup inhaled! We were in the place when the dragons suddenly burst out of nowhere then suddenly this mist came, it got Hiccup unconscious! That was the mist! You were the dragon rider we saw!" Astrid exclaimed "That was the nest's queen?!"

"Yes, now stick to what I have to say! I went back at the nest and found the queen hid away, I hid Skullcrusher before the Berserkers came bursting in that night and persuaded me where the dragons are, of course they didn't remember that I let them escape… then here, they thrashed me, until I wasn't able to move, then after 2 days, here you are…" Orpheus said

Astrid sighed and smiled "Where is Skullcrusher?"

Orpheus stood up, Astrid helped him walk, Stormfly followed from behind, they walked through the cold fog, and as they went deeper inside, they saw a vast nest, even bigger than the one at Dragon Island, Orpheus whistled, and a piece of the wall began to crack, until a Rumblehorn came in their midst, it flew straight to Orpheus's side, Orpheus began patting the dragon, then it approached Astrid and Stormfly, and then it began sniffing them

"Ugh, why is he smelling me?" Astrid asked

"Cause he trying to know your scent, Rumblehorns are tracking dragons, just take something that someone owns and once he smells it, he'll follow the scent to the person…" Orpheus said

"Really?! Then, can he track my friend? C-can I? I-I need to find and save him, him and his dragon…!"

"Sure, do you have something that he owns?" Orpheus asked

"The sword! His sword! I can use that!" Astrid said

"Then go ahead, I will accompany you in your journey…" Orpheus said as he bowed "You saved my life, young lady, then I'll help you back…"

"Okay, thanks… thanks sir Orpheus… I-I could use a little more company…"

"Tell me, what dragon does your friend rides?" Orpheus asked, as Astrid took out Hiccup's sword

"Oh, all of my friends are dragon riders, one rides a Gronkle, two rides a Hideous Zippleback, another one rides a Monstrous Nightmare, and the friend I was saying I need to rescue, he rides a Night Fury…"

"A Night Fury! I-I haven't seen one in my entire life! Then I'm glad I wanted to come along, it made me want to come along more!" Orpheus said, before coughing

"Then we have to get there fast, before Dagur and the berserkers invade my town…" Astrid said

Orpheus then, hurriedly puts on his armor that he kept at the back of Skullcrusher, and mounted him and secured himself with a little gadgets, Astrid mounted Stormfly and made Skullcrusher sniff the sword, then he growled and lets out a little smoke and took off, Stormfly followed

"Let's go, Stormfly!"

"Skullcrusher! Go!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So guys! That answered most of the mystery! And Skullcrusher is now in the story! Yay! But don't worry! He'll be Stoick's in a matter of a few chapters**

**I actually didn't planned to make an OC, but I went and done it! Well, screw my mind! But a little OC doesn't hurt! In fact, he's the only OC in this story… **

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter! Next one, maybe tomorrow… it's Friday! Duh! Of course I don't know my schedule during Fridays… oh, I forgot! Maybe some of you will be saying "IT'S ONLY THURSDAY TOMORROW!" But! I'm from the Philippines! We're one day ahead of US! Oh for Loki's sake!**

**Anyway, I hope you like Orpheus! I actually got that name from a song title… "****オルフェ" ****it means Orpheus! Duh! So please don't mind if an old man is an OC, because it somehow fits, not old "OLD" it's kinda old "Between 50-60" kind of age!**

**Infinite possibilities awaits for us, be the Outcast you wanna be, my dear kitsunes… stay tuned, Sayonara for now…!**


	9. Chapter 9 Tryst and Diverge

**Hey guys! Good thing our family's trip to the hospital is somehow cancelled, cause my mom and dad has work, and they didn't want the rest of us go there ourselves… yay! I can make this chapter! Don't ask why we have to go to the hospital**

**Anyways, here's Chapter 9!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 9: Tryst and Diverge**

Orpheus was the first one to get out of the hole, followed by Stormfly, they flew low after, Astrid looked around and saw burnt grounds and a few splinters and old, burnt tents

"Don't worry about that… as long as those Berserkers are gone, nothing can hurt my Ashen Dell" Orpheus said

"'Ashen Dell'?" Astrid asked

"That's what I named this place… when I discovered it 50 years ago" Orpheus said

"Oh, I am so sorry… me and my friend Hiccup named this place 'Cold Pasture'! I'll just tell him—" Astrid was cutted by Orpheus's hearty laughed

"It's alright! Name it what you wanna name it… I just this place Ashen Dell for myself… so others can call it what they wanna be…" Orpheus before coughing

"My gods, are you alright, sir Orpheus?" Astrid asked

"Don't call me, sir, young lady… just call 'Orpheus'…" Orpheus said

"Astrid! Is that you?!"

"Astrid! Thank Odin you're here!" Stoick said

"Chief?! Guys?! Gobber?!" Astrid exclaimed

"We came here to find you! We want help you find Hiccup!" Gobber said

"B-but… how did—?!" Astrid was cutted again

"So they're your friends you were talking about… you didn't tell me about the Thunderdrum and the Hotburple…" Orpheus said "Wait… is-is that?"

"That who?" Astrid asked

"Stoick?" Orpheus asked

"Yes, he's the chief of Berk… wait, do you know him from somewhere?" Astrid asked

"He's a childhood friend of mine, although I'm a bit older than him for 5 years" Orpheus said, then Astrid chuckled, then he waved his hand "Stoick!"

"O-Orpheus?! Orpheus! Is that you?" Stoick exclaimed, before giving a hearty laugh

"Are we missing something?" Gobber asked

"I don't know…" Snotlout said, shrugging

They landed their dragons in a cliff and then, Stoick and Orpheus held up their hands and they positioned themselves like they're gonna arm wrestle **(Like what Stoick and Gobber did before distracting the Red Death in HTTYD 1) **and they looked confident and did a manly hug, Astrid dismounted her dragon and so did the others, they watched Orpheus and Stoick talk

"How long has it been?" Stoick asked, still bursting out a hearty laugh

"30 years I guess, has it really been that long, and oh… you're already riding a Thunderdrum and the chief of Berk! I thought Berk was a land of kill or be killed? How many did I miss so far, my friend?" Orpheus asked, before bursting a hearty laugh also

"Well my son changed Berk for the better…" Stoick said

"Your son? You have a family? A very late congratulations I guess…" Orpheus said, shaking Stoick's hand "Well, where are they?"

"My wife was taken away by dragon almost 20 years ago… my son, well I raised him up, but now I need to save him from the Berserkers…" Stoick said, a little sad

"Wait, young lady, uh… Astrid, you said you have to save a friend of yours that was captured also by the Berserkers…" Orpheus said, approaching Astrid

"The chief's son, yes… sir Orpheus…" Astrid said

"You already know each other…" Stoick asked

"Well, here's the whole story: 2 days ago, the Berserkers tried to invade the dragon's nest I've been guarding for almost 40 years, but I let dragons escape the hole before they can even attack, the nest's queen sprayed a mist for the whole surface, making the Berserkers forget what happened, but what I didn't know was Astrid and her friend were here when it happened… then the Berserkers came to the hole luckily I hid my dragon before they came, the nest's queen hid in the sea, all the dragons were scattered and somewhere safe… they started thrashing for not telling where the dragons are and left me lying there for 2 days, till this young lady came into the nest and saved me, now here I am, accompanying her in her journey" Orpheus said

Then Stoick felt a little anger at the Berserkers for thrashing his friend, then he approached his dragon and mounted him, Orpheus approached Skullcrusher till the gang circled around him

"Cool dragon you got there!" Snotlout said "I'm Snotlout, and this is my dragon Hookfang… a Monstrous Nigh—"

"I know, a Monstrous Nightmare, I once had a Monstrous Nightmare named Dracos, but those filthy, despicable Berserkers killed him!" Orpheus said, with hatred and anger in his voice

Snotlout felt his anger also, Hookfang nudge Orpheus, then Orpheus patted Hookfang and smiled at him "You're kinda like my dragon, the attitude…"

"Hi, we're the twins, she's Ruffnut and I'm Tuffnut…" Tuffnut said

"Yeah, and we ride a Hideous Zippleback, we named Barf and Belch" Ruffnut said

"I'm Fishlegs, I ride a Gronkle named Meatlug…" Fishlegs said

"Well, I'm sorry to break this little party but we need to make a plan before the Berserkers set sail on Berk and save Hiccup and Toothless" Gobber said "It's almost sunrise… we must make a plan a now"

"That's just what I am thinking now…" Stoick said, approaching them "Gobber, you go back to Berk and gather every strong Viking on the back of the dragon and all the weapons that you can bring, any useful things and guide to the fort and we'll battle it out there…"

"Stoick, you are taking out extreme measures here, are you sure about this?" Gobber asked

"It'll be more worse if the war is on Berk, we have to somehow finish this nonsense over at their forts or Berk will be nothing but a stack of rock" Stoick said

"Then I'll come with you, I will also gather every dragon I find to help you guys…" Orpheus said

"Of course, we need all the help we can get…" Stoick said. _Gods, help us all_

"Righty-ho…" Gobber said, mounting his dragon "C'mon Grump! We need to get to Berk fast"

"Do you remember the way back to Berk?" Orpheus asked

"Of course! Of course! Don't worry about that!" Gobber said as Grump took off

Orpheus mounted Skullcrusher and they took off, they followed Grump and Gobber, then the gang and Stoick followed them with their heads, then Astrid looked back at Stoick "Uh, chief, do you have any idea where the Berserkers are?"

"We just found their fort a little far from here, we must hurry and sneak in there already, we must find Hiccup and Toothless and destroy the fort before they can even touch Berk" Stoick said

"Okay, sure… let's go there now!" Astrid said

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_I need to get out of here! I need to get out of here! C'mon Hiccup! Think!_

Hiccup looked at the Berserker and looked at the ground, he felt the grudges on his throat, seems he doesn't want to do it, but he has to, to get out

The Berserkers weren't that smart as the Vikings, Hiccup can pull through his act, he looked at his knee and saw his sword gone. _Great! I'm just gonna beat the guy_

"Ugh, hey! Hey there! Uhm… berserker! I-I need your help" Hiccup said, again with his charismatic approach **(HTTYD 2, when he surrendered himself and Astrid to Eret in the ship, the style he had in the way of talking PS. Nice one there Jay…)**

"Shut up, dragon rider…" the Berserker said

"I-I-I need to go… you know! C-can't have a prisoner who needs to go to the bathroom often! I-it'll ruin the cell… so… ugh… I-I-I need t-to y-you know!" Hiccup said with a toying-ish manner

"Alright! But you're not going there by yourself!" the Berserker said as he grabbed the keys to the cell

But before the Berserkers even turned the key to unlock the cell, Hiccup grabbed his fur coat and pushed him hard into the metal bars, but the Berserker shook his head and looked at Hiccup angrily, he growled in anger, Hiccup looked disappointed in himself

"Tat ta ra! I'm dead…" Hiccup said **(HTTYD 1 scene… instead "we're", it's "I'm")**

The Berserker grabbed Hiccup through the metal bars and looked angry, Hiccup had his whole self raised from the ground, the Berserker was very tall and buff, he moved his head away from the berserker who was growling at him

"Ugh… y-y-you need to clean y-your mouth…" Hiccup said, a little nervous

Then the Berserker held Hiccup's arm tightly, then Hiccup's instincts kicked in, as he kicked the berserker's crotch with his metal leg, making the berserker let go of Hiccup and held his crotch in pain, then Hiccup kicked the guy away, making the berserker fell on the ground, Hiccup almost lost his balance but managed to stand up, then Hiccup grabbed the keys of the cells and quickly tried every key and the cell opened in the 4th key, then Hiccup quickly ran outside the cell rooms, then the Berserker chased him down

"Hey! Kid! Come back here!" the berserker said

Hiccup ran through the stacks quietly, so no one will hear, then he peaked out and saw a lot of Berserkers out, then he leaned back, before someone notice him and breathed heavily, then he saw the Berserker from earlier and Hiccup hid lower, then he hid under the cloths that seemed to be covering something, Hiccup sighed as he hid there and saw feet walking outside the cloth and stayed quiet, Hiccup gently peeked out, then he leaned his face back, trying not to make a noisy breathing

Hiccup saw the feet gone, he looked out from under and saw no one, then he felt a sharp sting from his nape, he turned around and saw axes, hammers and swords, then he looked out again and looked at the sword and gently, quietly, he grabbed it out of the pile, and crawled out of the stack, then he slowly peeked out, knowing he's still in danger of getting caught, luckily there were only 4 berserkers in the room, he can easily outsmart them

Then he stood up, knowing that berserkers were at the other side of the room, he had the stacks of weapons to hide him, then something poked his shoulder, he turned around and saw the berserker from before, he smiled nervously and began fighting him off with the sword

Then the berserkers heard the clash and they grabbed their weapons and went behind the stack, they saw Hiccup clashing with the berserker "Oi! What are you doing here outside the cell?!"

Hiccup turned around a looked more disappointed in himself "Oh, great… more berserkers?! Gods, help me now" Hiccup mumbled the last part

He began to clash with the 5 berserkers, trying to dodge their attacks, then he ran to the centre of the room and looked at his sword and saw the berserkers charging at him. _I mustn't let them pass this door or I'm doomed for sure! I must defeat all this berserkers at once..!_

Then Hiccup began attacking at them, not only with just his sword but with his fists and kicks **(Percy Jackson movie, how Annabeth beat her fellows trainees, when Percy was staring at her… but only in Hiccup's situation, more slashing)**

It took Hiccup about a few minutes before defeating one Berserker to the ground, he was already tired finishing off one Berserker, now he has to defeat 4 more, luckily, Hiccup hits one in his weak spot with his elbow, Hiccup managed to defeat one again, he was left with 3 more, he didn't made much sound so other berserkers from outside the door won't hear him

He was already panting, Hiccup was left with one more, the same berserker who chased him down, Hiccup readied himself as he twisted the sword in his hand, the berserker charged at him, readying his axe, Hiccup dodged the first swing, but got hit on the second swing, making him fall to the ground

_I wish Astrid was here to deal with this guy! I'm not good with an axe! Out of all the weapons, WHY AXE?! Odin, help me!_

Hiccup crawled himself out of the berserker's swing and stood out again, the berserker started approaching him, readying his axe once more, then he slashed a heavy swing, but Hiccup dodged it well and went to his back and kicked him with his metal leg, making the berserker fall down, but the berserker stood up again

"Oh c'mon! Really?!" Hiccup exclaimed, but not that much loudly

The berserker stood up slowly, growling at Hiccup, then the berserker started to march to him again, he then started to run to him, holding his axe, Hiccup stood there nervously and dodged the guy at the last minute, then the berserker became tumbling over to the stack of weapons, the cloth covering the stack enveloped him as he continued rolling then he crashed into the wall, Hiccup made his 'umph' face **(HTTYD1 after the dragon attack at the start of the movie, when the one of village's giant torch fell down to the docks, the face Hiccup made, before he said "Sorry dad…")**

"Ugh… a-are you alright?" Hiccup asked

No response…

_I'm more dead… I-I killed a berserker… I killed a berserker… oh no… I'm more doomed now, a-at least I'm safe for now…_

Hiccup looked around and saw he had just defeated 5 berserkers, they were all unconscious in the ground, then he pulled him beside the seemingly dead Berserker and went to the door and peeked in outside and saw many more berserkers

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"We need to get in there and fast… before they can even load their ships" Astrid said

"But what can we do?" Fishlegs asked

"Are you saying we should barge in there and go all crazy?" Tuffnut asked

"No, we can't risk to be captured! We must go there in a quieter approach!" Astrid said

"Astrid is right, we can't let them get us captured…" Stoick said "We need to split up and sneak in there, and find Hiccup and Toothless, then we wait for Gobber and Orpheus to come back with the Vikings and dragons, is that clear?"

"Yeah, but how will we know that Hiccup and Toothless are found?" Fishlegs asked

"No we don't need to signalled the others our main purpose is to wait for Gobber and Orpheus charged with the dragons and Vikings, so we'll continue to sneak in" Stoick said "Whoever found Hiccup and Toothless, just stay quiet and hide"

"But what if one of us got captured?" Snotlout asked

"Fight, this rescue mission is risky, but we need to do it, for Hiccup, Toothless and Berk…" Stoick said "It's either hide or fight…"

"Yes chief…"

Then the gang split up, leaving Stoick at his current place, then Thornado went to his side, looking all fired up to go and fight, Stoick readied his hammer and narrowed his eyes, then he started walking to the blacksmith which was a little far from the fort and started knocking down all the workers there

Astrid and Stormfly went to the eastern side of the fort, Stormfly hid from a distance trying not to get captured, Astrid walked slowly, hiding herself from the berserkers, she had her axe with her, and in her side was Hiccup's sword, she looked around, sharply, trying not to get noticed

Snotlout and Hookfang went to the western side of the fort, Hookfang crawled out on the walls, the shadows were hiding the dragon completely, Snotlout was holding his hammer and confidently walked around the rooms, but his steps were still quiet, Hookfang growled about a few times, almost busting Snotlout and himself

Fishlegs quietly flew to the southern part of the fort and did his best not to make any noise by bumping at the weapons and stacks of tools and food, trying not to get tables overturned, not to make even the tiniest sound, he whimpered quietly, and looked at his every side, trying not bump anything, Meatlug just did as what she was told and didn't made a sound

The twins just walked forward with heir dragons, covering the northern side of the fort, they didn't listen and just went in there, Barf and Belch just stick to the plan and tried not to get there riders caught, but the twins were coped up in looking at all the weapons and possible destruction, basically, the Zippleback did all the duties, Tuffnut and Ruffnut just stayed hidden watching every destruction

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hiccup sneaked in into every room that he spots and hides away from the berserkers, and sneaks in and out, trying to find his dragon, so far no one has spotted him, then he walked into a room with no one inside, he stood up and walked around, he saw many papers pinned along the walls, he started to read one and felt a little confused, it was a name of a place

"What is this place?" Hiccup asked himself

Then he scanned more of the room and saw a map, then he went to a farther side of the room and saw one gigantic map of the world that they think all there is to it, and there were marks on it

Every mark he read, then he understood what it meant, all the marked places were the dragon nests they've found, Hiccup gasped at it and felt shocked "Wait… these are…"

_These are all the dragon nests found in the maps… Dagur and the berserkers must've started at Cold Pasture, there is a dragon nest there…_

Then he looked at the middle of the room and found another map, he looked at it and saw Berk at one corner, he saw a dagger on it

"This is Berk…" Hiccup mumbled, then he heard a shout from outside the room, and heard the door creak, Hiccup looked around to somewhere to hide, he hid beside the door as the door opened

Hiccup hurriedly went out as Dagur and a few berserkers passed by talking, then Hiccup hid at the dragon traps and sighed… he looked around and peeked out, still guaranteeing his safety, he heard the door closed and he peeked out again, and he heard screech from a far, he felt nearer to his best friend Toothless

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yeah! Mora! Mora! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Oh, sorry…**

**Was the chapter good? Oh! Stoick and Orpheus were childhood friends! Great! I just putted it there at the last minute, I didn't know else what to do… tehee, sorry…**

**It's really hard explaining the battle scenes, seriously, but I did my best, tell me if you like it so far…! Please! I need your opinions! I've already been making 9 chapters and I've already giving out until the best that I can give… there are still a lot of things that'll happen, remember Hiccup and Astrid aren't a couple yet, we are just half-way of the adventure, I haven't explained how Fishlegs and Snotlout came to like Ruffnut IN MY THEORY… so I guess to myself on how many chapter this story will get, uhm… 17-18 chapters?**

**And I've thinking about another HTTYD FanFic, it is now after HTTYD2, I'm thinking that I'll call the story How To Train Your Dragon -Last Stand-… more adventure in this one, and I think more longer…**

**Please review, comment, follow/favourite, vote and at least share (I guess) to your fellow HTTYD fans… (talking to Wattpad readers here) those reads this story on Wattpad, please share it to your fellow HTTYD fanfic writers or readers, , got no problems… (except not much likes my work I guess, they just read it and leaves no opinions) I feel hurt! Very much hurt!**

**So what do you think is the best name for the land? 'Cold Pasture'? or 'Ashen Dell'?**

**And what do you think I should name the nest queen that Orpheus guarded? I'm running out of ideas for name, just think a perfect name for giant white dragon with blue streaks, and looks a little cute like Toothless… please tell me your opinion… please I'm begging!**

**Infinite possibilities awaits for us, be the Outcast you wanna be, my dear kitsunes… stay tuned, Sayonara for now…!**

**PS. The meaning of the title: Tryst means meet and diverge means split up, pretty deep huh?**


	10. Chapter 10 Revenge and Profess

**Again with the fighting my fatigue! I hate this! I just came from a 3-hour drive and I'm tired, but since I also have my priorities here on the story, I've decided to make another chapter..! Yey!**

**But I've heard about Dagur having a Skrill? I haven't really watched fully of the series, and I've already read fan fictions having Dagur having a Skrill, so I researched a little bit… then BOOM! You know the rest…**

**Oh well… I have a reason not putting Dagur's Skrill there…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 10: Revenge and Profess**

"Toothless?" Hiccup whispered to himself

Hiccup looked out and saw Berserkers running at the opposite direction, he hid himself back and heard an explosion, Hiccup looked a little nervous, but decided to peek out again and saw numerous explosions of fire whirling around a part of the fort, he sighed and gripped on the sword and decided to run to find Toothless at the opposite direction the Berserkers headed to

Hiccup slashed and kicked his way through from several Berserkers coming his way, and hid himself from a nearby boulder and peeked out again, he looked at his sword, almost dented and scratched, the sword won't last long, Hiccup threw the sword away and looked around and saw several Berserkers going to the place of explosion, then he looked around and saw one Berserker down with a sword in hand

_Okay! I've gotta get that sword, I've gotta get that sword! Okay, Hiccup… don't screw up now and fight like a Viking! Be a Viking!_

Hiccup ran to the Berserker and grabbed his sword, then he heard somewhere charging at him with a hammer, then Hiccup immediately dodged it and kicked the Berserker out, but he Berserker stood up and growled and began swinging the hammer around

"Woah! E-easy there! Gah! E-easy!" Hiccup dodged every swing "E-everything will be just fine..!"

Hiccup slashed the hammer away and elbowed the Berserker's face, knocking him unconscious, Hiccup looked back and saw the explosion beginning to quiet down, he knew in himself that it wasn't the kind Toothless blasts so he didn't need to worry about that now, he continued to run to the other direction

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Stormfly, be quiet… we can't let anyone hear us…" Astrid whispered

Then Astrid began to walk slowly in the shadows, Stormfly just followed her, keeping herself hidden also, then out of a sudden, Astrid was grabbed by one of the Berserkers, he held her and hid in one of the hidden corners of the room, he chuckled at himself finding another prisoner and whispered "Come with me… or die…"

Astrid struggled to get herself out of his grab, then she heard the Berserker chuckled and just hit his stomach with her elbow hard, the Berserker lets go of Astrid, holding out his stomach, then Astrid punched the guy in the face and kicked his groin and kicked him away, Astrid managed to get her axe and was prepared in slashing the guy's face, but instead, she used the axe to knock him out

Stormfly nudged her rider as Astrid mounted her quickly "C'mon Stormfly! Let's get outta here before the Berserkers can catch us!" Astrid hissed, Stormfly quickly ran out of the corner and through the shadows

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Gods, this fort is big… half of Berk can already fit in this place" Hiccup mumbled at himself

Hiccup looked out and saw no one in the room, he ran to the place and saw multiple tents

_I guess this is where the Berserkers stay…_ Hiccup thought, then he walked into one of the corners between the tents, and can't see much light, he tripped into something and made a thud

Hiccup got his head up and shook his head, he looked back and saw a Berserker unconscious, then he got up quickly and shook the dirt out of his armour, and he grabbed his sword and he peeked out seeing somebody in the shadows, he sneaked up into another corner and peeked out and saw a figure holding an axe, then he readied his sword and began approaching on what he thought was a Berserker

He stepped into the shadows without making a sound and he breathed sharply, then he tightened the grip on his sword and closed his eyes, and once he opened them, he had a better idea

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Astrid heard someone breathing sharply, she looked up and saw Stormfly walking through the high branches, then she looked at the ground again, still walking slowly, then she heard more breathing and readied her axe, she had a tight grip, and looks aggravated

_This guys doesn't know when to give up and lay down drop dead..!_. Astrid thought

The guy grabbed her and covered her mouth and dragged her into a corner, then Astrid tightened her grip on the axe and she used her one hand to struggle out of the guy's grab, then she held out on the guy's hand, she felt a little confused

_Weird, I thought this guy's hand was a lot bigger..?_. Astrid thought to herself

She shook the fact off of pushed the guy's hand away and swung her axe **(Remember! The part of the axe that I'm talking about is not the edge of the axe with the blade, the body itself)** at the guy, hitting him hard, she heard him groan in pain as he fell downwards

Astrid looked down and saw a guy with messy auburn hair "Hiccup?!" Astrid exclaimed

"Ow... that hurt… a lot…" Hiccup managed to speak in between his pain "Ow… Astrid… was that you all along?!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry..!" Astrid exclaimed as she bent down to him, and held his shoulders "I-I didn't knew it was you! Don't scare me like that… oh, for the love of the gods…"

Hiccup supported himself with his hands, Astrid held his shoulders, feeling a little guilty, Hiccup shook his head, trying to shake the pain off, Astrid then, hugged him tightly from behind, she buried her face in his shoulder "I'm so sorry… I didn't knew it was you"

"I-I've should've known it was you before I grabbed you" Hiccup said

Astrid lets go of Hiccup and got up, Hiccup got up also, but Astrid helped him up, then Astrid grabbed her axe, and looked at Hiccup with an aggravated look "You thought I was a Berserker, didn't you?"

"I-I'm so sorry…" Hiccup said

Astrid punched Hiccup's shoulder, but not that hard, Hiccup quickly grabbed his shoulder, oozing with big pain "That's was for thinking I was a Berserker…" Astrid said, before hitting Hiccup's head "And that's for everything else…"

"Seriously?! You're adding more pain when I already had enough beating from your axe?!" Hiccup wheezed

"You deserve it anyway…" Astrid said "Anyways, what happened to you?! You looked a bit scrunched up… what have the Berserkers done to you?"

"Nothing brutal happened, before you swung your axe at me, it's just I've been fighting a lot of Berserkers… luckily I have a sword here…" Hiccup said "I lost my Inferno…"

"Inferno?" Astrid asked

"My flaming sword..!" Hiccup said

"Oh, you mean this…" Astrid said, before pulling a pipe of metal with a fancy design and buttons

Hiccup grabbed his sword and looked happy enough, he smiled at the joy getting his sword back, he pushed the button at the side, revealing his flaming sword, he swung it around slowly, and retracted it, he looked at Astrid with a glint of happiness, his pain was all gone because of his happiness getting his sword back

"Astrid, I need your help in finding Toothless… he's in here somewhere…" Hiccup said

"Sure, and did I tell you that the gang and your dad are in here with me, soon enough, Gobber and Orpheus will come here with the Vikings and dragons all over Berk—"

"Who's Orpheus?" Hiccup asked

"The dragon rider we saw at Cold Pasture!" Astrid said

"Wait, we saw a dragon rider at Cold Pasture? I don't know…" Hiccup scratched his head "All I remember was that we were talking…"

Astrid felt a little confused then she remembered what Orpheus said about the nest's queen and its mist "Wait! It's the mist! It made you forget what happened back there when you inhaled it! It made you forget that we saw a dragon rider and burst of dragons from the north..!" Astrid exclaimed

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Hiccup said

"Never mind what I said just now… we've have a Night Fury to find!" Astrid said, before dragging Hiccup out of the corner

"Okay..!"

Astrid slightly whistled for Stormfly, then the dragon went down from the branch, Astrid and Hiccup quickly mounted at the dragon, Stormfly quickly ran, she hid in the shadows, but they noticed the sun rays, beginning to shine, Hiccup guarded his eyes from the sunlight, Astrid looks troubled "We have to stop the Berserkers now before they can even dock one ship!" Astrid exclaimed

"Wait, you said, dad is here?"

"Yeah… we're fighting off some Berserkers now actually, we're starting this war on a quieter approach" Astrid said "Until Gobber and Orpheus comes with the rest of the Vikings and dragons"

"Hurry, let's find Toothless and confront Dagur about his madness, enraging war upon us…" Hiccup said

"Stormfly, you heard him, let's find Toothless..!" Astrid said to Stormfly

Stormfly squawked and began to fly lowly above the ground, the tall forest were still covering the dragon, and nobody suspected a thing, Astrid looked around, so did Hiccup, till they saw one big lit cave up ahead

"Down there! What is that?" Astrid whispered

"I don't know, let's check it out…" Hiccup said

Stormfly dove down to the cave, Hiccup dismounted Stormfly, followed by Astrid, then they started walking inside the cave

They came inside and looked at some of the cave wall paintings of early times, for many generations, this cave stood, they marvelled at the dragon paintings, there were the Strike class, Mystery class, Boulder class and many more, some of these paintings, they didn't even know which class they were **(Ya thinking what I'm thinking? *raises eyebrows*)**

"What are these? I-I've never seen this before… this is… this is…" Hiccup didn't find the right words to say "I-I… this thing…"

"It's amazing…" Astrid smiled at the paintings

Hiccup looked at Astrid in awe and smiled at her, Astrid just looked around the paintings, not noticing Hiccup looking at her, then Hiccup looked up again, it felt star-gazing, more like 'dragon-painting-gazing', the view they had was so amazing, they didn't know they were moving in closer, until their shoulders touched, but instincts kicked in, and they adverted each other

"I'm sorry to intrude your little moment there… was that so romantic?"

Hiccup and Astrid looked around and saw Dagur and 2 Berserkers beside him, Astrid narrowed her eyes in anger, Stormfly was in the two riders backs, preparing her tail for a spine shot, Hiccup got his sword and readied it, setting it on flame, Dagur smirked at them and held his hammer

"That moment was really dramatic, I guess… seems like you haven't seen a cave with dragon paintings, huh?" Dagur said, before going to the Skrill painting "See this Skrill… it's… very fascinating, showing all strong… being feared, full of mystery… I gotta say, I like this fella…"

"Y-you had a Skrill before…" Hiccup mumbled, giving out realization

"Yes, did you even remember that? Were you so coped up with change, you didn't even question my Skrill gone?!" Dagur said, before lifting up his hammer "I'll tell you this! I've been lucky I had such a wonderful, strong dragon to be with me, if he wasn't gone… I could've kill your girl right then..!"

"Skrill? Gone?! What do you mean your Skrill gone?" Hiccup asked

"And now you question the great chief of the Berserker tribe Dagur the Deranged?" Dagur said, letting out a small chuckle in the end

"Look we can help you with your little dragon problem, just tell us what happened, and we can help you out, the best way, us dragon riders can—" Hiccup was cut in his sentence

"Dragon riders? So now you say you're the puny, little Riders of Berk…" Dagur said, chuckling at the end "My Skrill DIED BECAUSE OF THESE DRAGONS!"

Hiccup and Astrid were shocked, hearing Dagur statement. They couldn't believe it, dragons killing other dragons, it was unusual, it was weird, having them, kill their own common kind, dragons…

"L-look… I-I don't know if I-I'm hearing this correctly… but, other dragons killed your Skrill?" Hiccup asked, and then he heard Dagur chuckled

"Didn't you just heard what I just said?!"

"B-but it's unusual, dragons killing other dragons? T-t-th-they must've have… some kind of… ugh, past with each other or something, a history that they fought each other… w-what d-d-did it look like?" Hiccup asked

"Hiccup, don't…" Astrid whispered

"A giant dragon… a massive dragon that can squash this fort into tiny bits… it fired at us… well Death got shot… not me… so call it, somewhat a 'weakling' maybe…" Dagur said "My dragon is a weak, weird dragon, who can't even stand up and fight the nest's queen… they looked angry at each other"

"T-the nest's queen..?! But how?! You attacked it?! You attacked the nest?!" Astrid looked curious also

"That's about it… nice hunch…" Dagur said "We were about the dragons… we draw the queen out and started blasting us… well, all the dragons got away, Death didn't… he died because of that dragon, so I promised to myself, that I will not stop killing dragons, till I KILL THE DRAGON THAT KILLED MINE!"

Hiccup and Astrid looked shocked, they were already gasping, it was impossible to kill the nest's queen with only human strength, it wasn't that easy defeating the Red Death, Hiccup lost his foot, Dagur might get into a worse situation than him

"Dagur… y-you don't know what you're saying…" Hiccup said

"Yes, I do…"

"Y-you can't just-just kill a nest's queen..! It's bad enough that I lost my leg into defeating one… what more can you do? Without somebody by your side, protecting you… trusting each other… you've got nothing to protect yourself…" Hiccup said, with a little worry on his tone "You-you have your shields, your weapons and all the Berserkers you want, but it's not enough to kill one nest queen… you need somebody more than just that, a friend… a c-companion… somebody that trusts you and you trust back"

"And why do you need to invade Berk?! If that's all you're after?!" Astrid asked

"Because, Berserkers need slaves… we Berserkers… are far greater than you! We're stronger! You puny Viking fell for those dragons too much… now you're paying the price that your affections caused you…" Dagur said

"We are only the same level here, Dagur! Nobody's far greater than us… we are just people, just Vikings, just Berserkers! The only thing that makes us unique… not greater, but unique than in any other clan, because we have trust, we have trust in us, we have trust in each other, and WE have trust in our dragons!" Hiccup said "Nothing is ever far greater than us, we are of the same level…"

"You irritate me…" Dagur mumbled "Berserkers! Take them to the cells! And this time… don't you ever let get out, or you'll be sorry…"

"Yes sir…"

"And ugh… bring the dragon with the Night Fury…" Dagur said

Then, right then and there, Stormfly shot her spine shots, and it pinned the Berserkers down to their ground, every spot they were pinned, Dagur dodged the spikes and ran outside, then out of nowhere, mist became spreading all over the cave, very fast, Dagur was already out of sight

"Stormfly!" Astrid shouted

Stormfly covered Hiccup and Astrid with her wings, Astrid blocked off the mist in her face and looked at Hiccup "Whatever you do..! Don't inhale the mist! Hold your breath!" Astrid shouted at him

Hiccup lied down to the ground and covered his whole head, Astrid hugged on Stormfly, blocking off every mist from her face, it was cold, Stormfly bowed down at them and closed her eyes, until every was dark out

_They couldn't see anymore_

_Already lying down at the ground_

_Breathing heavily_

_In search of each other's hand_

The mist made the cave dark, cold and soggy, all they can hear were breaths and a dragon's squawk, it was making the two weak, until they managed to sit up

"Astrid?"

"Yeah, Hiccup?"

"Ugh, just so you know…" Hiccup started off "In case we freeze to death…"

"What?! Don't you think that! Don't you dare think we're ever gonna die" Astrid asked, slightly shivering "Can't you see I'm busy thinking a way outta here—!"

"I love you…"

"What?!"

"I-I l-love you… Astrid…"

Astrid breathed in and out, speechless "Oh…"

"Is that all you have to say? 'Oh'?" Hiccup asked, with a little hint of sarcasm "You know, it's hard for me to say those 3 words and that's all you're gonna say… 'oh'…"

"No, it's just that… it's a lot to take in…" Astrid said "Freezing out here… and with your little wrong timing… it's very… perplexing, I guess…"

"I-I know what you mean…" Hiccup mumbled

"Way to explain things, huh? Hiccup?" Astrid said, almost giggling

"Well, it might be that… you know, wrong timing, but I-I wanna say to you, before I-I can get a complete—c-complete breakdown…" Hiccup said "Nah… it's alright… I just wanna say it to you…"

"Hmm…" Astrid managed a nod "Well, then I love you too…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, you made realize that no matter how much change we can get, well, you know what I mean… well, as long as we trust and care for each other… nothing can get better"

Then Stormfly lit up her mouth and fired a little at the ground, Astrid looked up to Hiccup in-front of her, Hiccup was just looking at the fire, taking time to heat himself up, but he was smiling

"You're right…" Hiccup smiled "Well, this ended up a little bit awkward…"

They chuckled and giggled, they looked around and saw Dagur and the two Berserkers unconscious on the ground, Astrid stood up and mounted Stormfly "C'mon Hiccup, we have Night Fury to rescue, unless you wanna hang out with this guys…"

"C'mon, let's go…" Hiccup said, mounting Stormfly

"Let's go girl!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Like Hiccup said, it was a weird and awkward confession, but at least you got your Hiccstrid moment… well somehow… don't worry it'll get better in the next few chapters, JUST. YOU. WAIT.**

**NOPE, STILL NOT CHEESY!**

**Well I would to go throw out some shout-outs! From Fan Fiction. Net! I would like to say thank you: roughgunner, pipi96, and jakie016 for keeping me motivated throughout submitting my chapters and of course I would also like to thank all who followed/favourite this story!**

**Now! On Wattpad! I mean! Just yesterday, I only got about 16 reads, then when I checked a while ago while making this chappie, it boosted to 65! And a few votes and 1 comment! I was like saying 'OH MY GOD!' for like a minute! I almost forgot I'm writing a chapter, so I decided to make a shout out at the ending A/N**

**So shout outs to: Curlyhorse (thanks for your comment and feedback also), lavenderdragon507, and Jane_Hiccstrid**

**So this chappie ended up a little late, because I'm still fighting fatigue from a 3-hour journey..! Then I just decided this chapter to be made today than stressing myself with 2 chappies tomorrow…**


	11. Chapter 11 Breaking Point

**Bad news… I'm not gonna update in the next 3 days because I'm going to the province… and that routine will continue until the end of the month**

**Monday-Wednesday or for most of you guys, its Sunday-Tuesday… Well, this routine will be until the end of the month… anyways…**

**Here's your new chapter…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 11: Breaking Point**

"Where do you think Toothless is?" Astrid asked

"I don't know, let's just keep searching before Dagur wakes up" Hiccup said

Astrid nodded as Stormfly took off faster, Astrid narrowed her eyes, looking at a certain dragon cage, she widened her eyes "Hiccup…" Astrid mumbled

Hiccup looked at where Astrid was looking and saw Toothless, trying to struggle in the chains, the Berserkers were holding out their spears at him, trying to stable him, Hiccup felt angry, he clenched his fists and looked at Astrid who was watching Toothless, then she looked at Stormfly "We need to get there, and fast… c'mon Stormfly!" Astrid said

As Stormfly sped up, Astrid readied her hands, Hiccup then grabbed his sword and tightened his grip on it, then Stormfly landed in-front of Toothless and the Berserkers, then the two dismounted the dragon and readied their weapons at them

"Look, we don't want to fight you! Let my dragon go!" Hiccup said

Then the berserkers laughed at them, Astrid felt mocked and she tried charging but Hiccup stopped her, he looked at them as he narrowed his eyes, then came an explosion that they didn't expect, Stormfly hurriedly covered Hiccup and Astrid, Toothless had broken free of the chains, but he was nowhere to be found, the flame was engulfing them, they can't see anything but flame

Stormfly was knocked out, leaving Astrid to feel worried about her dragon "Stormfly! Stormfly! Are you alright?! Hey Stormfly!" Astrid said, before coughing

Hiccup was a bit knocked out, but he was able to see Astrid and Stormfly before he fell his head into the ground, unconscious. Astrid looked at her dragon then at Hiccup, then she ran to him, and knelt down, she began shaking his shoulders "Hey! Hiccup, wake up! Wake up! Wake up! You fishbone, son of a half troll… bread-eating… munge-bucket… WAKE UP!"

Astrid felt weak in her arms too, as her head became dizzy, she heard a roar and she looked around, she saw Stormfly, waking up, Astrid smiled at her dragon and looked down at Hiccup but it's all blurry now, she fell down to the ground and the last thing she saw was a black figure trying to fly at them

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Astrid jolted up as she saw Stormfly beside her, she hugged he dragon as she stood up, she felt relieved "Oh, Stormfly! You're alright! You had me so worried, Stormfly… oh!" Astrid said, hugging on Stormfly

Stormfly purred and as Astrid broke away, she smiled at her dragon, then she looked around and saw she was at a forest, then she saw Toothless sitting there, waiting for his rider to wake up, Astrid went over to Toothless, Stormfly followed

"Thank you, guys… you saved me and Hiccup… I can't thank you guys enough…" Astrid as she patted both dragons, Toothless then started licking Astrid, she covered herself, telling the Night Fury to stop

Astrid laughed at Toothless as she wiped out the saliva out of her face and he clothes, but she realized it didn't washed out "What the… Toothless! Your saliva didn't washed out!"

Toothless made an innocent warble, Stormfly then walked over to Astrid and nudged her "Ugh… when I get home, I think I need to bathe this thing out…" Astrid mumbled to herself

Astrid looked out and saw a flaming fort about to come to them, the fire was starting to affect the forest, then Astrid hurriedly went over to Hiccup's side and grabbed his arm around her and she stood up, Toothless then grabbed Hiccup and puts him on his back, Astrid did a quick thank you and went to Stormfly and mounted her as she was running away

"C'mon guys, we need to get out of this forest!" Astrid said

Then Stormfly began spreading her wings, and started flying before falling off the cliff up ahead, then Astrid turned around and saw Toothless unable to fly, he was trapped in the edge, the he flew, but he failed and fell off the cliff "Toothless! Hiccup!" Astrid shouted, before Stormfly dove down, fast enough to catch up to them

Toothless tried grabbing Hiccup with his legs, which he had a hard time to do so, they were nearing the ocean, until Astrid jumped off Stormfly and went to his saddle. Astrid had her foot on both pads and she pushed her left foot opening Toothless's makeshift tail, making him, able to balance himself, Astrid began panting, Astrid patted Toothless "C'mon Toothless, let's get your rider!"

Toothless dove down as fast as he can, reaching to Hiccup as Astrid began to hold on in the handles, Stormfly just followed. Before falling into the sea, Toothless managed to catch Hiccup just a inch away from cold water, Astrid felt a little relieved and they flew back up

"What happened?" Astrid asked herself as she saw forest fire started spreading

Astrid looked at Stormfly, then over to Hiccup who was slowly waking up, Astrid looked happy otherwise, then Toothless landed on the safest part of the forest "Thanks, boy…" Astrid said

Toothless lets go of his rider's arms, making Hiccup lie at the ground, Astrid dismounted Toothless, Stormfly landed beside Toothless as she squawked quietly, Astrid looked at Hiccup and then she looked around

"We need to find the others, they might be involved about these explosions… well, especially the twins…" Astrid said "Toothless, watch over Hiccup for me, can you manage it?"

Toothless warbled, Astrid smiled, but before she mounted Stormfly, she walked over to Hiccup and bent down and kissed his cheek, Toothless warbled, Astrid stood up and walked over to Stormfly and she mounted her dragon "C'mon girl, we need to find the gang!"

Stormfly flew away, Toothless looked at them, and then Hiccup. Toothless nudged his rider, and warbled gently, till Hiccup twitched his eyes as he opened them, he saw Toothless, he slowly putted his hand on Toothless's snout and smiled, he slowly sat up, Toothless warbled happily, Hiccup smiled at his dragon and began rubbing Toothless's snout "Hey, bud, I'm glad you're alright…"

Hiccup stood up and looked around, then he remembered everything before he passed out "Where's Astrid? And Stormfly? What happened to them?" Hiccup asked, turning to Toothless

Toothless tilted his head up to the sky and then back again, Hiccup turned to the sky "Where are they headed?" Hiccup asked, approaching Toothless

Toothless pointed at the fort of the Berserkers, it was somehow burning as Hiccup saw Berserkers running around, getting their weapons and buckets of water, Hiccup looked at Toothless and quickly mounted him "C'mon, bud, let's find them before they could get into trouble" Hiccup said

Toothless warbled and flew away. Hiccup began looking around and saw some Berserkers down on the ground, some were running endlessly, fighting off, running with buckets of water. Hiccup looked at the other and saw the sea, still quiet surrounded by the fog.

_I just hope someone will come to our aid._ Hiccup thought.

Toothless turned to the Berserkers and flew around the fort, Toothless then saw Stoick and Thornado, he then stopped, Hiccup turned around and saw what Toothless saw "Dad?!"

"Son?! There you are! You had me so worried! We all were!" Stoick said to his son "Me and your friends have been looking all over for you!"

"Yeah, Astrid already found me… or more like I found her…" Hiccup said

"Where is she right now? The twins can't stop exploding the fort! We need to stop them right now, before they can get captured" Stoick said

"Astrid flew off, I don't know, that was what Toothless told me, or at least showed me…" Hiccup said

"You'll go find Astrid, I'll stop the twins, Gobber and Orpheus are already coming with the Vikings and dragons to fight off the Berserke—" Stoick was cut in his sentence

"'Fight off'?! Dad! I believe peace is the answer not fight! Dad! At least give a chance to stop this war! I need to talk to Dagur straighten things out…" Hiccup said "C'mon dad…"

"Son… these Berserkers came to fights us, rage war on us… cause of one thing… our dragons!" Stoick said

"Dad! You don't understand! Revenge can be stopped if we showed him that revenge is never needed to win, dad! Just let me, talk to him for a while…" Hiccup said

"Just this once, son…" Stoick said "And if anything happens to you…"

Stoick ran out of words to say, Hiccup just sighed and looked at Toothless "Don't worry dad, I'll be fine…" Hiccup said

Thornado flew away, to the opposite direction, Hiccup looked at his dragon and smiled "C'mon Toothless, let's find Astrid and get this war over with" Hiccup said, patting Toothless

Hiccup took his helmet and he wore it, Toothless flew away, Hiccup looked around and saw a Nadder spike fly towards them, Toothless dodged it quickly as possible, Hiccup looked back and down at Toothless "That was a close one, bud"

Hiccup looked down and saw Stormfly caught, her leg was tied in chains, unable to fly, Astrid was lying at the ground, held by two Berserkers, one Berserker was approaching Stormfly as he held his sword, ready to strike

"Stormfly! Stormfly! No!" Astrid shouted

Hiccup heard an explosion nearby, he turned around and saw dragon cages on fire, Hiccup looked below in deep thought and looked Toothless "C'mon bud, let's save Astrid…"

Toothless dove down as quickly as he can and shot a plasma blast to the wall near Stormfly, Astrid turned to her side and Hiccup and Toothless flying toward them "Hiccup…" Astrid mumbled

"How did he get out?!"

"Impossible! He was locked up pretty tight!"

The Berserkers whispered the questions to themselves, then they heard a Berserker about to slash Stormfly, Astrid looked at Stormfly with worry "Stormfly!"

Hiccup dismounted Toothless, readying his flaming sword and he threw it to the Berserker's sword, the Berserker looked at Hiccup with anger, then Stormfly shot her spine shot at the Berserker, pinning him on the wall

Hiccup took off his helmet and messed up his hair, then he looked over to Astrid, then Toothless growled, the Berserkers then grabbed Astrid, and held her as hostage as one of them held a knife on her throat, Hiccup stopped rushing in

"Surrender yourself and the dragon, or this girl is done…" the Berserker said

Stormfly then brought out her tail, showing her spikes, then one Berserker tightened his grip on Astrid and the knife, Hiccup brought his arm out to Stormfly, signalling her to calm down "Stormfly… no"

"So, what's it gonna be dragon rider?" the Berserker asked "You and dragon or the girl…"

"Release her! I-I'll do whatever you want, just release her…" Hiccup said

Astrid managed to shove the Berserker's mouth away "Hiccup! No! I'll be fine! Get out of here! Don't worry about me! Get outta here!" Astrid exclaimed

"Shut up!" the Berserker said

"Astrid..! Let her go! I-I'll do anything! Just let her go!" Hiccup said

Then it took a while, the Berserkers laughed, they let go of Astrid, falling to the ground, Hiccup looked at them with a hint of sadness, Astrid looked at Hiccup and Toothless with worry, then when just about to capture Hiccup and Toothless, Hiccup then shouted "Toothless! Plasma blast! Now!"

Toothless shot at them both, Hiccup covered himself from the shot, but one survived the shot and managed to stand up, then he charged at Stormfly, Hiccup didn't noticed, Toothless roared at Stormfly who looked to the side, then the Berserker fell into the ground, Astrid hit him with her axe from the side "No one, messes with my dragon!" Astrid hissed

Hiccup stood up and saw Astrid looking a little bit tired, he then, looked at Toothless who was beside him, Astrid walked over to Stormfly and broke the chain with her axe, Stormfly landed on the ground, Astrid patted her dragon and hugged her

"We need to find the others…" Hiccup said, getting his sword, retracting the flaming sword

"That's what I've been doing, till the berserkers shot Stormfly down" Astrid said

"Let's go… it's already sunrise… we need to stop them before they can dock one ship" Hiccup said

"That's what we've been doing also, Hiccup… are you still gonna try talking to Dagur?" Astrid asked

"Yes, I need him to change his mind about this revenge of his… it's gonna get him no where" Hiccup said "We have to somehow change his mind… he can't face all these dragons, especially the queen by his own…"

"And now we're helping him?!" Astrid exclaimed

"No! Of course not! We're just gonna stop him in this war and this dragon hunting of his, many will die if he continues this nonsense" Hiccup said

"You do have a point" Astrid said, as she mounted Stormfly

Hiccup mounted Toothless "Thanks Astrid… for supporting me in all my crazy ideas…"

"That's what friends do, Hiccup… and besides, you can't do all things alone…" Astrid said, before Stormfly flew away

Toothless flew away, Hiccup looked at Astrid with a little confusion "What do you mean 'I can't do all things alone'?" Hiccup asked

Astrid laughed, Hiccup looked at Astrid and smiled "Nice… nice… really nice…" Hiccup said, sarcastically

"Yeah, but one question…" Astrid said

"What?"

"How did you get out of there?"

"Gah! Long story! I have to face off 5 Berserkers before I really escaped…" Hiccup said "Well, all that fighting and hiding drained me…"

"5 BERSERKERS?! HICCUP YOU'RE CRAZY!" Astrid exclaimed

"Well yeah… how's hurting me with your axe and adding a punch and a smack to that not crazy?!" Hiccup asked, sarcastically

"You scared me! You grabbed me off! I thought you were a Berserker!" Astrid said

"Even you thought that… great! We just thought each other berserkers…" Hiccup said, making his jazz hands

Astrid laughed, Hiccup took a glance at Astrid and laughed also "Well, that wasn't so bad…"

Then another explosion blew off, engulfing the two riders, they fell on the ground with a loud thud, the explosion was so huge, it wasn't just a simple explosion, it was different, it was powerful.

Hiccup looked over to Astrid who was coughing, Toothless and Stormfly covered their two riders

"This explosion… is stronger than before…" Astrid said, before coughing again

"I know… don't worry, we'll be fine…" Hiccup said "We need to get outta here! Toothless!"

Toothless then positioned himself, Stormfly nudged Astrid, Astrid mounted her dragon, Hiccup did also, they flew away before a few trees fell on them, they all looked scrunched up with dirt and a few ashes "What now? Almost the entire fort is on fire…" Astrid said

"We have to find Dagur or his Berserkers are gonna die" Hiccup said

"Look! Hiccup! They are already approaching the boats" Astrid said "They are preparing to dock them!"

"Without Dagur?! C'mon! We have to make a plan!" Hiccup said

They landed at the forest, near the explosion, they have nowhere to go, they have to make this quick, before anything Berserker set sail out of the island, Hiccup looked at fort and then at Toothless, just then another explosion happened, almost hitting them

"Astrid! You need to find the gang and my dad! I'm gonna go find and talk to Dagur!" Hiccup said

"No! Remember he had Berserkers with him! I can't let you go there by yourself!" Astrid said "Anything might happen to you!"

"I'll be fine Astrid, right now… you need to find the gang and dad and get them out of here!" Hiccup said "The Berserker ships won't sail away without Dagur after all… and I know you guys can stop them!"

"But Hiccup! You're insane! You can't just talk to Dagur on your own!" Astrid said "You're in danger! Remember! They want you and Toothless!"

"But I can't just leave them there! Remember… he's still a person like us, although deranged and crazy, he's still a human like us…" Hiccup said

"Hiccup! If you get yourself into trouble or even worse, I swear to the gods, I'm gonna double every pain you've been through!" Astrid said

Then out of nowhere, Hiccup kissed Astrid, Astrid kissed back, after a few moments, they broke apart, Astrid had a glint of worry in her eyes, Hiccup smiled at Astrid and held her hands

"I'm gonna be fine, Astrid…" Hiccup said "Besides, Toothless is with me…"

"And what if you didn't?" Astrid narrowed her eyes, a little irritated

"Don't think such thoughts Astrid, I'll be fine…" Hiccup said "I'll meet you guys in the sky, I guess…"

Hiccup went to Toothless's side and mounted him, Stormfly went to Astrid's side and nudged her rider

"See you, Astrid" Hiccup said, before Toothless took off

Toothless flew away, fast, to the cave where they saw the dragon paintings and where they left Dagur, Astrid looked at Stormfly and smiled at her, then she mounted her dragon Astrid patted her "C'mon Stormfly, we need to find everyone, right away…" Astrid said

Stormfly purred and screeched and they flew away, to the opposite direction, off to find the gang and the chief of Berk

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well this chapter ended up with a sweet kiss… with a hint of worry and caring touch…**

**WAS THAT SWEET ENOUGH FOR YA?!**

**Tell me if you somehow like it… Of course you like it right? There is a kiss already… now that's satisfying enough for me… maybe in later chapters, when they become a couple, the next NOT TO CHEESY Hiccstrid moment…**

**Nice timing Hiccup, nice timing really… well the feels of this chapter… ODIN! THE FEELS! Then the moment I created a romantic scene and I was listening to Death Metal songs… ouch…!**

**Another 3,000+ word chapter… another achievement!**

**Now I've been challenged! My friends challenged me, that if this story will get 8,000 reads in Fan Fiction. Net and 2,000 reads in Wattpad by Christmas 2015, they'll treat me into our little gala on our Christmas party at the nearby mall, but if I lose the challenge, I'm gonna treat them! SERIOUSLY?! ME?! THE POOREST (in money) OF THE GANG?! SERIOUSLY?! YOU'RE HITTING AN EMPTY POCKET WITHOUT ANY CREDIT CARD AND A WALLET THAT ONLY REACHED 100php?! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! I CAN ONLY BUY MY OWN LUNCH WITH 100php! No! No! No! No!**

**So I need your help guys! Please share this to your fellow HTTYD writers and readers so that my money (if I have some money) can be saved… I'm so gonna need everyone's help!**

**UWAHHH! HELP ME WIN THIS CHALLENGE! *cries heavily***

**Infinite possibilities awaits for us, be the Outcast you wanna be, my dear kitsunes… stay tuned, Sayonara for now…!**


	12. Chapter 12 Twist and Turns

**Hey! So I have good news for you! I will be updating almost every day now! Cause I got a new laptop from my sister and now I can write chapters even in the province! Yay!**

**So here's your new chapter…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 12: Twist and Turns**

Hiccup kissed Astrid, Astrid kissed back, after a few moments, they broke apart, Astrid had a glint of worry in her eyes, Hiccup smiled at Astrid and held her hands

"I'm gonna be fine, Astrid…" Hiccup said "I'll meet you guys in the sky, I guess…"

Hiccup went to Toothless's side and mounted him, Stormfly went to Astrid's side and nudged her rider

"See you, Astrid" Hiccup said, before Toothless took off

Toothless flew away, fast, to the cave where they saw the dragon paintings and where they left Dagur, Astrid looked at Stormfly and smiled at her, then she mounted her dragon Astrid patted her "C'mon Stormfly, we need to find everyone, right away…" Astrid said

Stormfly purred and screeched and they flew away, to the opposite direction, off to find the gang and the chief of Berk

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ugh… we need to hurry, guys! The berserkers are coming to their ships! We need to stop them right now!" Fishlegs said, a little nervous

"Obviously Fishlegs! We've seen it, you don't need to state that into our face" Snotlout said

"Look! It's Astrid!" Ruffnut said

The gang looked up and saw Astrid flying above, the gang mounted the dragons and went over to Astrid's side, Astrid looked at them and looked a bit worried

"There you guys are! I've been looking all over for you!" Astrid said

"We haven't seen Hiccup, you?" Tuffnut asked

"Yeah, I've just been with him…" Astrid said

"But where is he now?" Snotlout said "Clearly he's not there with you…"

"He went back and came looking for Dagur…" Astrid said

"What?! Why?! Isn't he the enemy?" Snotlout exclaimed

"Yeah, Hiccup still went for that plan of his… 'Talk to Dagur' thing!" Astrid said, with a little jazz hands "But anyway… where's the chief? Hiccup said we have to leave this fort before it can swallow all of us whole and stop the berserkers…"

"I don't know, I haven't seen the chief since we split up…" Tuffnut said

"Because we split up, genius!" Ruffnut said

"I think I saw the chief near the docks with Thornado…" Fishlegs said

"C'mon! We have to get the chief and get out of here as Hiccup wanted… let's go" Astrid said, before Stormfly flew away

The others followed Astrid to the docks, they flew as they could to the docks, Astrid looked down looking for the chief, then Snotlout went over to Astrid's side and asked "Hey ugh… Astrid, what happened to Hiccup?"

"Weren't you listening?! I said he went back to talk to Dagur…" Astrid said

"Why would he want to talk to Dagur… not to mention… AGAIN!" Fishlegs asked

"He's still believes that he can changed that deranged mind of that Dagur! He wants revenge for his Skrill, so he's attacking every dragon's nest found…" Astrid said "Until he finds the nest queen that killed his dragon, he won't stop attacking every single nest"

"What?! That's insane! Attacking every dragon's nest… until he finds the nest's queen that killed his Skrill?! I never thought that Skrill would be dead… I mean it shot up electric bolts and—" Fishlegs was cut in his sentence

"Shut it Fishlegs! We have to find the chief and fast!" Astrid said

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Look who decided to show up!" Dagur said as he gets out of the cave

"Dagur we need to talk about this" Hiccup said as he dismounted Toothless

"About what Hiccup?" Dagur smirked, signalling the berserkers beside him not to attack Hiccup "There's already nothing to talk about Hiccup…"

"Yes, there is Dagur…" Hiccup said, before Dagur chuckled at him

"Hiccup… oh, Hiccup, you make me crack up!" Dagur laughed "You, my friend… are one hilarious guy, I must say…"

"What's so funny, Dagur?" Hiccup glared

"Well, you are one funny guy… talking to Dagur the Deranged?! Well… I gotta say, you have some guts in there Hiccup… not everyone can to talk to me…oh, wait… no one just talks to me" Dagur readied his dagger in behind his back

"Dagur, you have to stop this revenge of yours, it only leads to nowhere! Just forget about and move on—"

"Move on?! Move on?! The Skrill is a symbol of our strength and having to tame one, makes us the strongest! We can't just forget about and move on… we will have our revenge!" Dagur said

"Dagur, this revenge thing is just isn't right, more berserkers will die, t-they are already dying now because of this fire… you have to retreat your forces and stop this war—"

"What do I care?! It's not my fault they're dead! It's theirs! They let themselves be killed in this war! Call it a sacrifice, Hiccup…" Dagur said, gripping on his dagger

"No Dagur! It's because of you that they died! You let them into this war, you've caused them to do something they know it'll kill them, but you just have to force them to!" Hiccup said

"Oh c'mon Hiccup! I'm their chief! They'll have to listen to me! I'm their leader! I rule them all! They must listen to me..!" Dagur said

Hiccup then started to grip on his sword, then he noticed Dagur holding his dagger from behind, and looked back at his face "Dagur, you know that this war is for nothing… you can never conquer Berk, we have our dragons… we aren't afraid to use them…" Hiccup said, holding out a metal pipe out of his armor

"Oh, I remember that line, Hiccup… but your dragons are still no match for my armada! We have hundreds of berserkers! Your dragons are no match for our weapons…" Dagur said

"Remember Dagur, it's not just the dragons you're facing, you're gonna have to face all of Berk also!"

Then Dagur pulled out his dagger, but Hiccup managed to slash the dagger away with his sword, now on-flame, then Dagur stared at Hiccup's flaming sword, then Hiccup noticed "Oh, you like this new sword I made? It have a few tricks in its sleeve, probably you might wanna step back…" Hiccup said

Then Dagur put of his sword and went to a little sword fight with Hiccup, Hiccup just dodged as Dagur was attacking, and spotting a few chances, Hiccup would attack

"I gotta say Hiccup, you really did change! You have gotten good with a sword..." Dagur said, smirking at Hiccup

"It's been 4 years Dagur! I've changed…" Hiccup said, blocking an attack

The Berserkers started to march up to Hiccup and then began to fight him also, but Hiccup still manages to dodge the three Berserkers' attacks, it wasn't a fair fight for him, but Hiccup manages to dodge

"What's wrong Hiccup? Forgot how to attack?"Dagur smirked

"No... just warming up…" Hiccup manages to escape, while retracting his sword, he ran circling them, with Monstrous Nightmare saliva, then Hiccup went in-front of the three Berserkers, then he pressed another button, exploding the gas surrounding the three Berserkers

"Ugh! You've gotta get me one of those swords!" Dagur said, falling to the ground

"Dagur, you've gotta stop this war! Its leading to nothing at all… you've gotta stop this and move on" Hiccup said

Dagur stood up slowly, as the two Berserkers in his sides stood up slowly, Dagur looked at Hiccup with a little frustration, then he readied his sword again, Hiccup pressed a button in his sword that showed the flaming sword again, Dagur started to attack again, Hiccup managed to dodge and attack, Toothless then growled and threatened at the two berserkers who was gonna attack with Dagur

"Oi! Night Fury! Get out of the way!"

Toothless continued growling, then one of the berserkers started marching up to Toothless, but the dragon shot a plasma blast at the ground, making the berserker fall back

"Toothless!" Hiccup called

"You're not getting away!" Dagur said as he grabbed the dagger from earlier from the ground

Dagur had hit Hiccup's shoulder, then he hits his leg also, causing Hiccup to fall down, Toothless tried running to his rider but the two berserkers jumped on him, trapping him, tying himin ropesandchains that hung from the berserker's shoulders , Hiccup looked at Toothless, and tried crawling to him, but Dagur grabbed Hiccup's hair and knelt down beside him

"You see this… when I kill this dragon in-front of all Berk, your little puny little village will be mine to control, no one can stop me…"

"Berk will! All of Berk will stop you, Dagur" Hiccup wheezed

Dagur drops Hiccup's head in the ground and went over to Toothless and stepped on his snout "Now, Night Fury… you will witness Berk's downfall…" Dagur said before laughing

Hiccup tried crawling but he can't move, his shoulder was in pain, he can't move his foot because of his leg, he tried looking up and saw Toothless being carried away in ropes and a few chains, Toothless warbled silently then Dagur looked at the Night Fury and smirked past him and chuckled

Hiccup had his head on the ground, trying to stand up, or even just crawl away, staying awake and conscious, but his weak body got the best of him and laid there unconscious

The Berserkers walked ahead, but then one noticed Hiccup unconscious and whispered to Dagur "What are we gonna do with the boy?"

"Just leave him be… he will die there anyway…" Dagur said

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Chief! There you are! We have to go!" Astrid said

"Where's Hiccup?" Stoick asked

"Apparently he is talking to Dagur… AGAIN" Snotlout said

"Chief! Hiccup said we have to go, he will be us any time! Right now we have to go…" Astrid said "We have to leave this fort and stop the berserkers from docking their ships!"

Stoick nodded and mounted Thornado, and they flew away to the docks "Astrid, are you sure my son is gonna be alright?"

"I don't know chief… but I'm sure he'll be safe… I just hope so…" Astrid said

"C'mon! He has a Night Fury in his side" Tuffnut said "He must be busting the chops of that Dagur! It's gonna be awesome!"

"Well, all we have to do now is stop the berserkers from docking the ships and wait for Gobber and Orpheus to stop this war!" Stoick said

"Yes, chief!" they all responded

The gang and the chief flew to the docks and watched as hundreds of berserkers docked in, Astrid narrowed her eyes "Seems they're waiting for their chief…" Astrid said

"We have to stop them here, and right now, let's land in one of their ships and try to stop them" Stoick said "We have to stop this war in one or another…"

They all landed in one ship, the biggest one the armada, Stoick dismounted Thornado, and the gang followed, they dismounted their respective dragons and readied their weapons, they all looked at the chief and the berserkers who was ready to attack them, they all looked fierce

"Berserkers! Listen to us… we want our peace to remain still… let's keep this peace between our tribes and forget all this has ever happen" Stoick said

"Or what?"

The gang looked around and saw Dagur and two berserkers with a chained Toothless in between them, the gang felt shocked, so did Stoick, the berserkers cheered for their chief and the captured Night Fury

"Oh, Stoick! Didn't see you there, you fought my berserkers also… this is a war…" Dagur said

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY SON?" Stoick asked, very angrily

Astrid and the gang looked angry too, they had gripped on their weapons and had glared at Dagur who was walking around with the Night Fury and the two Berserkers

"Well, he was a persistent boy, he wanted to stop the war by talking to me, but it was a useless effort, cause he'll bleed to death, along with the burning forest near him, he'll be nothing but ashes…" Dagur said "Now that I have the Night Fury, I could care less on what's gonna happen to him"

Stoick then gripped on his hammer, Astrid readied her axe and went beside Stoick, then the rest of the gang had their weapons ready, then Stoick leaned down slightly to Astrid "Find my son and bring him back to Berk…"

"Yes, chief…"

"Attack them, my berserkers!" Dagur shouted

Then soon, hundreds of Berserkers came rushing in with their weapons ready to fight, the fight started and the Viking were doing their best, the dragons fought also, defending themselves firing at them

"C'mon! C'mon Stormfly!" Astrid shouted "Spine shot!"

Stormfly followed and shot up a couple of spines from her tail, pinning the berserkers, Astrid ran to her dragon and fought alongside with her, as for Stoick, he was hitting every single Berserker with one or two blows, then Thornado stood by Stoick's side "Thornado! Sonic blast!"

Thornado did as what he was told and roared loudly at few of the berserkers knocking them away, Stoick felt proud at his dragon and continued fighting, the twins crossed by with their dragons, Tuffnut had his mace ready, attacking the berserkers, Ruffnut did the same

"C'mon Barf! Let it out!" Ruffnut cheered at her dragon

Barf began letting out smoke from its mouth, then Tuffnut looked at Belch "Let's blow this place Belch!"

Belch ignited its mouth and the gas exploded with a loud bang, sending the berserkers flying away to the sea, the twins banged their heads and started fighting again, Fishlegs and Meatlug did their best in fighting of the berserkers, Fishlegs tried using anything he finds and threw them off to the berserkers, then Fishlegs spotted a hammer and used it, Meatlug did her best attacking them with her tail and her lava blasts

"Good girl…Meatlug…" Fishlegs said, patting Meatlug

Then an explosion started to blow from a few ships up ahead, Fishlegs looked up and saw Snotlout firing at the ships, he was chuckling at them "C'mon Hookfang! Let's fire at them!"

Then Snotlout began pounding at the berserkers also, Hookfang ignited himself to flame, Snotlout began attacking so did Hookfang

"Yeah! That's a Viking!" Astrid cheered

Snotlout felt proud again and bowed "Why thank you, Astrid"

"Ugh! I was talking to Hookfang!" Astrid said, before attacking another berserker

Snotlout looked at Hookfang who knocked out twice as many berserkers Snotlout did, then the dragon roared and looked at the other direction, Snotlout groaned and began cursing under his breath

Then suddenly Dagur turned to the other berserkers and began shouting "C'mon you runts! Start attacking them! Hurry! And go!" Dagur said

The berserkers from a few other ships started to dock at the main ship, and they suddenly started attacking, Dagur pushed Toothless, who now fully chained up, to below decks and locked him up in a cell, Dagur looked at the Night Fury and smirked at him and went upstairs to join the fight, he grabbed his sword and charged in ahead

Then the berserkers were now overpowering the Viking and even the dragons, they were cornered and captured, the Vikings were struggling, Stoick looked at Astrid and helped her be free from the berserkers "Go find my son!"

"What about you chief?!" Astrid asked

"We'll be fine, Astrid! Just take Stormfly and go look for Hiccup!"

Astrid nodded and grabbed her axe and went to Stormfly and knocked out the berserkers near her, Astrid freed her dragon and mounted her "C'mon Stormfly! Chief's orders! Let's go get Hiccup!"

Stormfly squawked and flew away, Stoick watched her go and started attacking again, the fight continued, they were already tired and outnumbered but it didn't stop them

Astrid looked back at the ship and Stormfly flew away, leaving the whole armada of Berserkers and her and their dragons, she went off to find Hiccup and take him back to Berk, she narrowed her eyes as Stormfly flew through the burnt forest

Stoick and the rest of the gang with their dragons were losing the battle, they were struggling with atleast a few hundred berserkers fighting them off, Stoick had to take a look at the gang who was struggling already, he sighed and shout out a battle cry and continued attacking

"Need a help there, Stoick?"

Stoick looked around after knocking a few berserkers down and saw Gobber and Orpheus and almost all of the Vikings at Berk were at their own dragons' back, with their weapons

"Sorry it took long! It was hard to wake up this Vikings and had them ready" Gobber said

"What matters is we are here already! C'mon Skullcrusher! Let's go and fight for Dracos and our home!" Orpheus shouted

Skullcrusher roared and began attacking, Orpheus readied his hammer and started attacking the berserkers, then Gobber followed with his hammer and Grump, then the other Vikings followed also and started attacking with their respective weapons and their dragons

"Charge at them! Let's end this war right here! For Berk!" Stoick shouted as he started attacking also

"Aye chief!" the Vikings responded as they started attacking

Stoick looked at the sky and sighed as he started attacking again with Thornado. _I just hope Astrid finds Hiccup safely… Astrid I'm counting on you to find my son…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Astrid and Stormfly were flying blindly in the smoke and the fog nearing the fort, Stormfly landed beside the flames of trees, Astrid dismounted Stormfly right away and looked up, her hoodie was on her head, she looked at the trees falling and burning, with a few drops of blood below her foot, she looked down and saw blood drops below her shoe, she knelt down and looked at Stormfly

"Stormfly, look at this, whose blood is this?" Astrid asked

Stormfly purred and squawked and looked around, Astrid smiled at her dragon and stood up, but then moments after, she looked around walking further, Stormfly followed from a small distance and squawked a little silently

"Shh… I think something's in here…"

Then out of nowhere, Astrid was grabbed to the fog, Stormfly began running following her rider, then she heard a scream

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cliff-hanger I know, but all will be revealed tomorrow with a suspenseful chapter…**

**Things will be suspenseful in the next chapters, be ready, I dunno on what chapter will the adventure end and they will go back to their normal lives… but I will predict myself again, maybe the adventure will end on Chapter 16 and the whole story on Chapter 20… I just predict myself! I don't know if I'm right! So I'll be waiting for more reviews/comments/messages, votes/follow/favourites, and more views cause I've been challenged! Challenged! CHALLENGED! I need 8,000 reads on Fan Fiction. Net and 2,000 reads on Wattpad! I still have a long way to go but the deadline is on Christmas! Yay! I still have a chance!**

**So guys! Help me! Help me! I'm desperate now! AAHHHH!**

**Why did this happen to me?!**

**So guys… I wanna thank all those who had time to read my story! And I'll be gladly to dedicate or give you a shout out! That'll make me feel better!**

**Infinite possibilities awaits for us, be the Outcast you wanna be, my dear kitsunes… stay tuned, Sayonara for now…!**

**(PS. Can someone tell me please how to make the line break? Still desperate!)**


	13. Chapter 13 War Outrage

**My dear kitsunes, I'm sorry I'm not feeling well, I feel like I have a fever or something, I'm a bit dizzy and my body is killing me, so expect some grammar errors and misspells for the chapter**

**My poor, skinny body having a fever… I CAN'T TAKE IT WHEN I GET SICK, I FEEL MY BODY WEAK, SO WEAK! I CAN'T! I CAN'T HANDLE SICKNESS**

**That's why I keep myself healthy all the time, I NEVER EXPECTED THIS *gets dizzy* Hayyyy…..**

**If this goes on till tomorrow, I might update for a few days, I know you guys want a new chapter, so here it is… your new chapter…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 13: War Outrage**

Astrid and Stormfly were flying blindly in the smoke and the fog nearing the fort, Stormfly landed beside the flames of trees, Astrid dismounted Stormfly right away and looked up, she looked at the trees falling and burning, with a few drops of blood below her foot, she looked down and saw blood drops below her shoe, she looked at Stormfly

"Stormfly, look at this, whose blood is this?" Astrid asked

Stormfly squawked and looked around, Astrid smiled at her dragon and stood up, but then moments after, she looked around walking further, Stormfly followed from a small distance and squawked a little silently

"Shh… I think something's in here…"

Then out of nowhere, Astrid was grabbed to the fog, Stormfly began running following her rider, then she heard a scream

"Ahh! Stormfly! Help!" Astrid screamed

"Shh…" Somebody mumbled

Astrid managed to turn around and punch the guy who grabbed her, she looked at him with frustration, then she felt something running down her arm, she looked to see blood, then she looked out-front

"Is it always gonna be like that, Astrid?!"

"Hiccup?! Oh, gods!" Astrid exclaimed

"I thought I told you to go and get dad and the gang? I'm gonna be fine…" Hiccup asked

"Fine?! You're bleeding, you sick, steaming heap of dragon dung! And I found the gang and your dad, they are trying to stop the berserkers now! And your dad ordered me to find you…" Astrid said "What happened to you now?!"

"Dagur hit my shoulder and leg, I can't walk properly and can't see much…" Hiccup said, resting on a boulder "Where are dad and the gang now?"

"They're at the berserkers' ships, trying to fight off the berserkers right now actually, a-are you alright?" Astrid asked "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just can't walk properly and my shoulder hurts badly, but otherwise I'm fine…" Hiccup said, breathing heavily

Then Stormfly came into Astrid's side, Hiccup looked at his shoulder and tried pulling the dagger off, Astrid watched him and absent-mindedly went to him and tried stopping him

"No, Hiccup! Stop, you're gonna bleed to death with that, you're gonna make it worse…" Astrid said "You let it be for a while, if you don't wanna die…"

"I have to… it hurts much more if this dagger is on my shoulder…" Hiccup said, pulling the dagger out of his shoulder "I can't fight with this!"

"But you'll bleed to death, you may not survive halfway through this, you need to hold on with that dagger on your shoulder, hopefully we'll find something to heal that…" Astrid said

"Do you have some cloth perhaps?" Hiccup asked

"Stormfly, come here…" Astrid said, signalling Stormfly to come

Stormfly, went to Astrid's side, she purred, Astrid went to her saddle and flipped it up, revealing a piece of cloth, then she went over to Hiccup's side "Is this alright? It's a little big, though…"

"It's fine…" Hiccup said, then he walked to the nearby pond to dampen the cloth

Astrid walked with Stormfly, beside Hiccup and watched him as he dampens the cloth, then Astrid knelt down beside Hiccup and watched the water flow "What are you gonna do?"

Hiccup lifts the wet cloth and looked at Astrid "You pulled out the dagger and put this thing on quickly, I hope this will dry the wound for the meantime…"

"Sure, but are you really sure this can dry the wound, it's a little deep… you sure you're not gonna bleed to death?" Astrid said, hesitantly taking hold of the dagger "Berk will not be happy…"

"It's gonna fine… hurry before the cloth dries…" Hiccup pointed at the dagger

Astrid sighed and breathed heavily grabbing the dagger, then she slowly pulled it out, Hiccup groaned in pain, Astrid felt a little worried about the situation, Stormfly watched as her rider helps her friend

Once Astrid pulled the dagger, it was a little deep as she expected, then she get the cloth and began wiping the wound, then she quickly dampen the cloth and slowly tied it around Hiccup's shoulder and arm, under his shoulder cap, she tightened the wet cloth, making Hiccup groan in pain

"There… that should do it… are you really sure that gonna be fine, you're gonna be fighting in a war…" Astrid said

"I need to save Toothless, he's been taken…"

"I know, then I'll help you find him, you're gonna need all the help you can get…" Astrid said

"Thank you Astrid…" Hiccup said

"C'mon, let's get you up…" Astrid said, helping Hiccup get up

Astrid grabbed Hiccup's free arm and put it around her, Hiccup walked a little uncomfortably, Astrid just supported him, Stormfly went near Astrid and purred silently, Astrid smiled at her dragon and mounted her, then she grabbed Hiccup's hand, helping him to mount the dragon

"C'mon Stormfly, let's get back to the berserkers' ships…" Astrid said, before leaning back to Hiccup "You got your sword?"

"Yeah, I kept it here, so Dagur won't take advantage on it, I can't risk him finding this sword…" Hiccup said, revealing a metal pipe from his hands

"Great, 'cause it's gonna be one big battlefield, we will never know how many we will face…" Astrid said, before patting Stormfly to fly away

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"A little bit more! A little bit more! We can beat all of these berserkers and free our village!" Stoick shouted to the Vikings

"Aye!" They all responded before they started attacking again

They started attacking the berserkers that was left conscious **(I don't wanna use the word 'alive')**, the berserkers were still fighting, Dagur had his men fight the Viking and dragons, but one by one they were getting knocked out, Dagur just watched in disappointed of his men, then all of a sudden he grabbed his sword and axe and started attacking also, then he heard a squawk and he looked up and saw a Deadly Nadder with two riders, one was a girl and one was a boy with a fractured arm, he chuckled

"Well, what do you know… he still survived that pain I gave him… now they're off to save the Night Fury… no they will not get that Night Fury…" Dagur mumbled to himself before getting to below deck to wait for them there

Dagur chuckled as he hid below deck, in a room before the dragon cages, he readied his axe first before his sword, he smiled devilishly and waited for one of them to come down

"You're not getting away this time…" Dagur mumbled as he smiled devilishly

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Astrid dismounted Stormfly, Hiccup managed to dismount the dragon also, without help, then they saw a battlefield, Astrid readied her axe, while Hiccup readied his sword, Stormfly readied her tail as she shot a few couple of spines to the berserkers coming from behind

Then Astrid spotted Orpheus struggling to fight the berserkers, she rushed as fast as she could, defeating every berserker in her way, Hiccup and Stormfly followed her running to Orpheus

"Orpheus!" Astrid said as she blocked the attacks of several berserkers "You will not hurt Orpheus ever again! So stay away or you got another thing coming..!"

Astrid fought the berserkers at the same time, Hiccup defended Orpheus and fought off a few berserkers with his one arm, Stormfly shot several spines

Hiccup then ran to Astrid's side and started attacking also, Stormfly defended off Orpheus, then Skullcrusher came to Orpheus's side and roared, Stormfly then squawked and shot a spine at a berserker, hitting its shoulder

Hiccup managed to defeat the berserkers, Astrid was on the ground, she had been hit but she wasn't hurt, Hiccup turned around and breathed sharply, he held his free hand out, Astrid grabbed her axe and held his hand, standing up

"We have to find Toothless and fast, Dagur might be doing something with him now, I can't risk losing my best friend" Hiccup said, as he grips on the his sword

"Don't worry, nothing will hurt Toothless, he'll be fine…" Astrid said

"We need to search everywhere to find him, he could be in any of these places…" Hiccup said

"Young boy, I think I saw your Night Fury getting dragged to below deck" Orpheus said, approaching Hiccup "I saw the dragon, and Dagur go there, I think that guy is waiting for you there…"

"And who are you?" Hiccup asked

"I'm Orpheus, I'm sure Astrid have told you about me…" Orpheus said

"Yeah, she mentioned you to me… thank you, Sir Orpheus…" Hiccup said

"Well, Hiccup, now we know where Toothless is, let's go, Hiccup…" Astrid said

Then Stormfly nudged Astrid which made her look at the dragon with worry, Astrid patted her dragon "Stormfly, I need you to stay here, stay here Stormfly, you might get hurt… I can't let you get hurt" Astrid said

Stormfly nudged her rider, then Astrid took one more hug at Stormfly "Stay by Sir Orpheus, protect him, make sure he's not hurt, in case someone attacks him, Stormfly Spine Shot!" Astrid said, then Stormfly brought out her tail and it attacked nearby conscious berserkers that will attack them

"Don't worry, I'll protect your dragon, I will not take my eyes off her, now go!" Orpheus said, pulling Stormfly slightly

"Thank you, Sir…" Astrid said, before running to the below decks with Hiccup

Hiccup peeked in inside below deck, Astrid followed Hiccup and readied her axe, Hiccup went below and inside, Astrid followed, they watched carefully for any steps, then Astrid noticed a small foot mark, and she pushed Hiccup away "Hiccup!" Astrid defended with her axe, as Dagur managed to jump on them

"Hiccup! I'll deal with this guy! You go find Toothless!" Astrid said, struggling to defend herself

"Will you be fine?" Hiccup asked worriedly

"I'll be fine! Now get out of here!" Astrid said, before pushing Dagur

Hiccup ran to the end of the room and left the room, Astrid was left to face Dagur alone, she looked frustrated that she'll gonna face Dagur again, but now she can manage fighting him again

"You again, I'm surprised that we always end up fighting each other in one way or another… looks like it's our destiny to fight each other, huh?" Dagur smirked

"In your big, fat dreams!" Astrid said, attacking at Dagur

Dagur defended, then they started axe fighting, it was a really close fight, with their skill at the axe, no one knows who can win the fight, Astrid slashed in every way, Dagur just defended and spotting a chance, he kicked Astrid out of the way, Astrid fell back to the ground, then Dagur slashed his axe, but Astrid rolled away and stood up, Dagur turned around and started charging in again, Astrid dodged every slash and they continued fighting

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Where is Astrid?! And Hiccup?!" Snotlout asked

"Astrid went off to find Hiccup and bring him here, so that they can find and save Toothless and get back to Berk to be safe" Stoick said

"Apparently you are wrong, Stoick" Orpheus said

"Wait isn't that… isn't that Stormfly?!" Fishlegs exclaimed

"Yeah, they are at below deck, finding the Night Fury, I think now, they're fighting off Dagur…" Orpheus said "We need to help them, Stoick"

"We still have a lot to defeat here… let's finish this thing now and go help them find Toothless and defeat Dagur…" Stoick said "They can handle that for now… right now, we have to free Berk from this war enraged on us…"

"Yes, chief!" the gang responded

"There's still many of them, Stoick…" Gobber said "Most Vikings are already tired now… there are still many berserkers from other ships…"

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut! You know what to do…" Stoick said

"Ugh, why does she have to be mentioned first?!" Tuffnut said

"Duh! Ladies' first!" Ruffnut said

"Ruffnut! Tuffnut! Blow up those ships apart, to lessen the fighting!" Stoick said

"My chief, you are speaking our language…" Tuffnut said

"Yeah, let's go blow these ships up!" Ruffnut cheered

The Zippleback flew away to the surrounding ships, Ruffnut looked at Barf "Alright take it away Barf!"

Barf opened its mouth and gas spread across a few ships, Ruffnut was already laughing, Tuffnut looked below and then to Belch "Light'em up Belch!" Tuffnut cheered

Belch opened its mouth and ignited the gas from Barf exploding the ships, knocking berserkers out, some did jumped on the water, the twins cheered and banged their heads

Stoick looked up to the twins and looked at Snotlout and nodded, Snotlout noticed and cheered "Yeah! C'mon Hookfang! Let's blow everything that stands in our way!"

Hookfang roared and flew up, Snotlout looked at his dragon and threw his fists up in the air and whooped, Hookfang fired at the planks connecting to the main ship, they began firing at the few ships also "Yeah, Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi, oi, oi! Yeah! Baby!"

Stoick fought off a few left conscious berserkers with his fists, Fishlegs just rode Meatlug who was knocking the berserkers with her tail, Fishlegs just patted his dragon "Good girl, Meatlug…"

Stoick looked at Gobber and Orpheus and the rest of the Vikings who were resting, most of the berserkers were knocked out, now it was up to the dragon riders to assure no one will attack anymore

The armada was brought down in numbers one by one only several standing ships left, some had already fled away, most were already taken down, and the berserkers were retreating already, they didn't want to fight anymore, they were already losing, the Vikings were winning already

"War has ended already, already, the berserkers are defeated…" Gobber said

"Not all of them…" Stoick said

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hiccup looked around and saw nothing but empty dragon cages, he looked at every corner and saw nothing, then he looked at the door and felt more worried about both of his best friends, he looked around once more and readied his sword, then out of nowhere, he heard clanging noises of chains, he looked around and saw nothing and all of a sudden, a berserker big and buff jumped in-front of him and started attacking

Hiccup was left to dodge, the berserker kept attacking his sword, then he tried a punch, it hit Hiccup slightly in the fractured shoulder, Hiccup groaned in pain as he held his shoulder, he looked at the berserker who was chuckling at him, knowing his weakness now

Hiccup grabbed his sword and started fighting the berserker with one hand, he managed to make the berserker trip and fall on the ground, but as Hiccup was approaching the berserker, he kicked Hiccup, making him fall on the ground, the berserker grabbed him and tackled him, ready to strike

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I'm so so, very sorry guys! I'm not feeling well, so I had to make this chapter short than what I usually do, I feel like I'm gonna have a fever and I need to rest my head, if this continues, I might not update for a while…**

**I've been dizzy while making this chapter and I didn't want you guys to be left hanging so I just need to update a little bit before my parents know of my condition, cause if they will know about this, my father is gonna explode and say "KASI NAMAN EHH! SULAT KA NG SULAT NG MGA CHAPTER MO, WALA NAMAN MAIDUDULOT YAN EHH!" ("Because, you've been making too many chapters! It just leads to nothing!")**

**Darn it! My father is sometimes a buzz kill but… I love my father… it's that sometimes, he's a buzz kill**

**So if he knows about this, I can already guess my punishment: No computer, no WiFi for a few days**

**Another buzz kill, so I tried my best doing this long chapter for you, cause since I woke up, I've been feeling dizzy, maybe I was just hungry, but it was still there even after I ate…**

**Sorry this was a short chapter… well sort of a short chapter… MY BODY IS IN PAIN! ESPECIALLY MY DARN LEGS! I'M DIZZY, AND WEAK THAT I CAN'T EVEN HOLD MY CELLPHONE FOR MORE THAN 30 SECONDS! UGH! DARN IT!**

**I took short breaks while making this chapter so don't worry… anyways, wish me luck soon, so I can make new chapter for you kitsunes**

**Please bear with me, and please continue supporting me! *head hurts again***

**Infinite possibilities awaits for us, be the Outcast you wanna be, my dear kitsunes… stay tuned, Sayonara for now…!**


	14. Chapter 14 Sighs and Worries

**NOBODY CARED FOR ME! WHY?! WHY AM I NOT SO IMPORTANT TO YOU THAT YOU DIDN'T EVEN MIND ME GETTING SICK?! WHY?! WHY IS THE WORLD SO CRUEL?! DON'T YOU LIKE THIS STORY?! LITERALLY… I'VE BEEN EXPECTING A 'GET WELL SOON'… JUST THOSE THREE WORDS, I DIDN'T GET… SO THAT PROVES IT… I'M THE MOST USELESS WRITER IN THIS WORLD! I'M JUST SKILLED NOT TALENTED**

**So, let's start over, Hi… I'm Infinity… I'm the most useless writer in this world that nobody even cared for me…**

**Guys! I'm so sorry, turns out I had fever the night I last updated! Well, I still get to chat with some friends… well, I got fever till Saturday, then it lessened a bit and turned into a light fever… from 38 degrees it turned to 37.7 degrees, then yesterday morning was 37.5 degrees then I fully recovered yesterday evening, but my family let me rest the whole day… well I needed it anyway!**

**So today is Monday! Yay! So I was sick for 3 days… wow, well at least your author is recovered now! We can continue this story! So… yeah… I'm disappointed and a little upset, but you want a chapter so here you go, new chapter update… I HOPE THIS SATISFIES YOU!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 14: Sighs and Worries**

"You will not touch Toothless or any dragon in this world…" Astrid hissed, trying to push Dagur away

"Oh, I will, right after I kill you and Hiccup…" Dagur said

Astrid managed to push Dagur away using a forceful kick, Dagur fell down the ground, then he looked at Astrid and smirked. Astrid approached Dagur slowly, holding her axe tightly, Dagur just watched Astrid as she holds her axe against his neck

"You will not kill nor even touch us Berkians or even our dragons, or you have the whole Berk against you and you only…" Astrid said, getting all furious

"Trash talk…" Dagur said, before in a quick second, Dagur grabbed his sword and turned the tables

Astrid was now pinned in the floor, she became too weak to move, she tried reaching her axe, but Dagur kicked it away. Dagur approached Astrid and pointed his sword on her and stepped on her neck, making Astrid struggling for breath

"Looks like the tables have turned…" Dagur said, before tightening his foot on her neck "I will kill you and Hiccup, nothing can stop me now, any last words, Astrid?"

"You… will… never… ever…" Astrid wheezed, before gasping loudly

"Never what?" Dagur chuckled "You didn't to finish your sentence…"

Astrid struggling to pull Dagur's foot out of her neck, Dagur just chuckled and leaned in closer to Astrid "Revenge will be mine, nothing can stand in my way, Astrid… nothing AND no one!"

Astrid looked furiously at Dagur, then grips on his leg, Dagur continued chuckling at Astrid. Dagur looked at Astrid and pointed his sword at her, Astrid closed her eyes and didn't move, Dagur thought immediately that she was dead. Dagur removed his foot and kicked Astrid away, then Dagur went over to her axe and took time to marvel at it

"No one will stop me now… Hiccup will be nothing, now that no one will protect him now" Dagur said "I'll kill that Night Fury and him, then enslave all of Berk, I'll tear apart that creature that killed my Skrill!"

Then suddenly Dagur felt something in his neck, he held his neck and saw blood, he turned around and saw Astrid with his sword, still alive "Oh how idiot of me, you're still alive…"

Astrid just attacked with Dagur's sword. Dagur just dodged every attack, then he moved away a bit and grabbed his axe, Astrid continued attacking, then Dagur spots a chance and in a quick second, he took Astrid down again and chuckled "Whatever you do, you can't defeat me…"

Struggling to breathe, Astrid pulled Dagur's foot away again from her throat, Dagur took his sword away from Astrid's hand and he pressed his foot down to Astrid's neck again. This time he makes sure Astrid is killed for sure "This time, I will kill you for sure!"

Astrid continued struggling, then the rooftop began to crack, then it exploded, making Dagur loose grip over Astrid and be thrown out of the way, then Astrid went flinging to another direction, then came a screech, Astrid faintly saw something. Dagur stood up slowly, trying to see who wrecked the ship, then suddenly seven spine shots were thrown to Dagur, it pinned him to the wall, not able to escape

"Ugh! What the—! Get me outta here! Or my berserkers are gonna kill you! Whoever you are" Dagur exclaimed "Show yourself!"

The smoke cleared up, revealing Stormfly, Orpheus, Skullcrusher and the gang in their dragons, Dagur looked furious at them, then suddenly Stoick came down to the hole in his Thunderdrum, Thornado

"Try hurting Astrid or my son, even any of my people, you will be fighting all of us" Stoick said, readying his hammer

Astrid looked relieved seeing them, she sighed heavily and smiled, then she closed her eyes, resting herself, drifting to unconsciousness, but still smiling

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hiccup continued walking into the empty rooms, he looked backed and saw nothing also, just wooden planks and metal hanging over, he didn't notice something in-front of him and ended up bumping into it, he looked to see dragon cages, a whole room full, it was a bit dark, he began walking in between the cages. Hiccup looked around and saw nothing but empty dragon cages, he looked at every corner and saw nothing, then he looked at the door, far behind him and felt more worried about both of his best friends

He looked around once more and readied his sword, then out of nowhere, he heard clanging noises of chains, he looked around and saw nothing and all of a sudden, a berserker big and buff jumped in-front of him and started attacking

Hiccup was left to dodge, the berserker kept attacking his sword, then he tried a punch, it hit Hiccup slightly in the fractured shoulder, Hiccup groaned in pain as he held his shoulder, he looked at the berserker who was chuckling at him, knowing his weakness now

Hiccup grabbed his sword and started fighting the berserker with one hand, he managed to make the berserker trip and fall on the ground, but as Hiccup was approaching the berserker, he kicked Hiccup, making him fall on the ground, the berserker grabbed him and tackled him, ready to strike

The berserker grips on his sword and gave Hiccup a furious look. Hiccup was left to breathe heavily and fast, the berserker leaned in more closer, then after a few moments, Hiccup felt something weird, the berserker didn't strike at him, not that he wanted to, but it didn't really moved

The berserker fell down over Hiccup, not moving and unconscious. Hiccup opened his eyes and saw at the berserker's back is dagger on his shoulder and a bruise on his head, he turned to see his father, Stoick looking tough

Hiccup began breathing heavily, feeling relieved, he tried pushing the berserker away from him, Stoick went over to his son's side and pushed the berserker off of Hiccup and helped him up

"Ahh, dad! Thank you for that…" Hiccup said, standing up

"Thank me later, right now, we're still a war, till we find Toothless, this isn't over…" Stoick said

"Of course, dad… but what happened to the berserkers at dock? And the berserkers from the other ships? And Dagur? Not to mention, Astrid? Is she alright?" Hiccup bombarded Stoick with questions

"We took care of the berserkers, the dragon riders took care of everything else, Dagur is down unconscious and I think he's not gonna wake for a few days, after what the twins did to him while he is tied upside down, Astrid, I don't know…" Stoick said

Hiccup felt worried about Astrid, his father didn't know if Astrid is alright, if she is still alive or not, he didn't know cause he didn't for himself what happened, it was imprinted in his face the worry, Stoick looked at his son with calm eyes "I'm sure she is fine, Orpheus and the dragon riders took her to safety"

Hiccup sighed in relief, Stoick looked at the berserker that attacked his son "He won't be awake for a while…" Stoick said

"You killed him?!" Hiccup exclaimed

"No, I just made him unconscious, now let's go find that Night Fury…" Stoick said

Stoick looked at his son. Hiccup nodded at his father and they began walking further. Grabbing his sword, Hiccup and Stoick looked in further through the place, Stoick looked back and saw Thornado at their backs

"So dad, how did you managed to defeat all the berserkers?" Hiccup asked

"We didn't, some ships escaped and it looked to me they aren't going to Berk anytime soon, the twins and Snotlout exploded several ships, it is total war outside, but now it's been quiet out there, the Vikings started setting out for home" Stoick said

"Ahh… expected from a war between Vikings and Berserkers…" Hiccup mumbled

"We should find your dragon here, this is the deepest crypt of the ship, your Night Fury surely must be here…" Stoick said

"There might be berserkers here…" Hiccup said

"You might be right, stay alert Hiccup…" Stoick said, readying his hammer

Hiccup pushed a button from his retractable sword, revealing the flaming sword, they walked silently around the place, keeping a good eye around the place, then they heard a warble, Hiccup turned around and saw Toothless all tied up in ropes and chains and a wooden nuzzle

Toothless warbled as Hiccup ran to him, trying to free him from his chains, Stoick looked around and helped Hiccup free Toothless using his strength, Thornado kept watch, then Toothless growled making Hiccup and Stoick look out, they saw a few Berserkers out

"Really?! C'mon!" Hiccup said

"Son! Let's go, we have your dragon, let's not fight them now" Stoick said as he mounted Thornado **(it IS a pretty BIG ship, Thornado can fit below deck; they're in a vast wide dark room)**

"Right at your back, dad!" Hiccup exclaimed as he mounted Toothless

Both dragons flew away, leaving the berserkers at the floor, then Toothless shot a plasma blast above making a big hole, both dragons went up through the hole, Toothless fired again, revealing light, both dragons went up the hole again, leaving them outside the ship

"There you guys are! What took you so long?!" Snotlout exclaimed

"Well, a little trouble and a few floors down went ahead…" Hiccup said

"What's important is that the war is over…" Stoick said "We can now go back to Berk peacefully"

"Yeah! I can't wait to get my beauty sleep! I've been up for 2 days straight! I could sleep for the whole day!" Snotlout exclaimed

"Yeah, we are tired already, we've been through a lot of fighting and flying these past few days…" Fishlegs said "I can't wait to get back to Berk and sleep"

"Yeah, me too… I have now these eye bags, they're pretty bad…" Ruffnut said

"But baby, you still look beautiful to me…" Snotlout said, flirting again

"You're still the gal I call 'darling'" Fishlegs said

Ruffnut lets out a disgusted moan, Tuffnut just laughed at Ruffnut, then he looked at Fishlegs and Snotlout with suspicious eyes "Pathetic… just sleep already…" Tuffnut said

"Where's Orpheus? And Astrid? Not to mention… all of Berk?" Hiccup asked

"They're already on the way home back to Berk, you're the only ones we've been waiting for" Fishlegs said "Oh… and Orpheus and Astrid are right there behind you…"

Hiccup turned around and saw Orpheus holding Astrid, who resting in his arms and his chest, Toothless flew over to Skullcrusher, Hiccup smiled "Is Astrid alright?"

"She is breathing, she has a few minor injuries, but she's fine, she just tired and unconscious…" Orpheus said, before hearing a relieved sigh from Hiccup

Stormfly flew beside Skullcrusher and began nudging her rider's head, Orpheus chuckled and patted Stormfly, Hiccup saw Orpheus having a little hard time carrying Astrid

"I can carry Astrid if you want, ugh… its fine with me anyway…" Hiccup offered

"No, it's fine, you must be tired fighting, I haven't fought much and I can carry her anyway, she's not that heavy anyway, but thank you boy, for your concern…" Orpheus said

"If you insist…" Hiccup smiled

Orpheus smiled lightly at Hiccup and looked out at the horizon, Stoick then flew beside Orpheus, Orpheus turned around and saw Hiccup looking worried at Astrid, he heard a few sighs, then Orpheus chuckled, Stoick took notice and chuckled

"What are you chuckling about?" Hiccup asked

"You looked too much worried about Astrid…" Orpheus said "She's fine, she'll be awake in about a few hours… she's just tired that's all"

"Yeah, I know… but I can't take away the worry, I feel like I'm guilty for the help she gave me from the very start…" Hiccup said "I can't repay her support…"

Stoick began to chuckle, Hiccup looked at his father in confusion, Orpheus realized the situation, so did Stoick, he felt proud at his son all grown up, Hiccup looked at Astrid, then Orpheus and then his dad and back at Orpheus "What are you chuckling about now, dad?" Hiccup asked, rather annoyed

"Well boy, that care and concern means she likes you…" Orpheus said "You could protect her as your repayment for her support in you…"

"Yeah, I could do that…" Hiccup mumbled

"My boy has fallen in love, I couldn't be more proud…" Stoick said, before giving a hearty laugh

"Dad!" Hiccup exclaimed, with a hint of annoyed in his tone

"Oh, you love Astrid… now that explains your feelings…" Orpheus said "And from the looks of it, Astrid likes you too…"

"Well, thanks for that, sir Orpheus…" Hiccup said "What am I gonna do now?"

"How about you ask Astrid out…"

"Gah! Fishlegs! I already told you not to scare me like that..!" Hiccup exclaimed

"I'm just saying the truth… you can ask Astrid out…" Fishlegs said

"How am I supposed to do that?!" Hiccup looked a little frantic

"Let's just discuss about that once we get home…" Stoick said "We're pretty tired because of that war, we need some rest somehow… let's talk about that tomorrow…"

"Dad!" Hiccup groaned "Seriously?!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The gang, Orpheus and the chief landed in Berk exactly at noon, most Vikings were in their houses still resting from the war, Snotlout and Hookfang hurriedly went to their house, Fishlegs and Meatlug did the same, the twins just slowly went up to their house, Orpheus dismounted Skullcrusher carrying Astrid bridal style

Stoick looked relieved to be home, Hiccup dismounted Toothless and they followed Orpheus and Skullcrusher, then they walked beside them "I can show you where Astrid's house is…"

"Thank you, boy… Stormfly, Skullcrusher, c'mon, let's get this girl home" Orpheus said, signalling the two dragons

They walked silently to Astrid's house, not saying a word, awkward silence enveloped them. They didn't realized they were already at Astrid's house, Hiccup opened the door "Here we are…"

Then suddenly Astrid's aunt came rushing in "What happened to Astrid?! Why is she unconscious?! Who's this?!"

"Woah, wait, woman! I'm a good friend of Astrid, actually she saved me, I'm just here to take her home, she fell tired and went unconscious…" Orpheus said

"Oh, thank you, ugh…"

"Orpheus, I'm Orpheus…" Orpheus said

"Let me take it here…" Astrid's aunt said "Oh, hey there Hiccup… are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a little worried and tired, that's all, otherwise, I'm fine…" Hiccup smiled

"Good, well, let me show you where Astrid's bed is…"

Orpheus went in carrying Astrid, Hiccup followed Orpheus with his eyes, the door remained open, then Hiccup went in slightly, leaning at the door frame, watching Orpheus carry Astrid to her room, then Toothless nudged Hiccup, he smiled at his dragon "C'mon bud, I should get to Gothi for my arm, then we should get some sleep…"

Hiccup left Astrid's house with Toothless by his side, they walked back to their house, a few Vikings were walking around, and a few kids were playing around, Hiccup smiled at the view of a peaceful village at noon, normally the town will be crowded but today was different

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It scourge through the seas, howling above, its sound was heard from everywhere, it swan up to the surface of a nearby island, it looked worried and it roared, it roared loudly, more loudly than the Red Death could ever could

It went walking around the island and saw burnt trees and forts, it sniffed the ground and saw pieces of cloth and metal and wood lying around, then it wondered around spraying water from its mouth and next to that, it sprayed mist all over the place, then it walked more further and saw a ship beside the water, it sniffed the boat and roared at it, waking what was inside, there it revealed a small group of berserkers, armless **(I mean, no armour on them nor weapon!) **and tired

"Well, what is this?" one berserker asked, holding out his weapon

The big white figure roared again and fired mist at the whole shore, then in a quick second, the figure fired boiling lava at shore, then it flew away, jumping to the water, it swam away and after a while its head rose above the water and began looking around, it saw more debris, the figure just followed the debris to a deserted island, big enough for it, the figure went to shore and looked around, it was peaceful

The figure growled and lied at the ground, then it began snoring to sleep. The figure was huge, it was almost the size of Berk, it sprayed mysterious mist or sometimes it fires lava… but one thing is certain with this figure… It wants to have revenge

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hiccup woke up the next day morning, Toothless was beside him, snoring, Hiccup looked at his dragon and smiled at him. Hiccup got up and pulled out the blanket and jumped out of bed, making Toothless slowly awake, Hiccup patted his dragon "Morning, bud…"

Hiccup went downstairs and saw his dad eating a piece of bread, Hiccup went over the table and got the left-over fish from a plate and began eating "How long have I been asleep? I think I had my fill" Hiccup asked

"About 12 hours straight, it's still early…" Stoick said "But I guess you were pretty tired… and what happened to your arm, I didn't notice that till now…"

"Dagur stabbed my shoulder, but it was only a little deep… it wasn't so fatal… Gothi had it healed" Hiccup said "Gobber said that Gothi said this should heal in about a week or two…"

"Well, that rest that shoulder and enjoy our victory against the berserkers… I'm gonna do my duties now, Hiccup, I'll just see you later" Stoick said, before leaving

"C'mon bud, let's just walk around the town today, since I can't fly you cause of my arm, well… my shoulder that is…" Hiccup mumbled the last part

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So guys! The war is over! But the adventure isn't yet! Something's still gonna happen in the future chapters, but first let's make them enjoy the victory..! Well, I'm back to 3,000+ words again! Yay! Last chapter didn't made it to 3,000+ words…**

**So the war between the Vikings and Berserkers are now over, now one last challenge left and the story will near its end… well I hope you're liking it so far… so still I'm waiting for your reviews/comments, votes/follows/favourites and recommends, new followers will cheer me… and oh! Follow me also at Twitter! My username is Mora_Infinity… I'm just new at Twitter, but I'll be glad to have some few new followers there…**

**So sorry again for the wait… I promise to update almost every day again! Since I've recovered**

**HAPPY READING!**

**I'll be waiting!**

**And also, one final note, or I mean question: What can I name a huge white dragon with blue streaks that sprays mist and lava? (OH S**T, I'VE SPOILED IT ALREADY! BUT I WANNA HEAR YOUR COMMENTS AND OPINIONS ABOUT IT!)**

**So… yeah… tell me what you think, just tell me a name! That's all, you don't have to compliment the story, just answer the question (well it would've been better if you have your compliments also, even criticisms)! I'll be waiting for your suggestions… pretty please?!**

**Things will be a little bit better in the next chapters, be excited for suspense, feels and etc…**

**Infinite possibilities awaits for us, be the Outcast you wanna be, my dear kitsunes… stay tuned, Sayonara for now…!**


	15. Chapter 15 Relaxation is Competition

**Still a little upset but here you go, a new chapter!**

**So tell me if you like the story so far… please! I need your opinions! Any kind of opinions! Please! Pretty please with cherries on top?**

**Well… to those who voted and commented, I would like to say thank you for supporting the story, I'll give you guys a shout out in the end of the story, well, I still have the challenge clinging on me, so please recommend this story to your fellow HTTYD Fandom writers and readers… I don't want to treat my friends due to my unwealthiness (is that a word?)**

**So anyways… yeah, here you go!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 15: Relaxation is Competition**

It's been 2 weeks after the war, life resumes normally at Berk, nothing happened extraordinary so far. The gang had their trainings every day, till one day, one hard-core training came across them, well conducted by Astrid, it took them 2 days to finish it, once they got home to Berk from an isolated island, the gang had their heads on the pillow

The next day, they met at the arena with still hints of sleepiness and tiredness in their eyes, with their dragons, they saunter down and fed them and began to talk

"Ugh! Finally! My energy rejuvenated!" Snotlout exclaimed

"You've been asleep for the whole day yesterday..?!" Hiccup asked

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" Snotlout said, leaning over to Hiccup suspiciously

"Ugh… no, not a problem… not a problem at all" Hiccup said, putting his hands up in defence

"What do you think happened to Dagur and the berserkers?" Fishlegs asked

"C'mon, Fishlegs! Do you really need to ask that?!" Astrid blurted

"No, just saying so… what do you think happened to the ship? Did it sunk or something?" Fishlegs reasoned "All I'm saying is, what could've happened to Dagur after we left, we left him in the ocean"

"We need to get our minds off of Dagur and the berserkers, we need to chill out or something…" Astrid said

"Yeah, but what are we gonna do?" Tuffnut asked

"What about… Dragon Racing? It's been a while… I want to compete" Astrid suggested "So what do you say?"

"Yeah! Dragon Racing sounds fun!" Snotlout said "I'm gonna win this thing!"

"So, what do you reckon, Hiccup? Wanna race?" Astrid asked

"Well, my arm did heal a week ago, I can fly Toothless, so I guess I could compete" Hiccup said "So are we going solo or teams again?"

"Let's go for teams! Yeah! Team Snotnuts once again!" Snotlout said, grabbing the twins' shoulders "What do say babe? Ready to win this thing?"

Ruffnut lets out a disgusted moan then she punched Snotlout, Tuffnut laughed at him "I would only go for the winning part…" Tuffnut said

"So it's gonna be like last time we raced in teams, Team Snotnuts vs. Team Hicclegs" Astrid said "I'm gonna be the referee again, to make sure there is NO FUNNY BUSINESS"

Astrid looked suspiciously at the twins, while they looked at Astrid dumb-founded, they didn't know what she was talking about, but it was obvious to the rest of the gang

"Why is Astrid looking directly at us like that? Did we do something wrong?" Tuffnut asked

"I dunno what she's talking about…" Ruffnut said "But I really don't care…"

"Hate to break it to you guys, but Meatlug and I can't race…" Fishlegs said

"What?! What do you mean you can't race?" Hiccup asked

"Well, Meatlug and I haven't still recovered from Astrid's training sessions…" Fishlegs said, patting Meatlug

"What do you mean, you still haven't recovered?! They were just easy! What part of that is hard for you?!" Astrid exclaimed, asking them with a pissed off tone

"All of it was hard, Astrid!" Fishlegs replied

"Are my training sessions really that hard?!" Astrid asked them, exclaiming

"YES!" All of them shouted

"You guys just don't have the guts that's why…" Astrid crossed her arms

"Hate to break it to you Astrid, Fishlegs is right, your training sessions are sometimes hard… I don't get how you can come up with this sessions… are you torturing us?" Hiccup asked, chuckling at the end

Astrid punched Hiccup's shoulder hard, making Hiccup rub it, backing off "Oww… Astrid! Seriously?! You know, my shoulder is gonna get fractured again if you continue that!"

Astrid just crossed her arm and swayed her bangs off of her face, she was looking a little pissed off because of the gang, well just because her training sessions are hard, for her it wasn't a valid reason to complain for not able to compete at the dragon races

"As I was saying, Meatlug and I aren't gonna compete at Dragon Racings for now, we're still tired from Astrid's training sessions, Meatlug can't fly for more than a minute, she can't compete guys, sorry…" Fishlegs shrugged at the end, before leaving with Meatlug

"Well Hiccup is left with no partner now… I guess he should just back out or take it solo!" Snotlout said

"Astrid?" Hiccup asked, rather pleading

"I'm the referee! I can't compete! The chief appointed me as the referee in every Dragon Race, so sorry Hiccup I cannot be teamed up with you…" Astrid said

"C'mon Astrid! Are you afraid to lose? Are you afraid to be cheated out? Would you love to soar up in the skies, competing against us? Or you are just a weak, pathetic—" Snotlout was cut off in his sentence when Astrid hits him hard in the face with her axe, before letting out a scream "Gah! I'm shutting up!"

"Fine! I'll compete! I'll team up with Hiccup here!" Astrid said, before facing Hiccup, holding out her axe "When is the race?"

"Ugh, let me just-just tell m-my dad first, so we'll know when…" Hiccup said, a little nervous because of the axe

"Not to mention, you guys need a team name?" Ruffnut said, rather with sarcasm

Astrid lowered her axe and looked at the twins, then at Snotlout who was trying to get up and to Hiccup who just shrugged, then she looked back at the twins "What do you mean? A team name? Well that's inappropriate…"

"What do you mean it's inappropriate? You cannot compete without having a team name!" Ruffnut said, with a little sarcasm into the tone

This surprises Astrid, then she looked back at Hiccup with a questioning face "A team name?"

"I don't know…" Hiccup shrugged "Well, guys, can we compete without a team name?"

"NO! That is against the rules!" Snotlout said

"Since when did we have rules about the team names?" Hiccup asked "I don't remember those…"

"Okay, so now you're about 'remembering' things?!" Tuffnut asked with a disgusted tone on the 'remembering' part "We just add rules when we want to!"

"What?!" Hiccup exclaimed

"Oh c'mon Hiccup! Just think of a great team name for you and Astrid! Unless, you don't have the creative minds?" Snotlout exclaimed

The twins chuckled at what Snotlout said, but then Tuffnut changed his face "Wait, we have creative minds? I didn't know that! Ruffnut, did you know?"

"I don't know…" Ruffnut responded

"Oh shut up, Snotlout! Or I'm gonna hit you with a hammer this time!" Astrid threatened

Snotlout shuts up and walked over to Hookfang, then Fishlegs suddenly came into the scene with Stoick beside him, they marched in and the gang suddenly stood quiet

"I've heard you're having plans for the Dragon Race… it's a good idea to get our minds off of Dagur" Stoick said, putting his hand on his waist "We'll have it in the afternoon, at exactly 4, so be ready…"

"Thanks dad, but where did you hear about that?" Hiccup asked

"Well, I bumped into Fishlegs here and he told me all about it… so now be prepared, we'll do it at the docks near the cliff…" Stoick said "I'll prepare the town for the dragon race and tell Silent Sven about it, so get along now…"

Stoick turned around and left, Fishlegs smiled at them, then he looked at Meatlug, then he looked at Hiccup "Astrid is your new partner, great! I'll be watching the race, good luck guys…"

Fishlegs left, Astrid and Hiccup looked at each other then at their dragons, Snotlout then mounted Hookfang, then the twins mounted their dragons and left, Snotlout smirked at the two

"See you around, losers!" Snotlout exclaimed

"Don't you even dare cheat, you trash talkers! Or I'm gonna hit you with everything I've got" Astrid hissed at Snotlout, who was a bit of afraid

Snotlout just left, Astrid looked at Hiccup with confusion, Toothless then nudged Hiccup, and he patted the dragon "So what's our team name?" Hiccup asked

"I don't know exactly… got any ideas?" Astrid asked **(ME: I got one! And the entire world knows about it! Am I right my dear kitsunes? *plays with eyebrows, looking devilish-ly*)**

"None also, well, I hope we can figure something out later…" Hiccup said

"I hope so, or we can't compete, why not just do the race individually? So that way it can be fair!" Astrid asked, narrowing her eyes "I like competing like that, only one winner…"

"I don't know, Snotlout and the twins already went with the idea, well, I guess… so did dad…" Hiccup said

"Oh, c'mon really?!" Astrid exclaimed "Well, let's just get out of here… its noon already, Stormfly needs to eat…"

"Yeah, Toothless too…" Hiccup said, as he mounted Toothless

Astrid smiled and mounted her dragon, but before she took off, Hiccup stopped her "Wait, Astrid!" Hiccup exclaimed as Toothless went in-front of Stormfly, blocking their way out of the arena "Wait, Astrid, wait a minute…"

"What?" Astrid asked

"Remember what happened in the cave?" Hiccup asked "That pretty awkward profession"

"Yeah, what about it?" Astrid asked

"Did you mean all those things? C-cause I did…" Hiccup said

"Yeah… why wouldn't I be?" Astrid said

Hiccup felt himself smiling, but he tried stopping it, not to look embarrassing in-front of his friend that he loves… Astrid saw faint signs of Hiccup smiling, although he was looking down, she felt him smile, but only stopping himself to smile, she looked at him curiously

"Well, what now?" Hiccup asked, rather than answering

"What do mean 'what now'?" Astrid asked once more

"Are we still gonna be friends? Cause, we just literally blurted out our feelings for each other…" Hiccup said "It can be a little awkward between us, you know…"

"Yeah, I thought so too, but…" Astrid paused for a while "We can still be friends, no matter what our feelings is to each other, right? Am I right?"

"Yeah, sure… I guess so…" Hiccup nodded "See you this afternoon… or when I have an idea for a team name already… so… yeah, bye…"

Astrid smiled, Toothless then made way, Stormfly flew out of the arena, but Astrid did a quick kiss on Hiccup's cheek, before actually leaving, Toothless flew out of the arena moments after, they went on different directions, but it got them thinking about that moment in the cave that they would never forget, Hiccup smiled at the fact and whooped loudly, he laid his back on Toothless as he began breathing heavily

"Wow, bud, I can't believe that this is happening…" Hiccup patted Toothless "Astrid does really love me… you think I should ask her out?" **(ME: WHY DO YOU NEED TO ASK?! JUST DO IT!)**

Toothless just warbled happily, that made Hiccup smile "Guess I should, because of this dragon here who wants me to…" Hiccup said, sitting up, then Toothless twisted his head, slapping Hiccup with his ear "Alright! Because I love her too! Happy now?"

Toothless just warbled, seemingly laughing, he shot out a smile and flew a little more lowly, Hiccup smiled at his dragon as he patted him, they landed near the Great Hall and as Hiccup dismounted Toothless, he walked in, seeing half of Berk eating their lunch

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Welcome to our annual team dragon race!" Stoick called out, making the people go wild

Stoick opened a trunk that was filled with a few Terrible Terrors, it flew in a group, roaming the skies, the crowd began cheering more loudly

"Okay, okay… there had been a little change in our dragon races, the teams got a little difficulty and decided to change a member so let's welcome back the green team… Team Snotnuts!" Stoick said

The crowd cheered as the team landed down at the docks, they all waved, the team still had their green paints on their faces, they looked happy seeing the village cheer, then Stoick looked at them a little suspiciously, hoping they would not do what they did the last time

Stoick sighed and faced the people again "And now give a warm welcome for our new team! The red team!"

"Well, your son's not competing?" Gobber asked silently

"No, he's competing, only with a new teammate…" Stoick whispered back

Gobber nodded, and looked out thinking who the new teammate might be, the Fishlegs came to Gobber's side, he looked to see Fishlegs with a smiling face "Oh, Fishlegs, came to see the race today? Why didn't you compete?"

"Oh, Meatlug is still tired of Astrid's mean training sessions, well me also, I feel like I have gone down some weight… Meatlug is resting at her stall…"

"Oh, who's Hiccup's new teammate?" Gobber asked, when suddenly Stoick raised his hands up in the air

"Welcome Team Hiccstrid!" Stoick shouted, then the crowd cheered loudly

They saw faint spots of a Deadly Nadder and a Night Fury flying by, the crowd already knew from the first look it was Hiccup and Astrid flying by, they cheered very loudly, then Gobber and Fishlegs looked up in the sky and took notice of the scene

"Astrid?" Gobber asked "Isn't she the referee?!"

"Not anymore, Gobber…" Stoick said

"I thought of that team name…" Fishlegs said, proudly

"Yes, you did…" Stoick said

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Are you done with your face paint?" Hiccup asked, walking over to Astrid

"Yeah, just about done, here…" Astrid said, handing the bowl over to Hiccup

Hiccup took the bowl and began putting paint in his face, Astrid looked at Stormfly and patted her, Stormfly purred as her rider smiled at her "Let's do our best today, Stormfly, let's win this thing!"

"Oh hey there, losers!" Snotlout said, mounting his dragon

"What?!" The twins asked

"Oh sorry, were you talking to us..?" Tuffnut asked

"Ugh! How many times do I have to tell you! You guys aren't the losers, you're part of me, I'm the winner, remember?"

"Oh…" the twins looked at each other, Ruffnut shrugged "It does make sense…"

"Of course it makes sense… you're a part of me, babe…" Snotlout flirted

Ruffnut punched Snotlout in the face, bringing him down "Remind me again, why did I partnered up with Snotlout and you?" Ruffnut asked, walking out

"If you guys really, ever race as well as you trash talk much… . .TROUBLE" Astrid pointed

"C'mon Astrid, loosen up, we aren't gonna cheat like last time…" Snotlout said

"Yeah, says who?" Astrid hissed

"Me!"

Astrid rolled her eyes and mounted Stormfly, Hiccup looked at Stormfly then at Toothless, he quickly mounted the dragon and they heard the horn blow, they lined up in the back of the building, waiting for their name to be called

"Welcome to the annual team dragon race!" they heard Stoick's faint voice as well as the crowd cheer

They saw Terrible Terrors flew by the sky in the group, it only mean one thing… the competition was about to begin, they mounted their dragons and waited for their team name to be called, the cheering grew louder, then they heard Stoick mentioned the green team

"See you later, losers!" Snotlout said, directly at Hiccup's face

The green team flew away, and they heard cheering from a far, Astrid looked at Hiccup with a questioning look "Have you thought of a team name?" Astrid asked

"Well, technically no… I didn't have any ideas, whatsoever…" Hiccup said "You?"

"No, what are we gonna do?" Astrid asked

"Well, let's just fly over when we hear dad mention the red team…" Hiccup said

"Yeah, okay…"

They stayed silent for a while, they weren't looking at each other also, then Hiccup glanced at Astrid, and same with her, then once realizing the situation, they adverted each other's glance, then Hiccup took a quick glance at Astrid, followed by her, Toothless broke the silence with his warble

"What is it, bud?"

Toothless pointed his head to the sky, Hiccup smiled at his dragon and looked at Astrid "Someone's been paying attention to dad, c'mon Astrid, let's get our faces in there…"

Stormfly took off, followed by Toothless they heard the distant cheer becoming louder and louder, then they heard Stoick mentioned a team name "Welcome Team Hiccstrid!" Stoick called out

"Hiccstrid?" Hiccup looked at Astrid who shrugged at him "T-that was a good team name… nice…"

"Well, there's only one guy who can think of that…" Astrid said

"Fishlegs…" they both said in unison, before looking at each other

The team landed on the docks, as they heard cheers from the crowd, then Snotlout looked at them with awe and a little disgust "Nice team name, Hiccup, Astrid, but all your effort in that name will be overthrown 'cause we are winning this!"

"Stay out of our way… we're winning this thing" Astrid hissed

"Ohh… tough one there! We're winning this!" Tuffnut said "This time… we're winning this thing! For sure…"

"Wow… nice of you to take my line…" Astrid hissed

"What?"

Astrid rolled her eyes and just leaned down, trying to position herself, then they heard Stoick clear his throat "Okay, we all know in the team rules it is different from the individual riders' rules, every sheep is worth a point except the black sheep which is worth five points, the team with most sheep is the winner!"

The crowd cheered once more, then came along from behind a Rumblehorn and its rider, Stoick looked at behind and nodded, he faced the crowd once more "I've appointed a new referee for this competition, to make sure there is NO FUNNY BUSINESS" Stoick said, looking directly at the twins

"Ugh, and now the chief looks at us like that, I wonder why?" Tuffnut asked

"Racers, I will be watching your every move, Stoick already told me the competition rules, so you cannot fool me and Skullcrusher…" Orpheus said

The gang had their mind set to win now, for their own team, then Gothi walked in-front of Stoick, holding a small flag up, the riders were ready to fly away, then Gothi dropped the flag down, they all started to race

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yeah I know! Hang over? Cliff hanger? Well the race will be in the next chapter! Looks like my prediction is wrong… ohh… that hurt a bit, so I wanna ask you guys a question…**

**What are your favourite lines of each character in HTTYD? Well here are some of mine…**

**Hiccup: "Really… Astrid… where's the love for the acting chief?!" (Dawn of the Dragon Racers)  
"Then I won't speak, just let me show you…" (HTTYD)**

**Astrid: "It's not violence, it's communication" (Defenders of Berk)  
"What you're searching for isn't out there, Hiccup… it's in here, maybe you just don't see it yet" (HTTYD2)**

**Tuffnut: "Well, welcome to Loserville and I'm the mayor, and I'm gonna give you the key of being a loser!" (Dawn of the Dragon Racers)  
"I'll bloody his fist with my face if he tries to make my dragon!" (HTTYD2)**

**So those are some of my favourite HTTYD lines… the whole franchise! Well, I'm still not yet that done with the series, maybe I can find more favourites lines, but I wanna see your favourite HTTYD lines… so comment them and their references! Please?**

**Infinite possibilities awaits for us, be the Outcast you wanna be, my dear kitsunes… stay tuned, Sayonara for now…!**


	16. Chapter 16 White Nightmare PART 1

**I'm done playing Five Nights at Freddy's 2… just got through the 4****th**** night and I decided to make the chapter now, so by the time you read this I'm already playing FNAF3**

**So enjoy the chapter before I get jump scared to death, since I play horror games at late night**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 16: White Nightmare**

Hiccup followed the twins, he barrel rolled under them from the forest and grabbed the sheep running away from them, Hiccup hurried up to the docks and dunk the sheep on the red basket, then he flew off again, then from the corner of his eye, he saw Stormfly and Astrid holding a sheep, then he turned around to see the crowd cheering as Stormfly releases the sheep into the basket

Stormfly caught up with Toothless, Hiccup smiled at Astrid, who smiled back "How many sheep have you and Toothless caught so far?" Astrid asked

"About 10 sheep… you?" Hiccup replied

"12… ha! I caught more sheep than you!"

"We're in teams, yet you competing also against us?" Hiccup complained

"Well, Snotlout is always backing when our dragons are about to crash their heads, so it's easy catching the sheep away from him, well… see you around!" Astrid said before going to a separate direction

Hiccup and Toothless went to another direction and they flew as fast as they can. Hiccup looked around sharply for the sheep, then spotting one, Toothless dove down as fast as he could, Hiccup stretched out his hands further away at the side, and he caught the sheep

"C'mon bud, let's get this sheep to the basket!" Hiccup said, before Toothless turned around, going back to the docks "C'mon bud!"

Toothless warbled and flew more faster. Once Hiccup saw the docks, he readied the sheep to be dunked down, he did it in time "Yeah, bud! C'mon! Let's find more!"

Hiccup flew up as the crowd cheered louder, then he saw Snotlout and Hookfang with a sheep getting to dunk it into the green basket, followed by Stormfly and Astrid who was also holding a sheep at her side, the crowd cheered louder

"Let's find more out there, bud" Hiccup whispered

Toothless flew up to the forests, Hiccup looked around sharply, trying to find a sheep somewhere, then he saw the twins from a distance, holding two sheep, cheering for themselves, Hiccup looked at them suspiciously, but shook it off

"C'mon bud, let's search the sea stacks…" Hiccup said

Toothless turned left, leading them to the sea. Hiccup looked up and saw the sun almost at its lowest peak, Toothless flew up above the sea stacks, lucky enough there was a sheep standing alone in one stack, then Hiccup saw Hookfang from a far side with a determined Snotlout, Hiccup narrowed his eyes pushing down his prosthetic leg, opening the make-shift tail, Toothless looked determined and glide more faster

Hiccup was set into getting the sheep, Hookfang and Snotlout were closing in, Hookfang brought out his claws, ready to grab the sheep "I'm not backing out this time!" Snotlout yelled

"Well neither am I! C'mon bud!" Hiccup yelled

Hiccup ducked down and hurriedly grabbed the sheep before Hookfang, they flew away, Snotlout looked at Hiccup with a pissed face, he grunted and ordered Hookfang to follow them. Hiccup looked back and saw Snotlout following them, then he turned back, facing front and just flew faster to the docks

Then a giant wave was heard from afar, Hiccup looked at side and saw giant waves, it was very mysterious, it wasn't normal waves, then Toothless turned to the left side, and caught Hiccup by surprise. Hiccup grunted and looked Toothless "We have to check out what's causing those giant waves…" Hiccup mumbled, but it was enough for Toothless to hear

Toothless warbled in confusion, Hiccup looked back and saw the waves gone, but he saw was a nearing Snotlout and Hookfang "Let's finish this race first, bud" Hiccup said, looking out-front

Toothless flew faster, gliding as fast as he can, Hiccup just held the sheep close in his arm, Toothless leaned left again, revealing the docks, Hiccup stood up slowly, then he threw the sheep down, shooting it to the basket, then he heard a large horn

"The black sheep!" Hiccup looked up

"It's the black sheep already?" Tuffnut asked, from afar, turning onto his sister

"C'mon Stormfly! We can still win this thing!" Astrid said, as Stormfly sped up

Toothless looked at his rider, Hiccup looked up to the forest, and signalled Toothless to go to the forest, Stormfly and Astrid came flying behind them, while the twins and Snotlout went to a different direction, Orpheus and Skullcrusher were secretly watching them

"So where should we look for the black sheep?" Astrid asked

"Let's start her at the forest, then the village, we have to fast, let's split up, you take the east side, I take west side!" Hiccup said

"Right! C'mon Stormfly!" Astrid said, before Stormfly squawked, flying to the east

"C'mon bud, let's find that black sheep…" Hiccup mumbled

Toothless dove down, Hiccup looked around for the black sheep, then luckily he saw it running away, Hiccup turned to see the twins, flying close by. Hiccup looked back and saw the black sheep cornered by Snotlout, then Hiccup dove down

"Hiccup! You're not winning this thing!" Tuffnut said, before the Zippleback flew down

Hookfang grabbed the sheep and flew away as fast as his wings could, then they went flying west, Hiccup and Toothless just followed Hookfang from behind, while the twins were trying to fly close by, Snotlout noticed Toothless and Hiccup from below

"Hookfang, be careful with the sheep! Fly slow and while Hiccup are trying to catch up behind… throw it towards me!" Snotlout mumbled to Hookfang

Hookfang hurriedly stop gliding and threw the sheep upwards, Toothless stop gliding and turned around in surprise, Hiccup signalled Toothless to go back and snatch the sheep, Toothless then glided back as fast as he could. The sheep was almost at Snotlout's hands but the twins grabbed the sheep

"We'll take care of the sheep!" Tuffnut said

"Go and distract and Hiccup!" Ruffnut yelled

"Why of course, babe…" Snotlout said, before Hookfang glided away

The twins had got the sheep in between them, then Tuffnut pulled the sheep into him, Ruffnut pulled back "Hey! This sheep is mine!" Ruffnut complained

"Hey! This is mine! I'm the brother! I should get what I want!" Tuffnut said

"No! I should! I'm the sister! Now gimme this sheep!" Ruffnut pulled the sheep

They continued arguing. From below the forest, Astrid and Stormfly were flying low and fast, then Stormfly squawked, sensing she heard the twins fight. Astrid looked at her dragon that was looking up, she then, turned to where her dragon was looking, Astrid chuckled silently "C'mon girl, up… quietly"

Stormfly flew up silently and Astrid saw the twins pulling the sheep towards them, Astrid looked back and saw Snotlout and Hookfang and Hiccup and Toothless, then she turned her head slowly back to the twins, then she slowly stood up "Okay girl, let's do this trick…"

Stormfly closed in on the Zippleback's back, Astrid, then started running through the body of the dragon and ran carefully to one of its neck, Astrid grabbed the black sheep and she tumbled to get out of the dragon, using Tuffnut as support for her hand

Astrid started falling out, waiting for Stormfly to come in and catch her. Hiccup saw in the corner in his eye, Astrid was falling, then he signalled Toothless to dive down and glide to Astrid to catch her, Toothless did as what he was tasked, and to their surprise, Stormfly caught Astrid before hitting the tree tops

Hiccup sighed in relief and flew up again, he heard Astrid laugh, then they glided faster to the docks, they saw Stoick standing up from his seat, hearing a faint yell from him "Go get'em Astrid!" Stoick cheered

The crowd began yelling they were closing in, Stoick noticed Orpheus and Skullcrusher landing beside them, Orpheus dismounted Skullcrusher and smiled at Stoick "No cheating whatsoever…"

The crowd cheered as the dragon riders were closing in, Astrid then threw the sheep down to the red basket, then the crowd cheered "TEAM HICCSTRID TAKES THE GAME!" Stoick yelled at the top of his lungs

The crowd cheered louder, Stormfly landed at the cliff near the docks, Astrid dismounted her dragon and smiled to the crowd, followed by Toothless and Hiccup beside her, they both waved at the crowds, then the twins and Snotlout and their dragons landed beside them

"Hey, great game…" Hiccup said, trying to shake hands with Snotlout

"Ha! Yeah, right!" Snotlout crossed his arms, looking pissed

"You guys, c'mon, at least we had fun" Hiccup said

"'We had fun' your metal foot! You mean to say 'you and Astrid had fun beating us'!" Snotlout said, with a sarcastic-disgusted tone

"Well I had fun beating Snotlout and the twins, or should I say Team Snotnuts!" Astrid said

"Oh, c'mon, seriously?! Astrid? Where's your good sport?" Hiccup said

"Oh, c'mon Hiccup! I love winning in a competition… whether it's a team or not, I like the idea of the word 'winning'..! Everything's a competition…" Astrid said

"Good point…" Ruffnut said

" . . .COMPETITIVE?!" Hiccup exclaimed

They all stayed silent till Tuffnut lets out a grunt "Can't you see the point? We like to beat each other's butt out! That's all we care about! KICKING BUTTS!" Tuffnut exclaimed

"Good point!" Snotlout said

"Hey guys! Great race! Team Hiccstrid won!" Fishlegs greeted them

"T-thanks for the t-team name, Fishlegs…" Hiccup said

"You just humiliated us until the next life..!" Astrid said, sarcastically, pointing her finger in Fishlegs, looking a little furious

"You got lucky you have a 'great' team name till the next life… or even in the future… your name will be known into the entire world!" Tuffnut said

All of the gang looked at Tuffnut, dumb-founded, and somewhat disgusted and confused, till Astrid approached Tuffnut and punched him down "Say that again, and the last thing you'll ever see is the sky!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! I'm hurt! Very much hurt!" Tuffnut said, holding his face, running somewhere off

Then they suddenly heard the waves getting louder, they heard the splash of the water louder, the gang had looked on the docks below and they saw the boats swaying because of the big waves, they looked at the horizon and saw giant waves closing in on them

The gang walked further into the cliff and saw the huge waves closing in, and little by little appeared a giant figure, white with blue streaks and looked beautiful as dreams, then suddenly people came rushing in trying to see what was appearing out of the blue ocean

Little by little, the figure rose up, showing itself to the majority of the people, then the people began running away. Stoick, Orpheus and Gobber watched the figure ascended from the water, then Orpheus gasped, he recognized the creature. Orpheus hurriedly mounted Skullcrusher and went to the dragon riders, he landed beside them

"Orpheus, do you have any idea what this creature is?" Astrid asked

"Yes, it's the nest's queen…" Orpheus mumbled, but it was enough for Astrid to hear

"The nest's queen? The one you said that sprays mist that makes people forget?" Astrid asked

"Yes, now… riders! Gather up your dragons! We need to get to the dragon before it gets here! This is not gonna be pretty…" Orpheus mumbled the last part

The gang hurriedly mounted their dragons and Skullcrusher took off, followed by the gang, Hiccup flew beside Orpheus, so did Astrid "Do you mind telling us what's going on here?" Hiccup asked

"That's the nest's queen of the dragon's nest in which where I found Orpheus!" Astrid said

"But what are we gonna do?" Hiccup asked

"We have to calm the nest's queen, or if not… we have to kill her…" Orpheus was in the brink of crying

"KILL IT?! Are you insane?!" Astrid exclaimed

"Yes… we can't risk it destroying every island 'cause it went crazy because her nest was destroyed! We have to stop the dragon because now… it's now a threat…" Orpheus said, facing Hiccup

"But, Orpheus! You said… you love this dragon! Can we at least calm it down..?" Astrid said

"I'll try to calm it down! But if it doesn't calm down, you're gonna have to find a way to kill the dragon… I don't care what happens… but it's for the good…" Orpheus was holding his tears

"But how did know what this dragon can do?" Fishlegs asked

"Half of my life… I've been in the guardian of the dragon's nest that this beautiful dragon laid in, I have studied this dragon… and never a day, it didn't cease to amaze me, this dragon can breathe underwater, it can fire lava hotter than any dragon, and spray mist that makes humans unconscious and makes them forget what happened" Orpheus said "Those are only some of what I've discovered about t his dragon"

"Woah…" the gang did nothing but gasp at the facts of the dragon

"And when the berserkers attacked the nest, it disturbed its slumber, and tried taking her dragons away, I've felt its call to save the dragons just before they can even kill one, then she hid away, and now she wants to take back on the berserkers for wrecking her home…" Orpheus said "Under the grounds of Ashen Dell, there she laid, I've named her Ashen Lurid…"

"'Ashen Dell'? Where is that?" Hiccup asked

"Cold Pasture!" Astrid exclaimed

"Wait you called it 'White Nightmare'?" Fishlegs said

"Ugh… he said Ashen Lurid!" Snotlout said "Am I right?"

"It means the same thing, Snotlout!" Fishlegs said

The twins chuckled "What an idiot!" Ruffnut chuckled

"We have to do what is right, and that is to try and calm the dragon! Or if we can't we must kill it so she can continue her deep slumber… that's all she ever wished for… deep slumber…" Orpheus said

"Okay… but how are we gonna do that?" Snotlout asked

"Son!"

"D-dad?! Gobber?! W-what are you doing here?!" Hiccup asked

"You're gonna need every help you can get!" Gobber said

"Gobber's right! We have to do this together, that creature is huge… you're gonna need every help you can get…" Stoick said "So what are we gonna do?"

Hiccup looked at Orpheus who was looking at Stoick, then he took a quick glance at Astrid who was flying below him, Astrid shrugged at him with a little worry "Dad, we have to…"

"We have to put this dragon back to its slumber…" Orpheus said

Stoick looked at Gobber a little confused, Gobber looked at Orpheus with a confused face, Stoick looked at Orpheus and nodded, understanding a little bit on what Orpheus said

"Ugh… what did he say?" Gobber whispered

"Just like he said… we will put the dragon to its slumber…" Stoick said, before Thornado gain a little speed, gliding more faster

Gobber looked at them a little dumb-founded, he had a little to no idea what they were talking about, but decided to get along with whatever they have in plan, Gobber just shrugged and Grump just flew faster "So what is this dragon?" Gobber asked

"She is my White Nightmare…" Orpheus said "The nest's queen of the dragon's nest I guarded for almost of my life… I only know a little bit of this dragon, cause every day, she has more tricks in her scales"

"Oh, but what do you know about this dragon so far?"

"Breathes underwater, shoots lava hotter than any dragon, and sprays mists that makes people unconscious and forget what happened to them…" Orpheus said "That's her main specialties… she has a huge wingspan, her roar has identical strengths of a Thunderdrum…"

"We have to be careful about this dragon, it's deadly alright… and she is pissed off, we need to calm it down right now or Berk will not stand a chance, or even we can't stand a chance…" Hiccup said "Let's prepare everything we've got gang, in case Orpheus's plan doesn't work…"

The gang just nodded, so did Stoick and Gobber. As they flew closer to the dragon, it was really huge, like the Red Death, but it was slightly bigger than the Red Death, Hiccup and the gang, plus Orpheus, Gobber and Stoick closed in, the dragon then, suddenly roared loudly, the riders took cover of their ears, so did the dragons, then Orpheus began flying near the dragon's eyes, trying to get the dragon to see him

"Hey… hey… hey there… don't be afraid… it's me, Orpheus, d-don't you remember? I guarded you and the nest… I'm here to help you… don't be afraid" Orpheus said, in a calming voice

The riders just watched Orpheus do his work, they were getting a little relieved that the dragon was slowly listening to him, but the giant dragon started to roar again, she shook her head, the riders took cover of themselves, but Orpheus never left, he stayed in-front of the dragon

"Listen to me, calm down… go back to your slumber… go back to sleep, and I promise, no one will wake you up again… no one will… they'll gonna have to go through me… listen to me, go back to your slumber… your dragons are safe, they are already hiding somewhere safe way from those who dare attack you…" Orpheus said, trying to hold his hand out to the dragon

The dragon slowly started to listen, but she was still uneasy, but Orpheus didn't give in. The riders were watching from a distance, marvelling from Orpheus is doing for the giant, beautiful beast

"He's doing it!" Hiccup said "He's calming the dragon down!"

"This is great…" Astrid mumbled "It's amazing…"

"I'll try to help Orpheus in this dragon…" Hiccup said

"No leave this one to Orpheus…" Stoick said, putting a hand on Hiccup's shoulder

"Don't worry, I won't rush in there… I'll let Orpheus signal me to come…" Hiccup said "I'll be fine dad, guys… wish me luck…"

"Good luck, Hiccup… don't get it angry, or I'm gonna kill you..!" Astrid hissed "I don't want to kill this dragon… it's amazing…"

"Sure, Astrid… guys, dad… Gobber, okay… here I go!" Hiccup said, before Toothless slowly circled around, furthering away

Hiccup just watched Orpheus talk to the dragon, he watched him in the distance, marvelling at what the dragon looks and what can it possibly do, he looked directly at Orpheus, and waited for him to turn around and introduce him to the dragon

"Go back to Ashen Dell and take your slumber there… continue it there… you're safe there, out of danger, the place is yours forever… I'll guard you, we all will… all of us will, no harm will come to you, I promise… go back to Ashen Dell… c'mon Ashen… Ashen… go back" Orpheus said

The dragon shook a bit, it didn't neared Orpheus's hand, it then continued shaking, but it didn't took off her eyes out of the rider who was calming her, all was silent… all noise was only her, nobody dared to speak or move and they froze, watching the dragon react to itself

Till an arrow shot its back…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Oh no! A cliff hanger! No! We want more! What happens?! What happens?! Tell me what happens next! I can't wait!**

**Well, you have to find that to yourself! A lot is gonna happen in the next chapter! I can't wait either, but my hands are tired… please forgive me, I would like to work on the next chapter now but it takes me 3 hours for creating a chapter… cause I have to write everything and proofread everything! I'm hungry already!**

**But I want to see your opinions guys! Please send in your reviews! Your reviews and comments! Votes/follows/favourites, tell me if you're liking or loving this story so far! Well, we're clearly nearing the end, but maybe a few more chapters! I have a lot to put in here first before this to end!**

**So… thanks for the 4,000 something reads in Fan Fiction. Net and 400 something reads on Wattpad… but I still have a long way to go to win this challenge! Ahh! Help me please? Help me!**

**HELP ME! Please recommend this story one way or another!**

**Anywho… I'm excited for the next chapter! Are you guys also excited? Cause I am! I really want to make the next chapter now… but I can't, my hands are tired, and I still have a lot to do… and every chapter took me 3 hours to write… but it was worth it, very much worth it when I receive all those votes and comments… so please keep it up… thanks kitsunes!**

**Infinite possibilities awaits for us, be the Outcast you wanna be, my dear kitsunes… stay tuned, Sayonara for now…!**


	17. Chapter 17 White Nightmare PART 2

**Did the last chapter startle you? No? Yes? Tell me all about it in the comments! I wanna know your opinions about this story! Please! Please take your time to tell your opinions about the story… I wanna know!**

**And one question: What is your favourite chapter so far? Mine, I think is Chapter 8…**

**I'll ask you again when the story ends…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 17: White Nightmare PART 2**

The dragon roared loudly, the sea began to shake, the water was waving apprehensively, the gang had their dragons dodge the giant dragon's strike, Orpheus followed the giant's dragon's eyes, trying to calm it down once more

"No! Ashen! Hey! Calm down! Listen to me! Listen to me!" Orpheus said

The dragon ignored him and turned away in chaos, the gang did their best in dodging the dragon's tail, swaying around uncontrollably

"No! Please! Calm down… and listen…" Orpheus said, trying to get the attention of the dragon

The dragon roared and accidentally hits Orpheus making him fall down off of Skullcrusher, he went down, hitting the huge dragon's body, he was screaming already, feeling his end, Skullcrusher was trying to catch up with his rider, he sped down, trying to reach him. Stoick caught in the corner in his eye, Orpheus falling down and Skullcrusher trying to catch him, he hurriedly ordered Thornado to catch him

"Dad! Where are you going?! It's not safe!" Hiccup exclaimed

"I'm gonna get Orpheus!" Stoick shouted, as Thornado dove down

Hiccup sighed and ordered Toothless to follow Stoick and Thornado, Toothless dove down, Astrid saw Hiccup fly away, then she saw Orpheus falling down, and ordered Stormfly to fly over to Orpheus, Astrid didn't mind getting shouted by the gang and Gobber. Stormfly flew as fast as she could to catch Orpheus

"Orpheus! Hold on! Stormfly! C'mon!" Astrid yelled "Go faster, girl!"

Then Stoick noticed Stormfly and Astrid "Astrid! Go back to the riders! Keep them out of this!"

Astrid didn't listen, Stoick shook his head and grunted, then Thornado sped up, trying to catch Orpheus, then suddenly, the huge dragon's huge tusk hits Orpheus's back, making him unconscious, Astrid caught him in time, then Skullcrusher went beside Stormfly, Stoick went to the scene with Hiccup and Toothless behind him

"Oh no… is he breathing?" Stoick said

Astrid placed her head on Orpheus chest, then she was shocked, Astrid sat up slowly "It's slowing down…" Astrid said, faintly

"I'll take him to safety, Hiccup, find a way to put this dragon to calm down!" Stoick said, looking back

The dragon roared loudly again, Stoick and Astrid dodged the dragon's tusk quickly. Stoick grabbed Orpheus and signalled Thornado to fly away, Skullcrusher followed. Toothless flew over to Stormfly's side

"I will try to calm the dragon down… you and the gang find the source why it went crazy..!" Hiccup said, trying to steady Toothless

"Sure, come back alive!" Astrid said, before flying away

"C'mon bud, we need to get this dragon to calm down…" Hiccup said, before Toothless flew up

Toothless stopped gliding once he was face-to-face with the dragon, Hiccup was little nervous but he stretched his hand out, the dragon continued to move around, but Toothless didn't stopped following its eyes, Hiccup continued stretching his arm out to the dragon but it flinches away

"H-hey… d-dragon… hey… don't worry, I-I won't hurt you, I'm a friend…" Hiccup said "It's alright, I-I won't hurt you, calm down… calm down"

The dragon turned away, swinging its tail uncontrollably, Hiccup ducked and dodged the tail, Toothless flew away, he hurried to its eyes again, Hiccup looked at the dragon, Toothless tried steadying "D-don't be scared, I-I'm a friend, I won't hurt you… please, g-go back to sleep, nothing will wake you…" Hiccup said

The dragon just roared away, making Toothless fly away, but he fought the force and tried flying out of the way, Hiccup looked at dragon and saw the fear in its eyes, Hiccup looked a little surprised, he ordered Toothless to get himself near the dragon's eyes

Toothless did as what he was told and flew up to the dragon's eyes, Hiccup sighed and breathed sharply, he looked at Toothless and looked again to the huge dragon's eyes

"Hey… I-I'm Hiccup, this is Toothless… we're here to protect you… just calm down and go back to sleep… we'll protect you and make sure no harm comes to you… please, calm down…"

The dragon stopped moving, Hiccup closed in and reached out his arm, trying to get a hold of the creature's face, only a few inches away, Hiccup felt a little proud to himself, that he calm the dragon down, now he's befriending it

"Yes… that's it… calm down, we'll protect you, you're safe with us…" Hiccup mumbled

But then another was shot again, this time right above Hiccup's arm, it missed, the dragon roared, Hiccup backed away from the dragon, he looked down and saw the gang fighting off several berserkers. Hiccup and Toothless backed away again, the dragon roared again, this time louder

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"C'mon gang! We need to find out what made the creature go crazy!" Astrid said

The gang and Gobber followed right away, they flew beside and behind Astrid, they circled around the dragon, looking sharply for any cause on why the huge dragon went crazy, then Fishlegs saw something flinch in the trees "Look down there guys!"

"What is it?" Astrid asked

"Something flinched in the trees…" Fishlegs said

"Okay… let's go check it out!" Astrid said, before Stormfly dove down

The gang followed her and as they landed on the ground, they readied their weapons and dismounted their dragons, Astrid took a step forward, gripping at her axe "Who's there?!" Astrid asked, bravely

Then all of a sudden, several berserkers jumped on them, Astrid reflexively guarded herself, so did the gang, then they all began fighting once more, with the berserkers, but it didn't took long before one was knocked out, they kept on fighting till they were defeated

Astrid knocked one berserker down, then she caught in the corner of her eye, a berserker aiming at the dragon, she looked up and saw the dragon and Hiccup almost in contact, then she began running at, readying her axe, then she pushed the berserker away as he fired an arrow already

Astrid was left to fight the berserker, she readied her axe, while the berserker readied his sword, they began clashing their weapons, then she heard the dragon roar, she rolled away, the berserker was left standing, but the dragon's tail had hit the berserker already

The gang continued fighting with their respective weapons against the remaining berserkers, Astrid marched to them and helped them fight the remaining berserkers

Once they finished fighting them off, the gang had caught on their breaths, panting their tiredness out, Astrid looked at the gang, then she looked up

"Those berserkers doesn't know when to give up…" Snotlout said

"They must've been that fled from the war, I'm surprised that they weren't seen by this dragon…" Gobber said "C'mon, we still have to find Stoick and Orpheus…"

"Let's go guys…"

The gang mounted their dragons and began circling around again, Astrid looked down and back at the gang, then she looked at the dragon's back and looked back at the gang "You go try to help Hiccup steady the dragon, while I find the chief and Orpheus!" Astrid said

"But Astrid—"

"GO! I'll meet you guys back at Berk!" Astrid said, before Stormfly flew away

"C'mon we have to help Hiccup the way we can…" Fishlegs said

The gang flew over to the dragon's front but not much closer, then they saw Hiccup trying to draw its attention, they flew downward and began circling around it again

"What are we gonna do?" Ruffnut asked

"I don't know…" Tuffnut said "Are we gonna blow the dragon up?"

"No you idiot! Let's just make sure it stays here and doesn't get any further…" Gobber said

"Awe! I was looking forward into blasting the dragon up!" Tuffnut said

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Chief!"

"Astrid! How's the dragon? And Hiccup?" Stoick asked

"The dragon hasn't calm down yet…" Astrid said

"Then kill it…"

They looked to see Orpheus trying to sit up, Astrid and Stoick huddled over to Orpheus's side, then they saw and heard him coughing badly, Stoick helped him sat up, Astrid held his shoulder, trying to steady him, Orpheus looked at Skullcrusher then back at Astrid and Stoick

"Kill it… kill my Ashen… I'm already weak, like her, she already had lived for hundreds of years, we die together, that's already good for me… cause this dragon, was only meant to be asleep…" Orpheus said weakly

"No, we can't kill it, H-Hiccup is already trying to calm her down, he can do it…" Astrid said

"Have faith in my son… he will calm this dragon down for sure, just hold on, you'll see…" Stoick said

"I'm already weak and old… I can't hold on for that long Stoick… Astrid, do as I say, kill the dragon, and we'll be in peace, it's my last final wish, so we can be free… don't worry about me, Astrid, tell Hiccup to kill the dragon—" Orpheus was cut off his sentence

"No! Orpheus! We won't kill this dragon, even if you want us to… we won't kill this dragon! It was the berserkers again… that's why she cracked up again!" Astrid said

"Thanks for saving me, Astrid… if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have been moving from that nest already, you let me live for more what I expected… thank you for that, Astrid…" Orpheus said, weakly

"No… no… Orpheus no… y-you can't! Y-you will be alive! You'll not die… you'll not die" Astrid was in the brink of crying "No Orpheus… w-who will take care of Skullcrusher? S-surely you have information about dragons that we'd like to know, you can't give up yet!"

"Why are you crying for a complete stranger… you barely know me… we've only been friends for 3 weeks, don't cry, there so much more to cry about than me…" Orpheus said weakly, before turning to Stoick "Stoick… t-take care of Skullcrusher for me… h-he needs someone to take care of him…"

"Orpheus… I will… I will take care of Skullcrusher for you…" Stoick said, gently

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hiccup faced the dragon again, he and Toothless have been trying to get its attention for a while now, the dragon ignored them and started walking to the nearby island "Oh no…" Hiccup mumbled

Toothless flew to the dragon's face once more, trying to get his rider in contact with the dragon to stop it going crazy, Toothless was now half-tired, he had been flying nonstop for an hour now, Hiccup tried his best reaching out his hand to the dragon, but it flinches and turns away

"H-hey… calm down! You're safe… calm down… it's me, Hiccup, we'll protect you, we promise… no one will harm you, please just calm down… go back to your slumber… no one will hurt or bother you anymore… just please… don't be afraid, I'm a friend" Hiccup said "Just calm down… everything will be fine, I promise…"

Then the dragon flinched away and started walking again, then she roared loudly again, Toothless managed to escape it's mouth, Toothless flew up, above the dragon's height, Hiccup started panting, he looked at Toothless with a hint of worry

"C'mon we have to do our best calming that dragon down…" Hiccup said

But before Toothless even started gliding away, he heard faint screams, Hiccup turned around and saw the gang and Gobber fly towards him, he looked at them surprised "W-what are you doing here? Where's Astrid? Did you find out what made the dragon crazy?" Hiccup bombarded them with questions, quickly

"Wait there, Hiccup!"

"I can't wait! I still have to follow this dragon and try to calm him down!" Hiccup said, before Toothless glided away

The gang followed him as fast as they could, luckily Snotlout caught up with Hiccup from behind

"Astrid is with Stoick and Orpheus! The dragon went crazy because of the berserkers who fled from the war! We're here because Astrid told us to try and help you in any way we can!" Snotlout said

"Happy now?" Tuffnut said

"I'll still continue to calm this dragon down… you go find Astrid, dad and Orpheus!" Hiccup said

"Okay so now you want us to find her?! When she just said that we should help you?" Tuffnut complained

"You're helping me now! Would you just please stop bombarding me with questions and complaints when I have something more important to do!" Hiccup said

"U-huh… and what is that?" Ruffnut asked

Hiccup lets out an annoyed grunt "Just go find Astrid, dad and Orpheus while I try to calm this dragon!"

"Okay! Fine! No need to blurt that to my face!" Tuffnut said

The gang flew away in a different direction, Hiccup looked back at them and focused on the dragon again, Hiccup looked at Toothless and patted him, signalling him to go faster

Toothless flew over the dragon and went flying to the huge dragon's face, Hiccup was face-to-face again with the dragon, Hiccup looked at it with a stern and worried look "I'm not gonna hurt you, I know you will not do the same to me too… you're afraid, but no one will hurt you, just calm down… I'll protect you, no one will bother you again…" Hiccup said

The dragon roared as loud as she can and began stomping her way out, Toothless did his best to dodge everything coming to their way and flew over the giant dragon again, Hiccup looked down and saw the damage that was down, he saw an outline of a person lying unconsciously on the ground "Astrid…" Hiccup mumbled

Toothless began warbling, signalling the dragon was getting away

"C'mon bud, another try, can you still fly?" Hiccup asked Toothless

Toothless warbled and flew faster to the dragon, they came in contact with its eyes again, Hiccup reached his arm out and breathed sharply "Look… I know this is surprising for you… you're afraid I know that, but I promise, no harm will come to you, I promise to protect you…" Hiccup said, out loud for the dragon to hear

The dragon flinched its head away, but Hiccup didn't gave up, signalling Toothless to fly in-front of the dragon again "You're scared, I know that… don't be afraid, I'm here… I will protect you, go back to sleep… no one will bother you, no one will hurt you… don't be afraid, you're safe"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Then suddenly a roar was heard, then they heard grumbling like earthquakes, Stoick protected Astrid and Orpheus, Thornado growled and immediately covered Stoick and Astrid, Skullcrusher and Stormfly protected them also, but they were thrown out, as the dragon's feet began walking away, they were almost hit by the foot

Stoick opened his eyes and saw Astrid unconscious, and so is Orpheus, he stood up and began walking around, he saw Stormfly and Skullcrusher down, but he didn't saw Thornado, he began looking around and then he shouted "THORNADO! THORNADO!"

This woken Astrid, she quickly sat up and saw Orpheus beside her, she then began waking him up "Orpheus! Orpheus! No! Wake up!" Astrid said, before she placed her head in his chest

Astrid began to whimper silently as she didn't heard a breath or even a heartbeat, she sat up, then she heard Stoick shout "THORNADO!"

Astrid quickly stood up and went to where Stoick was, then she helped him pull out the tree branches and trunks, Astrid began patting Thornado, Stoick tried waking his dragon up, but it didn't budge, Astrid began shaking the dragon "Wake up..!"

Astrid looked at Stoick with sadness in her eyes, both Orpheus and Thornado were gone, Stoick looked at Astrid with sadness in his eyes too, Astrid then ran to Skullcrusher and Stormfly and shook them harshly "Wake up! You can't be gone too! Stormfly! Skullcrusher! Wake up!"

Stormfly then lets out a small squawk which gladden Astrid, then Skullcrusher woke up and went over to his rider right away, Astrid helped Stormfly stand up, Astrid noticed Skulcrusher ran to his owner, she followed him and patted his back as he was nudging Orpheus

"He's gone…" Astrid said, slowly crying at Skullcrusher's saddle

Stoick looked at his dragon and patted him "Thanks for being there with me… Thornado… I will miss you, Thunderdrum…"

Astrid looked at Stoick then up to the sky, she saw the dragon walk away, roaring loudly, Hiccup was still trying to draw its attention, the gang then landed near them, they dismounted their dragons and looked at them at awe

"W-what h-happened..?" Fishlegs slowly asked

"Astrid… are you crying?" Snotlout asked

"Quiet! It's best not to talk about it for now…" Gobber said

"Let's fulfil Orpheus's one last wish…" Astrid said

"What wish?" Tuffnut had to asked

"Kill the Nightmare… his final wish was to kill Ashen… to kill his White Nightmare, so that, they can be free of this world…" Astrid said, wiping her tears "We need to inform Hiccup and put this to an end…"

"I say, we have to do it on the water, the deepest part of the water…" Gobber said

"Gobber's right…" Stoick said, standing up from Thornado's side

"Wait… Thornado..?!" Fishlegs exclaimed

"Quiet now Fishlegs… Orpheus asked me to take care of Skullcrusher… and that's what I'm gonna do…" Stoick said "Skullcrusher… is my dragon now… Thornado is gone, so is Orpheus, we have to move one and fulfil what they want us to do, and that is to kill the White Nightmare…"

The gang all nodded in response, Stoick walked up to Skullcrusher, the dragon nudged his hand, Stoick slowly patted the dragon "Let me ride you… that would please Orpheus…"

Skullcrusher then nudged Stoick and positioned himself, the gang got to their dragons, Fishlegs went to Meatlug and ordered her dig a large hole, she did what she was told

"What's the hole for, Fishlegs?" Gobber asked

"It's for Thornado and Orpheus… let's bury them… give them a proper burial" Fishlegs said, weakly

They buried the two, but they were apart, they were covered in cloth that the gang had brought just in case, then surrounded the bodies with rocks, then the dragons covered the large hole, burying the two, they had been silenced the whole time, then Astrid looked up and broke the silence "C'mon gang… let's free this dragon…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**OMG! What just happened?**

**OMG! What have I done? Orpheus and Thornado died! AHHH! NOO! I'm such an idiot!**

**Is somebody crying right now? I'm not… Now I know… writing a sad chapter while listening to scary metal songs isn't a good match… tehee… WHY AM I A METALHEAD ANYWAY?! But not the metal-head were you go crazy and take your shirt off or have piercings or tattoos all over your body… BABYMETAL kind of Metalhead… the cute kind of metal-head, where you can just sing and dance to the sound of the guitar**

**So… I know you hate me right now because of the chapter, but that's all my head came up with…**

**The gang will kill the dragon or not? What do you think? Should the gang kill the dragon or just put it to sleep? I want to hear your opinions about it… I really want! So please send in your opinions! Please!**

**I wanna hear your opinions before I can publish the next chapter… so I will hear your opinions first before publishing the next one..!**

**I'm not gonna ask if you're liking the story so far… because I ask them all the time and no one answers… so you don't like the story… you're not liking it… so I will be waiting for your reviews/comments, votes/follows/favourites, and please recommend it to your fellow HTTYD Fandom readers and writers… I STILL HAVE TO WIN THE CHALLENGE! I want it to be done before Christmas season even begins…**

**So I'm still upset because nobody is speaking whether if my story is good or not… but still I'm waiting for your favourite HTTYD lines… so please! Send them in!**

**I'm losing motivation right now… but anyways I'm gonna stop talking**

**Infinite possibilities awaits for us, be the Outcast you wanna be, my dear kitsunes… stay tuned, Sayonara for now…!**


	18. Chapter 18 White Nightmare PART 3

**I'm so so sorry guys! I was in Nueva Ecija, it's a province located at Central Luzon… anyways, me and my family came there unexpectedly, I didn't know the reason why but we have to. Supposedly we were going back to Manila at Tuesday but we extended the trip till yesterday (May 29) and I was so bummed I can't make a chapter… because my father accidentally left his laptop back at Manila and I can't go to a computer shop since there are FULL OF GUYS IN THERE… Hate it.**

**So I am very sorry that I didn't get to update for about a week, and now I'm in a different province again, I should've updated last night but I'm tired from a 4-hour journey, so I decided to make the chapter today instead…**

**Don't worry much my dear kitsunes, I was motivated to write chapters but it's that my father left his effing laptop back at Manila and I can't update on my phone (Wattpad readers) because my phone is small and the Create section is somewhat pissing me off, because every time I save a chapter there, it magically disappears…**

**Please forgive me guys! So within one month and a week… I managed to finish this story… and yeah, it might end next week… but don't fret cause I'm gonna make a new HTTYD Fanfic, this time, it is after HTTYD 2 and my Hiccstrid Modern AU Fanfic (Wattpad exclusively or do you want me to publish this also on Fan Fiction. Net?)**

**Am I really a good writer?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 18: White Nightmare PART 3**

Astrid stared at the unmarked grave of both Orpheus and Thornado, the gang and Stoick and Gobber were at her side, she looked at the surroundings and she heard a roar from afar, she looked up and broke the silence "C'mon guys… let's free this dragon"

The gang nodded and quickly mounted their dragons, Stoick hesitantly mounted Skullcrusher, he wasn't used into riding a new dragon, but he had no choice "C'mon Skullcrusher, let's finish this once and for all"

Skullcrusher roared and flew up, the gang followed and went after the White Nightmare, Astrid had looked around and saw the destruction the dragon made to the island, then Fishlegs went to Astrid side and sighed "Are we really killing the dragon? Cause I feel like I don't want to…" Fishlegs said, weakly

"I don't know, but what matters is, we must find a way to calm the dragon… we have to help Hiccup in any way we can…" Astrid said "I don't want to kill this dragon also…"

"So what? We are gonna ditch the final wish of that Orpheus?" Snotlout asked from below

"I guess we have to, I can't kill a dragon… so we are gonna do whatever we can to put it to sleep" Astrid said

Then they heard a roar, the dragons quickly rushed to find the queen, the gang looked around and after a moment they saw the giant White Nightmare in-front of them. The dragons stopped gliding and they watched as the dragon flinch away, roaring, the gang had moved away before getting hit by the White Nightmare's tusk, then they saw a Night Fury closing in, it was Hiccup.

"Ugh, what are you doing here?" Hiccup asked, taking his helmet off

"We're here to help you!" Gobber pointed

"Ugh… yeah sure, but where's Orpheus? And dad? Are they safe? The White Nightmare walked over the island!" Hiccup asked

"Yeah, I'm here son!" Stoick said

"Dad! W-why are… you riding Skullcrusher?" Hiccup asked

"Long story Hiccup! C'mon! We have to get this dragon to rest right now!" Astrid said, passing them

The gang and Stoick and Gobber went to the White Nightmare's front, Hiccup held his arm out trying to get its attention, the gang where just below its face and watched as Hiccup tried calming the dragon down. They heard Hicup's calming voice, talking to the dragon, Astrid looked down and saw tiny drops of blood on her, she was surprised.

"Hey… c'mon, calm down… calm down…" Hiccup said

The dragon began to look around, Hiccup and the gang watched the dragon look around the island, then she began to walk around again, Hiccup and Toothless didn't move, the dragon was finding something, the scent of something familiar

"Ugh, what's it doing?" Fishlegs asked

"I don't know, but we better find out what's its finding" Hiccup said

The gang flew around, passing the dragon, Hiccup looked around as Toothless dove down just above the treetops, the gang had stayed up and looked for it in above "Hey gang! I've got an idea! Astrid! You and Fishlegs will guard the dragon on where it's heading! While the rest of us will find it in what direction it's heading! Got it?!" Hiccup asked

"Ugh… ye—no! We don't!" Tuffnut said before Ruffnut lets out a chuckle

"Ugh! Just follow me guys!" Hiccup said

"Okay Fishlegs, we have to stay behind and watch the dragon's movements!" Astrid exclaimed

"Okay… I guess…" Fishlegs said nervously

After a few moments, Fishlegs and Astrid had their dragons stop gliding with the rest of the gang, they looked back and saw the White Nightmare closing in on them, Astrid looked at Fishlegs and narrowed her eyes as she looked back at the dragon "Fishlegs! You go cover the west side! I'll go on the east, stay close at the dragon and notify me immediately once it makes a move!" Astrid said

"Okay..!" Fishlegs said

The two dragons split up and went to their designated position, they began surveying the dragon's every move and they tried their best to catch up with its movements, till it went over to Astrid's side. Astrid id her best to dodge the dragon's body, she then, faced the dragon that was looking at her directly

"Astrid! Are you fine?!" Fishlegs asked from above the dragon's head

"Yeah! I'm fine! I'm fine" Astrid answered

"I'm gonna inform Hiccup about this!" Fishlegs said

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What do you think happened to Astrid and Fishlegs?" Snotlout asked, casually

"I don't know, but I hope they're fine" Hiccup said "We just have to wait here for a moment and wait for one of them to show up and tell which direction the dragon is going, then let's go for a search"

"What are we even searching for anyway?" Ruffnut asked

"I don't know either, but once we know where this dragon tends to go, we will be there to find what it's searching for…" Hiccup said "Anyways, dad… where is Orpheus… and-and Thornado? A-are they fine? Are they injured badly?"

"T-they… they're gone Hiccup, Orpheus was hit pretty badly, while Thornado protected us from the dragon, both of them didn't made it…" Stoick said

Hiccup looked down with a glint of sadness in his eyes, then he looked back at his father and sighed "I-I'm sorry… dad…" Hiccup said

"It's not your fault son, it's alright…" Stoick said "But right now, we have to finish this mission for Orpheus… let's fulfil his final wish"

"What is Orpheus's final wish?" Hiccup asked

"Put the dragon to rest, that's all that he said" Gobber said

"Okay… let's put this dragon to rest for Orpheus to rest in peace in Valhalla" Hiccup said, weakly

"Astrid! Are you fine?!"

"Yeah! I'm fine!"

They heard faintly Fishlegs and Astrid's voices, then Hiccup hurriedly mounted Toothless and the gang just followed also "Something happened…" Hiccup said, looking up

"What could've happened to them?" Stoick asked, mounting Skullcrusher

"Hiccup! Hiccup!" someone called out

"Is that Fishlegs?!" Gobber asked

Fishlegs crashed landed on ground due to unsteady flying, then suddenly Meatlug tumbled over, crushing Fishlegs, Hiccup hurriedly went over to Fishlegs and helped him get up "What happened? Why are you in such hurry all of a sudden?" Hiccup asked

"Astrid! The dragon! The east side!" Fishlegs exclaimed

"Woah! Woah! Fishlegs! Slow down! Tell us what exactly happened?" Hiccup asked

"The dragon went over to the east side where Astrid was positioned in, then the dragon was already facing her… so she asked me to come get you guys as soon as possible" Fishlegs managed to breathe at the end

"Okay gang! Let's go to the east side! Fishlegs lead us there…" Hiccup said, mounting Toothless

Fishlegs mounted Meatlug and they flew away, Hiccup and the rest of the gang followed Fishlegs as they went to east side of the island, a few moments later, they heard a roar coming loudly from their front

"Stormfly!" Astrid shouted

"Astrid!" Hiccup shouted as he saw her falling from her dragon "C'mon bud!"

Toothless hurriedly dove down and sped up, catching up to Astrid, Stormfly from above was also trying to reach her, but she was still so far away. Toothless managed to catch Astrid's foot, Hiccup hurriedly looked below and saw Astrid smiling at the dragon

"Astrid, are you okay?" Hiccup asked

Astrid just nodded and smiled widely, Toothless looked down at Astrid and showed a wide gummy smile, Astrid managed to giggle. Toothless hurriedly flew near the ground and he placed her in the ground gently, then Stormfly came rushing in. Hiccup looked back and saw Astrid patting Stormfly, then he looked out front and saw the dragon facing them.

Hiccup stared at the dragon who looked furious of some sort, then he felt himself frozen and cannot move his hands even. Toothless looked up to the dragon and just glanced at it, then he looked up to his rider and lets out a confused warble

Then Toothless felt Stormfly passed through him, then Hiccup snapped out of his own world and looked at Astrid who was flying up, then he looked at dragon who following Astrid with its head also. Hiccup then realized the situation, then he patted Toothless "Bud, I think I know what's going on here… fly up!"

Toothless immediately flew up and caught up to Astrid and Stormfly, then Hiccup looked at Astrid "Astrid! Listen! You have something that the dragon wants! Astrid! What do you have?"

"What are you talking about?!" Astrid asked

"You have something the dragon is after! So what have you got in there Astrid?" Hiccup asked

"Nothing! Just my axe! I have nothing else with me!" Astrid said

"What do you mean?! The dragon has its attention on you!" Hiccup exclaimed

"But why? I have done nothing to it! I don't have anything with me than my axe! But why do you think its attention is on me?!" Astrid asked

"The dragon is following you all this time, there is something in you that the dragon wants or what the dragon needs!" Hiccup said

The gang hurriedly went to their side and they looked around "What's happening really?!" Gobber asked

"The dragon has its attention on Astrid! She has something that the dragon wants!" Hiccup said

"Astrid! What have you got there?!" Stoick asked

"Nothing! Just my axe! It couldn't be my saddle or my clothes! And I'm sure I don't have anything pinned on me!" Astrid exclaimed at them

"Well look deeper in your saddle! Or in your things! The dragon will not stop till you give it back something that it wants!" Hiccup said

"Alright! C'mon Stormfly!" Astrid said, before Stormfly leaned right and landed on ground

"C'mon gang! We have to distract this thing for the mean time! Until Astrid finds out what the dragon wants from her, we have to get its attention out of her for a while!" Hiccup said, looking back at the gang

The gang nodded and they all faced the dragon and went their separate ways, they started distracting it. They started firing at it, but gentle fires that won't hurt the dragon, the dragon faced them and started roaring till something hot started brewing from its mouth

"Hey guys! Watch out! That thing breathes lava!" Fishlegs exclaimed

They all dodged the dragon's mouth and went on their separate ways, then they started circling around the dragon again, firing gentle fires at the dragon

"You should've told us that before this dragon attacked!" Snotlout exclaimed

"Well I didn't know it will attack back with its lava!" Fishlegs answered

"Guys! Enough! We have to distract it until Astrid finds out what the dragon wants from her!" Hiccup said "C'mon! We have to keep up with this!"

"This is… very dangerous!" Gobber said

"We just have to block its attacks and attack it with ours gently!" Stoick said "That's all we're doing now! Hiccup! Make sure that Astrid has something that the dragon wants! We are doing something risky here!"

"I'm sure of it dad! Why would the dragon follow Astrid everywhere she goes ever since we landed here?!" Hiccup said before Toothless flew away to the dragon's front

"C'mon! Dragon riders! Try to distract it again!" Stoick exclaimed

"Aye chief!" they all responded

The gang began circling around the dragon, firing gentle fire to it, but then Hiccup just stared at the dragon with a glint of worry, then he held out his arm, he was trying to make the dragon calm down, but the dragon flinched away again. The dragon faced the gang who stopped firing at it, Hiccup looked at the dragon and ordered Toothless to go near it again

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Stormfly landed at the ground, then Astrid quickly dismounted Stormfly with a pissed look, she began walking back and forth, Stormfly just watched her rider think too much

"What do I have that the dragon wants?!" Astrid thought out loud "What?! I don't have anything with me than my axe! It couldn't be your saddle!"

Astrid faced Stormfly with a pissed look "It also can't be my axe or my clothes! What kind of a sick dragon is that?! What does it want really?!"

Astrid stopped over reacting and just looked at the ground, breathing loudly and deeply, then she began to smell something, it was a horrible scent, then she looked over to Stormfly and began to look pissed again "Do I smell of blood?" Astrid asked herself

Astrid looked down to herself and saw her shirt and her gloves, and even her skirt dripped on dried blood, marks here and there of a few squirts of blood was in her clothes, then she looked at Stormfly

_This couldn't be my blood, then who's this blood belong too?_. Astrid questioned her thoughts

"Stormfly… can you track who's blood is this?" Astrid asked

Stormfly began sniffing Astrid, then she looked up and stayed at that positioned as she squawked, making Astrid turn around, she saw Orpheus and Thornado's unmarked grave. Astrid slowly approached the grave and suddenly realized "This-this is Orpheus's blood!" Astrid exclaimed

Stormfly went beside her rider and purred, she looked at the unmarked grave, then to her rider. Astrid was thinking deeply till her dragon nudged her, Astrid looked at her dragon and smiled "The-the dragon must've been finding him and instead of finding him, it found me! Stormfly! C'mon!" Astrid said, before quickly mounting her dragon "I know now what to do!"

Astrid patted her dragon before it took away, she was going back to the dragon and try to calm it down by bringing it to Orpheus who was at peace. Astrid wasn't sure of her plan, but it was worth a shot.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hiccup was circling the dragon from above, trying to look around the place, trying to find Astrid without having to leave. Moments after, he spotted Astrid and quickly ordered Toothless to go to her. Toothless dove down and caught up to Astrid, Stormfly squawked, making Astrid look to her side "Hiccup!"

"Astrid! Have you found out what's making the dragon follow you?" Hiccup asked

"Yeah! I found out that this dragon is also a tracking dragon, it must've smelled Orpheus scent and tried finding him!" Astrid answered

"But why is it following you?"

"His blood… His blood is stained on my clothes, so it must've thought I was Orpheus and tried following me…" Astrid said

"C'mon! We have to go tell the others about this!" Hiccup said "Astrid! You have to steady the dragon! While I calm it down…"

"Okay…" Astrid said

They both flew to the gang, who was trying to fly away from the dragon that was following them, growling at them loudly. The dragon stopped and faced Hiccup and Astrid, Toothless steadied and just stared at dragon, Hiccup slowly putted his arm out again, Astrid just stayed there and tried not to move, Stormfly had steadied herself also.

Hiccup approached the dragon as Toothless glided in slowly, the dragon was looking at them furiously, then it saw Hiccup's hand out to it, the dragon stopped and looked at Astrid and Stormfly. Hiccup looked away from the dragon and looked at Toothless, then he took a glance at the dragon again and looked over at Astrid who just shrugged with her mouth open, Hiccup looked back at the dragon who was looking over at Astrid

The dragon growled as it looked at Hiccup sternly, Astrid had ordered Stormfly to move a bit farther away from the dragon, trying not to get its attention to her. Hiccup waited patiently for the dragon to respond, until the dragon moaned and moved its head in closer, making Hiccup touch its head

Hiccup smiled and sighed in relief, he began patting the dragon, Astrid was smiling widely with relief. The dragon moaned a bit and moved its head farther away, Astrid looked at the dragon and her smile turned to a frown

"The dragon has to know…" Hiccup mumbled

Astrid nodded and ordered Stormfly to fly slowly away, to Orpheus's unmarked grave, Hiccup and Toothless followed, making the dragon follow too. The gang were watching from behind, sighing in relief and in success, they decided to leave the dragon alone for a while, they went ahead to the farthest side of the island, the side that was facing home, they were waiting for the two to come back.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Stormfly landed slowly to the ground, followed by Toothless, the dragon stopped walking and saw the two dragon riders stare at the unmarked grave, the dragon warbled and slowly drops its head on the ground.

Hiccup just sat beside Astrid staring at the unmarked grave, the two dragons were behind them, then they felt the giant dragon's breath on them. Hiccup smiled weakly, making Astrid notice, she looked at him confusingly "Why are you smiling?" Astrid asked

"Well… all our hard work paid off into saving Berk from the berserkers and this dragon… but I-I never thought that this might happen… what will become of this dragon without its guardian?" Hiccup asked, not making eye contact

"I suppose that's just… just something for the faint of heart…" Astrid said, facing back at the unmarked grave "So what now? What will become of the dragon?"

"We can put it back to sleep…" Hiccup said

"How?" Astrid asked "Only Orpheus knows how to put this dragon to sleep"

"We'll find our own way to put this dragon to sleep" Hiccup smiled at Astrid

Astrid smiled back at Hiccup, then they stood and quickly mounted on their dragons. They glanced at each other smiling, till their dragons began warbling, they adverted their look at each other and looked at their dragons

"Let's go bud…" Hiccup said

"C'mon girl…" Astrid smiled at her dragon

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ha! So ya thought it was the last part in White Nightmare huh?! Ya thought wrong!**

**So guys! Glad that I finally made a chapter after a week of waiting? Well tomorrow I assure you my dear kistunes! Another new chapter! This time! THIS TIME! For sure!**

**So… do you like it? Do you have the words? I know that this chapter was pretty sloppy… sorry… super sorry again!**

**I'm so very sorry… well that one week gave me new ideas for HTTYD -Last Stand- and That Thing Called Destiny… Muahahaha! Bleh!**

**Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you guys that they will be publish and to be updated at the same time…**

**So are you excited for my new stories? It's really gonna be awesome-er that this one! I PROMISE! Especially HTTYD -Last Stand- cause there will be an earth-shattering plot twist… BELIEVE IT!**

**So guys… I would love to hear your opinions about these stories… don't worry haters! I love you too!**

**Infinite possibilities awaits for us, be the Outcast you wanna be, my dear kitsunes… stay tuned, Sayonara for now…!**


	19. Chapter 19 White Nightmare PART 4

**Back at home! Finally! But school is coming soon! No! Why?! One month more please? Just to get to the middle of the new stories? Why?!**

**So that was already dramatic… Good thing this story is done before school… wait, did I just crushed your hopes? Sorry… But fret not! HTTYD -Last Stand- is coming OTW… wait for me to write at least the first 3 chapters and they'll be published right away! Yay! So I'm gonna put my anime fanfics on hold for this one! Be grateful! Actually I'm not that interested in animes anymore ever since I started liking Marvel and Dreamworks…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 19: White Nightmare PART 4**

"So what now? What are we gonna do?" Astrid asked "What will become of this dragon?"

"Hmm… I don't know really for sure, but our only choice is… we must put this dragon to sleep" Hiccup said "Astrid… that's what's left to do"

"But how?" Astrid asked, looking at Hiccup confusingly "Only Orpheus knows how to put this dragon to sleep"

"Then we'll find our own way to put this dragon to sleep" Hiccup smiled comfortingly at Astrid

Astrid smiled back at Hiccup, then they stood and quickly mounted dragons. They glanced at each other smiling, till their dragons began warbling, they adverted their look at each other and heard the giant dragon bellowed. The two riders looked at their dragons and smiled playfully

"Let's go bud…" Hiccup said, before Toothless took off

"C'mon girl, let's put this dragon to sleep" Astrid smiled at her dragon

Stormfly took off and met with Hiccup and Toothless at the sky, Astrid looked back at the dragon and saw the dragon warbling sadly at the unmarked grave. Astrid looked at Hiccup who staring sadly at the dragon "I never thought that… a dragon this big, powerful and strong would grieve and be depressed this badly…" Astrid mumbled

"That's what our bond with our dragons do… even the most testiest, most dangerous, even the greatest dragon of all, if we share a bond with them, they won't resist to grieve also…" Hiccup said, looking over to Astrid "C'mon, let's get this dragon back to its nest"

"Its nest? You mean Cold Pasture?" Astrid asked

"Yeah, c'mon lets go..!" Hiccup said, before Toothless dove down to the dragon

Toothless went right in-front of the dragon, he steadied himself, giving Hiccup a chance to talk to the dragon to follow them, Toothless warbled weakly and looked at his rider, then he looked at the dragon then at Astrid and Stormfly, he warbled again. Hiccup slowly hands out his arm to the dragon and patted it gently "It's okay, hey… it's okay, he's free now, just like what he wanted… but… you know what's going to make him happy?" Hiccup smiled at the dragon

Astrid watched Hiccup spoke softly to the dragon, she smiled at the scene, then she looked at Orpheus and Thornado's unmarked grave, she frowned again at the scene and just sighed, Stormfly purred, making Astrid smile and pat her dragon "Thanks girl…" Astrid said

"Follow us… we'll take you somewhere safe, I promise that, buddy…" Hiccup said, rubbing the dragon's snout gently

The dragon snarled at Hiccup, making him back away his hand "Oh… sorry about that… you're a girl" Hiccup said

The dragon stood up and looked at Stormfly and Astrid, Toothless slowly went to Stormfly's side as Hiccup smiled at the scene "Wow…" Astrid mumbled "It's amazing…"

"C'mon, we still have to put this dragon to sleep…" Hiccup said

"Oh, you're right" Astrid said

Toothless took off slowly, Stormfly followed, the dragon started to walk behind them. Hiccup looked back to Astrid and Stormfly who was flying beside the dragon, he smiled, then he ordered Toothless to hide behind Stormfly, and so he did. Astrid looked at the dragon and smiled at its beautiful features, then she looked out-front and didn't saw Hiccup and Toothless, she began to look around confusingly, till someone tapped her shoulder, surprising her, she punched him in the chest.

"Oh! Seriously Astrid? Can you not be startle without having to punch somebody?!" Hiccup wheezed, holding his chest

Astrid chuckled. "You know that I can't do that?"

"Ow… again… really Astrid? Where IS the love for the acting chief?!" Hiccup exclaimed

Astrid laughed harder. "Oh c'mon! Learn to deal with it! This is who I am!"

"Yeah… great… t-that's completely you!" Hiccup said sarcastically

"Well, c'mon! Let's get this dragon to Cold Pasture and fast… we'll reach there by daybreak if we're just going at this speed" Astrid said, as Stormfly sped up

"C'mon bud, Astrid's right, let's get there fast" Hiccup said, before Toothless sped up also

Toothless flew in-front of the dragon and Hiccup smiled at it "C-can you walk faster? Or even fly there?" Hiccup asked

The dragon bellowed and began to walk faster, Hiccup began to follow it with his head, then Toothless began gliding beside the giant dragon. Astrid was in-front of the dragon, guiding it to south, the dragon just followed Astrid with a loud thud as it walks, Astrid smiled at the dragon as she backs away her arm from the dragon's snout, then after a few moments Hiccup and Toothless came flying by their side

"I see the dragon already made friends with you…" Hiccup said

"Yeah… this dragon… it's amazing… she's amazing" Astrid said, smiling at Hiccup

"Don't worry bud, you're still amazing…" Hiccup whispered to Toothless, making him warble in laughter

"What did you say to him?" Astrid asked

"N-nothing much… right bud?" Hiccup smirked at Toothless

Astrid shook her head sarcastically, then she looked out to the sea, she was staring at it for a few moments, till she heard a dragon breath behind her, she looked behind and saw the dragon staring at the sea too, then Hiccup began flying past them

"Hey! C'mon guys! We cannot wait around here all day!" Hiccup said, waving at them

Astrid patted Stormfly as she flew faster to Hiccup's side, the dragon followed, walking onto the sea, making a big splash, then suddenly, the gang had come to them, making the dragon snarl at them, Hiccup looked behind and saw the gang and their dragons fly to them, then he heard the snarl

"Astrid, handle the gang, while I'll calm the dragon…" Hiccup said, before Toothless flew over to the dragon

Astrid looked at the gang with a pissed look, the gang stopped for a while and just stared at Astrid with a glint of scared eyes.

Hiccup flew over to the dragon and held both his arms out trying to calm it down from snarling at the gang "H-hey… they're friends, don't worry, they-they won't hurt you anymore… t-they regret firing at you… I promise you that…" Hiccup said

The dragon stared at Hiccup for a moment and looked at the gang, then it shook its head lightly and just continued walking, Toothless had moved away, making Hiccup chuckle a little bit, then he turned to the gang who was approaching him

"Remind me not to speak when Astrid is glaring at us…" Snotlout said, rubbing his head

The twins chuckled and now was laughing hard, Fishlegs was looking positive and smiled at the situation, then Astrid and Stormfly came flying by their side "Are we leading the dragon to Cold Pasture or not?" Astrid asked

"C'mon gang, let's bring this dragon to Cold Pasture" Hiccup said

The gang flew to the dragon's side, while Hiccup and Toothless were at its front guiding it to Cold Pasture slowly. The gang had watched the dragon walk to Cold Pasture, they were in an awkward silence and all they heard was the dragon breathing, the waves splashing and the birds squawking, it was yet still peaceful.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Okay wait here…" Hiccup said

The gang were waiting outside the hole were Astrid first discovered the nest, then Hiccup went in with the dragon, they were waiting patiently and was chatting nicely **(Well that was unusual…)**

"So guys… who's tired already?" Snotlout asked

"Me! I'm too tired now" Fishlegs said

"You said it… I'm also tired right now…" Astrid said, sitting down with her axe and a rock

Astrid began sharpening her axe with the rock, and the gang had been lying at the cold ground, staring at the night sky, the dragons were playing around the area, while the gang had been around the nice warm fire, waiting for Hiccup and Toothless to come out

"Will the dragon wake up again just in case?" Fishlegs asked

"Maybe in a few hundred years…" Astrid answered

"And in that time, who will calm the dragon down?" Fishlegs asked again

"I don't know and don't ask anymore!" Astrid exclaimed

Fishlegs lied at the ground at the group, hitting his head on the ice cold ground, Astrid looked around and focused again on her axe, then she looked at her friends who were doing nothing at all. It was a complete miracle that the twins were quiet, they weren't speaking a word, but Astrid ignored the idea

_Maybe they're just tired, or too tired. _Astrid thought

"Ugh! What's taking Hiccup so long?!" Snotlout complained

"I don't know… maybe the dragon doesn't want to sleep yet…" Fishlegs answered

Astrid stood up and began to look around, she gripped on her axe and began to walk around. Snotlout looked at Fishlegs then to Astrid, then he narrowed his eyes and sat up "Hey Astrid, why are you covered in squirts of blood?" Snotlout asked

"None of your business, Snotlout!" Astrid hissed

"Well… just ask—" Snotlout was cut off of his sentence when Astrid shushed him

Snotlout shrugged and just lied down again and began staring the sky, he started to breathe heavily and sharply, then he looked over to Ruffnut who was utterly silent. Astrid walked near the hole and saw dancing lights like something was blowing up inside, then she began walking to it closer then she heard some exploding sounds which made her curious and worried "Guys…"

"What is it now, Astrid?!" Ruffnut exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air

"Hey look at this…" Astrid said, signalling for them to come "It's weird…"

The gang suddenly began to run to Astrid then the ground began crumbling, Astrid stood up and tried running to them, but the ice was too slippery and the ground was crumbling, the gang had ran quickly, dodging the cracks on the floor

"Hey! Watch it!" Tuffnut exclaimed

"It's not my fault! Hey Fishlegs! Stop stepping on my foot!" Snotlout exclaimed

"Sorry! I can't stand properly!" Fishlegs said

"Ugh! You guys! Watch it! Or I'm gonna kick your butts around!" Ruffnut said, pushing Tuffnut

"Ugh guys! Stop fighting and hold on to something!" Astrid exclaimed

Both Fishlegs and Snotlout held Ruffnut, both earning a punch from her, Tuffnut held on a boulder, Ruffnut held on a tree while Snotlout and Fishlegs ran to their dragons

Then the ground Astrid was standing on began to crack, and soon enough it fell, Astrid held on to the ground but it cracked and fell also

"Astrid!" they all shouted

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hiccup and Toothless dove down the nest with the dragon just in front of them, after a few minutes of flying deeply low, they reached the deepest part of the nest where the dragon stayed, Hiccup looked around and marvelled at it, then Toothless began to fly around, Hiccup spotted a few couple dragon scales around, then Hiccup looked up and saw a big hole in the whole, enough to fit a whole dragon in **(Ehem! Ehem! Anyone remembered that hole?)**

Hiccup smiled at the look of the dragon's nest, then Toothless began to fly to the nest's queen, the White Nightmare. Hiccup held his arm out and began rubbing the dragon's snout gently "Sleep now, sleep now, dragon…" Hiccup whispered

The dragon flinched away and looked at another direction, Hiccup pouted and ordered Toothless to go in-front of the dragon again, Toothless did as he was told and went in-front of the dragon again. Hiccup began rubbing the dragon's snout gently, but the dragon flinched away again, this time it was near land

"Okay bud, let's land there for a while" Hiccup said, pointing out to the piece of land nearby

Toothless growled and dove down and landed at the piece of land, Hiccup dismounted Toothless and began to walk in-front of the dragon, then Hiccup lifted his hand and gently places it on the dragon's snout, the dragon didn't flinch away, but then moments later, it looked up. Hiccup looked at where the dragon is looking, he saw the entrance hole, then he looked at the dragon again, before the dragon nudged Hiccup

"Hey, hey… what's the matter with you?" Hiccup asked "What's wrong?"

The dragon bellowed and looked over to Toothless who was walking to Hiccup's side, then the dragon nudged them both and pointed to the hole, Hiccup looked at the dragon and then at Toothless. The dragon nudged them both again, pushing them into the spot where the light seeped through, Hiccup began walking to the dragon "Hey what's wrong?"

Hiccup walked in nearer the dragon, but the dragon moved away and dove into the water and Hiccup looked at the deep water and began searching for the dragon, then after a few moments the dragon suddenly jumped of nowhere and fired at the ceiling with its lava

The dragon dove down at the water again and after a few moments, it jumped out again, firing another lava blast, this time the ceiling on rocks started to crack and break, Hiccup was surprised at the dragon. Then he began to walk backwards "Ugh… w-what are you- w-what are you doing?!" Hiccup asked

The dragon fired lava again, this time in multiple shots, the rocks started to fall down, Hiccup started to run away, the nest began to explode, Hiccup did his best to dodge the rocks falling down, then he began to shout "Toothless! Toothless!"

Toothless started to dodge the rocks and run to his rider, but suddenly his tail got stuck on a rock, Toothless began to roar while pulling his tail out, then a few moments after, Hiccup found him, he rushed to his dragon's side and quickly began pushing the rocks "Toothless! Hold on! Just a little more!" Hiccup grunted

Hiccup managed to push away the rocks and he quickly mounted Toothless and he pushed his prosthetic foot down, making Toothless's wing open. Toothless quickly flew away, dodging the falling rocks, Hiccup took a glance at the dragon that was looking at them with sadness in its eyes, Hiccup looked back out-front and heard screaming

"C'mon bud! Let's get out of here!" Hiccup said

Toothless quickly flew up, dodging the falling rocks, then he heard the same scream again, Hiccup looked around, then Toothless growled, making Hiccup look up "Astrid! C'mon bud!"

Toothless flew up faster, Hiccup was looking more narrowed than ever. Astrid was falling down the nest, screaming loudly "Hiccup!" Astrid managed to say his name

"I'm coming Astrid! I'm coming!" Hiccup said, before Toothless grabbed Astrid's arms "Gotcha! Astrid! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay!" Astrid said

"C'mon bud! Let's get out of here!" Hiccup said, before Toothless sped out from the nest

They managed to get out from the nest, the gang were already in their dragons, waiting for them, Toothless hurried to Stormfly, Astrid mounted her dragon and Stormfly went with the others. The whole gang flew away, but Hiccup was looking back at the hole, the ground was now falling apart, Hiccup looked back at front and saw the gang looking at the same scene also

"So what happened?" Fishlegs asked

"The dragon… buried itself… I don't know if she's still alive or not… but she brought the nest down at her, I never knew why…" Hiccup said

"Hiccup, I'm sure the dragon wished to be free also… so, let's just go home and leave the dragon at peace, her and Orpheus at peace" Astrid said, holding Hiccup's shoulder

"I suppose so…" Hiccup said "C'mon gang, let's go home…"

The whole gang flew away from Cold Pasture and towards Berk. The cold wind was seeping through the night, the gang hurried up to Berk with silence, awkward silence. After an hour of silence and of flying, they finally reached Berk, the people were cheering, then came into their midst, Stoick and Gobber went to meet them

"What happened?" Stoick asked "Is the dragon alright?"

The gang stayed silent as they dismounted their dragons, they didn't spoke a word and just looked down and sad, Gobber patted Stoick's shoulder "I guess you let them rest and call it a day, I guess they've already been through a lot" Gobber said

"I-I guess I should…" Stoick answered

The gang walked back to their respective homes, the village people were a little confused on why they were a little bit down and different, Stoick calmed the villagers and went to his house, there he saw Hiccup beside the fire, sighing

Stoick cleared his throat "Son…"

"Oh, dad…" Hiccup said, not making eye contact

"Son… what happened… with the dragon?" Stoick asked

Hiccup stayed quiet and sighed, Stoick just went to his room, not minding if Hiccup would give him an answer, he did had been through a lot this day, maybe in another time, he'll tell what happened.

"Hey bud…" Hiccup mumbled, patting Toothless "Let's just rest now… I'm already tired…"

Toothless bellowed and went upstairs slowly, followed by Hiccup who just thought of nothing but the dragon, the nest's queen… the White Nightmare

_I guess they're both in peace now._ Hiccup thought

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hiccup heard whispers and felt a dragon licking him, he jolted up and pushed Toothless away, making him fell off the bed "Really Toothless?! This thing doesn't wash out!"

"Well, I can't wake you up, so I asked Toothless to do it… and he did a pretty good job at that…"

"A-Astrid?! Wha-what are you—?! What are you… doing here?!" Hiccup stood up quickly

"Not just me… the whole gang has been waiting outside…" Astrid said

"W-why? Why are you guys waiting for me?" Hiccup asked

"Well, we need to talk about something… all of us does, and we've been waiting for you to come out your door for like an hour, so I decided to wake you up instead" Astrid explained

"What do we need to talk about?" Hiccup asked

"About that dragon…" Astrid said

Hiccup became silent and just ignored Astrid, then he just circled around the room with a sad, miserable face. Astrid looked at him and felt sad also, then she approached him and held his shoulder "Hiccup, you have to tell us what happened, then we should try to move on about it, Orpheus wouldn't want us grieving, I'm sure" Astrid said

"Yeah, I know… oh and one more thing" Hiccup said

"What?" Astrid asked

"Do-do I smell flowers in here?" Hiccup asked

Astrid backed away quickly and looked at the floor "Oh, sorry…"

"Wait… that was you?!" Hiccup exclaimed

"Yes! I cleaned my clothes last night and this morning! Now stop going on about it!" Astrid said, punching Hiccup's chest

"Ow! Again Astrid! Ow! So early in the morning!" Hiccup wheezed, holding out his chest

"It's already almost noon! Don't tell me you didn't sleep well last night" Astrid crossed her arms

"I did… I can't sleep well last night" Hiccup said

Astrid yawned, making Hiccup chuckle "I guess you didn't either…" Hiccup said

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**White Nightmare DONE! AT LAST!**

**So things are gonna get pretty normal here now! So tell me what you think! If I did a good job with the chapter! So are you guys shocked with what happened? Huh? Are you very much shocked with what happened?**

**OMG! School is gonna start next week! God, help me! I wish that I can survive the school year without being too much stressed like what happened when I was Grade 7 man! OMG… *massages forehead***

**I gotta take a second bath now, since it's TOO HOT HERE IN THE PHILIPPINES! Wait did I just said that? What the *censored*?!**

**So guys, I would love to hear your opinions, death threats, criticisms, and comments!**

**Ugh! I'm so bummed that school's around the corner, I haven't bought my supplies and books yet… Good thing I have a gift certificate from National Book Store… YEAH! WHOO!**

**I REALLY LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Infinite possibilities awaits for us, be the Outcast you wanna be, my dear kitsunes… stay tuned, Sayonara for now…!**


	20. Chapter 20 New Adjustments

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating yesterday… I had to print out the script of 'That Thing Called Tadhana' in English and that took me the whole afternoon, so here's your new chapter cause I'm running out of things to say…**

**Oh yeah! PS. Hiccup looked what he looked at Dawn of the Dragon Racers**

**PPS. This story is one year before HTTYD 2**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 20: New Adjustments**

Hiccup walked to the academy with Toothless by his side, the villagers were greeting him 'hello' and 'good morning', he just responded. After a few moments of walking, he felt a little bit shaky, then Hiccup suddenly tripped on the ground, but luckily Toothless caught him "Thanks bud…" Hiccup said

Then Hiccup tried standing again, but he failed, he fell on the ground, Toothless looked at his rider who sat on the ground, then they both looked at the prosthetic leg, it was already broken

Toothless nudged his rider who was staring at the prosthetic leg, then Hiccup looked at Toothless who started licking him, Hiccup covered himself with his arms then he started pushing Toothless away "C'mon! Toothless! That doesn't wash out!" Hiccup said, trying to stand up, but he failed

Hiccup fell on the ground with a loud thud, Toothless slowly approached him, Hiccup looked back at his prosthetic leg that was already broken, Toothless helped him stand up, Hiccup the help and started to hop "Looks like I'm gonna make another prosthetic leg, and make it even better, hey bud… I'm gonna improve that saddle of yours too… like that?" Hiccup asked

Toothless warbled happily and they went to the forge where Gobber had greeted them "Nice of you to show up for work, and why are you hopping?" Gobber asked

"My peg leg broke, I'm gonna make another one, since it looks like it cannot be fixed anymore…" Hiccup said

"Good luck with that one…" Gobber said

Hiccup went to his desk and began sketching some ideas, Toothless watched from Hiccup's back, then he took a look around the forge too. It took Hiccup a while but he managed to finish the sketch and looked a little proud, the he looked at Toothless and smiled "C'mon it'll be a little while before we finish this, let's get started right away…" Hiccup said, running out of the chair, but he started to fall to the ground. Toothless caught him

"I've got to remember that…" Hiccup mumbled to himself

Hiccup hopped to the storage for supplies, once he found what he needed, he hopped to the hot coals and place the metal there and heated the coals, he started working.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After a while, it was already night, Hiccup had been alone at the forge, trying to fix the new adjustments on Toothless saddle. Hiccup added a new lock feature that locks the tail secure, he also changed the pads with a handle-like bar for his new peg leg that he made.

Then he heard a knock from outside the forge, and without him answering, the door opened "Hiccup?!" a curious voice asked

"Yeah! In here!" Hiccup said, looking at the door, seeing Astrid

"Oh there you are! You've been gone the whole day! Where have you been?" Astrid asked

"In here… the whole day" Hiccup answered

"What are you doing anyway? What made you stay at the forge all day? Lemme guess… you helped your dad and Gobber in building saddles?" Astrid asked

"No… I stayed here the whole day making a new peg leg" Hiccup smiled

Astrid looked around and wandered the desk where she saw a sketch of one of his contraptions in-mind "You're really gonna make that flight suit, huh?" Astrid asked

"Yeah, but I still don't have enough materials, so I'm gonna wait for Trader Johann to see if he has enough materials" Hiccup said

"Ah… may I see your new peg leg?" Astrid asked

Hiccup brought his left leg up, showing his new peg leg, Astrid studied it well and nodded her head "Hmm… nice… better than the last one" Astrid said

"And yeah, check this out!" Hiccup said, walking over to Toothless "I changed his saddle a bit, especially this one…"

Hiccup held the handle-like bar and pushed it, flapping open Toothless's prosthetic tail fin, Astrid smiled and nodded slowly "Nice… but how are you gonna fly Toothless?" Astrid asked again

Hiccup pushed a button in his peg leg, changing mode from walking to flying mode, Astrid felt a little surprised and shook her head slowly and sarcastically "What's with you and buttons?" Astrid teased

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked

"Almost everything new you've made for yourself has a button, did you not notice that?" Astrid said, in the crack of laughing "You love buttons, fishbone…"

Hiccup laughed, so did Astrid "W-what? W-what are you t-talking about? Is-is this…" Hiccup stammered while laughing

Astrid just laughed at him and looked at his desk again, then she saw a few sketches of contraptions, and few drawings of dragons, especially Toothless. Astrid looked back to Toothless and Hiccup who was whispering, then she smiled "Well Hiccup… I guess I'll see you tomorrow" Astrid said

Astrid was at the entrance of the forge, then Hiccup ran after her "Hey Astrid!"

"What?" Astrid looked back

Hiccup stayed silent, Astrid was still waiting what he will say, she was curious. Hiccup felt shy a bit and began stammering "Ugh… I was… I was wondering… if-if y-you-you want to… argh!" Hiccup stammered

"C'mon Hiccup… what is it you wanna say?" Astrid asked, feeling a little annoyed

Hiccup looked at Toothless who looked at him sarcastically, then the dragon nudged his head over to Astrid as if it was saying 'Just go and ask her!', then he looked away. Hiccup faced back at Astrid who was still looking at him

"Hey… uhm… Astrid, do-do you… I ugh… I was wondering if you… if you… wanna go for a flight… w-with me?" Hiccup asked

Astrid narrowed her eyes in confusion, then Hiccup scratched the back of his head and looked around "I said if you would want to go for a flight? You know… around Berk" Hiccup said

"I heard you pretty well but why?" Astrid asked

Hiccup looked at Toothless again who looked at him sarcastically again as if he was saying 'Seriously?!', then Hiccup looked at Astrid again, then he felt a nudge from his side, it was Toothless pushing him

"Ugh… think of this as… I-I'm… I'm just… I'm asking you out…" Hiccup managed to say it

Astrid thought for a while and she looked at Toothless and to Hiccup "Sure… why not?" Astrid answered, before leaving the forge

Hiccup looked at Toothless with a smile, then Toothless just looked at him sarcastically, then he walked out of the forge, then he smacked Hiccup's head with his tail, making Hiccup rub his head while looking at his sarcastic dragon "Toothless..!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Up in the sky, Astrid was looking up the sky as they passed the clouds, she was smiling, feeling the cold wind against her, Hiccup looked at Astrid who was enjoying the moment, then he smiled at her

"Well… this is an amazing flight" Astrid said

"Yeah… well it is always amazing…" Hiccup answered

"So… how are your new adjustments so far? Going good?" Astrid asked

"Yeah, it's very much easier than the last one… I'll get used to this in no time" Hiccup said, then Hiccup breathed in and out, then he looked at Astrid who was admiring the view "You know Astrid…"

Astrid looked at Hiccup with a curious face, Hiccup sighed "I've been liking you since we were kids and I was wondering if… if I… I could take you out again..? Well not tomorrow but in anytime we like… just go for flights or even discover new lands…" Hiccup said "So… what do you say? Can you give me a chance?"

Astrid took a moment at first and smiled at Hiccup "Sure… I guess I could give you a chance… well exploring new lands is fun…" Astrid smiled

Hiccup looked at Toothless and patted him, Toothless took a glance at Hiccup and started flying up, above the clouds in a fast speed, making Astrid hug Hiccup tighter, trying not to fall, Hiccup held in to the handle tighter "Toothless! W-what-what are you doing? Where are you taking us?" Hiccup asked

Toothless stayed silent and ignored Hiccup, then he heard a little scream from Astrid, Hiccup looked annoyed "Thanks again for nothing, you useless reptile…"

Then suddenly Toothless stopped flying up and saw that they were already above the clouds, then they saw the aurora borealis around them, Astrid looks up and smiled "I've never gone up to this height before… wow…" Astrid mumbled

"Me neither…" Hiccup said, looking around

They stayed up in there for a while, admiring the lights dancing around them, it was a peaceful silence, you can even hear their own breathing. Then after for what seemed like an hour, Hiccup patted Toothless "Hey Toothless, mind if we go back to Berk now?"

Toothless warbled and started flying down gently and slowly, Astrid began touching the clouds, Hiccup just held on the handles of the saddle and looked around. As they saw Berk lights near, Astrid smiled again and patted Toothless "Thanks for the flight guys…" Astrid said

"You're welcome…" Hiccup replied

Toothless landed at Berk grounds, near Astrid's house. Astrid dismounted Toothless and began patting him, Hiccup also dismounted Toothless and smiled at them both. Astrid heard Toothless's slight purring and laughed at it "So, see you guys tomorrow" Astrid said, letting go of Toothless

"Yeah… sure" Hiccup said, holding Toothless's saddle

Astrid swayed her bangs and smiled, then she kissed Hiccup's cheek and began to walk away "Goodnight Hiccup… goodnight Toothless…" Astrid said, without looking back

Astrid entered her door silently and went in her house, Hiccup watched her as she closed the door, Toothless warbled at Hiccup with a gleeful look, Hiccup looked at Toothless and his smile turned into an annoyed face "W-why are you-you looking at me like that?" Hiccup asked

Toothless just warbled, seemingly laughing at Hiccup. They walked back to their house, then Hiccup opened the door and saw his father sitting beside the fire, trying to warm himself up

"Oh… dad… w-why are you still awake? Ugh… isn't it late already?" Hiccup asked

"I kept thinking about Skullcrusher… I don't know much about him… also I kept thinking about Orpheus and your mother… they're both in Valhalla now… well if it wasn't for Orpheus I wouldn't have the courage to say 'hi' to your mother" Stoick said

Hiccup felt a little surprised, he looked at his father with wide eyes as he was biting his lip "W-well problem one solved, maybe Astrid knows something about Skullcrusher…" Hiccup said

"Maybe I should ask her…" Stoick said

"Great… I'm going upstairs now…" Hiccup said

"Wait son… where have you been?" Stoick asked, standing up

"Ugh… just a little evening flight…" Hiccup answered

"I haven't seen the whole day… only this morning, and you didn't show up for work or even training with the dragon riders" Stoick said

"Where-where did you get all that..?" Hiccup asked

"Astrid told me this afternoon that you didn't show up for your dragon training" Stoick said "So were where you the whole day? Don't tell me you've gone out exploring again" Stoick asked

"The forge…" Hiccup answered

"The forge? But I didn't see you one bit" Stoick said

"I was in my workspace, I made a new peg leg since my old one broke and cannot be fixed again, then I made new adjustments to Toothless's saddle and tail…" Hiccup answered, showing his new peg leg

"Ah… well then I'll see you tomorrow then, good night" Stoick said, going to his room

Hiccup stared at the ceiling and after a while he went to his room and lied down on his bed, then he sighed, he thought about what happened that night, with Astrid. Hiccup looked at Toothless and smiled "Thanks bud…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Astrid was with Stormfly outside her house, Astrid handed out a basket of fish and some chicken to Stormfly "Here you go, girl… here's your breakfast" Astrid said

Stormfly squawked and began eating, Astrid smiled at her dragon and turned around, then she saw a big figure in-front of her, she looked up and saw Stoick, she felt a bit weird and she breathed in, trying to relax herself "Good morning chief! What brings you here?" Astrid asked

"I needed to ask you about something" Stoick said, clasping his hands

"What do you mean, chief?" Astrid asked

"What do you know about Skullcrusher? Can you tell me what he can do and on how to take care of him?" Stoick asked

"Sure chief… where is he by the way?" Astrid asked

"Come with me to the stables" Stoick said

Astrid patted Stormfly and followed the chief to the stables. After a while, Stoick was standing in-front of the stables, Astrid walked far behind so people won't be suspicious, then Astrid arrived at the stables with Stormfly at her back

"Skullcrusher!" Stoick called

Skullcrusher arrived after a few moments, then Astrid approached Skullcrusher and patted him "Skullcrusher is a Rumblehorn… they are tracking dragons, just let them sniff one person's belongings and they'll track the scent of that person… well chief… Orpheus said that this dragon can fire at long ranged but he also said that he has only 4 limited shots… very armoured and very strong, that's all he told me, chief"

Stoick listened to Astrid and he looked at Skullcrusher after the explanation, Astrid stayed quiet after that, Stoick patted Skullcrusher and he turned to Astrid "I might may be in need of a saddle for this dragon…" Stoick said

"A saddle? Well what kind of saddle, chief?" Astrid asked

"Go tell Gobber and Hiccup that I want the saddle to have a small spot to hold my hammer, and of course have it with comfortable material for Skullcrusher, the rest is all up to them…" Stoick said

"Yes chief… I'll tell Gobber and Hiccup right away…" Astrid said

Astrid dashed away to Stormfly and mounted her, they flew to the forge, Gobber was the first one to greet Astrid to the forge "Do you need to sharpen your axe, Astrid?" Gobber asked

"Ugh… not yet… but the chief requests a saddle for Skullcrusher…"

"What kind of saddle?" Hiccup asked from behind

"Just a saddle that can hold his hammer and it should be comfortable materials for Skullcrusher, the rest is all up to you guys…" Astrid said

"Hmm… I'll go get the materials ready" Hiccup said

Hiccup went to the material storage and got his sketching tools, Gobber continued with his own work, Astrid watched them and decided to leave. Stormfly was waiting outside, playing with Toothless, Astrid giggled at the dragons, then Toothless noticed her and approached to her, Astrid patted Toothless "Hi…"

Stormfly purred, Astrid laughed at the dragons and mounted her own dragon "Well Toothless I'll see you around then, bye..!" Astrid said, before Stormfly took off

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A week after the incident, the gang still hadn't been the same, especially Hiccup. All that he thought about was the dragon, he didn't know what happened to the dragon, if it died or it just buried itself to sleep, he knows he can't go in there again to find out, all that he can do is pray to the gods that the dragon and Orpheus are fine to where they are

Hiccup was at the cove, trying to get his mind clear, he watched Toothless play around the cove with no one but himself, then he stood up and walked to Toothless and began patting him "C'mon Toothless, let's explore more lands" Hiccup said

Toothless positioned himself, Hiccup smiled at his dragon and mounted him. After a few moments, Hiccup puts on his helmet and puts his new peg leg into flying mode, then he locked himself to the saddle, Toothless began flying out of Berk and into the vast seas

Hiccup looked around and leaned right or left on which direction they should go, then Hiccup pushed his prosthetic leg down making Toothless lean left, then they flew up to the clouds and began slowing down "Hey bud, which direction should we go?" Hiccup asked

Toothless warbled, and then he growled facing at their left side "Yep! West it is..!" Hiccup said, looking at the direction "C'mon bud!"

Hiccup pushed his prosthetic leg down again making Toothless lean left to the west, and then they started flying with great speed, Hiccup felt the free wind clashed upon them as they soared the skies, then Toothless smiled as he looked at his rider, Hiccup noticed and smiled to, but it didn't get seen because of the helmet. They continued on ahead until they saw islets around them and a couple of sea stacks, Hiccup looked around and studied the place

"C'mon bud, this place is already in the map… let's go further!" Hiccup said

Toothless bellowed as Hiccup pulled his leg up, leaning right, then they started heading North-West. Toothless just flew ahead and Hiccup looked around and studied the place well, there was nothing than the vast sea and a few Scauldrons swimming around on their far east, Hiccup looked around the ocean and saw land nearby "C'mon bud! Let's see what that place is..!"

Toothless flew straight to the island ahead, Hiccup focused his sights to the island also, then after a while they landed on its shore, they looked around and saw the big heap of rock and soil a vast and deep forest, Hiccup mounted Toothless again "C'mon bud, let's fly up…" Hiccup said

Hiccup puts on his helmet, then Toothless started flying up, then they Hiccup looked down to the island, he started picturing it in his mind, then he patted Toothless and tried looking around it, then he saw a few couple of islands the same size as the island they first landed

Toothless flew around the islands, making Hiccup marvelled at its look, then he patted Toothless "Let's draw it out on the map, bud…" Hiccup said

Hiccup looked around once more, picturing the place once more, then Toothless dove down and landed at one of the islands, then Hiccup dismounted the dragon and puts his prosthetic from flying to walking mode, he pulled out his helmet, then he pulls the map from below Toothless's saddle and another notebook, then his compass and his pencil **(he doesn't have the armour yet! Like I said, he looks like what he looked on Dawn of the Dragon Racers)**

Hiccup pulled it out and began uncapping the pages from the map, then he tears out a page from the notebook, then he lets Toothless lick it, then Hiccup sticks it into the north-west side and began drawing what his mind captured

"What do you think bud? Should we fly further? Any new dragons perhaps? So?" Hiccup asked

Toothless warbled and lied down at the ground, then Hiccup looked at his dragon and sighed "So? Any names, bud? What do you have in mind?"

Toothless sneezed upon sniffing a flower beside him, Hiccup chuckled at him, then he looked at the map again "Nah… never mind… what do you think of Forest Atolls?" Hiccup asked

Hiccup continued drawing, then he felt cold all of the sudden, he looked up and saw that it was almost night, he looked at Toothless who was approaching him "C'mon bud, we have to get to Berk and fast" Hiccup said, clearing up his things

Hiccup puts the materials under Toothless's saddle and he wore his helmet and mounted him, then he sets his prosthetic leg to flying mode and connected it to the handle-like pedal for the tail, then Toothless began flying back to Berk as fast as he can

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay so do you guys like or love the chapter? Hiccup is now starting to court Astrid… isn't that something?**

**So anyway… I'll be waiting for your opinions, comments/reviews, votes/follows/favourites… anything to make me happy! And now I'm tired! I had a busy morning and this busy 3 hours of writing, well you should thank my school cause we are starting school next week! I haven't bought my books and supplies yet… I'm not yet prepared for the school year… tehee…**

**Cause most schools here started yesterday, and lemme tell ya something, when I loaded my phone (for texting and calling) I saw many students from a nearby public school walking… they must be done with their first day… I still have freedom till next week!**

**So I got Skullcrusher's info from the HTTYD website, well for those who haven't visited the site, visit it! That's where I research about HTTYD so that at least I know something before writing…**

**Oh and… I wanna ask you this since I don't have an answer for that… my cousin asked me this but I really have no idea how to answer that, so I thought I could ask you my dear kitsunes…**

**Her question is: What if Eret will happen to like Astrid?**

**I was like: I don't know how to answer that…**

**So please send in your opinions about it and I will let her read your opinions cause she's also expecting them… Well Think About It! It MIGHT be possible regardless that Astrid was one of the people who taught Eret how to ride a dragon, she complemented him in somehow in a sweet way "You really are full of surprises!"**

**So THINK ABOUT IT and make your opinions!**

**Infinite possibilities awaits for us, be the Outcast you wanna be, my dear kitsunes… stay tuned, Sayonara for now…!**


	21. Chapter 21 Exploration FAIL

**Ahh! I'm nearing to win the challenge! Yes! Just a little bit more, my dear kitsunes!**

**I like the idea of this story a success! I thought it will take a while before this story will have more than 500 reads… I thought I've already finished this story before I get even 300 reads, seems I was wrong…**

**I'm not that good of a writer but I'm trying my best to be motivated… I've already started on HTTYD -Last Stand- and That Thing Called Destiny and I've decided to put TTCD in Wattpad only**

**So guys… WHO'S EXCITED FOR Captain America: Civil War?! I AM! EVEN IF IT'S STILL NEXT YEAR!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 21: Exploration FAIL**

"Where have you been?" Astrid asked

"Went exploring new lands with Toothless…" Hiccup answered, dismounting Toothless

"So have you found anything new so far?" Astrid asked

"Yeah… I found a whole bunch of islands far off in the North West… I'm going back there tomorrow so I can explore more about the place" Hiccup said "Wanna come?"

"Sure… should I tell the gang?" Astrid asked

"Ugh… I suggest no… I can't have peace and quiet with them flying around, it's still an undiscovered island… we don't know what's in there" Hiccup said

"Oh… I suppose so, but what happens to training tomorrow?" Astrid asked

"Well I'm starting to think that… Training is Over…" Hiccup said **(Oh my gods! You know what this means?! We're nearing HTTYD 2! We're nearing the end of the story!)**

"Over? You mean..?" Astrid asked

"Yeah… I think we've learned all we can learn… as I said, I think Training is Over…" Hiccup said

Astrid smiled at Hiccup and then she patted Stormfly, then she patted Toothless also, who nudged her. Hiccup chuckled at the scene and just watched as Astrid patted Toothless

"So what time do we leave tomorrow?" Astrid asked, facing Hiccup

"Meet me at the docks tomorrow at daybreak… we have a long day tomorrow" Hiccup said, patting Toothless "See you tomorrow then"

Hiccup began walking to his house, Toothless followed him from behind. Astrid watched him walk away, then she looked at Stormfly and smiled "Looks like we'll go exploring tomorrow, excited?" Astrid asked

Stormfly squawked quietly, making Astrid smile, then they started walking to their house. After a while, they reached their house, Astrid opened her door, then she waved 'good night' to Stormfly and entered her house.

"Astrid… you're still up?" Finn asked

"I'm right here, Uncle Finn! Hey, Uncle Finn! I'm going exploring tomorrow with Hiccup in the new land he discovered..!" Astrid said "I'll be leaving tomorrow by daybreak, I'll probably come back at sun down"

"Alright! It's up to you anyway!" Finn said "Astrid… I noticed you two are spending time with each other often… is there something going on between you two?"

"No… nothing is going on between me and Hiccup, Uncle Finn… good night" Astrid said, going to her room

"Good night… Astrid" Finn said

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ready?"

"Yeah… we're ready…" Astrid said

"Let's go"

Their dragons flew away. Stormfly and Astrid followed Hiccup and Toothless in which direction they would go, then they went to direction West and flew to the direction straightly, then Astrid took time to look around the vast seas, then she looked back out-front and saw a couple of islands and islets up ahead

"Wow… I never thought that this world is so vast…" Astrid mumbled

"C'mon Astrid, we still have a long way to go" Hiccup shouted from a little afar

Stormfly sped up and caught up with Toothless, Astrid continued to look around and she saw Hiccup and Toothless turned right, she leaned right, making Stormfly turned right, they began to sped up, catching up to Hiccup and Toothless, then they began to leave the territory. Astrid took one last glance at the islands and islets they passed through and looked back out-front

"How far is this place exactly?" Astrid asked

"Very far from Berk… so we should really speed up to get there fast…" Hiccup said

Toothless looked back before Hiccup pushed his prosthetic leg, making Toothless' tail flap open, then they began to speed up, making Astrid and Stormfly left behind a little dumbfounded, then she shook her head sarcastically, Stormfly squawked "C'mon Stormfly… before we get lost" Astrid said

Stormfly sped up and tried keeping up with Toothless and his rider, then she finally caught them on sight, she fastened her pace and was keeping up with Toothless and Hiccup from far behind. Hiccup looked back and saw Astrid and Stormfly catching up, then he patted Toothless "C'mon bud, let's show them who's fast…" Hiccup said

Toothless began to fly at his greatest speed yet, leaving Stormfly and Astrid like little dots from far behind, he chuckled at the sight of them trying to catch up, then he looked out-front and saw islands from afar "This must be Forest Atolls… c'mon bud!" Hiccup said

Astrid stared dumb-founded at them, they were already flying at a great speed, then she patted Stormfly and smiled "Stormfly… just keep this speed, I don't want you to go to your maximum speed yet"

Stormfly squawked and Astrid chuckled, then she looked out-front and saw a dot disappearing, it must've been Hiccup and Toothless, then she a few couple of islands up ahead, it was still far, but it was easily seen because of it's fully green and brown colours. She smiled widely at the looks of it, the islands were full of trees.

"C'mon Stormfly, let's fly up… I'm sure we'll find more lands without that rat-eating fishbone… c'mon…" Astrid said, before Stormfly stopped gliding and going up high to the sky

Astrid looked around from far above, then she pointed at far western side where there was nothing but a vast sea, Stormfly squawked happily and flew to that direction, Astrid smiled happily, going on her own, it wasn't exactly what has been planned, but she felt that she wanted to go exploring on her own.

Stormfly began flying on her normal speed to far western side, where there was nothing but sea, Astrid looked around for any sign of land around "C'mon girl, let fly more far ahead, there's nothing here…"

Astrid looked around as Stormfly flew farther away, but all she saw was sea and nothing more… oh, and a few Scauldrons and Thunderdrums swimming at the sea. Astrid had smiled at watching the dragon swim around the ocean, then Stormfly squawked "I know you're a little tired, but wait until we find land" Astrid said, reassuringly

_Ha! I wonder what Hiccup and Toothless are doing right now? Surely they are a little worried I went for a little exploring… he won't be seeing me anytime soon!. _Astrid thought playfully

Stormfly squawked, Astrid got back to reality and looked around, then pointed to the island at the eastern side "Look Stormfly! There's land there! Let's go!" Astrid said

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Where are they? What's taking so long?" Hiccup asked, turning to Toothless

Toothless looked at him sarcastically as if he was saying 'it's your fault', Hiccup sat down beside Toothless and played with the sand. After a few moments, Hiccup stood up and began walking around, Toothless followed "C'mon bud, let's just explore this place on our own… Astrid could easily track us, Stormfly is a tracker after all" Hiccup said

They began walking around the first island, coming across different wild dragons, a few of them were Gronkles, Deadly Nadders, Snafflefangs and Hobblegrunts. Hiccup haven't found a new species yet but he has a few more islands to go, maybe he'll find new species or wondering if they'll come across another Night Fury

Hiccup labelled a few dragons to be found on the island in his map, Toothless just played around, then Hiccup looked at his dragon and chuckled, then he began to clear up the map and his tools and he snuck them under Toothless' saddle, then he grabbed his helmet and mounted Toothless "Let's go to the other islands bud…" Hiccup said

Toothless flew up and took a moment to look around, Hiccup looked around also, trying to find Astrid and Stormfly, but he saw no sign and ordered Toothless to just go to next island. Toothless began flying to the next island and he landed on shore, Hiccup dismounted his dragon and took a quick look around

"C'mon bud… let's take a look around…" Hiccup said

Hiccup began exploring the island, followed by Toothless at his side, they saw a few couple of new wild dragons, just the same as they saw on the first island, but adding to the list are Timberjacks. Then he took out his map and began adding the Timberjack to the list of dragons found in the islands. After a while, realizing it was already noon, Hiccup took out a small basket from Toothless' saddle and brought out the fish and gave some to Toothless, then he took out a few for himself and started cooking it with fire from Toothless.

"Well bud, where do you suppose Astrid and Stormfly are now? I'm a little worried…" Hiccup said "Did they went back to Berk or just wandered around completely lost not knowing where to go?"

Toothless looked at him sarcastically again as if he was saying 'Well it is YOUR fault', Hiccup chuckled at his dragon and began eating "Well option one sounds nice to me, only then she'll kill me when I get back" Hiccup said, trying hard to swallow when he mentioned 'kill'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Wow… this is so… amazing…" Astrid looked around

The island was like a paradise with a few dragons flying by, Astrid had looked around again and saw baby dragons playing around, Stormfly began drinking at the lake near them, Astrid looked around and saw a beautiful island with a few dragons inhabiting it. Then she mounted Stormfly "C'mon Stormfly! Let's get to the top of that mountain over there!" Astrid said

Stormfly began flying to the top of the mountain, it took a while but they managed to get to the top of the mountain. Astrid dismounted Stormfly and took a quick look around and saw no wild dragon whatsoever, then she went to Stormfly and got a paper and a pencil and began sketching the island the best she can.

"Girl… since I discovered it… what should I name it? Got any ideas?" Astrid asked

Stormfly squawked and Astrid chuckled and turned to her drawing and sighed "What about 'Rapture Azure'?" Astrid asked, before smiling at the view

"Hey girl, let's explore more islands out there and give this to Hiccup…" Astrid said, adding a few touches to the drawing

Astrid smiled and labelled what kind of dragons she saw, adding to the list a few Gronkles, Deadly Nadders, Rumblehorns and Terrible Terrors, then she turned to Stormfly and smiled. Stormfly looked at the drawing making Astrid smile "You like it?" Astrid asked

Stormfly squawked making Astrid laugh, then suddenly a few Terrible Terrors came flying to them, Astrid giggled as one Terrible Terror approached her and let her pat him, Stormfly squawked quietly and stared at her rider "Hey buddy…" Astrid smiled "What do you think on 'Rapture Azure'? I'm naming your island… what do you think?"

The Terrible Terror jumped on Astrid, wanting a hug, Astrid accepted it and labelled the island 'Rapture Azure'. Stormfly looked around and squawked, Astrid took her paper and pencil and puts the Terrible Terror down, she looked to where Stormfly was looking at, she narrowed her eyes "Another island! C'mon Stormfly!" Astrid hurriedly mounted Stormfly

Stormfly took a moment and started to fly away to the island, Astrid looked determined to know about the new island, Stormfly flew at a fast speed, while Astrid looked down trying to know the distance between the islands, then Astrid looked out-front and saw the island a little rocky and abandoned, it was a weird island

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hiccup looked around and smiled to himself, Toothless watched him and picks up a pebble with his mouth and throws it at Hiccup. The dragon looked annoyed, Hiccup looked at him surprisingly, and approached him "Don't think this the wrong way, I know we haven't seen them the whole day and I'm worried about them also! But look we discovered this island in every corner… that makes me happy also… c'mon Toothless… let's find Astrid and Stormfly" Hiccup said

Toothless growled, Hiccup cleared his map and got his materials and snuck them under Toothless' saddle, then he got his helmet and wore it, then he mounted on Toothless and locked himself up

"Okay bud, let's find Astrid and Stormfly" Hiccup said

Toothless roared and started to fly away, then he began circling the islands from above and Hiccup looked around and tried finding them, then he patted Toothless "C'mon let's find them is the sea" Hiccup said

Hiccup took one last glance on the islands before Toothless flew away to the ocean, Hiccup looked around sharply, trying to find an even a faint outline of a Deadly Nadder and her rider flying nearby or afar. But to their luck, they didn't see anything.

"Where could they be?" Hiccup asked himself

Toothless growled and flew around once more and Hiccup took an even closer look, but he just saw a vast sea below and clouds and the sun from above. Hiccup looked at Toothless and sighed, then he took one more look around "C'mon bud, maybe she already went back to Berk" Hiccup said

Then cold seeped through, making Hiccup look up to the sky, then he saw the sun in its lowest spot in the horizon, with sun light glistening with different colours of yellow, orange and hints of purple from the opposite direction of the sun

"It's already sun down? Time flies fast… c'mon bud, let's go home" Hiccup said

Then Toothless growled at him and flew a little higher, then Hiccup pushed his prosthetic foot down, making Toothless' tail flap open, making Toothless tail flap open, making him glide through the air faster, then Hiccup held on to the saddle's handles while leaning down

They did a few somersaults in the air, trying to enjoy the freedom as much as possible, then they felt the cold wind crashed them, the breeze was overwhelming them, making them want to say at the air as long as possible

"Hey bud, what if we do one last search around and if we really can't find them, let's go back to Berk and hope that they're there for sure" Hiccup said, patting Toothless

Toothless warbled in agreement, then Hiccup leaned right, making them both turn back. Toothless started to fly around one last time, Hiccup began to search again, and kept his eyes narrowed, trying to see a possible sign of a Deadly Nadder with a female rider. But there luck was run out, they didn't see any sign

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"C'mon girl, let's go home back to Berk… I guess 3 islands are already enough discoveries for today" Astrid said, mounting Stormfly

Stormfly squawked, making Astrid smile "I never thought that exploring vast lands can be fun, especially when you're on your own… no wonder why Hiccup likes to explore"

Astrid took one last glimpse at the new land she discovered that she just named 'Odinsland' because of its vast and great land, it was like a paradise too perfect and only a few wild dragons to be found, but it was like Odin blessed the place to be perfect for his sight.

Stormfly started to fly away, leaving the island grounds, then Astrid looked down and saw another island far ahead, it was a rocky and dark island, with a volcano at the centre, which makes sense to why it's abandoned and rocky and mysterious. Stormfly passed the island Astrid named 'Ash Boulder'. Astrid smelled the lava and smoke emitting from the island

Stormfly flew a little faster, Astrid looked around and ordered Stormfly to go the East direction, and after a while of flying across the seas, she saw 'Rapture Azure' nearing. Astrid smiled at the view

"Hey girl… let's hurry before night falls…" Astrid said

Stormfly squawked and fastened her speed and got to Rapture Azure in just minutes, then Astrid saw a few Terrible Terrors flying from a distance, it made her smile.

Astrid looked around and took a glimpse at Rapture Azure before passing it, Stormfly squawked and flew faster, startling Astrid. They continued flying into the vast seas, then Astrid leaned left a little, stirring Stormfly. The dragon flew fast across the sea, Astrid had her hood on, protecting her head from the cold. She felt proud with her discoveries, she patted Stormfly, feeling proud of herself and her dragon

_Ha! In his face now! This is what he gets for leaving me in the middle of the ocean! That son of a half-troll, rat-eating, steaming heap of dragon dung…_ Astrid thought, smirking at her thoughts

"C'mon girl! Let's hurry up… I still don't recognize this place" Astrid said

Stormfly sped up as she passed the vast sea, Astrid felt the wind seeped through her face and her arms, she felt happy in what she had done that day and can't wait to get back and kill Hiccup and tell what she had done and discovered. Astrid laughed at her thoughts and focused on the way home

Astrid saw the Forest Atolls just up ahead, then she felt a little bit annoyed, then she leaned right, stirring Stormfly. Then they flew straight flying away from Forest Atoll trying to find the way home, but all she remembered was the islands that she passed through getting to her destinations

"Stormfly, I want you to go on your maximum speed… don't worry I'll give you extra chicken tonight" Astrid said "So? Let's go!"

Stormfly then squawked and started flying at her maximum speed, Astrid held on to her saddle, and focused on where they were going, then Astrid felt the cold wind beginning to get more colder, Astrid looked up to the sky and saw the sun almost had set, then the night sky was engulfing the sun's light. Stormfly had slowed down her speed a little, when she noticed her rider gazing at the sky

"I'm fine… c'mon, girl… let's go home" Astrid said, patting the dragon

Stormfly started to sped up again, making Astrid startle a bit, then she held on to the saddle's handle, Astrid chuckled at her dragon and looked around.

"Look! It's the islands we saw this morning! It means we're on the right track girl! C'mon!" Astrid pointed out from their north side

Stormfly squawked and immediately glided down near the sea and started to speed up again, Astrid focused on their destination. The sun was set completely, only tiny bits of lights left from the sky, Stormfly made it to the islands and islet and Astrid looked around and stirred Stormfly left, making her go left, they flew straight trying to get Berk before it gets completely dark

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hiccup landed on Berk, then the gang greeted him, they rushed to him and started bombarding him with questions, then Stoick and Gobber came walking to Hiccup who was dismounting Toothless

"Where have you been all day?" Stoick asked, a little angry at Hiccup

"Dad! Before you guys bombard me with questions… have you seen Astrid?" Hiccup asked

"No… she didn't return here… we haven't seen her all day, I thought she was with you…" Fishlegs said "Where did you two went anyway?"

"Cause that's the thing, when we were going to the new land I came across yesterday, I kinda… raced her there… but I didn't realized I've already lost her in the middle of the ocean… so I thought Stormfly can track me, but she didn't came… so when we were about to go home, me and Toothless tried finding her… but we didn't find her, so we thought she was already here, back on Berk" Hiccup said, before getting smacked by Toothless' tail in the head "Really? Toothless?"

Gobber smacked his head "Idiot…" Gobber mumbled

The gang felt worried about Astrid, Stoick approached his son and held his shoulders "Son… you will be responsible for your actions… what you did was completely stupid of you… in the morning you and the dragon riders will find her and will not rest till she is found" Stoick said, with a tone of anger in his voice

Then they heard a screech from behind, they all turned around and saw Stormfly and Astrid. Hiccup and the gang sighed in relieved, Stoick lets go of his son's shoulder. Astrid pulls off her hood and dismounted her dragon, then she grabbed her minuscule map with the drawing of the new lands she discovered, then she grabbed her axe from Stormfly's saddle

Astrid gazed at her map, before being crowded by the gang, but Astrid ignored them and she approached Hiccup, then she took a glimpse at the map

Hiccup breathed nervously "I-I'm-I'm sorry Astrid! I'm so-so sorry! I-I shouldn't have left you in the middle of the ocean..! I'm so-I'm so sorry!"

Astrid looked at Hiccup and did a quick, strong punch in the face, making him fall down. The gang did their 'ooh's and 'ow's, Toothless looked at his rider with a face that's saying 'That's gotta hurt'

Hiccup held his jaw and looked up, then he saw Astrid still standing there, holding a paper, then it took a moment before she handed the paper to him "Here… just something for your map, after you left me in the ocean, me and Stormfly went for our own exploration and I found this islands North West of Forest Atolls…" Astrid said, as Hiccup stood up

"Oh… y-you went for your own-own exploration… hey, I'm-I'm sorry Astrid… I-I promise to not do that again..! I was so worried! You really made me worried! I'm-I'm sorry!" Hiccup said

"Fine… I forgive you… but if it wasn't for you leaving me out there in the sea, I wouldn't have found these three islands… it's alright" Astrid said

Hiccup got the paper and stared at it, there he saw three different islands with names and labels on what dragons that she found there, then after a while, he smiled "Thanks, I'll add this to the map right away…" Hiccup said

Astrid punched Hiccup in the shoulder, this time harder than what force she punched him in the face "That was for leaving me in the ocean!"

"Ow… Astrid… was the punch in my face isn't enough for you?!" Hiccup complained

Then Astrid kissed Hiccup's cheek "That was for your concern…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I am the Mighty Thor, son of Odin, prince of Asgard, I command you to vote and comment in this story and I am running out of words to say *throws hammer at you guys, then you dodge and he was actually aiming at Ultron's robot minions***

**Thanks Thor! Now go back to Jane Foster or Asgard or whatever! Before Ultron kidnaps me!**

**Infinite possibilities awaits for us, be the Outcast you wanna be, my dear kitsunes… stay tuned, Sayonara for now…!**


	22. Chapter 22 Training is Over PART 1

**Hey! I'm sorry for not updating for 2 days, it feels like hell not to update. I was out buying supplies for the school year, and school starts next week for me, so I have to wrap this story up and fast, so I expect this story will end by Monday next week, and I already started Chapter 1 in Last Stand and That Thing Called Destiny, it's not yet published! I'll tell you guys when. I'm gonna miss this story a lot! But we still have HTTYD -Last Stand- and TTCD (for Wattpad readers)**

**Okay, thanks for the 5k something reads of Fan Fiction. Net and 1k reads on Wattpad… a little bit more and the challenge is done!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 22: Training is Over PART 1**

It's been a few months after the incident with the White Nightmare, the gang are now in their usual selves, being all tough, violent, stubborn, smart, being themselves… they had already moved on from the incident. Hiccup and Toothless had discovered new lands for his map, and sometimes, Astrid would come with him. The gang had their training seldom now, and that's where Hiccup decided already.

The gang were in the Academy, well most of the gang. They were waiting for Hiccup to arrive, the gang had nothing to do than wait, again. It was quite a day for a good flight around the town, the sky was blue and there weren't many clouds, the sun was its highest peak, but it was still cold, wind was seeping through and it can't get any better.

"Where is Hiccup?! We've been waiting for like forever!" Snotlout exclaimed

"Ugh, technically we've been waiting for a hour" Fishlegs said

"Shut it guys! Let's just stop complaining on how late that fishbone is… let's just think about his little announcement for us" Astrid said

"I don't know… I never thought of anything to announce as of right now" Fishlegs said

"Ugh… are we being attacked?" Tuffnut asked

"If we were being attacked then we should've heard the horn blow!" Astrid said

"Oh… makes sense" Ruffnut said

Then a Night Fury landed on the academy, there dismounted his rider. Astrid approached him and punched his arm "So nice of you to join our little conversation" Astrid said

"Sorry! Got held up… again" Hiccup said

"Let me guess… your dad gave us another task? Is that you're little announcement?" Astrid said

"No… well… I got held up because of work but that's not it actually… I'm here to say that…" Hiccup hesitated at first, then he breathed in "I believe that… our Training is Over…"

The gang was surprised by what he said, Fishlegs just dropped the book he was holding, making everyone look at him. The gang was speechless and didn't said a word out, there was awkward silence between them, they began to look at each other, exchanging glances

"I know… this is speechless to say, but I think we've learned what we can learn about dragons for now, and it's also surprising to say it, but we've learned what we can, and until we can find new species or at least until we discovered something between us and our bond with our dragons, then we resume training, but for now… Training is Over" Hiccup explained

"Hiccup… are you sure about that?" Fishlegs asked

"Yes, I am sure about that…" Hiccup said

"Okay… then what are we gonna do?" Astrid asked

"Yeah… now that we have no reason to wake up early every morning" Ruffnut said

"Do whatever you like, but we can still fun as a gang… all I'm saying for now is, Training is Over… we have learned enough for now, and-and until we have something new to learn about, then we can resume our training, that's all" Hiccup said

The gang mounted their dragons and began to leave one by one, then as Astrid mounted her dragon, she looked at Hiccup and smiled "That was easily handled…" she joked

"You don't know how much guts that took just to say that" Hiccup said, mounting Toothless

Astrid chuckled at him, and Stormfly began to leap of the ground "So, see you around then…" Astrid said, before Stormfly flew out of the academy

Hiccup patted Toothless "C'mon bud, let's go exploring again…"

Hiccup puts on his helmet, then Toothless growled and flew away out of the academy, then they started heading out to the ocean, Toothless just flew straight, Hiccup looked around and stirred away. Hiccup grabbed his compass and looked around, then he looked at the compass and saw they were heading East.

"What do reckon bud? East? Or North?" Hiccup asked

Toothless growled and flew straight, making Hiccup chuckle "East it is…"

Toothless began flying at a faster pace, Hiccup pushed his prosthetic foot down, opening Toothless' tail wing, making him glide faster, Hiccup held on to the saddle's handles and looked sharply to where they were going

Hiccup looked up and saw a few Timberjacks flying by then he looked down below and saw faint outlines of Scauldrons swimming in the oceans, he patted Toothless and they went for a faster pace, Hiccup looked around and saw a few islands but he recognized them right away. They were the islands he called… or more like Toothless' gestured to as 'Runny Nose', Hiccup chuckled at the sight as he remembered the place, he remembered Toothless sneezing at the place after every 5 minutes, he didn't knew why and he still didn't knew why.

Toothless just growled at him and slapped his face… more like his helmet, making Hiccup flinch away, laughing at him "I still didn't knew why you were sneezing every 5 minutes when we landed in that island…" Hiccup said

Toothless growled sarcastically and surprisingly he dove down to the ocean and let them soak themselves into the ocean. Toothless dove up and laughed the dragon way, Hiccup took off his helmet and let the water drip out of the helmet, Hiccup made a annoyed look "Thanks for that, very much!" Hiccup said sarcastically

Hiccup looked a bit worried afterwards "The map! Oh no! The map! You soaked it wet! Argh! Bud! You soaked the map!"

Toothless growled and didn't listen to anymore complaints and just flew straight to the East, then Hiccup became silent looking annoyed yet again. Toothless just flew straight East with a pissed Hiccup and he began to growl when he saw land nearby

Hiccup looked at where Toothless was pointing at, then he wiped his helmet dry and he puts it on, then he held the saddle's handle "C'mon bud, let's see that place…"

But Toothless didn't budge and just flew at the pace he was now, then Hiccup sighed "Alright! I'm sorry for over-reacting! Just please, let's get to that island"

Toothless growled and flew at a faster pace and Hiccup held on to the saddle. Toothless flew to the island and landed on the shore of the island, then Hiccup began to look around, then he spotted a high point cliff beside the shore, then he patted Toothless "C'mon Toothless, let's go check that cliff over there!"

Toothless flew up to the cliff and landed near the edge, Hiccup dismounted Toothless and took off his helmet. Hiccup began to walk around the cliff and saw nothing but fog "Kinda reminds me of… Cold Pasture…" Hiccup trailed off

Hiccup looked at Toothless and smiled. Toothless walked beside his rider and looked around also, Hiccup gestured for him to shoot, and he did. The fog started to clear away and to his surprise, it was such a beautiful island "Wow…"

Hiccup went to Toothless' saddle and got the map and his materials, like his pencil and his small dagger, then he began to sharpen the pencil, Hiccup unfolded the map and to his relief, it wasn't soaked, just a few drops of water to be found, and he felt Toothless smack the back of his head with his tail. Hiccup chuckled at him and he began to look around his surroundings, he grabbed his pencil and looked at his compass and he began to draw the island at the East side of the map, there was still space for it.

Toothless began to play around the cliff with anything he finds, making Hiccup chuckle, then Toothless jumped over to him, making him lie on the ground completely surprised "Toothless!" Hiccup groaned

Toothless grunted and began licking his rider, Hiccup just grunted and tried blocking his tongue out of his face, then he quickly stood up "Toothless! This doesn't wash out! You already know that!" Hiccup said, bending down over his map

Hiccup continued drawing the new land, then he looked at Toothless and around the island's scenery "What should we name this island?" Hiccup asked

Toothless just played around, making Hiccup chuckle at him, he looked back to his map and smiled at it "Alright, just play around…" Hiccup said, waving his hand up and down

_What should I name this island? This is hard. _Hiccup thought

Toothless went to a couple of boulders and stones and began sniffing it out. Hiccup folded his map back the way it was, then he began clearing out the materials he used, and walked to Toothless "Okay Toothless, what do you reckon, go further or we head back to… what are you doing?"

Hiccup went beside Toothless and looked at the rocks and boulder covering out a place, then he puts the materials and the map under Toothless' saddle and mounted him "Okay bud, let's check this place out I guess…"

Toothless flew up and went over the walled place, then Hiccup saw the most beautiful place he had seen. It was a cove, but it was more peaceful and beautiful than the one where he met Toothless. Hiccup ordered Toothless to land at it, and the dragon followed him and landed at it. Hiccup dismounted Toothless and began to look around the cove

There was a tall waterfall leading to a small lake leading right at its centre, and trees of beautiful shades of green and orange were surrounding it, then rock piles were here and there, covered in moss. The grass was in the brightest shade of green, reflecting the spot of sunshine shining at it. It was a cool, amazing place, and it felt romantic at the same time

No doubt there were animals around the place, but only those tree animals living on the trees, including squirrels, chipmunks and of course, birds…

The cove was already one perfect place to rejuvenate, and also a perfect place to live, but that was not an option. Hiccup and Toothless began to look around the place, wandering off where their feet can take them, Toothless played around the grass of course, while Hiccup just walked around, then he went to the lake and began washing his face, then he saw faint outlines of fish swimming around.

Toothless suddenly jumped onto the water, trying to catch a few fish from the lake, Hiccup chuckled at him and he walked beside the waterfall and looked at the rock structures, running through by the water

Hiccup took time to marvel at the cove's beauty then there it struck him. Hiccup immediately ran to Toothless who was still trying to catch the fish and patted him "C'mon bud, let's go home, I have to do something!"

Toothless warbled at him with the puppy eyes, begging not to go yet, but Hiccup patted him "We'll back here tonight, I promise bud, I'm just gonna ask someone out here…" Hiccup smiled

Toothless warbled happily and jumped around, then Hiccup smiled at him and he grabbed his helmet and mounted him, then he began securing himself up and signalled Toothless to fly away and go back to Berk

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Where do you think Hiccup went… again?" Fishlegs asked

"I don't know… we really don't know where he goes…" Astrid said "He goes where no one goes"

"Nah! Probably he's at the edge of the world by now" Snotlout said

The gang was at the Great Hall, trying to eat a early dinner as possible, over the afternoon while Hiccup was gone they decided to go for a midnight race and was getting excited about it… well, to win of course.

"Let's not focus where Hiccup is right now… and let's just focus on our race!" Astrid said

Tuffnut immediately stood up "Yeah! Last one to arrive ugh… let's see" Tuffnut slumped back to his chair, thinking a good punishment

"Ugh… last one gets to feed the dragons for a we—" Fishlegs was cut off in his sentence

"I know… last one to arrive gets to clean the dragon stalls for a month!" Astrid said

"Yeah! That'd be great!" Ruffnut said

"Game on!" they began to put their game face mode on

"So where will our little race start?" Fishlegs asked

"Let's start at the Academy… then our next destination is on Dragon Island and then back at the Academy?" Astrid suggested

"Yeah! This is gonna be one heck of a ride!" Tuffnut said

"Can we blast each other out?" Ruffnut suggested

"Hmm… I guess we can do that… okay! We can blast someone out! And the first one to get to the Academy after the course WITHOUT getting harmed is the winner" Astrid said

"Yes! This is gonna be epic!" Tuffnut said, banging his head with Ruffnut

"I'm sure I'm gonna win this! Snotlout!" Snotlout cheered

"Can we at least be careful at the course?" Fishlegs asked

"Be whatever you want and stop worrying! Just try your best, Fishlegs" Astrid said, standing up from her seat

"That wasn't encouraging Astrid" Fishlegs said, standing up also

The gang walked out of the Great Hall and saw a Night Fury land right in-front of them, in such a hurry. The rider quickly took his helmet off and looked directly at Astrid "Where have you been?" Astrid asked

"Exploring again" Hiccup said

"Any new islands so far?" Fishlegs asked "Any new dragons?"

"Yes and no… we found a new one just straight East of here, but I didn't stick around that long to find out, I came back here right away as fast as I could" Hiccup said

"Great! Care to join our midnight race so that WE ALL have a competition?" Snotlout asked

Astrid glared at Snotlout, making him flinch away, Hiccup shook his head slowly "I'm going back to that island, well with Astrid with me"

Astrid was surprised for a bit, but she quickly narrowed her eyes "What?" she asked

"C'mon lets go to that island now" Hiccup smiled

Astrid looked at the gang who was looking at her, then she quickly called for Stormfly and after a few moments she came in and Astrid mounted her quickly "If you're planning to lose me in the ocean again, I'm gonna kill you for sure" Astrid hissed

Hiccup breathed sharply and smiled "Not in my mind whatsoever"

"Hey! What about the race?" Snotlout asked

"Let's do it tomorrow" Astrid said, before Stormfly took off

Toothless took off and went beside Astrid and Stormfly. Hiccup went a little ahead and let Stormfly and Astrid follow him and Toothless. They began to fly to the East side and kept at their direction straight, Astrid and Stormfly leaned in close to Hiccup and Toothless' side "Hey! Where are we going anyway?"

"To the new island I came across" Hiccup said

"Yeah… but… why me?" Astrid asked

"Just follow me… you'll see" Hiccup said

"Okay, fine…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They arrived at the island after an hour of flying, it was already night and Astrid and Stormfly did have a little hard time following Hiccup and Toothless, well of course… the dragon's a Night Fury.

Hiccup stirred Toothless left, making Astrid and Stormfly lean left also, she was still trying her best to catch up with them, Stormfly squawked silently, making Astrid look around, then she saw Hiccup sitting on a boulder, so she ordered Stormfly to land. Upon landing, Astrid took off her hood and dismounted Stormfly, Hiccup jumped out of the boulder and Toothless started playing with Stormfly

Astrid looked at the scenery of the island, and even at night, it was such a beautiful sight to see, trees everywhere and even fireflies were flying around them, then she heard the silent sound of the wind and the shore just below the cliff

"So… what is this place? What's it called?" Astrid asked

"I don't know what to call it, but let me show you something…" Hiccup said, signalling for Toothless

Toothless hurriedly went to his rider and let him mount of him, then Stormfly nudged her rider, Astrid smiled and mounted her, then Toothless flew over the boulders and rocks, Stormfly followed. Astrid looked at the sight of a cove, much bigger than the one in Berk, and much beautiful and peaceful.

Stormfly landed on the cove, Astrid dismounted her dragon slowly and looked at the cove in marvel, Hiccup approached her and smiled "It's amazing…" Astrid said

"Yeah I know…" Hiccup said

"So why'd you brought me here?" Astrid asked

"Look Astrid… I know that… h-how do I say this?" Hiccup stuttered, holding his nape

"C'mon, you can tell me anything…" Astrid said

**(This is gonna a bit cheesy! Sorry… well I don't know how to make them together without getting it cheesy so I added a little bit more in the ensaymada)**

"Look Astrid… I-I-I cannot… I cannot repay the support you've given to me all this time… y-you've been there for me in-in my c-crazy, bizarre, stupid ideas… and you are always there when I'm down… or when I'm just confused or that time when I felt like I just lost everything…" Hiccup trailed off

"That… I do remember… and I still remember what you said, cause I wanted to remember it" Astrid said

"So… my little problem is… h-how can I repay all that support you've given me this past 4 years, well… even though sometimes, you really beat me up afterwards…" Hiccup mumbled the last part

"You know that I heard that…" Astrid said, crossing her arms

"Sorry…" Hiccup said

"Actually… I never really knew or care that I've already gave you tons of support… you and Toothless, in whatever decision you two might make… cause… I'm your friend… and I'll always be your friend, and also… if it weren't for you, we wouldn't have known the dragons like what they are now, and I would still hate you… and also, we would not be standing in this place today, there's no map that vast as yours" Astrid said "But getting back to the main topic… why did you bring me out here?"

"Cause it feels like… this place is one place where I can say what I really feel…" Hiccup just mumbled, but Astrid heard it right

"This place sure is cool… it's very cool…" Astrid said, looking around

Suddenly the dragon ran behind them, making them fall on the ground, Astrid stood up quickly and smiled "Looks like our dragons are having fun in this place…" Astrid said, before helping Hiccup up

"Yeah… well… I still can't say it…" Hiccup mumbled

"Hey… you're really starting to creep me out… why'd you brought me out here?" Astrid asked

"Well… I-I was… I was hoping that… that… I-I could.. I could ask you… to… to…" Hiccup stuttered **(Me: Oh c'mon Hiccup! Just say it! It's hard enough that my hands are hurting with your stuttering!)**

"Could ask me to what?" Astrid asked **(Me: Isa pa tong manhid! Yung isa torpe! Eto naman manhid!)**

_I'm gonna say this for real! C'mon Hiccup! Pull it together! She's not gonna beat me up! Go and ask her to be your girlfriend already_. Hiccup's thoughts were encouraging

"C'mon Hiccup! It's getting late…" Astrid said

"Alright! Alright! I love you and I want you to become mine! Okay?!" Hiccup said **(Me: *claps sarcastically* Nice going Hiccup… really *turns to the speaker* SHUT UP HIROSHI!)**

Astrid was surprised, her hands were now slowly dropping to her side, her eyes were in shock as she was just looking at Hiccup blankly, then she got her senses under control and tried forming a weak smile, then she went to Hiccup's side and held his shoulder "Hey…"

Hiccup sighed "I just don't know how to say it…"

"You said it… that really took me off guard, how you blurted it out…" Astrid said

"Yeah… surprising but… there goes the truth…" Hiccup said

"I never thought you would've said that…" Astrid said

"Said what?" Hiccup asked

"That… you want me to be yours…" Astrid smiled, looking over the lake

"Well… I love you that's why…" Hiccup mumbled **(Me: Way to state the obvious! Way to state the obvious man! Dude! Chill!)**

"Sure… yes…" Astrid answered

Hiccup looked at Astrid trying not smile goofily "Really?"

Astrid smiled at him and just nodded, Hiccup then smiled at her and felt the most happiest Berkian… no, no… Viking… the happiest Viking in the world "This-this… this is amazing! I'm-I'm so… I'm so glad… I-I-I don't have the words" Hiccup said, very happily before hugging Astrid

Astrid hugged him back, then they broke away, she punched his chest, making Hiccup hold his chest in serious pain, groaning in pain… of course "Really? Astrid? Where's the love for that?!"

"That's for creeping me out…"

"Did-did I… did I creep you out?" Hiccup asked

"Very much yeah! I didn't know one bit why we're here…" Astrid said

Hiccup just laughed while looking at the ground, Astrid then pulled him and kissed his cheek "That was for being… I don't know… funny… and romantic?" Astrid said, rather in a questioning way

They just laughed, then Toothless out of the blue, pushed Astrid to Hiccup, making her bump into him. Astrid looked up and saw a smiling Hiccup, then he patted the dragon "Thanks bud…"

"What do you—" Astrid was cut off when Hiccup kissed her

Astrid kissed back, and the dragons felt happy for their riders… FINALLY together. After a few moments, the couple broke the kiss and looked at their dragons, Hiccup smiled and went over to Toothless "Now I know what to call this place…" Hiccup said

"What do you want to name this place?" Astrid asked

"Divine Island…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys… I know Hiccstrid lovers always await for these scenes when the fanfics are before HTTYD 2... so there's only two options: Love it? Like it?**

**For me… I felt a little disappointed that it was a cheesy chapter, cause I don't know one way or another how to make them together with a not too much cheesy chapter… so sorry…**

**And we are nearing the end of the story! OMG! Training is Over certainly! I love that line when I hear the word HTTYD 2… also I'm gonna give you a fill in the blank lines from Last Stand that I certainly love! So let's play a game! The winner will have a shout out for the next story! So here it is!**

**Clue: Its Astrid's line**

"**I will never _ _, but I am one of _"**

**Clue: Enemy's line (muahahaha! Too evil? Okay… I'm sorry)**

"**One's sole purpose is _ _ that nobody can _ _"**

**Those lines are so cool for me! So for those who got it right I will give a shout out in the next story and this story… at the end… if you can get it right! So everyone can join! Comment now your guesses and let's see if you can get it right… muahahaha! I'm an evil one surely!**

**Infinite possibilities awaits for us, be the Outcast you wanna be, my dear kitsunes… stay tuned, Sayonara for now…!**


	23. Chapter 23 Training is Over PART 2

**Like I promised guys! I updated today! Yes! It feels good to update everyday again! So I wanna thank you so much guys for supporting this story! We're nearing the end! Ah! OMG! Oh my G!**

**And a final note: Time skips will come often in the Training is Over chapters**

**AND FISHLEGS WILL HAVE A GIRLFRIEND IN RACE TO THE EDGE! WHAT THE FU*K?!**

**And no… it's not Ruffnut… SH*T! WHAT THE..?! The producers and directors are so… I can't find the words… and also Race to the Edge is before HTTYD 2… so there will be a Hiccstrid episode there, as stated by the directors/show runners Art Brown and Douglas Sloan**

"**They even address 'Hiccstrid' fans. "They want it so bad. They just want them to get together," says Brown.**

**Immediately afterward, Brown even confirms that there will be romance in **_**Race to the Edge**_**. They won't lean too heavily into it, but being on Netflix has given them some leeway to let these elements in.**** "**

**And also… Stoick will be on Race to the Edge! Wait! *does a R.I.P. response***

**PS. Yes! These guys rock!**

**Oh did I spoiled you? Sorry.. but there are more info to it than what I just blurted out, and I was just so shocked… were you guys shock? I nearly threw my keyboard away when I found out about Fishlegs having a girlfriend**

**So here is obviously your new chapter! And the last chapter**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 23: Training is Over PART 2**

"So… how are gonna tell the gang about this?" Astrid asked

"I don't know actually…" Hiccup said

"What about your dad? Not to mention Gobber also…" Astrid asked

"I don't know either… we'll just let them find out" Hiccup said

"That had to be the dumbest way to tell your dad, Gobber, and the gang" Astrid said

"I'll try to tell dad and Gobber, you and me will go tell the gang tomorrow…" Hiccup said

The couple were flying with their dragons back to Berk and as they were nearing Berk, tension, nervousness and awkwardness tend to rise up within them. After a while of flying, Hiccup and Astrid managed to get back to Berk, the dragons landed at Berk, Astrid was the first one to dismount her dragon, followed Hiccup who dismounted his dragon.

"I'll go tell dad and Gobber… remember, tomorrow at the Great Hall, we'll tell the gang at breakfast" Hiccup said

"You really had this planned…" Astrid chuckled

"Nah… I'm still nervous telling dad and Gobber… but tomorrow okay?" Hiccup asked

"Tomorrow…" Astrid said, before turning away "Goodnight Hiccup…"

Astrid walked to her house, followed by Stormfly, Hiccup smiled at her and turned away also and started heading to his house "C'mon bud…"

Toothless followed Hiccup from behind, they began walking to their own house. Toothless warbled, making Hiccup smile at him "I know bud, I need to tell them right away…" Hiccup said, pretending to understand Toothless

Hiccup went in his house and saw Stoick beside the fire, trying to heat himself up, Hiccup cleared his throat, attaining his attention. Stoick looked at his son "Oh son, where have you been? It's already late"

"Dad… we-we need to talk…" Hiccup said

Stoick stood up and went to his son's side "What is it?" Stoick said, still in a serious tone

"Ugh dad… I was… I know that… I ugh… me and ugh… dad, d-don't freak out! T-this is... this is a bit serious… ugh, not-not serious like… not serious like there is a intruder, but…" Hiccup stuttered

"C'mon tell me… I haven't had all night for this" Stoick said

"H-how do I say this… I-I was with… Astrid! And I am… I was… I-I was… I was… argh! I asked her to be my girlfriend!" Hiccup sped up the last part

Stoick raised his eyebrow and bent down to Hiccup, looking suspicious "What did you say?"

"Dad… I… I-I asked Astrid… t-to-to be my girlfriend… and she-she said yes…" Hiccup stuttered again

Stoick thought for a while and did a hearty laugh, making Hiccup chuckle nervously, Stoick grabbed his son's shoulder "My boy! You're all grown up! You finally have the guts to ask someone to be your girlfriend! I'm proud of you, my boy!" Stoick said, squeezing his son

"Ugh… ugh… dad… it's really… it's really hard to… BREATHE!" Hiccup wheezed

Stoick lets go of his son and continued his hearty laugh "I'm just proud…"

"I-I know you are…" Hiccup said

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(I'm just gonna skip the part where Gobber and the gang knew about their relationship… sorry!)**

A year had already passed, Hiccup, Astrid ad Snotlout were already 20 while the twins and Fishlegs were 19. Life has been extremely amazing and normal for the people of Berk. Hiccup and Astrid continuing to love each other every day, Snotlout and Fishlegs are still trying to win Ruffnut's heart making Tuffnut wanna blow things up.

Hiccup was at the forge, working on his flight suit, finally. Hiccup had been waiting for the time that he'll be making that flight suit and test it. Working on fixing a few minor calibrations, yep… it was very sensitive, he began to sew it to the leather, and making new armour to put onto his clothes right now, he felt proud.

Toothless watched him do it, feeling intrigued with what his rider is making, he was in a gleeful mood that day and can't wait to fly in the skies. Hiccup sighed and showed Toothless his work "Look bud, now I'm able to put the map and other materials into my new armour" Hiccup smiled

Toothless growled happily, then Hiccup began putting his new armour on, Toothless watched him do it and he shot out a gummy smile upon seeing the results, it fitted his rider well.

Hiccup smiled at Toothless and looked down to himself, then he heard a knock from the door, Hiccup bent down, getting his supplies "Yeah… come in!" Hiccup yelled

The door opened revealing Astrid, then Toothless greeted her, making her smile. Astrid patted Toothless and looked around "Hiccup?" Astrid yelled

"I'm over here!" Hiccup answered

Astrid followed the voice and saw Hiccup… or an armoured man, fixing his stuff from under a table. Astrid questioned herself and asked again "Hiccup?" she asked in confusion

Hiccup looked at Astrid and stood up "Yeah?"

Astrid gasped a little and Hiccup chuckled at her "Like the armour? I just finished with it, I also have the flight suit in here and I was just about to test it out, I'm just gonna put some things in here…" Hiccup said, arranging his things

Astrid grabbed his little box of tools and handed it to Hiccup "New armour? Well I thought your change is already done since last year, guess there was a late catch" Astrid said

Hiccup chuckled and grabbed the tool box from Astrid gently and puts it onto the desk "Yeah, well, Trader Johann came just a few days ago, and he did got enough materials for this new armour, so I got started yesterday and until today…" Hiccup said, with a little charismatic flair

"That's nice… and you're gonna test it out now?" Astrid asked, braiding his hair

"Yeah…" Hiccup replied, taking a glance at Astrid

Astrid lets go of his hair, Hiccup touched the braid and looked at Astrid confusingly "What did you do to my hair?" Hiccup asked

"Nothing, just braided it, but it looks good on you…" Astrid said

"I'll just arrange a few stuff in here, then I'll test the flight suit" Hiccup said, arranging a few stuff from this small cupboard filled with simple machines

Astrid nodded and smiled at him, Hiccup looked at Astrid and formed a weak smile, then he began arranging his things again, Astrid grabbed a few couple of papers and handed it to Hiccup

"Here, well then, good luck…" Astrid said, kissing his cheek before exiting the forge

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Toothless flew around the sky, with Hiccup steering him. They made a few couple of somersaults up in the air, speeding up in the skies, a few birds were at their side, flying away with them, Hiccup steadied Toothless in the sky. He then locked the tail, making Toothless steady

"Okay bud, let's test this out…" Hiccup said, patting Toothless

Toothless growled and steadied himself, then Hiccup began unbuckle himself from Toothless, then he slid himself out of Toothless, making a free fall, he screamed in fun and a little nervousness… well, he is falling out on the sky!

Hiccup looked around and saw Toothless falling with him, then he looked at the clouds, then he saw the ocean in sight, he pulled the leather from his pants, making the flight suit spread out, then he was lifted up back up to the height of the clouds with the help of the wind of course… Toothless spreads out his wings and glided with Hiccup from the skies.

"Yeah! It works!" Hiccup said, a little bit shaky

Toothless roared in glee, then Hiccup pushed a button from below his chest plate, revealing the back fin, steadying his flight. Hiccup looked at Toothless and smiled "Yeah bud! It works!"

Hiccup leaned sideways, trying to steer himself, Hiccup looked at Toothless who was just following him from behind, then he looked out-front and saw the sea stacks. Toothless tried flying to him faster, but it was already too late, Hiccup had been hit from the sea stacks, knocking him unconscious, then Toothless caught him and they crashed onto shore

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hiccup? Hiccup? Hey! Wake up!"

Hiccup shot up and looked around, then he saw Toothless and Astrid beside him, then he held his head and looked at Astrid "What happened?"

"I don't know…" Astrid said

"What do you mean? Oh… hey, Toothless" Hiccup patted the dragon

"I don't know… me and Stormfly were just flying around till I saw you here on the beach and Toothless, you were unconscious…" Astrid said

"My head hurts…" Hiccup grunted

"Oh yeah… you were gone for at least 3 hours, so I guess you were unconscious for about 2 hours… the sun's getting real low, your father is looking for you and… also we have a dragon race coming up next month, individual race… your father announced it… so… will you be joining?" Astrid asked

"Yeah… sure I guess…" Hiccup nodded

"Great! You better not ditch it! And also… your dad's waiting in the Great Hall…" Astrid said, mounting Stormfly

"Great!" Hiccup said sarcastically, standing up

Hiccup mounted Toothless and the couple both flew away to the Great Hall where Stoick was waiting for Hiccup. Toothless landed near the Great Hall, Stoick went to him and waited for Hiccup to dismount his dragon "Where have you been the past 3 hours?" Stoick asked

"Ugh… I was out flying with Toothless and I don't know what happened next… then Astrid woke me up on shore, saying I was unconscious for maybe… 2 hours" Hiccup said

"I'll see you in the Great Hall with the gang" Astrid said, walking up to the Great Hall

"And what of this? A new armour?" Stoick asked

"Yeah… been making it since yesterday!" Hiccup said

"Nice… but I have to talk to you about something…" Stoick said

"Ugh… what is it now? Did-did I do something again?" Hiccup asked

"No… I'm going out for a while… you know, chief meeting… I'll leave you in-charge of the village while I'm gone…" Stoick said

"Oh Thor…" Hiccup groaned

"I'll be gone for only two weeks… when I come back, we will held the dragon race and also… keep a good eye out on Skullcrusher for me, okay?" Stoick said

"Okay… fine"

"That's my boy" Stoick said, before hitting his son's shoulder

Stoick got his basket of things, then he patted Skullcrusher and left to the docks of the island, Hiccup waved goodbye and smiled, then he patted Skullcrusher "He'll be back in two weeks… don't worry…" Hiccup felt a little nervous about the village for 2 weeks

Hiccup looked around and saw two Viking wrestling on the ground, then he sighed and smiled nervously. Hiccup looked at Toothless and Skullcrusher "This is gonna be a long two weeks" Hiccup mumbled

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey guys…" Hiccup said

"Why the long face Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked

"Ahh… dad just left me in-charge… of Berk, again… for two weeks" Hiccup said

"Good luck with that" Astrid said

"Really Astrid? Your suppose to be helping me" Hiccup said

"All I'm saying is, good luck again, being 'acting chief', but don't worry, we'll still be helping out" Astrid said "The guys and I have no plans till the dragon race so… we'll sure to help out"

"Thanks guys…" Hiccup said

"Hey Hiccup, are you joining the dragon race? It's been a while since WE ALL had a competition" Snotlout said, looking directly at Astrid

Astrid glared at Snotlout, making him flinch away, the twins chuckled at him, making him a little pissed, then Astrid looked at the guys, Hiccup just sat with them "Yeah, I wouldn't mind joining the race" Hiccup said

"Great! I'm tired of Astrid always winning" Tuffnut said

"Say one more word about it and those will be the last words you'll ever spit from your trash mouth!" Astrid hissed, glaring at Tuffnut

"Man… Astrid has gotten violent since the past year" Tuffnut whispered over to Ruffnut who just laughed

"What was that about me?" Astrid glared

"Nothing! Nothing!" Tuffnut said

"He said that you've gotten more violent since the past year" Ruffnut said, nearly smirking

"Hey! I told you not to say it!" Tuffnut said

"Ugh… you didn't said anything" Ruffnut said

"Oh yeah…" Tuffnut said

"I'm glad you guys noticed that…" Astrid said, sarcastically

"Calm down Astrid" Hiccup said

"Fine..!" Astrid groaned

"Seems the boyfriend is the key to shutting her up…" Snotlout whispered at Hiccup

"I heard that!" Astrid said, punching Snotlout's face

Hiccup looked at Snotlout who was grunting in pain, then Hiccup looked at Astrid who looked really annoyed, then he stood up and sat down beside Astrid "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing…" Astrid said

"It doesn't look like it" Hiccup said

"Yeah! Tell her that!" Snotlout said

Hiccup shook his slowly at Snotlout and looked back at Astrid "What's really wrong?"

"Nothing really… it's just that… these guys won't shut up!" Astrid said "Why? Is there a problem with me winning?"

"Yeah..! You always win when Hiccup ditches the race! So we would like Hiccup join this race so we all have a competition!" Snotlout said

"Yeah… Astrid has gotta lose somehow" Fishlegs said "You're always so competitive"

"But that's me..!" Astrid protested

"Astrid… they do have a point" Hiccup said

"What point?" Astrid asked

"All of us has a chance to win or lose somehow… it's not only you who has to authority to win" Hiccup said "Let's have a fair race guys… I won't ditch the race to go exploring this time guys"

"Be sure of that or we'll drag your little bony, leather butt back here to Berk!" Snotlout said

"Oh now… my new armour? Great!" Hiccup said, sarcastically "Trust me guys, I'm not gonna ditch the race…"

"Oh you really better be…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two weeks came in so fast, Toothless shut up from his bed and looked at Hiccup still sleeping, then Toothless looked up to the window and realized… it was the day of the race!

Toothless jumped out of his stone bed and went outside, leaving Hiccup sleeping, then he saw Stoick entering the house, he growled

"Oh hey there Toothless… is Hiccup up yet? I need to talk to him" Stoick said

**(Uh-oh! Here we are! HTTYD 2 baby! Wooh! *keeps excitement down*)**

Toothless just pointed at the house, then Stoick looked up and saw Terrible Terrors singing on the rooftop, then he went inside the house, but Toothless stayed outside and admired the sight of Berk from in-front of the house

Stoick went inside and dropped his baskets of things and went to the table, then he saw his son sauntering down for breakfast, he approached his son quietly and began to talk "Son, we need to talk"

Hiccup jolted up and looked behind and saw his dad standing there "Ugh… dad! Dad! Y-you-you're-you're back! Early! In the morning! Did-did I? Did I do something wrong? Ugh… how was the meeting?" Hiccup asked, stuttering

"Son… we have to talk about something important…" Stoick said

"Ugh… what about dad?" Hiccup asked

"You're the pride of Berk son… and I couldn't be prouder…" Stoick started off

"Ugh… thanks I guess? W-what-what are we even talking about?" Hiccup asked

"And I'm sure your mother is proud too… my son, you're all grown up…" Stoick trailed off

"Dad… I feel like this conversation is very one-sided! You're creeping me out!" Hiccup said

"… and since you chief could ask for a better successor, I've decided… to make you the new chief of Berk!" Stoick said, turning around from his son, standing in pride

Right then and there Hiccup froze, he was so shocked that all these thoughts came into his head about his dad and about being chief… he wasn't ready, no not yet… not right now, not ever. Without thinking, Hiccup stood up from the table and ran to the window and jumped out. Stoick turned around and saw his son gone from the table "Son? Son? Hiccup? Hiccup?!"

Hiccup began to run away, then he spotted Toothless and quickly mounted him "Let's get outta here Toothless!" Hiccup said, getting his helmet that was hooked in his dragon's saddle

Hiccup quickly buckled himself up and Toothless flew away, setting a few villagers surprised, then they saw Stoick running out of the house, seeing him fly away. The villager looked at Stoick confusingly, while he looked a little disappointed and went inside the house, then Skullcrusher came walking after him. Stoick turned around and saw his dragon, then he patted him. "Nice to see you again, my friend" Stoick said

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Where is Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked

"I don't know…" Astrid said, finishing off her face-paint

"Oh… don't tell me they ditched the race again?!" Snotlout said

"Ugh! Astrid's gonna win again!" Ruffnut groaned

"Don't worry babe… I'll help you win!" Snotlout flirted

"Me too… darling" Fishlegs said

Ruffnut punched Snotlout and Fishlegs, making Tuffnut laugh "Pathetic!"

"C'mon guys! Let's get our faces in there! The races are about to start!" Astrid said

"Wait! Lemme finish first my face paint!" Tuffnut said

"Ahh! Tuffnut! What kind of face paint is that?!" Astrid exclaimed

"The awesome one! What about yours? You look like a butterfly!" Tuffnut pointed

"It's because it is! At least me and Stormfly has good art… not like you! You look like a mutton-head troll!" Astrid said, mounting Stormfly

Ruffnut laughed at her twin, Snotlout and Fishlegs joined in too. The gang had mounted their dragons, then they flew away to the docks where the people were waiting, cheering their names. After a little while, Stoick had came up to the deck, followed by Gothi, Gobber and Spitelout

"It's nice to be back! Berkians! Welcome to our annual dragon race!" Stoick yelled

The crowd began to cheer loudly, then Astrid looked at the gang and saw an empty spot beside Snotlout's, then she sighed "He ditched the race again" Astrid said

"I'm so gonna drag his butt back here on Berk!" Snotlout said

"Count me in!" Tuffnut said

"Hey guys… easy, he might have an explanation to that!" Fishlegs said

"Always looking at the bright side Fishlegs?" Astrid asked

"C'mon! Let's forget about Hiccup and let's just get the race started!" Ruffnut said

"After I win, I'll go find Hiccup and drag his and his dragon's butt back here, even if I have to use force!" Astrid said

"Good luck finding him! He might be at the edge of the world now!" Fishlegs said

"Okay racers! Ready!" Stoick called "… GO!"

"And the race started!"

The dragon race started, the gang had started catching the sheep and dunking them to their respective baskets, the competition continues.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_This is Berk, its twelve north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death_

_It's the best kept secret this side of, well… Anywhere_

_Granted, it might not look like much but this wet heap of rock packs more than a few surprises_

_Life here is amazing, just not for the faint of heart_

_This is my home… Our home… well… the only up-size are the pets…._

_Oh sure they have yaks, sheep… even mosquitoes and mice_

_But we… well… without them, we are just one tribe of Vikings against the world, but with them, we are unstoppable… we are the voice of peace, with them, all things are possible_

_They may have their armadas, weapons, catapults… and other more I don't want to mention_

_But we… we have our DRAGONS…_

_And with Vikings on the backs of dragons… the world just got a whole lot bigger_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Let's watch HTTYD 2 now baby!**

**Wooh! It's like the continuation of this story with a dumb ending…**

**Yep! That's the ending…**

**So guys! Thanks for supporting this story! I so much love you all! And also! Guys! Watch out for HTTYD -Last Stand-! It will be published at exactly June 12, 2015 (PST- Philippine Standard Time) so that will be June 11 for the Americans out there!**

**So thank you again! So very much! Let's reach this story to 8,000 reads by Christmas guys! (Fan Fiction. Net readers) and 2,000 reads on Wattpad! Wooh!**

**Yeah! This story will be marked complete once I publish HTTYD -Last Stand-, so stay in tuned for that! And the EARTH-SHATTERING PLOT TWIST THAT NO ONE CAN EVER THINK CAN HAPPEN BUT IT HAPPENED**

**So guys! This is the last time I'll say sayonara or good bye to you guys, and since this is the last chapter of this story… I've decided to change things up a bit**

**So… guys… *cries*we are at the verge of crying! Well obviously it is me, you will never mind me crying… I'm just a girl with the dumbest writing skills! I'm the worst writer in the world… right guys?**

**Infinite possibilities awaits for us, be the Outcast you wanna be, my dear kitsunes… sayonara for the last time! Arigatou gonzaimas!**


End file.
